


La Loi de Murphy Devenue Réalité (Ou L’incarnation de la Chance Potter)

by Fumseck_73



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Death is a Troll, Dumbles has made a mistake, Dumbles is gonna suffer, FemHarry isn't amused, Gen is a pyro, Like really suffer, Multi, Protective Elite, Seph is angry, Soulmates, The Dursleys are doomed, True Familiar, Zelretch lurks in the background, a bit mistake, he's having way too much fun, until you anger him, zack is a puppy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 84,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumseck_73/pseuds/Fumseck_73
Summary: Les âmes sœurs sont considérées comme une légende. Pourtant, même à travers des mondes différents, elles peuvent se trouver, et, parfois, surtout lorsque les Déesses sont d’accord, se rencontrer. Certaines sont tellement brisées que seule le lien peut leur permettre de tenir… surtout quand les rêves sont le seul moyen de communiquer.





	1. Prologue : Rêves mystérieux

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Murphy's Law Become Reality (or The Incarnation of the Potter's Luck)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668070) by [Dragonqueen909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonqueen909/pseuds/Dragonqueen909)

> AVERTISSEMENT : cette histoire aura beaucoup de contenu mature, comprenant notamment du sexe et le viol d’une enfant (cette partie ne sera probablement jamais trop détaillée, plus résumée probablement), alors soyez prévenus! Si vous n’aimez pas ces sujets, ou, Dieu vous en préserve, avez été victime vous-même, veuillez lire quelque chose d’autre. Merci.

Prologue : Rêves mystérieux

Rose avait toujours su qu’elle était différente. Pas forcément de la façon dont sa « famille » le disait, par contre. Ils haïssaient tout ce qui ne correspondait pas à leur définition de « normal »… et ça incluait la magie. Ils l’avaient maltraitée depuis le premier jour où elle avait atterrit chez eux, la rendant responsable de tout ce qui n’allait pas dans leur vie, se servant d’elle pour se défouler.

Quand elle avait sut qu’elle était une sorcière, elle avait ressentit un certain soulagement. Parce que ça expliquait les phénomènes bizarres qui se produisaient autour d’elle. Ça n’expliquait pas les rêves, par contre. Des rêves d’argent et de glace, de rouge et de feu, et de noir et de plantes. Ils n’étaient jamais clairs de toute façon, et elle s’était résignée à ne jamais avoir de réponses.

Ce qu’elle ignorait… c’est que le destin avait parfois de bien curieuses façon de fonctionner… surtout quand de vieux boucs manipulateurs décidaient de s’en mêler « pour le bien de tous ».

oOo

Rose Iris Potter, alias la Fille-Qui-A-Survécu, alias Freak pour son « aimante » famille, ou Rose, ou encore « Pup » pour son parrain, était d’une humeur massacrante. Comme si ce qu’elle subissait à l’école ou dans sa « maison » ne suffisait pas, le fait que son âme avait été quasiment dévorée par un Détraqueur avait provoqué le réveil des souvenirs de sa vie précédente. Et bordel, elle avait envie d’insulter les Nornes, ou quiconque était responsable du fait qu’elle s’était réincarnée en la version féminine de HARRY POTTER. Le seul problème, c’était qu’il y avait un trou dans sa mémoire entre le moment où elle se rappelait avoir vu le camion perdre le contrôle et foncer dans sa direction, et celui où elle se rappelait de la mort de ses parents dans cette vie. Si quelqu’un était effectivement responsable de sa situation… il ou elle avait nettement couvert ses traces.

Elle se laissa aller dans le lit avec un soupir. Ron était apparemment plus ou moins en état de choc, Hermione s’était endormie, et elle… elle n’arrivait juste pas à s’endormir, les nerfs encore tendus comme des cordes de guitare. En même temps, elle avait passé l’année à faire des cauchemars sur la mort de ses parents, surtout quand le souvenir s’était fait de plus en plus clair à cause de son entraînement avec l’Épouvantard du Professeur Lupin.

Rose fronça les sourcils en pensant à lui. Il faudrait qu’elle trouve le moyen de contourner les plans de ce vieux bouc de Dumbledore… parce qu’elle était certaine qu’il avait tout fait pour qu’elle soit isolée et dépende de quelques personnes soigneusement choisies pour tout ce qui concernait le monde sorcier. Toutes ces fanfictions qu’elle avait lue dans sa vie précédente ne l’aidaient pas vraiment à avoir confiance dans le vieux sorcier. Elle allait devoir trouver le moyen de se rendre à Gringotts, se dit-elle, grommelant en se tournant une nouvelle fois sur le côté. Si _seulement_ elle pouvait dormir un peu… elle était tellement _épuisée_.

oOo

_Le silence régnait dans la plaine. Celle-ci s’étendait à perte de vue, et était couverte d’une herbe vigoureuse, dans laquelle poussait ce qui ressemblait à des lys jaune et blancs, mais qui n’auraient eut qu’une seule fleur au bout de leur tige. Le ciel était le plus étrange, composé de filaments lumineux d’un vert pâle, autour desquels flottaient de petits points lumineux._

_Rose n’était pas fâchée de cet endroit, même si elle ignorait pourquoi elle en rêvait. C’était toujours mieux que les cauchemars. Par contre, la voix qui s’éleva soudain dans son dos la fit sursauter de surprise._

–_Étrange, comme endroit._

_La voix était clairement masculine, et elle réalisa qu’il s’agissait de ce qu’elle avait cru être un support inanimé dans son dos. Elle cligna des yeux, étonnée, en réalisant qu’il lui parlait peut-être. Haussant vaguement les épaules, elle décida de répondre._

–_Personnellement, j’aime bien. C’est toujours mieux que mes cauchemars._

_Son interlocuteur se raidit, visiblement surprit, et ne s’attendant clairement pas à ce que quelqu’un lui réponde. Elle retint une envie de ricaner, ne voulant pas le vexer. Manifestement, il avait parlé pour lui-même._

–_Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu’on vous réponde, n’est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle sans cacher son amusement._

_Il y eut un moment de flottement, et l’homme derrière elle reprit la parole. Il lui donnait l’impression d’être plus âgé qu’elle, à la fois à cause de sa voix et sa taille… même si ce n’était pas difficile sur ce point, « grâce » à sa famille. En tout cas, il arrivait à rapidement se reprendre._

–_Pas vraiment, non. Qui êtes-vous ?_

–_**** ******._

–_Pardon ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement surprit._

_Rose cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, tout aussi perplexe. Quand elle avait donné son nom… tout ce qu’elle avait entendu était un son brouillé, comme lorsque Zangetsu s’était présenté à Ichigo, dans Bleach. C’était quoi cette histoire ? Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de donner son nom, pour avoir toujours le même résultat. Elle laissa échapper un soupir agacé, alors même que son interlocuteur donnait l’impression de ricaner doucement dans son dos, si les tressaillements qu’elle ressentait étaient d’une quelconque indication._

–_Pourquoi vous ne tenteriez pas le coup ? Demanda-t-elle finalement, exaspérée._

_Il renifla avec amusement, avant de lui répondre._

–_*********._

_Ce fut à son tour de se mettre à ricaner, et elle ne chercha même pas à s’en cacher._

–_Très drôle, vraiment, dit-il sur un ton quelque peu sarcastique après plusieurs tentatives comme elle._

_Elle haussa les épaules en réponse._

–_Vous m’excuserez, mais j’ai eut très peu d’occasion de rire cette année, expliqua Rose une fois qu’elle eut reprit son sérieux. Alors je fais avec ce que je peux._

–_Mauvaise année ? Demanda-t-il, son ton non dépourvu d’une certaine compassion._

_Il connaissait le problème. Ses journées étaient au mieux chargées, et au pire, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Et c’était sans compter quand le Chiot décidait de faire l’andouille. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi certains parlaient de s’arracher les cheveux. Son interlocutrice lui paraissait bien jeune pour avoir ce genre de problèmes, cependant, s’il se fiait à ce qu’il avait observé. Celle-ci soupira en réponse._

–_J’ai eut droit à des démons qui font remonter vos pires souvenirs à la surface, répondit-elle sombrement._

–_Ce genre de créatures existent ? Demanda-t-il, dégoûté._

_Il n’en avait jamais entendu parler, mais il ne doutait pas qu’ils puissent exister quelque part. Après tout, on découvrait de nouvelles espèces tous les jours… ou le cinglé dirigeant le département scientifique en créait. La jeune fille… ou adolescente, peut-être, s’il se fiait à sa voix, soupira._

–_Malheureusement oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi personne n’a encore tenté de les exterminer, ronchonna-t-elle. Ce n’est pas parce qu’ils font soit-disant de bon gardes pour la prison que c’est une bonne raison pour continuer à les supporter._

–_Des gardes ? Demanda-t-il, horrifié, en entendant ça. Des gens les utilisent comme _ gardes _ ? Avec l’effet qu’ils ont sur les humains apparemment ? _

_Rose répondit par un rire amer._

–_Les prisonniers sont enfermés sur une petite île… mais les murs ou la mer ne sont pas vraiment nécessaires, car les prisonniers sont littéralement enfermés à l’intérieur de leur propre tête. La plupart… deviennent fous rapidement, et peu survivent très longtemps. Depuis que cette île est utilisée comme prison, il n’y a quasiment eut aucune évasion._

–_Et quel souvenir font-ils remonter chez vous ? Si cela ne vous dérange pas d’en parler, ajouta-t-il, se rappelant de brides de conversations avec ses amis sur ce qui était acceptable de dire ou ne pas dire avec des inconnus. Je ne veux pas vous forcer._

_Rose resta silencieuse un moment, réfléchissant à comment répondre. Elle pouvait difficilement parler de sa mort dans sa vie précédente, rêve ou pas. Elle décida de parler du sujet le moins « risqué » en un sens._

–_L’assassinat de mes parents, répondit-elle simplement. Ils ont été tués sous mes yeux quand j’étais petite. Et avec mon enfance… ces saloperies sont particulièrement attirées par moi._

_Il secoua la tête en réponse, chagriné pour elle en un sens. Il n’avait pas connu sa mère, et quant à son père… moins il le croisait, mieux il se portait. Il savait que ses amis avaient parfois des relations conflictuelles avec leur familles… mais que, malgré tout, ils ne s’en sépareraient pas s’ils le pouvaient._

–_Vous aviez quel âge, pour arriver à vous en souvenir ? Demanda-t-il doucement._

–_Quinze mois. Et oui, je suis au courant que normalement, je ne devrais pas être capable de m’en souvenir. Sauf que le traumatisme a laissé des traces dans ma mémoire. Assez pour que ces horreurs fassent remonter ce souvenir en particulier. J’ai pas arrêté de faire des cauchemars toute l’année scolaire sur ce sujet à cause d’eux._

–_Je suis désolée, dit-il doucement, ayant l’impression d’avoir été beaucoup trop curieux._

_Rose renifla en réponse._

–_Vous n’êtes pas responsable de leur mort, que je sache. Et je ne me souviens pas vraiment d’eux, à part ce fragment de souvenir. Vous n’y êtes pour rien, dit-elle avec un soupir, se frottant le visage. Et je préfère encore parler avec vous plutôt que de faire des cauchemars sur leur mort._

–_Je peux imaginer, dit-il doucement en réponse. Je suppose… que vu ma vie jusqu’ici, je serais probablement sujet aux mêmes problèmes que vous._

_Elle ricana avec une certaine amertume._

–_Il faut aussi savoir que je perds connaissance quand ils s’approchent de moi, et que je n’arrive pas à lancer le sort pour me protéger. Ou alors j'ai un mal fou à le faire. Ça a d’ailleurs faillit me coûter la vie cette histoire, maugréa-t-elle. Heureusement que ce vieux bouc m’a sauvé la peau._

_Il fronça les sourcils en entendant ça. Elle sonnait trop jeune pour avoir ce genre de problèmes. Elle sonnait… comme lui. Amère et désillusionnée, même si elle ne le montrait pas forcément, comme lui. Il n’osait pas se retourner pour lui parler, cependant. Quelque chose… lui disait que s’il le faisait… le rêve s’interromprait._

_Rose l’ignorait, mais elle partageait les mêmes pensées que son interlocuteur. Elle n’avait cependant pas à se tourner pour distinguer quelque chose de lui. Elle pouvait sentir quelque chose de long et fin tomber derrière elle, entre leurs dos, qui ressemblait fortement à des cheveux. Et, plus loin, quelque chose qui avait l’air d’être un bras, habillé de cuir noir._

_D’un accord tacite, tous deux se réfrénèrent d’essayer d’avoir un meilleur aperçu de l’autre, et continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien tant que le rêve se poursuivit. Il n’était pas plus doué qu’elle pour ça, mais donner de petits indices sur leurs vies respectives était possible. Aucun nom par contre, toute tentative de parler de ça était apparemment bloquée par la force qui leur permettait de communiquer ainsi._

oOo

Il abattit brutalement sa main sur son réveil, le son strident l’ayant réveillé en sursaut et mit d’une humeur massacrante. Normalement, il se réveillait toujours avant la sonnerie, cette dernière n’étant là qu’au cas où. C’était bien la première fois qu’il ne se réveillait pas le premier.

Il grogna, cependant, en réalisant qu’il avait cogné suffisamment fort sur l’appareil pour le démolir. Ce qui voulait dire qu’il devrait en demander un autre. Tout le problème… c’était que ça faisait des années que ce genre de choses lui était arrivé. Alors en demander un nouveau aller faire poser des questions auxquelles il aurait du mal à répondre. Dire que c’était parce que le premier rêve un tant soit peu agréable qu’il avait depuis des années avait été interrompu par son réveil ? Il était peut-être handicapé socialement, mais pas à ce point. Quoique c’était quand même un rêve étrange.

Habituellement, quand il ne rêvait pas des laboratoires (et ô combien il en faisait des cauchemars)… il rêvait d’une fleur. Il ne s’était trop jamais trop intéressé à la botanique, aussi ignorait-il le nom de celle-ci, mais ses rêves avaient commencé quand il était enfant… peut-être vers ses trois ou quatre ans ? Les pétales étaient noirs comme le jais, et les feuilles d’un vert éclatant, plus sombre que ses propres yeux.

Au début, la fleur était fermée, comme le sont certaines fleurs la nuit, ou comme lorsqu’elles sont encore en boutons. Et plus le temps avait passé… plus la fleur avait semblé… malade ? En tout cas, elle avait commencé à flétrir très rapidement dans ses souvenirs. Parfois, il était arrivé à lui redonner des forces, mais il n’avait jamais vraiment réussi à comprendre comment. Et les symboles qui étaient gravés sur les feuilles lui donnaient envie de trouver la personne responsable… et de la massacrer. Il n’arrivait pas à les déchiffrer… mais il sentait instinctivement qu’ils n’étaient pas bons pour la fleur. Et pourtant… elle continuait à… garder la tête haute ? En tout cas, c’était l’impression qu’il avait. Elle avait commencé à s’ouvrir ces dernières années, malgré son état maladif. Et malgré cela… elle semblait… prospérer ? Comment ?

Il s’obligea à garder son calme en repensant à un rêve qu’il avait fait l’an dernier ou il y a deux ans. La fleur… il ne savait pas ce qu’il lui était arrivé, mais la fleur s’était mise à… pleurer ? Elle avait en tout cas émit des gémissements de douleurs (et ô combien il était familier avec ce son…), et les pétales avaient été comme… déchiquetés, laissant échapper du sang. Il se rappelait encore de son état de fureur glaciale quand il s’était réveillé. Même le lunatique du département scientifique l’avait pour une fois laissé en paix, alors qu’il avait un rendez-vous ce jour-là. Une des rares miséricordes de l’univers. Il lui avait fallu tuer des dragons à répétition dans une salle de réalité virtuelle pendant plusieurs heures avant de se sentir assez calme pour faire face au monde. Malheureusement… il l’avait également sérieusement endommagée au passage, la mettant hors service pendant presque deux semaines. Par chance, personne ne l’avait approché de la journée à part ses amis, et ils l’avaient surtout laissé en paix, lui offrant simplement leur présence silencieuse en support.

Avec un soupir, il se leva et commença à se préparer pour la journée. Au moins… malgré le réveil brutal, son rêve l’avait mit de meilleure humeur que ce qu’il aurait été après une journée passée dans les laboratoires.

oOo

Rose se réveilla en sursaut, maudissant le son strident qui avait coupé le rêve. Enfin, elle avait au moins passé une meilleure nuit que ce à quoi elle s’attendait après avoir sauvé Sirius de tous ces Détraqueurs. C’était toujours ça de prit.

Maintenant, il s’agissait de survivre à l’été après avoir été expédiée chez ses geôliers. Joie. Avec un soupir, elle se leva, se passant la main dans les cheveux en une vaine tentative de les aplatir. Comme d’habitude, ça échoua, et elle se résigna à ce que sa chevelure ressemble à un nid d’oiseau.

Pensivement, elle se demanda si elle pourrait trouver de l’aide chez les Goblins pour protéger son esprit. Rose ne tenait pas à ce que Dumbledork (comme elle décida de l’appeler dans son esprit) trouve qu’elle était une réincarnation venant d’un autre monde et savait à peu près ce qu’il se passerait dans le futur… ainsi que ses machinations la concernant. Et protéger son esprit de Voldemort était aussi très attirant… mais peut-être impossible vu le lien qu’ils partageaient. Au moins, elle était à peu près sûre qu’il était à sens unique, de lui vers elle, et seulement quand il ressentait de violentes émotions. Rose frissonna à ça. L’idée d’avoir un aperçu des pensées de Voldemort était absolument terrifiante, même en sachant à quoi s’attendre.

_Maintenant… comment convaincre Remus d’accepter de l’aide ?_ Se demanda-t-elle tout en s’habillant. Ça allait être compliqué de le convaincre d’accepter sans qu’il ait l’impression de recevoir de la charité… ou d’aller voir Dumbledork. Elle voulait vraiment éviter de mettre la puce à l’oreille de ce vieux bouc.

Rose laissa échapper un soupir. La stratégie n’avait jamais été son point fort dans sa vie précédente, et même dans celle-ci, c’était compliqué. Elle décida d’aller voir les Goblins dès qu’elle pourrait. Et peut-être même prendre Dobby à son service, juste au cas où. Tout le problème, ce serait de convaincre Hermione de ne pas péter un câble. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant si Dumbledork n’était pas par hasard responsable de son changement de comportement lors de l’année qui venait. L’obsession d’Hermione à… libérer les elfes de maison était extrême, et, de ce qu’elle se souvenait avoir lu dans les livres, effleurait à peine la surface du sujet. Elle n’avait _même pas_ parlé à un elfe de maison en dehors de Dobby et Winky, et à peine !

Est-ce que Dumbledork aurait utilisé des sorts pour… altérer ou trafiquer le comportement de son amie ?

Rose se résolut à demander des amulettes pour protéger les gens de ce genre de choses aux Goblins, s’ils savaient les fabriquer ou alors où les acheter sans que personne ne pose de questions.

oOo

Rose devait lutter contre la frustration après sa conversation avec Remus. Il lui avait fallu _une demi-heure_ pour le convaincre de ne pas aller voir Dumbledork. Et pour le reste… autant parler à un mur. Elle commençait à soupçonner que lui aussi était sous l’influence de sortilèges altérant son jugement. Donc ça voulait dire une amulette de plus pour lui aussi… et, tant qu’à faire, une pour Sirius aussi, on ne sait jamais.

Avec un soupir, elle se massa les tempes. Sa vie était encore plus compliquée que ce qu’elle aurait cru en se réveillant. Au moins, Ginny n’était pas une fangirl obsédée par elle au point de vouloir absolument l’épouser. Et si elle parvenait à tuer dans l’œuf la jalousie de Ron… peut-être que l’année prochaine serait plus supportable. Rose prit tout de même note de rechercher les différentes formes de serment magique. Histoire de ne pas être traitée comme une paria tout au long de l’année… et si elle pouvait arriver à sauver Cédric, ce serait encore mieux.

Avec un soupir, elle s’écroula sur les couvertures. Au moins, elle savait où se trouvaient tous les Horcrux de cet enfoiré de Voldemort. Elle prit mentalement note de parler de ça aux Goblins au passage. On ne savait jamais, ils pourraient peut-être faire quelque chose pour celui qu’elle avait dans sa tête, pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, frottant sa cicatrice. En espérant que ça soit plus sûr que le venin de Basilic, se dit Rose en frissonnant, repensant au serpent géant. Elle n’était pas sûre que quelque chose puisse être pire que ça ou un dragon.

Secouant la tête, elle se changea rapidement, répondant distraitement à Hermione quand celle-ci lui demanda comment Remus allait faire dans le futur, et quel genre de professeur elles auraient l’année prochaine. Rose pouvait difficilement dire que ce serait un Mangemort échappé d’Azkaban grâce à son père, aussi répondit-elle qu’elle n’en avait aucune idée. Tirant les draperies autour de son lit, elle lança un sort de silence dessus. Le problème avec Parvati et Lavander, c’étaient qu’elles parlaient dans leur sommeil… et tenaient parfois des conversations en dormant ! Elle avait trouvé drôle les premières fois… avant d’en avoir marre et de chercher un moyen de bloquer ça.

Avec un soupir, elle se glissa sous les couvertures, se tournant sur le côté. Elle avait toujours eut du mal à s’endormir à cause des Dursleys, mais là, elle attendait le sommeil presque avec impatience. Parce que son rêve avec cet inconnu… avait été agréable. Il avait clairement remarqué qu’elle était plus jeune que lui, oui, mais n’avait pas fait de commentaire là-dessus. Il l’avait traitée comme une adulte… et c’était rafraîchissant après la façon condescendante dont Dumbledork la traitait. Oh, il cachait bien son jeu, mais… on sentait qu’il ne la voyait que comme un pion à sacrifier. Dommage pour lui, l’agneau sacrificiel n’avait pas l’intention d’accepter bien gentiment d’aller à l’abattoir.

Se tournant sur le côté, elle se laissa doucement glisser dans le sommeil. Cet inconnu… il faudrait qu’elle lui trouve un surnom. Quelque chose en rapport avec la glace peut-être ? Elle se rappelait avoir senti une odeur de glace, comme le Lac Noir en hiver, et de cuir dans le rêve. _Quelque chose en rapport avec ça…_ se dit-elle tout en s’endormant.

oOo

_ Rose cligna des yeux, un peu étonnée. Le rêve… était différent de celui de la dernière nuit. Le paysage était le même, ainsi que le fait qu’elle soit dos à quelqu’un, mais tout le reste était différent. Cette fois… c’était une odeur de pomme et de feu de bois qui flottait dans l’atmosphère. La personne à laquelle elle était adossée était différente aussi. C’était subtil, et elle aurait été incapable de dire en quoi elles étaient différentes, mais elle le sentait. La voix de son compagnon s’éleva dans les airs, ses inflexions douces et gracieuses comme celles d’un poète : _

–_Joli paysage… mais pourquoi suis-je ici ?_

_ Rose ricana, le faisant sursauter de surprise. _

–_C’est la question à un million, mon bon monsieur. Personnellement, je ne cherche pas à comprendre. Toujours plus agréable que mes cauchemars._

_ Son interlocuteur resta silencieux, avant de bouger, comme s’il voulait se retourner, et Rose l’arrêta immédiatement. _

–_Si j’étais vous, j’éviterais de faire ça. Je suis quasiment sûre que ça interromprait le… rêve ? Notre discussion en tout cas._

_ L’homme s’immobilisa, avant de reprendre la parole, sonnant sceptique : _

–_Comment vous le savez ?_

_ Son rire avait une teinte amère cette fois. _

–_L’instinct, je dirais. J’ai appris à le suivre, même si j’ai aucun instinct de survie. Et je sens… que si l’un de nous se retourne, notre… rencontre s’arrêtera. Pourtant, c’est pas l’envie qui me manque de voir à quoi vous ressemblez._

–_Intéressée ? Demanda-t-il, sonnant presque amusé. Vous semblez un peu jeune pour ça, pourtant._

_ Rose roula des yeux. _

–_Vous me faites penser à mon professeur de défense de l’an dernier quand vous dites ça. Sauf que lui était un crétin incompétent._

_ Son interlocuteur laissa échapper un son outré, visiblement offensé. _

–_Je me sens insulté d’être comparé à un incompétent ! Je suis bien trop fabuleux pour cela ! Et surtout, je ne suis _pas _incompétent !_

–_ J’espère pour vous, répondit Rose avec amusement. _

–_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous le qualifiez d’incompétent, d’ailleurs ? Demanda-t-il, sonnant sincèrement intrigué. _

_ Rose roula des yeux devant ce drama queen. Au moins il avait l’air compétent, pas comme Lockhart. _

–_Cet idiot était bon à une chose seulement, interroger ses victimes pour savoir exactement ce qu’elles avaient fait… avant de leur effacer la mémoire et de s’attribuer leurs exploits. Jouer les paons, ça il savait faire. Par contre, agir, nada. Il a actuellement essayé de _fuir _quand moi et un de mes amis sommes allé le voir, pour essayer d’obtenir son aide concernant notre petit problème de serpent qui se baladait dans l’école._

–_ Petit problème de serpent ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton mi-amusé mi-perplexe. Pourquoi ai-je l’impression que c’est plus grave que ça ? _

–_ Considérant le fait que le serpent en question devait dépasser les 30 mètres… oui, plutôt. Et pourtant, j’ai pas eut le temps de prendre ses mesures, j’étais un peu trop occupée à essayer de pas me faire me bouffer. _

_ Il y eut un blanc pendant quelques secondes, puis il reprit la parole, sonnant incrédule. _

–_ Vous aviez un ***** ** ****** dans votre école ?!? Mais comment il est arrivé là ? _

–_ J’ai pas pu comprendre le nom que vous avez donné, mais d’après ce que je sais, cette foutue ******* était là depuis la fondation de mon école, y a environ un millénaire. _

_Il resta sans voix, interloqué. Pas tant à cause du fait que les noms soient bloqués, mais plus à cause du fait qu’un serpent géant s’était apparemment baladé dans une _école _au milieu d’enfants… et surtout qu’il aurait eut une espérance de vie de presque un millénaire._

–_ Et il n’y a pas eut de morts ? Demanda-t-il avec une certaine inquiétude dans sa voix. _

–_ Pas cette fois-ci. Il y a eut une personne qui est morte y a environ cinquante ans… et elle hante toujours les toilettes où elle est morte, d’ailleurs. Ceci dit, ça fait un bon endroit où comploter, vu que personne ne veut y aller, dit Rose avec un certain amusement. Heureusement, elle était pour autant que je sache la seule représentante de son espèce actuellement en vie, et maintenant que j’ai tué ce foutu serpent géant, il n’y en a pas d’autre. Normalement. Par contre, sa carcasse doit valoir son poids en or, il va falloir que je me renseigne pour la vendre. _

–_ Matérialiste ? Demanda-t-il, sarcastique. _

–_ On ne peut jamais savoir ce que le futur vous réserve, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac. Et surtout… j’ai beau descendre d’une famille plus qu’aisée… j’ai des mauvais pressentiments au sujet de mes finances. _

_ Il fronça les sourcils. _

–_ Vous n’avez pas de famille ? _

_ Rose soupira en réponse. _

–_ Mes parents… ont été assassinés sous mes yeux quand j’étais bébé. Les personnes chez qui je vis… ne voulaient pas de moi, ou de ce que je représente. Si je le pouvais, je les abandonnerais bien volontiers à leur sort. _

–_ Mais vous ne le faites pas, remarqua-t-il. Pourquoi ? _

–_ Un vieux bouc qui a décidé de contrôler ma vie, répondit-elle avec amertume. Mon parrain… la personne qui aurait dû s’occuper de moi s’il arrivait quelque chose à mes parents… a passé une putain de décennie en prison pour un crime qu’il n’a pas commis ! S’exclama-t-elle avec colère. Le pire, c’est que la personne responsable de ce crime a vécu la vie de pacha pendant tout ce temps, avant de fuir quand il a été exposé ! Le jour où je vais lui mettre la main dessus, je me ferais un plaisir de demander à ce qu’il ait l’ancienne cellule de mon parrain ! Ce dernier a dû s’évader de prison pour essayer de me protéger ! _

_ Son interlocuteur frissonna devant son ton vindicatif… même s’il pouvait vaguement le comprendre. Passer une décennie en prison pour un crime que l’on avait pas commis… c’était une idée horrible. Et elle avait dit qu’il s’était évadé ? Comment ? _

–_ Votre parrain… s’est évadé ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué. Comment ? Et pourquoi ? _

_ Rose soupira en réponse. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas dire qu’ils étaient des Animagus illégaux. _

–_ Les… gardiens de la prison où il était enfermés… sont des démons, littéralement, aveugles. Alors il a profité de ça pour s’évader… et nager jusqu’à la rive, parce que oui, la prison est située sur une île en pleine mer. Et vous savez la meilleure ? _

–_ Non ? Demanda-t-il avec une certaine hésitation. _

–_Mon parrain, le traître qui a _vendu _mes parents et mon professeur de défense cette années étaient des amis ! S’exclama-t-elle avec colère. Ils formaient un petit groupe d’amis à l’école, qui s’étaient jurés d’être toujours là pour les autres. Sauf que ce putain de traître a trahi mes parents en menant à eux un terroriste qui était après _ma putain de peau _! Ils sont _morts _en essayant de me protéger !_

_ Son interlocuteur cligna des yeux, choqué, en entendant ça. Ses parents… avaient été assassinés devant elle ? En essayant de la protéger ? Un terroriste était après eux ? Ou, plutôt, après elle, de ce qu’elle disait ? _

–_ Vous aviez quel âge ? Demanda-t-il avec étonnement et perplexité. Et pourquoi est-ce qu’il vous en voulait ? _

_ Rose renifla avec ironie. _

–_ Quinze mois. Et ce taré a entendu une « prophétie » prédisant que je pourrais soit-disant le vaincre. Et ce timbré a décidé de venir m’assassiner quand j’étais bébé, parce qu’il ne supporte pas la concurrence ! _

_ Il secoua la tête, écœuré. _

–_ Certains sont fous, dit-il avec une certaine amertume. S’en prendre à un _ bébé _ ? Mais quel genre de fou furieux fait cela ? _

_ Rose ricana avec amertume. _

–_ Le genre qui est tellement terrifié par la mort qu’il préfère déchiqueter son âme pour atteindre _ « l’immortalité » _ , ou, en tout cas, une forme de celle-ci. _

_ Il renifla avec ironie. _

–_ Des rêves de lendemain hantent l’âme blessée, murmura-t-il pour lui-même plus qu’autre chose. Rien n’est immortel. Et quelle idée de mutiler son âme comme ça ? _

_ Rose haussa les épaules en réponse. _

–_ Il est cinglé, qu’est-ce que vous voulez. Et il en a après ma peau, malheureusement. Ce taré est particulièrement mauvais perdant. Il a essayé de me tuer à quinze mois, quand j’avais onze ans en possédant un de mes professeurs, l’an dernier via un journal intime, et je sais qu’il va recommencer l’année qui vient. J’ai pas l’intention de lui faciliter la tâche, mais avec le vieux bouc qui me sert de directeur, c’est pas gagné. _

–_ Pourquoi ? _

–_ Parce que ce vieux connard a décidé de faire de moi une martyr. Chaque fois que je lui ait demandé de l’aide, ou pourquoi ce taré en avait après moi, il m’a envoyée au lit comme un petit enfant, sans rien me dire. Il ne veut pas que je m’entraîne au combat pour savoir me défendre, parce que je suis « trop jeune pour ça » selon lui. Hé oh ! J’ai un psychopathe après mes fesses, qui veut ma mort ! Si possible dans d’atroces souffrances ! _

_ Il fronça les sourcils. _

–_ Ce vieil homme a un sérieux problème, visiblement. _

–_ Non, sans rire ? Questionna-t-elle avec ironie. Et bien sûr, j’ai pas droit à de l’aide quand j’ai des problèmes ! Faut que je règle tout toute seule, ou presque ! Mes amis ont toutes les peines du monde à rester avec moi pour m’aider, et pourtant, c’est pas faute d’essayer ! _

–_ Vous avez au moins des amis fidèles, remarqua-t-il. _

–_ Oui. Même si l’une aurait besoin de se distancer un peu des livres. Ils sont écris par des humains, et peuvent mentir aussi. Quand à l’autre… il a bien besoin d’une paire de claques pour se remettre les idées en place et calmer sa jalousie maladive. _

–_ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. _

–_ Il est jaloux de moi pour de mauvaises raisons… et je suis aussi jalouse de lui, même si pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elles sont peut-être plus saines, mais… _

–_ Mais ? Demanda-t-il doucement, bien loin de son côté flamboyant habituel. _

–_Il est jaloux de moi parce que je suis célèbre pour avoir soit-disant vaincu le terroriste qui a assassiné mes parents, répondit-elle avec amertume. Moi… je suis jalouse du fait qu’il ait une _vraie _famille. L’argent ne signifie pas grand-chose pour moi. Je donnerais tout l’or que j’ai à la banque pour une chance de retrouver mes parents. Mais j’ai du mal à lui enfoncer ça dans le crâne. Être un héros, ça n’a rien de génial, bien au contraire. Tout le monde attend tellement de vous que vous ne pouvez juste _pas _contenter tout le monde. Et qu’est-ce que vous récoltez à la fin ? Rien, si ce n'est la solitude. Faut vraiment aimer les fins merdiques pour vouloir être un héros._

_ Outré, son interlocuteur voulu se retourner pour protester contre cette vision pessimiste de son propre rêve… _

oOo

Pour tomber brutalement de son lit, se cognant la tête contre sa table de nuit. Les larmes aux yeux sous l’effet de la douleur, il mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser qu’il était dans sa chambre… et que ce qui venait de se passer n’était qu'un rêve. Avec un grognement exaspéré, il se redressa, se remettant correctement sur le lit. Se frottant le front, il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce rêve étrange.

Depuis aussi loin qu’il s’en souvenait… il rêvait d'une fleur. Cependant... malgré toutes ses recherches, il n'avait jamais trouvé de quelle espèce il s'agissait. Les pétales étaient noirs comme le jais, et les feuilles d’un vert éclatant.

Au début, la fleur était fermée, comme le sont certaines fleurs la nuit, ou comme lorsqu’elles sont encore en boutons. Et puis, plus le temps avait passé… plus la fleur avait semblé… malade ? En tout cas, elle avait commencé à flétrir très rapidement dans ses souvenirs.

Parfois… il se souvenait qu'elle s'était retrouvée avec de la neige sur elle, paraissant se recroqueviller sous l’effet du froid. Lorsque c'était arrivé au début… il s’était efforcé de la prendre contre lui pour la réchauffer. Il avait béni le jour où il avait trouvé le moyen de faire du feu autour d’elle. Chaque fois qu’il avait vu le froid commencer à l’affecter dans ses rêves, il s’était empressé de la réchauffer de son mieux. Les symboles qui étaient gravés sur les feuilles, par contre… ils lui donnaient envie de trouver la personne responsable… et de la brûler vive. Il n’arrivait pas à les déchiffrer (et pourtant, ce n’était pas faute d'avoir cherché…), mais il sentait instinctivement qu’ils n’étaient juste _pas_ bons pour la fleur.

Et pourtant… elle continuait à… refuser de se laisser abattre ? En tout cas, c’était l’impression qu’il avait. Elle avait commencé à s’ouvrir ces dernières années, malgré son état maladif. Et malgré cela… elle semblait… tenir le coup ? Comment ?

Son train de pensées l’amena au rêve qu'il venait de faire. Étrangement… cette fille avec qui il venait de parler dans ce rêve… lui faisait penser à cette fleur. Affaiblie, amère… mais refusant de renoncer. Malgré les obstacles auxquels elle faisait face.

La seule chose qui lui posait réellement problème en fait… c'était cette vision pessimiste du statut de héros qu'elle semblait avoir. Et le pire… c’était qu’elle semblait parler d’expérience. Comme si elle le vivait. Pour quelles raisons ? Et surtout… _comment_ est-ce qu’une enfant savait ou pensait ce genre de choses ? Il lutta contre l’envie de mettre le feu dans sa chambre en se souvenant d’un rêve qu’il avait fait l’an dernier ou il y a deux ans. La fleur… il ne savait pas ce qu’il lui était arrivé, mais elle s’était mise à… pleurer ? Elle avait en tout cas émit des gémissements de douleurs (et comment il le pressentiment qu’il s’était passé quelque chose de terrible…), et les pétales avaient été comme… déchirés, laissant échapper un liquide identique au sang. Il se rappelait encore de son état de fureur brûlante quand il s’était réveillé.

Personne n’avait osé l’approcher de la journée, encore plus que d’habitude, surtout étant donné qu’il avait _carbonisé_ la machine à café de l’étage après qu’elle ait avalé sa monnaie sans lui donner son café habituel. Il lui avait fallu carboniser des monstres à répétition dans une salle de réalité virtuelle pendant plusieurs heures avant de se sentir assez calme pour faire face au monde. Son ami d’enfance avait été le seul à être assez courageux pour l’approcher durant cette journée où il avait été encore plus… explosif que la normale. Il avait littéralement fulminé de rage pendant une bonne partie de la journée, même après s’être défoulé dans la salle de réalité virtuelle jusqu’à la carboniser suffisamment pour la mettre hors service pendant plusieurs jours. Il se rappelait encore de ce groupe de soldats et de cadets qu’il avait croisés. Ces derniers s’étaient littéralement pissés dessus de terreur, surtout en voyant les vagues de chaleur qui émanaient de lui, et le fait qu’il avait _carbonisé_ tout ce qu’il touchait. L’un des soldats avait dû être envoyé à l’infirmerie après qu’il ait eut le malheur de lui demander pourquoi il avait parlé de fleur qui saignait. _Une fleur ne saigne pas !_ Avait-il dit. Avant de hurler de terreur quand la colère du pyromane s’était focalisée sur lui, impatiente de trouver une cible sur laquelle se défouler. Améliorations ou non, il y avait des limites à ce que le corps humain pouvait supporter. Et disons qu’il n’avait pas lésiné sur la puissance de ses boules de feu. Malgré le fait qu’il soit un peu fatigué d’avoir carbonisé la salle de Réalité Virtuelle, il avait littéralement trouvé un second souffle quand il s’était agit de se défouler sur ce pauvre soldat. Ça n’avait pas aidé sa réputation, par contre. Mais il s’en moquait.

Jetant un coup d’œil à son réveil, il grogna en réalisant que c'était toujours le milieu de la nuit. Beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever. Avec un soupir agacé, il se rallongea, se remettant sous les couvertures. Ils avaient une mission importante le lendemain, et il avait une réputation à tenir. Il était peut-être un pyromane invétéré… mais on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de bâcler ses tâches. Même les plus ennuyeuses.

oOo

Rose se réveilla en sursaut, et ne put s’empêcher de maudire l’andouille de son rêve. Il avait _ fallu _ qu’il essaie de se retourner ! Tâtonnant pour trouver sa baguette et sa montre, elle murmura un _ Lumos _ pour voir l’heure. Avant de grogner. À peine trois heures du matin. Ce qui voulait dire un ou plusieurs cauchemars en perspective si elle arrivait à se rendormir. Mais elle avait besoin de dormir. Encore heureux que les cours soient finis, pense-t-elle avec frustration. Au moins elle n'avait pas à craindre pour ses notes.

Avec un grognement agacé, elle reposa sa montre ainsi que sa baguette après avoir murmuré _Nox_ pour éteindre la lumière. Elle se retourna dans le lit, essayant de retrouver le sommeil. Pas gagné, avec sa vie _et_ les Détraqueurs qui l’avaient harcelée cette année.

Rose avait eut raison de penser que le reste de la nuit serait agité. C’était même un euphémisme. Elle passa le restant de celle-ci à se réveiller toutes les cinq minutes (ou, du moins, ce fut son impression) à cause de cauchemars sur la mort de ses parents ou la sienne.

Elle avait des cernes énormes sous les yeux le lendemain matin, mais parvint à faire passer ça pour un restant de l’effet des Détraqueurs aux autres occupantes du dortoir. Seule Hermione eut l’air quelque peu sceptique, mais, heureusement, elle ne dit rien. Rose déclina cependant l’offre de Parvati et Lavander pour cacher ses cernes. Même dans sa vie précédente, elle avait détesté le maquillage. Alors dans celle-ci…

Elle parvint plus ou moins à survivre à sa journée, même si elle aurait été incapable de dire comment plus tard. Tout ce qu’elle se souvenait, c’était d’avoir fait une sieste dans la journée, lors du cours de Divination. Elle avait été plus réveillée après ça, mais elle attendait le soir avec impatience. Comme Ron l’avait remarqué, rien ne valait son lit pour dormir. Surtout que la salle de Divination était étouffante, et seule la fatigue lui avait permise de s’y endormir. Par chance, Ron avait distrait Trelawney lorsqu’elle avait tenté de parler à Rose, et cette dernière était immensément reconnaissante envers son ami, se promettant de lui offrir quelque chose de bien dès qu’elle le pourrait.

Elle salua son lit avec bonheur, se laissant tomber sur le matelas avec un soupir épuisé. En d’autres temps, elle aurait fait une comparaison avec un cachalot échoué. Sauf que ça serait se comparer à son oncle obèse. Rose frissonna en pensant à lui, enfouissant _ certains _ souvenirs au plus profond de son esprit. Au moins, avec Sirius, elle devrait avoir la paix cette année.

Se mettant en pyjama, elle rampa sous les couvertures, formant une grosse masse informe. Elle prit tout de même la peine de fermer les draperies et lancer le sort de silence sur ces dernières. Elle ignorait de qui elle rêverait cette nuit… vu que, apparemment, ça faisait deux nuits de suite qu’elle rêvait de personnes différentes. Et quelle pouvait être la signification de ses rêves ? En tout cas, elle espérait que si ça retombait encore sur Mr Pommes et Fumée, qu’il se retiendrait de se retourner pour essayer de la voir.

Elle glissa dans le sommeil sans même s’en rendre compte, trop épuisée par sa nuit épouvantable.

oOo

Loin de là, un vieil homme contemplait la scène avec un certain amusement, ses yeux rubis scintillant avec humour et une certaine joie devant ce qui se passait. Il ne doutait pas qu’il serait probablement maudit si jamais son rôle dans cette histoire venait à être sut, mais… il tirait bien trop d’amusement à contempler les plans d’un autre vieil homme tomber en pièces petit à petit. Maintenir la connexion ouverte ne lui demandait pas de grand effort, et il devait avouer apprécier de voir le destin changer devant ses yeux. Après tout… ces trois frères avaient été ses seuls apprentis réussis… même si on pouvait argumenter sur ce dernier point. Après tout… la santé mentale de ses apprentis étaient généralement discutable quand il en avait fini avec eux.

Gloussant doucement, il porta son attention sur d’autres événements, respectant la vie privée des personnes qu’il avait mit en contact. Quoi qu’on puisse dire sur lui… il n’était pas un voyeur. Un troll, oui. Mais un voyeur ? Certainement pas. Et c’était plus drôle de garder une part de mystère.

oOo

–_Encore ? Grogna Rose, exaspérée._

_ Une nouvelle fois, la plaine fleurie s’étendait autour d’elle… et encore une fois, elle était avec une personne différente. Ça s’arrêtait quand cette histoire ? Ce coup-ci… c’était une odeur de terre et de plantes qui flottait dans l’air. Et le dos contre lequel elle était appuyée était large et solide, encore plus que les deux autres. La personne en question prit la parole à son tour, semblant embarrassé. _

–_Encore ? Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation, semblant réaliser son état d’humeur._

_ Rose laissa échapper un soupir en réponse. Il n’avait pas à subir sa mauvaise humeur après tout, lui n’y était certainement pas plus pour quelque chose qu’elle. _

–_Désolée, dit-elle plus calmement. C’est juste que depuis deux nuits… je fais ce rêve, mais jamais deux fois avec la même personne. Vous êtes juste le troisième à qui je parle… et dont j’ignore l’identité._

_ Il cligna des yeux, étonné, avant de reprendre la parole. _

–_Je m’appelle ****** ******, et vous ? Dit-il, avant de cligner des yeux avec incrédulité, tandis que Rose éclatait de rire._

–_Désolée, dit-elle lorsqu’elle put reprendre son sérieux. Mais les noms, qu’ils soient d’espèces ou nos propres noms, sont apparemment bloqués. Et si vous vous retournez, ça interrompra le rêve. J’ai pu le vérifier la nuit dernière._

–_Donc… impossible de donner nos noms ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe et un peu ennuyé devant ça. Et un surnom ?_

_ Rose pencha la tête pensivement. L’idée avait du mérite, effectivement. Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? _

–_Et quel genre de surnom vous me donneriez ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse._

_ Il ne semblait pas être du genre à lui donner un nom ridicule, de ce qu’elle ressentait. Elle avait une impression… d’honneur venant de lui. Ce dernier pencha pensivement la tête, réfléchissant. Son interlocutrice lui paraissait… assez jeune, de ce qu’il entendait et ressentait dans son dos. Et l’air… sentait comme une fleur. Pas une qu’il connaissait, cependant, mais une odeur douce de fleur. _

_ Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il finit par proposer quelque chose : _

–_Quelque chose comme… Petite Fleur ? Tenta-t-il, un peu hésitant._

_ Rose cligna des yeux, avant de pouffer légèrement, amusée. _

–_Adapté, dit-elle, incapable de garder le sourire hors de sa voix, étant donné que mes prénoms font référence à des fleurs._

_ Un sourire lui échappa à son tour. Il avait mit moins de temps à trouver un surnom pour ce gamin hyperactif qu’il avait décidé de prendre sous son aile, mais tout le monde l’avait adopté immédiatement, tant il était adapté. Entre son caractère hyperactif et son attention aussi limitée que celle d’un chiot… le surnom était juste parfait. Et celui qu’il avait trouvé pour cette jeune adolescente… était tout aussi parfait. Il était assez ennuyé de ne pas pouvoir avoir son vrai nom, mais le surnom était suffisamment adorable et respectueux. Reprenant la parole, sa voix grave et assurée résonna doucement dans cet endroit étrange. _

–_Et vous, quel surnom me donneriez-vous ? Demanda-t-il, sincèrement curieux._

_ Rose pencha la tête sur le côté à son tour, pensive. Elle n’était pas vraiment douée pour donner des surnoms aux gens, et même dans ses jeux, les noms donnés aux personnages ou bestioles (ou Pokémons), ou ceux de ses chevaux, n’étaient pas forcément terribles. Elle fit défiler des noms possibles dans sa tête, essayant d’en trouver en rapport avec les odeurs qui flottaient dans l’air. Terre et plantes principalement, avec un arrière-ton minéral, comme les pierres. Terra ? Non, pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête. Il n’avait aucun rapport avec le personnage de Kingdom Hearts. Golem ? Elle grimaça. C’était déjà mieux, mais pas encore adapté. Finalement, un nom ressortit parmi tous ceux auxquels elle pensait. Groot. Le nom de la plante humanoïde dans les Gardiens de la Galaxie. Le personnage était assez ridicule en lui-même, du peu qu’elle avait vu du film (elle n’avait jamais regardé plus que le début avant de mourir), mais avec les odeurs de plantes… c’était celui qui la frappait le plus. Par contre… pourquoi il avait fini en bébé plante en pot à la fin ? _

_ Finalement, elle réalisa que son compagnon attentait patiemment une réponse, et se reprit. Elle avait assez digressé comme ça. _

–_Groot ? Suggéra-t-elle avec hésitation._

–_Groot ? Répéta-t-il, perplexe. Il y a une raison à ça ?_

–_Hé bien… dit-elle, embarrassée, il s’agit d’une grande plante humanoïde. Et comme je sens une odeur de plantes et de terre…_

_ Il renifla avec un certain amusement en entendant ça. Il était connu pour avoir la main verte parmi ses compagnons, et même si son ami d’enfance pestait contre sa tendance à faire pousser des plantes dans leur appartement commun… il _ arrivait _ à faire pousser des plantes dans la tour, ce qui était déjà un exploit, considérant l’état des plaines autour de la ville. Alors avoir un surnom en rapport avec les plantes ? Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Même s’il avait du mal à imaginer un arbre humanoïde._

_ Rose laissa échapper un discret soupir de soulagement en réalisant qu’il n’était pas vexé par le nom. C’était déjà ça. Elle n’avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver à faire de nouveau des cauchemars. Elle laissa échapper un bâillement fatigué, encore épuisée de sa mauvaise nuit. _

–_Mauvaise nuit ? Demanda « Groot » gentiment._

_ Rose secoua la tête en réponse, se laissant aller contre le dos large et rassurant. La chaleur qui émanait de lui était agréable, et elle voulait en profiter le plus possible. _

–_J’ai passé l’année à faire des cauchemars sur l’assassinat de mes parents, répondit-elle sombrement. On a eut droit à des _démons_ qui font remonter vos pires souvenirs à la surface. Je ne pouvais même pas prendre le risque de sortir de l’école, sinon je risquais de me faire attaquer par ces saloperies ! Soit-disant qu’elles étaient là pour notre protection ! Mon cul, oui !_

–_Votre protection ? Questionna-t-il, à la fois choqué et furieux. Protection contre quoi ? Et pourquoi personne n’a rien fait contre eux ?_

_ Rose rit avec amertume, avant de commencer à lui expliquer son histoire. Elle ne parla pas des Dursleys, mais lui raconta ce qu’elle savait de son histoire, et ce qu’il était arrivé avec Sirius. La trahison de Pettigrew, l’assassinat de ses parents sous ses propres yeux quand elle était bébé, l’enfermement de Sirius, et son évasion en apprenant que Wormtail était dans la _ même _ école qu’elle… et surtout la même Maison._

_ Groot était furieux en entendant ça. Comment est-ce que les gens pouvaient être assez _ bêtes _ pour croire qu’un bébé aurait pu vaincre un terroriste _ adulte _? Et surtout… comment est-ce qu’ils avaient pu la traiter comme ça ? Un moment elle était leur Sauveuse, un objet de vénération, et l’autre, elle était l’incarnation de ce terroriste ! S’il avait été là… il leur aurait laissé savoir sa manière de penser concernant leur traitement de cette enfant ! Il était connu pour ses discours sur l’honneur dans l’armée… et surtout, son dégoût du harcèlement, comme un de ses amis. Il n’y avait aucun honneur à s’en prendre à plus faible que soi, ou quelqu’un d’aussi isolé qu’elle._

_ Il lui fit savoir, et Rose rit avec amertume. _

–_Les gens sont des crétins avec une mentalité de mouton. L’éducation n’aide pas, je l’admets, mais ils préfèrent croire ce qui est publié dans la presse ou que leurs « leaders » profèrent, sans penser par eux-mêmes. Aussi, ils sont des lâches qui préfère faire ce qui est facile plutôt que ce qui est juste. Les terroristes opéraient généralement à un contre dix, parfois plus, et avaient les rapports de force contre eux. Mais les gens étaient trop lâche pour vouloir se battre, et ils ont préféré garder la tête dans le sable plutôt que de faire face à la réalité… et si leur chef ne m’avait pas attaquée… le gouvernement serait tombé dans les semaines qui auraient suivies._

_ Il secoua la tête avec dégoût. _

–_Et que comptez-vous faire ? Demanda-t-il._

_ Rose soupira. _

–_Honnêtement… une partie de moi envisage sérieusement de tout plaquer et de les abandonner à leur sort. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne le fais pas… c’est que le terroriste en chef est toujours en vie, et qu’il ne me lâchera pas la grappe. De plus… j’ai quelques personnes auxquelles je tiens dans ce monde de tarés. Et je n’ai pas l’intention de laisser le meurtre de mes parents impuni. Je n’ai pas envie de tuer, mais…_

–_Comment ça ? Demanda Groot, perplexe et furieux. Vous n’êtes pas en train de me dire que les gens s’attendent à ce que vous _tuiez_ quelqu’un de vos propres mains ? Vous n’êtes même pas une guerrière, ni même une adulte !_

_ Rose ne put retenir l’amertume et la colère dans sa voix. _

–_Ils s’en foutent. Tout ce qu’ils veulent… c’est un bouc émissaire à blâmer quand les choses vont mal, et un agneau sacrificiel pour le reste. Oh, je ne doute pas qu’ils me feront des funérailles grandioses si je viens à claquer « héroïquement » en tuant ce taré… mais ça me servira à quel dalle. J’ai pas envie de crever, ou de devenir une meurtrière, mais les adultes refusent de prendre les choses en main. Alors j’ai pas trop le choix._

_ Groot partageait sa colère. S’il avait été là, il aurait tout fait pour qu’elle ne soit pas obligée d’en arriver là. Fermant les yeux, il respira à fond pour reprendre son calme. Ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait faire quelque chose pour l’aider… si ce n’est lui offrit son soutien et sa présence. Après tout… ce n’était qu’un rêve. _

_ Délibérément, il détourna le sujet pour parler d’autres choses, essayant de la distraire et de lui remonter le moral. Ça sembla fonctionner, au moins en partie, parce que sa voix se fit plus légère et plus heureuse. L’amertume ne disparut pas totalement, mais il sentit qu’elle appréciait ses efforts pour la distraire. _

_ Au bout d’un moment, il remarqua que ses réponses se faisaient de plus en plus espacées et distraites, jusqu’à s’arrêter complètement. Il mit quelques instants avant de réaliser qu’elle s’était endormie, et secoua la tête avec tristesse et amusement. Visiblement… elle avait encore plus mal dormi que ce qu’il pensait. Laissant échapper un léger soupir, il décida de la laisser dormir… si toutefois on pouvait dormir dans un rêve. _

oOo

Il ouvrit un œil, mal réveillé, avant de soupirer, voyant l'heure. Il fallait qu’il se lève pour préparer le petit déjeuner pour ses amis, même s’il aurait aimé continuer à parler avec Fleur. Sur ses deux amis… l’un était un pyromane invétéré, et l’autre n'était pas un grand cuisinier. Oh, il était capable de faire à manger, pas de problème de ce côté-là, mais il n’y prenait guère de plaisir. Et il avait assez à faire comme ça. Le concernant… ça ne le dérangeait pas de cuisiner, et il aimait même ça. Et même le gamin hyperactif qu’il avait pris sous son aile adorait sa cuisine.

Il se leva avec un grognement, s’étirant pour dénouer ses muscles. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il se prit à réfléchir à ce gamin hyperactif. Il avait à peine l’âge requis pour entrer dans l’armée (et il était quasiment certain qu’il s’était enfuit de chez lui), mais… il sentait le potentiel dans ce gamin. Il l’avait vu avec une épée en main… et par la Déesse, le gosse avait du talent. Hyperactif, certes, et avec une attention encore pire que celle d’un chiot, mais un talent rare, du genre qu’on trouvait une fois sur mille.

Et il n’avait pas l’intention de voir ce talent être perdu juste parce que les instructeurs n’arrivaient pas à suivre avec ce gamin. L’apprentissage était peut-être une pratique qui se perdait… mais s’il le prenait sous son aile… il voyait bien le garçon progresser à une vitesse jamais vue.

Son esprit dériva de nouveau, et il se prit à repenser aux rêves qu’il faisait jusque-là.

Depuis aussi loin qu’il s’en souvenait… il rêvait d'une fleur. Cependant... malgré toutes ses recherches, il n'avait jamais trouvé de quelle espèce il s'agissait. Les pétales étaient noirs comme le jais, et les feuilles d’un vert éclatant. Au début, la fleur était fermée, comme le sont certaines fleurs la nuit, ou comme lorsqu’elles sont encore en boutons. Et puis, plus le temps avait passé… plus la fleur avait semblé… malade ? En tout cas, elle avait commencé à flétrir très rapidement dans ses souvenirs.

Parfois… il se souvenait qu’elle se recroquevillait, comme si elle manquait de nutriments. Le sol sur lequel elle semblait pousser paraissait pourtant fertile, mais… c’était comme si quelqu’un _bloquait_ les nutriments, les empêchant de l’atteindre. Comme si on lui refusait l’engrais dont elle avait cruellement besoin. Et il était _impuissant_ à l’aider. Et les symboles qui étaient gravés sur les feuilles… ils lui donnaient envie de trouver la personne responsable… et de lui faire savoir sa façon de penser. Il n’arrivait pas à les déchiffrer (et pourtant, il avait cherché…), mais il sentait instinctivement qu’ils n’étaient juste _pas_ bons pour la fleur.

Et pourtant… elle continuait à… refuser de se laisser abattre ? En tout cas, c’était l’impression qu’il avait. Elle avait commencé à s’ouvrir ces dernières années, malgré son état maladif. Et malgré cela… elle semblait… tenir le coup ? Comment ? Il lutta pour garder son calme en repensant à un rêve qu’il avait fait l’année dernière. La fleur… il ne savait pas du tout ce qu’il lui était arrivé, mais elle s’était mise à… pleurer ? Elle avait en tout cas émit des gémissements de douleurs (et ô combien il avait senti qu’il s’était passé quelque chose de très, très grave…), et les pétales avaient été comme… lacérés, laissant couler du sang. Il se rappelait encore de son état de fureur quand il s’était réveillé. Personne n’avait osé l’approcher de la journée, les gens trop effrayés par sa colère incompréhensible et sans aucune cause apparente, surtout étant donné qu’il avait _totalement détruit_ une salle de réalité virtuelle avec son épée, tellement il avait été furieux. Il se contrôlait normalement beaucoup mieux que ça, et il en fallait habituellement beaucoup pour lui faire perdre son calme. Mais là… Il avait été incapable de retenir sa force, et au lieu de simplement détruire les monstres auxquels il faisait face, il en était arrivé au métal, tant il avait frappé fort. Personne n’avait rien osé lui dire, cependant, tant cette colère était hors de caractère pour lui. Qu’est-ce qui avait put arriver à cette fleur ?

Son train de pensées l’amena au rêve qu'il venait de faire. Étrangement… cette fille avec qui il venait de parler dans ce rêve… lui faisait penser à cette fleur. Affaiblie, amère… mais refusant de renoncer. Malgré les obstacles auxquels elle faisait face.

Groot se mit à siffloter tout en préparant le petit déjeuner, essayant délibérément de penser à ce gamin qu’il voulait entraîner, sachant que son ami d’enfance serait très vite attiré par les odeurs de nourritures (on pouvait lui ajouter l’étiquette de ventre à pattes en plus de pyromane, se dit-il avec amusement en le voyant entrer dans la cuisine, les yeux à moitiés fermés), et que leur autre ami viendrait prendre une nouvelle tasse de café d’ici peu, avec des pancakes pour la faire passer et tenir jusqu’au repas de midi.

Tout le problème… ça serait de convaincre son ami d’enfance de ne pas donner cours à sa jalousie en voyant qu’une autre personne rejoignait leur petit groupe. Mais il avait ses méthodes. Et puis ce n’était pas comme s’il allait le négliger. Il ne perdrait pas sa place dans son cœur, même si une autre personne venait s’y ajouter.

Saluant leur ami, il commença la longue et difficile tâche d’expliquer à son ami d’enfance sa décision de prendre un apprenti. Bien sûr, comme il s’y attendait, sa réaction fut exagérée et très théâtrale. Le truc était de l’empêcher de prendre de la vitesse et de le stopper le plus rapidement possible. Ça n’empêchait pas qu’il devrait recommencer régulièrement, jusqu’à ce que ça pénètre dans son crâne épais.

oOo

Rose se réveilla doucement, et mit un certain temps avant de réaliser qu’elle était de retour dans son lit, et plus dans cette plaine étrange. Bâillant, elle se leva, son esprit toujours sur ses rêves. Étrangement… ça lui rappelait cet endroit où Aerith parlait à Cloud, la Rivière de la Vie. Elle renifla avec ironie en pensant à ça. C’était pas comme si elle pouvait communiquer avec un tout autre fandom ! Rose secoua la tête avec un certain chagrin en pensant à ça. La puissance nécessaire pour passer d’un univers à l’autre était énorme, si elle se fiait à Stargate SG1. Ils s’étaient carrément servi d’un trou noir pour connecter les univers ! Par contre… comment le miroir quantique pouvait fonctionner dans ce cas ?

Son esprit continua à tourner sur ces traces pendant toute la journée, la distrayant. De toute façon, maintenant que les examens étaient passés… elle était tranquille. Plus besoin de prêter autant attention. Bien sûr, Hermione n’était pas vraiment de cet avis, mais si Rose était plus détendue… ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu’elle se relâchait. Juste… qu’elle ne se prenait plus autant la tête.

Ron, de son côté, semblait étrangement pensif, à la plus grande perplexité de Rose. Pourquoi ? Elle se demanda si ça voulait dire qu’il avait pris conscience de quelque chose, avant de secouer la tête. _ Faut pas rêver _, se dit-elle en reniflant. Elle n’était pas aussi chanceuse.

La journée se déroula sans anicroches, et, sans qu’elle ait vu le temps passer, se retrouva le soir. Comme d’habitude, Rose se prépara pour la nuit, se demandant à qui elle parlerait cette fois, ou si elle allait faire des cauchemars. Elle soupira avec lassitude. Une partie d’elle espérait pouvoir parler avec Mr Glace et Cuir, ou alors avec Groot. Mr Pomme et Fumée, par contre… elle était moins sûre de ça. Il ‘avait pas l'air désagréable, mais… il semblait un peu… décalé. Et il lui faisait vaguement penser à Ron sur les bords. En moins grave, mais quand même.

Tirant les draperies autour d'elle, elle se blottit sous les couvertures avec un soupir. Une partie d'elle… ne voulait pas dormir seule. Elle… aurait aimé dormir contre quelqu'un qui la protégerait contre les mauvais rêves. Comme Groot. Il… lui avait donné l’impression d'être en sécurité. Les deux autres aussi, maintenant qu’elle y réfléchissait. Pas tout à fait de la même façon… mais elle s’était sentie en sécurité avec eux aussi. Un reniflement lui échappa. C’était pas avec les Dursleys qu’elle ressentirait ça.

Secouant la tête, elle se tourna de l’autre côté, tirant les couvertures pour cacher sa tête. Les Dursleys… n’étaient pas une famille pour elle. Pas de la même façon que ce qu’elle voyait au Burrow, avec les Weasleys. Ces gens… étaient seulement des personnes avec qui elle avait le malheur d’être apparentée. Et pour ces… « personnes », il était clair que ça ne signifiait rien.

Rose s’obligea à penser à autre chose. Ce genre de pensées… était garanti de lui faire passer une très mauvaise nuit. Mais jusqu’à maintenant… elle n’avait jamais consciemment pensé à ça. Parce qu’en tant que Rose… elle n’avait jamais connu rien d’autre. C’était seulement grâce à sa vie précédente qu’elle savait que ce qui se passait avait des connotations bien plus sinistres que ce qu’elle avait pensé.

Elle soupira, et essaya de vider son esprit pour arriver à s’endormir. Malgré tout, son esprit ne cessait de revenir à ces trois personnes avec qui elle parlait. Qui étaient-ils ?

Le sommeil finit par s’emparer d’elle sans même qu’elle s’en rende compte, et l’emmena vers une nouvelle rencontre… qui serait la dernière.

oOo

_ Encore ? Pesta Rose dans son esprit, exaspérée. J’en ai marre de ces conneries moi ! _

_ Une nouvelle fois, la plaine fleurie s’étendait autour d’elle… et encore une fois, elle était avec une personne différente. Bordel, ça faisait au moins la _ quatrième _ personne avec qui elle se retrouvait dans ce rêve ! Cette fois, cependant… était légèrement différente, avait-elle l’impression. Pour commencer… la personne avec elle (encore un homme apparemment) était plus petite que les trois autres avec qui elle avait parlé jusque-là. Est-ce qu’il était plus jeune ? De plus… il vibrait presque littéralement dans son dos, comme un chiot surexcité._

_ Elle fronça les sourcils, un peu perplexe. Elle n’arrivait pas vraiment à reconnaître les odeurs présentes cette fois-ci. Il y avait comme une odeur de… forêt humide ? En tout cas, ça ressemblait à ces fois où elle s’était retrouvée en forêt après une pluie. Il y avait aussi une autre odeur qui flottait dans l’air… une odeur étrangement fruitée et douce, presque sucrée. Elle n’arrivait pas à la reconnaître par contre. Peut-être un fruit exotique ? _

_ Elle soupira tout doucement. Les Dursleys refusaient de manger des fruits trop « exotiques », parce que ce n’était pas quelque chose que les gens « normaux » mangeaient… sauf quand ils coûtaient cher. Et quand c’était le cas, elle pouvait toujours rêver (littéralement) pour goûter ça. _

_ Un peu ennuyée par la personne (le garçon ?) qui vibrait dans son dos, elle prit la parole : _

–_Vous voulez pas vous calmer un peu ? On dirait un chiot surexcité !_

_ Son interlocuteur se figea, visiblement surpris, avant de geindre (vraiment comme un chiot) : _

–_Pas encore ! Mais pourquoi tout le monde n’arrête pas de me comparer à un chiot ? Gémit-il d’un air dépité._

_ Rose ne put s’empêcher de rire en entendant ça. _

–_Vraiment ? Qui d’autre vous appelle comme ça ?_

–_Mon mentor, ****** ******, il est… Quoi ?_

_ Rose se remit à rire. _

–_Désolé mon grand, mais impossible de donner des noms ici. C’est un peu pénible, mais on fait avec !_

–_Comment vous savez ça ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité._

_ Il mourait d’envie de se retourner pour voir à qui il parlait, mais quelque chose l’en empêchait. Il sentait que s’il le faisait, le rêve s’interromprait. Et il n’avait pas vraiment envie de ça. Il se demanda quelle âge elle pouvait avoir. De ce qu’il sentait dans son dos et sa voix, elle devait être à peine plus jeune que lui. Il la sentit hausser les épaules, s’appuyant contre lui. _

–_Déjà rêvé de trois autres personnes, et pas moyen de donner mon nom… ou d’avoir le leur, même si l’un d’eux était une andouille et a essayé de se retourner. Spoiler, ça a arrêté le rêve direct !_

_ Le garçon renifla. _

–_Quel idiot. Il savait que ça allait faire ça au moins ?_

–_Ouaip, mais ça l’a pas arrêté ! Pourtant, je l’avais prévenu. Après, il n’avait pas l’air d’apprécier ma vision du statut de héros._

–_Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il, mi-vexé mi-perplexe._

_ Elle avait quoi contre le statut de héros ? C’était son rêve en plus… enfin, pas celui dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement, mais ce qu’il rêvait de devenir. Il la sentit soupirer, soudain lasse et amère. _

–_Être un héros, ça n’a rien de génial, bien au contraire. Tout le monde attend tellement de vous que vous ne pouvez juste _pas_ contenter tout le monde. Et qu’est-ce que vous récoltez à la fin ? Rien, si ce n'est la solitude. Faut vraiment aimer les fins merdiques pour vouloir être un héros._

–_Vous le pensez vraiment ? Questionna-t-il, étonné et attristé pour elle._

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle était aussi pessimiste ? Être un héros ce n’était pas si mal… non ? Non ? Il l’entendit soupirer, comme si elle avait la misère du monde sur ses épaules. _

–_De mon expérience personnelle… oui. Je suis célèbre pour avoir soit-disant vaincu le terroriste qui a assassiné mes parents, répondit-elle avec amertume. Comme si un bébé de quinze mois était capable de faire ça ! Mais non, puisque ma mère avait des parents qui n’avaient pas de magie, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça !! Les gens sont des crétins avec une mentalité de mouton. Ils préfèrent croire que j’aurais été capable de faire ça, plutôt que d’accepter que ma mère ait trouvé le moyen de faire quelque chose pour me protéger !_

_ Il secoua la tête, écœuré. Pourquoi certains étaient aussi idiots ? Quoique là, de ce qu’elle disait, c’était plutôt la société entière qui avait un problème. Il décida de changer le sujet, voulant la tirer de ses pensées déprimantes. _

–_Et du coup… si on ne peut pas donner nos noms… est-ce qu’un surnom est possible ?_

_ Rose pouffa. _

–_Un surnom c’est tout à fait possible. Une des personnes avec qui je parlait… m’a surnommée Petite Fleur._

_ Il cligna des yeux, avant de pouffer à son tour. _

–_C’est joli, dit-il avec amusement. Et vous me donneriez quoi comme surnom ? Pas Le Chiot j’espère !_

_ Rose éclata de rire en réponse. _

–_Mais c’est pourtant tellement adapté ! Vous vibrez comme un chiot !_

–_Maieuh ! Gémit le concerné, secrètement heureux malgré tout d’arriver à la faire rire. C’est pas juste, tout le monde m’appelle déjà comme ça !_

–_On se demandera pas pourquoi ! Répliqua Rose, amusée._

_Le rêve continua ainsi, les deux adolescents se __chamaillant__ gentiment, __mais __sans chaleur. __Plus comme deux adolescents venant de se rencontrer, et qui se sont rendus compte qu’ils étaient parfaitement compatibles._ _Rose… appréciait cette nouvelle rencontre. Son interlocuteur était fun, gentil, et juste adorable de manière générale. Au point que, très rapidement, ils se mirent d’accord pour se tutoyer. En plus, ils semblaient avoir le même âge, à peu de choses près. Son enthousiasme… remontait réellement le moral de Rose… et ô combien elle en avait besoin avec sa vie._

_ Rose ne regrettait qu'une seule chose avec ces rêves… c’était qu’ils ne lui permettaient pas de voir à qui elle parlait. _

oOo

Le garçon se réveilla en sursaut lorsque la sonnerie du réveil résonna dans le dortoir, et grogna avec désespoir. Pourquoi il fallait toujours que les rêves s’arrêtent au meilleur moment ? Il ne mit pas très longtemps à rebondir, par contre, son caractère enjoué et pétillant reprenant rapidement le dessus.

Cependant… il ne pouvait s’empêcher de repenser à ce que Petite Fleur (il décida rapidement de l’appeler simplement Fleur dans son esprit) avait dit en parlant du statut de héros. Pourquoi était-elle aussi pessimiste ? Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu’elle soit comme ça ? Et pourquoi il n’avait pas rêvé de la fleur comme d’habitude ? Les pétales de celle-ci étaient noirs comme le jais, et les feuilles d’un vert éclatant, et elle ne ressemblait à aucune fleur qui poussait autour du village. Chiot se demanda si elle allait bien. Depuis aussi longtemps qu’il s’en souvienne… la fleur lui avait donné l'impression d’être… malade ? En tout cas, en mauvaise santé. Parfois… elle lui avait donné l’impression de flancher sous l’effet de l’épuisement, comme si elle était forcée de continuer à faire des corvées alors même qu’elle était déjà fatiguée. Et ces étranges symboles qui étaient gravés sur les feuilles… le Chiot n'avait aucune idée de ce qu’ils signifiaient (et pourtant il savait parfaitement lire, quoi que puissent dire les mauvaise langues), mais quelque chose lui disait qu’ils étaient responsable de l'état de la fleur.

Et ça le mettait en colère. Parce qu’il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que si ça continuait… la fleur risquait de mourir un jour. Le Chiot avait envie de voir la fleur en pleine santé. Parce qu’elle était quand même belle, malgré son état de santé maladif. Et si les symboles pouvaient disparaître… il était certain qu’elle serait absolument magnifique. Une pure merveille à contempler.

Il gronda avec colère en repensant à un rêve qu’il avait fait juste après être entré dans le programme de l’armée. La fleur… il ne savait pas ce qu’il lui était arrivé, mais la fleur s’était mise à… pleurer ? Elle avait en tout cas émit des gémissements de douleurs (et ô combien il sentait que quelque chose de vraiment horrible était arrivé), et plusieurs pétales avaient été déchiré, faisant saigner la fleur. Il se rappelait encore de son état de fureur brûlante quand il s’était réveillé. Il avait été le dernier à se réveiller, et avait terrifié les autres occupants du dortoir en se réveillant avec une lueur de meurtre dans les yeux. Il était à peu certain qu’au moins quelques-uns s’étaient pissés de trouille quand il s’était assit brutalement en grondant de rage, soudain parfaitement réveillé… et très énervé. C’était _tellement_ peu en rapport avec son caractère que tous les autres occupants du dortoir l’avaient regardé avec de grands yeux effrayés, un seul assez courageux pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de feuler que non, ça n’allait pas, et que s’il trouvait celui qui avait fait saigner la fleur, il allait lui faire _bouffer_ une épée par l’anus !

Les autres l’avaient regardés avec un mélange de peur et d’incompréhension, surtout en voyant que sa colère ne se calmait pas… et qu’il arrivait à soulever une épée presque aussi lourde que celle d’un des commandants, _détruisant_ d’un coup d’épée les mannequins d’entraînement, au point qu’ils avaient dû être mis à la poubelle. Finalement, sa colère était retombée, et son caractère naturel avait reprit le dessus. Mais il avait quand même fallu des semaines pour qu’ils arrêtent de le regarder avec inquiétude. Le souvenir était resté, et personne n’avait osé faire de commentaire sur la fleur par la suite, surtout en voyant que ça faisait remonter la colère à la surface. Moins violente que la première fois, mais assez pour que tout le monde évite le sujet s’ils pouvaient. Convenant tacitement qu’il s’agissait d’un sujet tabou.

Il rejoignit les autres occupants de son dortoir dans la cafétéria, ignorant les regards jaloux et les murmures dans son dos avec son enthousiasme habituel. Être repéré par un des Commandants était le rêve de tous les cadets (sauf concernant le pyromane, tous préféraient éviter d’attirer son attention, et par la même les boules de feu qu’il balançait comme des confettis), et lui avait réussi ça en à peine quelques semaines. Il savait que les instructeurs peinaient à le suivre, et pourtant, il faisait son possible. Mais il n’arrivait juste _pas_ à focaliser son attention plus de cinq minutes (son record était de 8, et parce qu’il voulait absolument apprendre ces katas à l’épée), et pourtant c’était pas faute d’essayer.

Pourtant… quand il avait… partagé ? Son énergie avec la fleur… sa concentration s’était améliorée. Pas longtemps, mais il se souvenait que quant il lui partageait son énergie… il était mieux arrivé à se concentrer. Ça n’avait pas duré plus d’un jour ou deux, au grand chagrin de ses parents, mais il se rappelait bien de ces épisodes. Le problème… c’est qu’il n’avait jamais compris comment faire. Et pourtant, il aurait aimé continuer. Pas tant pour lui.. que pour la fleur. Il avait la vague impression qu’elle allait en avoir besoin. Impossible de savoir pourquoi, par contre. Et ça le rongeait vaguement, entre deux pensées distraites.

Avec un soupir, il essaya de se concentrer sur les cours. Mais il n’arrivait pas à ôter la fleur (et Fleur) de son esprit. Pourquoi ça lui paraissait aussi important ?

oOo

Rose se réveilla en sursaut… et maudit une nouvelle fois le réveil qui avait sonné au milieu du rêve. Ça faisait déjà la deuxième fois que ça arrivait ! Elle soupira avec agacement en se frottant le visage.

Ces rêves étaient vraiment bizarres. À qui elle pouvait bien parler ? Et surtout, _pourquoi_ quatre personnes ? Si ça continuait, elle allait finir en polygamie avec ces quatre-là. Ou est-ce que c’était appelé de la polyandrie ? Se demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se rappelait vaguement avoir lu quelque chose là-dessus dans son ancienne vie.

Un reniflement ironique lui échappa en pensant aux Dursleys. Pour eux, ça serait une nouvelle preuve de son « anormalité ». Déjà qu’ils ne pouvaient pas la voir en peinture, elle doutait qu’ils hésitent à la traiter de pute s’ils venaient à apprendre ça. Leur avis lui importait peu, désormais, pour être honnête. Même s’il était difficile de surmonter des années de conditionnement.

Avec un soupir, elle se leva, se préparant pour la journée à venir. Elle pouvait à peine attendre que l’année soit finie. Elle voulait absolument échapper à Dumbledork. Son esprit n’appartenait qu’à elle, et Rose avait déjà assez d’un taré pouvant potentiellement fouiller dans son esprit via leur lien. Elle avait assez à faire comme ça !

–Si j’étais _vraiment_ l’héritière de Slytherin, maugréa Rose pour elle-même, je demanderais bien à Hogwarts de faire en sorte que Dumbledork ne puisse pas se rendre compte que je commence à lui échapper. J’ai pas encore envie de le virer, ce vieux bouc peut toujours servir, ne serait-ce que comme épouvantail face à Voldy. J’aimerais aussi pourvoir récupérer la carcasse du Basilic, pas question que ce vieux schnock se remplisse les poches avec l’or, après tout c’est _moi_ qui ait risqué ma peau pour la tuer !

oOo

Rose l’ignorait, mais ses mots avaient été entendus par l’école. Et dire que cette dernière n’était pas satisfaite des actions de son directeur revenait à dire que l’océan était humide. Un euphémisme de proportion gargantuesque.

Cependant… Hogwarts avait également conscience que Riddle, alias Voldemort, représentait une menace encore plus grande pour les enfants… même si la qualité toujours décroissante de l’éducation lui posait également problème. Après tout… le but d’une école était de préparer les enfants à rejoindre la vie active. Et il y avait eut suffisamment de professeurs dévoués à leur profession pour imprégner ce désir d’apprendre et d’enseigner dans les murs même du château.

La protection des enfants, et plus encore des héritiers, était également quelque chose que les Fondateurs avaient littéralement _gravés_ dans l’école, et de telle façon que Dumbledore avait été incapable de la retirer sans encourir la colère de l'école. Oh, il avait fait son possible pour affaiblir les protections (un exemple flagrant était le troll deux ans auparavant, ou le journal l’année précédente), sans compter son refus de laisser l’école s'occuper de la malédiction sur le poste de Défense.

Et plus le temps passait, moins Hogwarts éprouvait de patience envers ses actions. Le coup de grâce avait commencé avec l’arrivée de Rose dans l’école. Ce que le Choixpeau avait découvert dans l’esprit de l’enfant… avait été source de fureur pour la conscience de l’établissement. Hélas… elle ne pouvait pas agir d’elle-même. Une sécurité mise en place par ses créateurs… au cas où. Même si Rose n’en avait pas eut conscience… ses mots avaient activé une sécurité mise en place par les Fondateurs, au cas où le Directeur viendrait à représenter une menace pour les élèves alors qu’il y avait un Héritier présent. Si jamais l’Héritier venait à exprimer des inquiétudes concernant sa propre sécurité, ou celle des élèves, l’école pouvait prendre des mesures pour corriger ça.

En l’occurrence, Rose ayant exprimé une inquiétude pour sa propre sécurité, Hogwarts était libre de faire en sorte que Albus Dumbledore ne se rende compte de rien. Et d’employer toutes les méthodes nécessaires pour ça. Pour le moment, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, étant donné qu’il n’avait encore fait aucun mouvement hostile envers Rose. Mais elle pouvait… freiner l’effet des sortilèges apposés sur Rose. Pas les détruire complètement, hélas, pas sans une demande de Rose elle-même, mais elle pouvait en atténuer les effets. De plus, elle pouvait refuser l’entrée de la Chambre des Secrets à Dumbledore, quoi qu’il fasse. Rose était désormais la seule à pouvoir entrer.

Et le jour où Rose donnerait le feu vert pour se débarrasser de Dumbledore/la malédiction de Voldemort… les portes de l’enfer s’ouvriraient. Et Hogwarts prendrait _plaisir_ à éjecter le vieux bouc hors de son enceinte… sans compter lui refuser un portrait dans le bureau du Directeur. Minerva McGonagall ferait une bien meilleure Directrice… si elle acceptait de déléguer quelques-une de ses responsabilités.

_À suivre…_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Fragments de Glace – Partie 1

Sephiroth se leva avec un soupir. Maintenant… il ne rêvait plus seulement de la fleur. Dans ses rêves… il était avec une adolescente, nettement plus jeune que lui, même s’il ignorait à quoi elle ressemblait exactement. Les autres rêves… étaient… pour le moins étrange, désormais.

Deux nuits auparavant, il était avec l’adolescente. La suivante… il avait revu la fleur. Sauf que cette fois, il s’était carrément agit de _buissons_, qui poussaient dans la cours d’un château de type ancien. Et c’était quoi cette chèvre ? Il en avait carrément invoqué Masamune dans son rêve, menaçant la chèvre qui semblait vouloir brouter ou écraser les fleurs fragiles et en mauvaise santé. Il était parvenu à la repousser, décidé à protéger les buissons. Par contre, il avait été surpris de voir qu’il avait littéralement invoqué son épée aussi dans la réalité, lorsqu’il s’était réveillé.

La nuit précédente… le rêve avait été différent. Ça avait été… comme se souvenir de quelque chose. Un souvenir tellement plus réel que la réalité… qu’il n’avait pas réalisé la différence jusqu’au moment où il s’était réveillé.

Dans son rêve/souvenir… il marchait dans la cours du château, les bras peinant sous le poids d’une pile de livres. Pourtant, il voyait bien qu’ils n’était pas si épais, mais c’était comme s’il manquait de force. Une fille était avec lui, et par Gaïa, _c’était quoi cette chevelure_ ?!? Même le Chiot n’avait pas les cheveux autant en broussaille ! Pas dans ce style-là en tout cas !

La discussion n’avait guère de sens pour lui, sauf que la « Défense » dont ils (elles ? Sa voix était beaucoup trop aiguë pour être la sienne) parlaient ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce qu’il connaissait. Comme dans son rêve avec la fille… les noms étaient brouillés, à sa plus grande frustration. Cependant, il pouvait voir que son interlocutrice était clairement très intelligente… et grondait la personne dont il voyait le souvenir au sujet de ses devoirs mal (pas?) faits. La réponse avait été lasse, et dans les lignes de _« les cours sont finis, lâche-moi un peu la grappe s’il te plaît »_, ou quelque chose du même genre. Son attention fut détournée de la discussion, cependant, quand ils (elles) croisèrent un vieil homme sur leur route.

Ses robes (qu’est-ce que c’était que ça) lui donnaient la migraine, la débauche de couleurs lui faisant presque monter les larmes aux yeux (_qui_ mettait du jaune et du vert fluo sur un fond de bleu psychédélique ???), et sa barbe d’un blanc de neige devait descendre jusqu’à sa ceinture, facile. Le chapeau était dans les mêmes tons que la robe… et c’était lui, ou est-ce que les broderies _bougeaient _?!? Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention… ce fut les yeux du vieil homme. D’un bleu brillant, ils scintillaient vivement, et Sephiroth pouvait voir le léger sourire sur les lèvres de l’ancêtre comme il les regardait passer. Il sentir son corps (le corps de l’adolescente ?) se raidir, et il remarqua qu’il/elle détournait le regard pour éviter de croiser le sien. Les fins cheveux sur sa nuque se hérissèrent, et Sephiroth sut, sans le moindre doute, que ce vieil homme représentait une menace. Il était peut-être socialement handicapé… mais il avait toujours eut d’excellents instincts. Et ce vieillard… les faisait hurler qu’il était dangereux. Le scintillement de ses yeux n’était pas du tout normal, et il sentait que ce type n’était pas ce qu’il paraissait. Il sonnait… faux. Comme s’il portait un masque de bienveillance paternelle. Mais le guerrier voyait clair dans son jeu. Le masque avait trop de fissures pour lui.

Et _pourquoi_ il lui faisait penser à la chèvre ? D’accord, ils avaient les mêmes yeux bleus brillants, mais quand même !

Soupirant, il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il fit couler la première d’une longue série de tasse de café. Ses journées commençaient si tôt… et finissaient si tard… qu’il était forcé de dormir très peu. Et par moments… il avait envie de tout massacrer. Surtout en voyant la stupidité humaine dans toute sa splendeur avec Palmer.

Son esprit était déjà passé en mode « Général », mais son poste l’ayant plus ou moins forcé à maîtriser le multitâches, une petite partie continuait à penser à ses rêves. Il n’en avait parlé à personne, pas même à ses deux amis (la tension n’était toujours pas retombée concernant le fait que Angeal ait décidé de prendre un apprenti, Genesis ayant visiblement du mal à l’accepter), et encore moins au lunatique dirigeant le département scientifique. Son esprit… était le seul endroit qui n’avait pas été disséqué d’une quelconque façon, et il entendait bien garder la situation ainsi. Ses rêves… étaient toujours resté son secret personnel, une maigre source de réconfort lors des expériences horribles qu’il subissait.

Maintenant… il pouvait communiquer avec quelqu’un dans ses rêves. Il ne savait pas son nom, mais… elle l’avait traité comme un humain normal. Pas comme un héros ou un monstre, ce qui étaient les deux façons dont on le traitait généralement. Seuls Angeal et Genesis se comportaient de la même façon qu’elle… et Genesis semblait jaloux de lui. Il peinait à comprendre pourquoi, par contre. Il ne voyait pas en quoi il y avait de quoi être jaloux de sa vie. Entre Hojo et ses expériences et le travail monstre qu’il devait se farcir… honnêtement, il préférerait être anonyme.

_En parlant du pyromane… on en voit les flammes_, se dit-il en regardant Genesis entrer dans la cuisine, alors que lui-même se resservait une nouvelle tasse de café. Il accepta les pancakes que Angeal lui tendait, ce dernier roulant des yeux devant la gaminerie de son ami d’enfance, qui continuait à bouder. Visiblement, malgré le fait que ça fasse plusieurs jours qu’il lui ait annoncé sa décision, le rouquin avait toujours autant de mal à la digérer.

Avec un soupir, il le frappa légèrement à l’arrière de la tête, le surprenant.

–Arrête de bouder, Genesis. Tu ressemble à un enfant faisant un caprice.

–Et comment veux-tu que je le prenne ? S’énerva le rouquin.

–Comme une opportunité, suggéra Sephiroth, un peu las. Après tout, le Chiot pourrait s’avérer doué pour les Matérias aussi, non ? Pas juste à l’épée. Après tout, on ne sait pas encore trop dans quoi il est le plus doué, pas vrai ?

Genesis en cligna des yeux, visiblement surpris, et Sephiroth roula les siens. Visiblement, il était tellement enfoncé dans sa jalousie qu’il n’avait même pas pensé à ça. Secouant la tête, l’argenté reprit son petit déjeuner. Il nota distraitement que les pancakes étaient aux fruits rouges ce matin. Il préférait ceux aux chocolat, personnellement, mais ça changeait.

Un regard à la pile de feuilles à côté de son assiette provoqua un tic à son œil, et il décida brusquement que, faute de tout envoyer promener comme il en avait parfois furieusement envie, il allait accompagner Angeal chercher le Chiot. Genesis semblait plus pensif qu’autre chose, désormais, et Sephiroth espéra que ses mots lui feraient effet. Il ne tenait pas à perdre un de ses seuls amis.

Angeal se leva, attirant son attention, et il le regarda, intéressé.

–Bon, il est temps que j’aille adopter le Chiot, plaisanta le grand homme, un léger sourire aux lèvres, faisant renifler ses amis. Gen, tu veux venir ?

Voyant la lueur enthousiaste dans l’œil du rouquin, l’argenté le saisit par le col.

–_Non_, Genesis, j’attends _toujours_ ton rapport concernant notre dernière mission. Je sais que tu as encore du temps pour le faire avant que ça soit considéré comme en retard, mais plus tôt tu le fait, plus tôt tu en es libéré.

Genesis cligna des yeux, assez surpris, n’ayant jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Hochant la tête, il se leva à contrecœur et se dirigea en direction de son office pour faire son rapport. Il _détestait_ toute paperasserie n’étant pas en rapport avec le théâtre ou Loveless. Ses rapports étaient toujours rendus à temps, cependant, même s’il approchait la date limite avec celui-ci.

Pendant ce temps, Sephiroth décida d’aller jeter un œil sur le Chiot en question, assez intrigué. Angeal n’était pas du genre à perdre son temps avec quelqu’un qui était sans espoir, ce qui voulait dire que le gamin _devait_ avoir un sacré potentiel pour avoir attiré son œil, même si c’était encore assez tôt. Il venait à peine d’entrer dans le programme après tout. Il prit mentalement note de demander à Angeal la raison pour laquelle le garçon avait attiré son attention, parce que ça l’intriguait pour être honnête.

Un bref passage par son bureau le vit partir en direction des terrains d’entraînement. Heureusement, ce matin était apparemment consacré au maniement de l’épée, ce qui voulait dire qu’il pourrait se cacher derrière une vitre sans teint et ne pas attirer l’attention sur lui, ce qui était le but. Il voulait éviter d’attirer l’attention sur lui trop tôt, ce qui serait contre-productif avec son but.

Il n’eut aucune peine à repérer le gamin une fois arrivé à destination, son côté hyperactif le démarquant clairement des autres. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, intrigué. Le gamin, malgré son côté surexcité, semblait aider un des autres cadets, qui paraissait avoir du mal avec quelque chose. Mmmh, peut-être un futur leader, malgré son manque apparent d’attention. Les autres semblaient en tout cas le respecter et l’écouter, plus que la grande gueule qui s’approchait d’eux.

Ce dernier commença par se moquer du Chiot, raillant son manque d’attention entre autre. Le concerné l’ignorait complètement, clairement concentré sur son compagnon. Finalement, le garçon qui se moquait de lui se lassa, et changea de cible, se concentrant sur le compagnon du Chiot. L’appelant par son nom ou prénom (Kunzel, s’il avait bien entendu), il lui demanda s’il ne voulait pas plutôt venir avec lui, il avait clairement trop de potentiel pour traîner avec un idiot pareil.

Kunzel se contenta de répondre qu’il n’était pas intéressé, le faisant rougir de colère. Zack se retourna alors, son expression toujours aussi joyeuse, mais… Sephiroth put voir la lueur d’avertissement dans son regard. Il réalisa tout de suite que éternellement joyeux (ou presque), ne voulait pas dire stupide, bien au contraire. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Kunzel, totalement détendu, le regardant avec un air serein, comme si son avis n’avait aucune importance.

–Excuse-moi Davies, est-ce que tu ne vois pas que tu embête mon ami ? Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies besoin d’une plus grosse tête, tu dois avoir déjà du mal à passer les portes, j’ai pas trop envie d’en rajouter.

Zack avait dit tout ça d’une traite, et toujours avec son grand sourire joyeux, et pourtant, parfaitement sérieux. Il aurait presque pu lui demander ça comme s’il s’agissait de la prochaine pause, et Sephiroth ne put s’empêcher de renifler avec amusement. Son amusement fut rapidement effacé par contre, lorsque « Davies », rouge de colère, lança son poing en direction de Zack, ayant clairement l’intention de le frapper, sans être réellement provoqué. Sephiroth haussa un sourcil, étonné, en voyant la réaction du Chiot.

Ce dernier, plutôt que d’encaisser le coup, se pencha en arrière, esquivant le coup aisément. Relâchant son ami, il pivota, faisant chuter Davies d’une balayette bien placée, avant de le plaquer au sol, lui maintenant un bras dans le dos sans effort. Il le garda ensuite plaqué par terre, alors même que les instructeurs se dirigeaient vers eux, leur criant d’arrêter de se battre immédiatement. Sephiroth, cependant, était impressionné par la retenue du Chiot. Au lieu de faire escalader la situation, contrairement à Davies, qui avait clairement eut l’intention de cogner Zack, et peut-être même de se poser en victime, le Chiot avait tenté l’humour. Et, quand il avait été attaqué, avait seulement immobilisé son agresseur.

Hochant la tête, l’argenté décida d’intervenir. Entrant dans la pièce, sa présence attira rapidement l’attention des instructeurs, qui se mirent rapidement au garde à vous, brusquement très pâles. Même les cadets pâlirent, s’écartant de son chemin, soudain raides. Les seuls qui semblaient ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence étaient Davies, Zack et l’instructeur actuellement en train de leur passer un savon pour s’être battus. Bien évidemment, Sephiroth avait vu juste, et Davies essayait de se faire passer pour la victime dans l’histoire, ignorant les signes discrets de Kunzel, qui l’avait repéré. Sephiroth haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, et le cadet aux traits Wutaïens s’immobilisa, déglutissant nerveusement. L’argenté n’était pas en colère contre lui, cependant. Le cadet lui faisait penser un peu à Zack, en plus calme et concentré, mais avec un bon fond, si le respect qu’il avait vu de la part des autres était une quelconque indication.

Prenant la parole, il regarda l’instructeur et Davies se figer, avant de le fixer avec surprise, et dans le cas du cadet, de l’angoisse.

–Sergent, j’ai assisté à la confrontation. Le Cadet Fair ici présent n’a montré aucun signe d’hostilité ou d’agressivité, contrairement à Davies.

Le sergent hocha la tête, un peu pâle. Davies l’était tout autant, et semblait réaliser qu’il était dans les ennuis jusqu’au cou, surtout quand Sephiroth reprit la parole.

–Le Cadet Fair a également été sélectionné par le Commandant Hewley pour être son apprenti, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle je suis venu l’observer. Je peux voir que, contrairement à Davies, il a le potentiel pour être Première Classe. Il est aussi visiblement un leader-né, et sait prendre le temps d’aider ses compagnons s’ils ont besoin d’aide. J’ai pu observer que ses condisciples le respectaient, et n’hésiteraient pas à le suivre. De plus, il a sut faire preuve de retenue lorsque le Cadet Davies l’a attaqué sans provocation. À contrario, le Cadet Davies présente les symptômes de quelqu’un d’arrogant, qui préfère être craint de ses subordonnés qu’apprécié, et qui préfère donner des ordres tout en restant derrière les lignes. De plus, il montre des signes de harceleur en herbe, et je pense que les cadets sont au courant de mon opinion là-dessus ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil dans leur direction.

Les autres cadets hochèrent la tête, pâles et semblant légèrement soulagés de voir qu’il n’en avait pas après eux. Bien sûr, _tous_ étaient au courant de cette rumeur, qui était même l’une des premières choses qu’ils apprenaient en dehors des cours. Le Général Sephiroth _détestait_ plus que tout le harcèlement, et toute personne qu’il surprenait à en être coupable pouvait faire ses valises, car elle finissait renvoyée de l’armée avec déshonneur, et ne pouvait plus espérer y entrer de nouveau. Les quelques cadets qui se tenaient encore près de Davies s’écartèrent de lui comme s’il avait une maladie contagieuse, comprenant clairement que son temps dans la compagnie était compté. Tenter de protester ne faisait rien pour arranger votre cas non plus, et Davies était au moins assez malin pour le réaliser, car il resta silencieux, serrant les mâchoires. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de jeter des regards noirs en direction de Zack, cependant, visiblement jaloux du fait que le _Commandant Hewley_ l’avait choisit comme apprenti, et que le _Général Sephiroth_ avait décidé de venir l’observer… et faisait même son éloge, une chose jamais vue auparavant. Il était parfaitement connu que Sephiroth était avare de compliments dans ses classes sur les Matérias, n’en faisant que très peu.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux de surprise, cependant, quand il jeta un œil en direction de Zack. Pendant une seconde ou deux, il aurait juré avoir vu des oreilles de chien sur sa tête… et une queue qui s’agitait furieusement derrière lui. Elles étaient transparentes, et disparurent au bout de quelques secondes, aussi décida-t-il que ça devait être probablement dû à ses rêves. Secouant mentalement la tête, il se retourna en entendant Angeal entrer. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil en voyant ce qui se passait, et regarda en direction de Sephiroth, visiblement perplexe.

–Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

Sephiroth se fit un plaisir de lui résumer l’altercation, regardant Davies devenir de plus en plus pâle. Angeal secoua la tête avec chagrin, regardant le Cadet.

–Cadet Davies… vous savez que le SOLDAT est la vitrine de la Shinra, n’est-ce pas ? De ce fait, les candidats doivent être irréprochables. Le fait que vous présentiez des signes de harceleur potentiel fait que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que ceci n’arrive. Il n’y a aucun honneur à s’en prendre à plus faible que soi, remarqua-t-il.

–Fair n’est pas faible, maugréa Davies tout doucement, oubliant que leur ouïe était largement assez fine pour l’entendre.

–Lui non, concéda Angeal. Mais que se serait-il passé s’il s’était agit de quelqu’un d’autre ? Et je suppose que vous n’êtes pas au courant de ce qu’il s’est passé l’an dernier, peu de temps après que Zack Fair ait rejoint le programme, n’est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Davies secoua la tête, visiblement confus et perplexe, tandis que Zack avait l’air extrêmement gêné. Sephiroth, dans son cas, était au contraire très intéressé. Il n’avait pas vraiment su ce qu’il s’était passé, et n’avait pas prit le temps de chercher. Angeal reprit la parole calmement, résumant ce qu’il s’était passé.

–Fair a réussi à manier l’une des épées les plus lourdes de l’armurerie, et pendant plus d’une heure, détruisant plusieurs mannequins d’entraînement jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient irréparables. En même temps, malgré sa colère apparente, il ne s’en est pas prit à ses condisciples. Auriez-vous été capable d’en faire autant, Davies ?

Ce dernier secoua la tête, visiblement choqué et sceptique à la fois. Il reprit la parole, son ton montrant tout son scepticisme :

–Fair ? En colère ? Il a tout le temps ce sourire crétin sur la figure !

Angeal secoua la tête en réponse.

–Ne dit-on pas de se méfier de l’eau qui dort ? De plus, Fair n’est clairement pas stupide. Ses notes sont mêmes excellentes pour quelqu’un qui peine à se concentrer. Bien sûr, il est clair qu’une instruction classique n’est pas adaptée à lui. Un apprentissage, en revanche, lui conviendra beaucoup mieux. Sephiroth, ton avis ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

–Je suis d’accord. Il a du potentiel à l’épée, de plus, et peut-être aussi avec les Matérias, de ce que j’ai pu constater. Et surtout, il a le sens de l’équité, ce qui est nécessaire pour devenir un bon commandant. Il est juste, et suffisamment honorable. Vous, en revanche… vous auriez fini expulsé de l’armée de toute façon. Alors n’aggravez pas votre cas.

Zack avait clairement envie de sauter sur place, et se retenait avec un effort herculéen. Ses yeux brillaient visiblement avec enthousiasme, et Sephiroth sentait déjà la fatigue monter rien qu’à le regarder. Reniflant avec ironie, il regarda son ami.

–J’ai déjà passé assez de temps ici. Si je m’attarde trop, je vais nager dans la paperasse. Bon courage avec ton Chiot, plaisanta-t-il, tapotant l’épaule du géant. Tu vas en avoir besoin.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un long et lourd soupir comme Zack perdait la bataille contre lui-même, et se mettait à sautiller sur place. Oui, il allait avoir du travail. Amusé, Sephiroth repartit, réorganisant déjà le planning d’Angeal pour lui permettre de s’occuper du Chiot. Bien sûr, il aurait son mot à dire, mais ça lui ferait du travail en moins. Le gosse donnait l’impression qu’il allait devoir beaucoup s’occuper de lui. Mais le potentiel était là. Il semblait aussi assez bon avec les Matérias, même s’il n’avait pas encore eut beaucoup de leçons sur le sujet pour le moment. Il ne serait certainement pas aussi extraordinaire de Genesis sur le sujet, mais il serait probablement meilleur que Angeal, ça ne faisait pas de doutes. Et surtout, s’il travaillait avec Genesis, ce dernier serait peut-être moins enclin à des crises de jalousies que s’il prenait tout le temps d’Angeal. Du moins, il pouvait toujours espérer.

Il arriva finalement à son bureau, et laissa échapper un grognement en voyant les piles de papiers sur le meuble. Il exagérait à peine en disant qu’il risquait de nager dans la paperasse s’il s’absentait trop longtemps. Genesis avait tendance à dire qu’elle se reproduisait… et, parfois, il était presque d’accord avec lui. Autant s’en occuper avant qu’il y en ait trop.

Les jours continuèrent à s’écouler, ses nuits composées soit de rêves où il parlait avec Fleur, soit de paysages de chez elle… ou du château.

oOo

_Sephiroth accueillit le rêve avec un certain plaisir. Il appréciait de pouvoir parler avec Fleur (comme elle lui avait suggérer de l’appeler) de temps à autre. Ce n’était pas toutes les nuits, cependant, mais environ une nuit sur quatre. Le reste du temps, il rêvait du château et des buissons de fleurs (et il commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête de cette chèvre ou ce bouc, il ne savait pas trop, qui essayait de s’en prendre aux fleurs), ou alors, il voyait des brides de souvenirs. Certains le rendaient confus, mais il voyait bien que la vie de Fleur n’était pas plus rose que la sienne._

_En parlant de la concernée, il la sentit soupirer._

–_Mauvaise année en perspective ? Demanda-t-il gentiment, se rappelant ce qu’elle lui avait dit la dernière fois._

–_C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire, maugréa-t-elle. J’ai fait mes recherches, alors je devrais éviter d’être traitée comme une paria, mais j’ai pas demandé toutes ces emmerdes moi._

–_Une idée de pourquoi ?_

–_Un tournoi à la con qui avait été annulé à cause du trop grand nombre de morts, ronchonna Fleur. La dernière fois qu’il a été tenu, les directeurs des écoles respectives ont été blessés, deux des otages grièvement blessés par une bête qui avait échappé à tout contrôle, et un des participants est mort. Ça a été le dernier tenu, malgré quelques tentatives pour le faire revivre._

–_C’était il y a combien de temps ?_

–_Environ deux siècles pour le dernier vraiment tenu._

_Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe._

–_Et pourquoi est-il tenu, s’il est aussi dangereux ?_

_Fleur renifla avec ironie._

–_Oh, plusieurs raisons à mon avis. L’une est que le taré qui en a après ma peau veut récupérer un corps, et qu’il a besoin de mon sang pour ça, histoire de contourner la protection laissée par ma mère. L’autre est que le vieux bouc dirigeant mon école veut sans doute se débarrasser de moi, vu que je suis supposée mourir pour vaincre le cinglé qui ne veut pas mourir. Sans compter qu’il en a après ma fortune, de ce que j’ai pu apprendre._

_Sephiroth cligna des yeux, étonné._

–_Tu es si riche que ça ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe._

_Ils avaient fini par convenir, la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus, de se tutoyer, puisqu’il semblerait que leur lien n’était pas prêt de s’interrompre. Et aucun d’entre eux ne le voulait. Fleur ricana avec une certaine amertume._

–_Scandaleusement riche, d’après mes banquiers. Je dois être dans le top 5 des personnes les plus riches du pays, magie ou pas. Je ne peux pas accéder à la plus grande partie de l’argent pour le moment, mais rien que ce à quoi je peux accéder est énorme._

_Sephiroth claqua de la langue, écœuré._

–_L’argent semble être le motif de bien des crimes, il semblerait._

_Il sentit Fleur hausser les épaules._

–_Ça et le sexe sont les plus vieux motifs de crimes dans l’histoire de l’humanité. Le tournoi rapporte une jolie somme d’argent au vainqueur… mais je pourrais perdre cette même somme sans même m’en rendre compte, tant je suis riche. Et je ne veux pas de la soit-disant gloire éternelle, je suis déjà assez célèbre comme ça. Et puis, je suis sûre que personne ne se souvient du dernier vainqueur du tournoi, ni même à quelle école il appartenait._

–_Et tu pense que tu vas sans doute être entraînée là-dedans, remarqua l’argenté._

_Il la sentit soupirer de nouveau._

–_Pas sans doute, c’est une certitude. Je compte bien exposer deux-trois failles dans le plan du vieux bouc, si je peux. Ne serait-ce que faire remarquer qu’une simple Limite d’Âge ne suffira pas à empêcher quelqu’un de mal intentionné de mettre mon nom dans la Coupe pour me faire participer contre mon gré._

–_Et si cela échoue ?_

– _ Menacer de changer d’école. Oh, il ne me laissera sûrement pas faire, mais ça devrait le faire paniquer suffisamment pour qu’il relâche un peu ses efforts. _

–_Mmmh. Je comprends. Et concernant la protection de tes amis et toi-même ? _ _ Questionna-t-il avec inquiétude. _

_ F _ _ leur laissa échapper un soupir. _

–_Normalement… on est protégés. Et la réaction de mon ami en apprenant qu’il y avait des compulsions pour altérer son jugement… disons que son tempérament explosif n’était pas uniquement dû à ça, mais aussi au tempérament de sa famille. Ça avait juste aggravé les choses. Au moins, sans ça pour attiser sa jalousie… il est beaucoup plus supportable._

–_Et ton amie ? La génie ?_

– _ Elle est tout aussi furieuse, admit Fleur.  _ _ Parce que ce qu’il lui a fait l’a… isolée  _ _ du reste de nos pairs. Elle a toujours eut du mal à s’intégrer, mais l’année dernière, c’était encore pire, et elle était à deux doigts du burn-out. _

–_Et ce serviteur que tu voulais engager ?_

_ I _ _ l la sentit soupirer de nouveau, s’appuyant contre lui, comme pour tirer de la force de sa présence. _

–_Je t’ai dit qu’elle risquait de mal le prendre, n’est-ce pas ? J’ai dû demander à un des frères de notre ami de nous expliquer les raisons pour laquelle sa race avait _ besoin _ de se lier à des gens.  _ _ Elle ne l’apprécie toujours pas, mais j’ai au moins pu la convaincre de se concentrer sur l’amélioration de leur traitement plutôt que leur libération. Ça serait un massacre dans le cas contraire. _

_Sephiroth hocha la tête._

–_Elle a malgré tout un bon fond, dit-il doucement. Tu as de la chance de l’avoir comme amie._

_Il sentit Fleur acquiescer._

–_Oui. Maintenant que je sais qu’ils sont protégés des influences extérieures, _ _ je suis soulagée. Je n’ai pas envie que le rouquin me fasse une crise de jalousie parce que j’ai été entrée dans ce tournoi contre mon gré.  _ _ Je ne me fais aucune illusion,  _ _ par contre. Le fait de me retrouve _ _ r _ _ forcée de participer… est une certitude. _

– _ Et si jamais on essaie de te voler le talisman ? _

_Il l’entendit glousser doucement, visiblement amusée._

–_Si on ne les retire pas de notre plein gré, en défaisant le fermoir… disons que la personne tentant de nous les voler va avoir une sacrée surprise… sans compter que ça ne sera _ pas du tout _ discret. _

_ Un sourire amusé et vengeur apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle avait un côté vengeur et légèrement sadique qui ne lui  _ _ déplaisait pas, car il n’était dirigé que contre ceux qui étaient en tort. Les autres, elle les laissait en paix tant qu’ils ne méritaient pas sa colère.  _ _ Mais vu sa vie… beaucoup méritaient son mépris. _

_ I _ _ ls continuèrent à faire des plans pour essayer de lui permettre de survivre à son année sans trop de casse, mais Fleur avait expliqué qu’elle voulait autant que possible garder profil bas.  _ _ Montrer qu’elle en savait trop… était un moyen sûr de se voir effacer la mémoire. _

_ S _ _ ephiroth avait remarqué que la magie semblait assez différente  _ _ chez elle, mais impossible d’en savoir beaucoup plus. Elle pouvait en parler dans les grandes lignes, mais pas donner  _ _ de détails.  _ _ En tout cas… elle semblait à la fois plus limitée par certains aspects… et à la fois plus versatile. Quelque chose lui disait que Genesis adorerait l’endroit où elle vivait. Mais peu de chances d’y accéder, puisque, selon elle, les utilisateurs de magie étaient paranoïaques et faisaient tout pour se cacher.  _ _ Il aurait pourtant aimé la rejoindre… ne serait-ce que pour la protéger de ceux qui lui voudraient du mal. _

_ M _ _ alheureusement, c’était impossible, et il devait se résoudre à lui parler uniquement dans ses rêves. C’était toujours ça, même s’il aurait aimé pouvoir faire plus. Elle faisait partie des rares personnes qu’il considérait comme des amis… et il était férocement protecteur de ses rares amis. Si on voulait leur faire du mal… il faudrait lui passer sur le corps avant. _

_Il finit par soupirer, réalisant qu’il était temps qu’il se réveille. Le réveil n’allait pas tarder à sonner. Déterminer l’heure dans le rêve était possible, bien que délicat, et ce n’était pas une science exacte. Surtout qu’il ne voulait pas vraiment se réveiller. Il appréciait de parler avec Fleur, surtout quand il avait eut une mauvaise journée dans les laboratoires._

_ Il ne l’avait jamais entendue parler d’une quelconque famille en revanche, seulement de gens chez qui elle vivait contre son gré et le leur. De plus, ils ne la traitaient apparemment pas très correctement, même si, depuis que son parrain s’était enfuit de prison, ils s’étaient calmés.  _ _ Et au moins, maintenant qu’elle était chez son ami, elle était en sécurité par rapport à eux… mais pas par rapport à la mère de son ami, qui semblait décidée à les caser ensemble, malgré le fait qu’aucun des deux ne soit d’accord. _

_À contrecœur, il lui souhaita bon courage pour sa journée, et se concentra pour se réveiller._

oOo

Sephiroth ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour arrêter son réveil. _Je deviens meilleur à ça_, se dit-il tout en se passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il voulait passer autant de temps que possible avec Fleur, surtout en sachant la vie pourrie qu’elle menait apparemment. Elle n’était peut-être pas aussi pourrie que la sienne, cependant, pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, organisant mentalement sa journée. Le Chiot ne s’intégrait pas trop mal, et ses notes avaient fait des progrès plutôt impressionnants maintenant qu’Angeal s’occupait de lui. Les instructeurs se mordaient presque les doigts d’avoir laissé tomber aussi vite Zack, selon ce que Kunzel avait dit à ce dernier. Sephiroth résolut de garder un œil sur le cadet Wutaïen. En partie parce qu’avec la guerre contre Wutaï, les risques de harcèlement étaient magnifiés, et en partie parce qu’il se profilait comme était une source d’information plutôt fiable apparemment. Sephiroth ne voulait pas vraiment savoir _comment_ il obtenait ses informations, tout ce qui lui importait était qu’elles soient correctes. Et de plus, il avait du potentiel. D’après les instructeurs, qui avaient menés les tests préliminaires pour la tolérance à la Mako, il ne pourrait probablement pas monter plus haut que Second Classe, mais il pourrait faire un bon commandant pour les Seconds et Troisièmes Classes.

Sephiroth regrettait un peu que le corps humain ne puisse pas parfois tolérer plus d’un certain niveau de Mako dans l’organisme. Kunzel était l’exemple de ceux qui avaient le potentiel de grimper jusqu’en haut de l’échelle… mais en étaient physiquement incapable. Zack, en revanche… les tests indiquaient qu’il pouvait largement supporter les niveaux de Mako nécessaires pour devenir 1ère Classe. Peut-être même les niveaux d’Angeal ou Genesis. Les siens étaient juste trop en dehors de l’échelle pour qu’une autre personne puisse y survivre.

Avec un soupir, il se prépara pour la journée. Genesis… semblait avoir modéré sa jalousie, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi ou comment, mais il n’allait pas refuser un cadeau du ciel. Genesis… était amplement supportable maintenant qu’il semblait avoir mit un frein à sa jalousie. Au moins un minimum, parce qu’il avait parfois des accès incontrôlables de cette dernière, mais c’était déjà bien mieux qu’avant. Il semblait aussi parfois particulièrement pensif certains jours, et il se rappelait qu’Angeal lui avait posé la question, un jour où il semblait encore plus perdu dans ses pensées que d’habitude. Le rouquin avait sursauté, visiblement tiré de ses pensées, et il avait répondu avec hésitation :

–Est-ce mal de vouloir être un héros ?

Il avait réellement semblé perdu, et Sephiroth était resté passablement perplexe devant la question. Ça lui rappelait vaguement ce dont parlait Fleur. Quand Angeal lui avait demandé pourquoi il parlait de ça, Genesis avait hésité, avant de répondre qu’il avait une correspondante avec qui il parlait de ça. Elle n’avait apparemment pas une grande opinion du statut de héros, comme Fleur, avait remarqué Sephiroth. Il ne chercha pas à avoir des détails, cependant, respectant la vie privée de son ami.

Lui-même ne désirait pas parler du fait qu’il parlait avec quelqu’un dans ses rêves. C’était un coup à finir entre les mains d’Hojo… et il ne souhaitait ça à personne, pas même son pire ennemi.

Sephiroth ferma les yeux avec un soupir exaspéré devant certaines requêtes qui atterrissaient sur son bureau. Il y en avait _toujours_ quelques-unes qui lui demandaient de revenir sur sa décision de renvoyer leur enfant/frère/cousin (liste non exhaustive) de l’armée. Ses réponses étaient toujours courtoises (Genesis et Angeal l’avaient beaucoup aidé à ce sujet), mais pouvaient se résumer en deux mots, _« __PAS QUESTION »_. Mais _chaque jour_, il en trouvait au moins une sur son bureau. Heureusement, ils insistaient rarement, et ceux qui le faisaient, en général haut placés dans la compagnie, insistaient très rarement plus d’une fois, car il venait leur rendre personnellement une petite visite. En général, il n’en entendait plus parler après ça… mais c’était peut-être aussi parce qu’après la troisième fois où il avait enfoncé Masamune dans leur ordinateur en fonctionnement sans qu’ils aient sauvegardés, ils avait compris le message et fait passer ce dernier aux autres.

Sa patience avait des limites, et tout le monde dans la compagnie était plus ou moins au courant de ces dernières. Seuls le Président et Hojo semblaient prendre plaisir à les ignorer, mais ils savaient aussi que Sephiroth était celui qui pouvait veto la décision de conserver ou non un soldat, et de lui permettre de grimper les échelons. Sephiroth détestait généralement son poste de Général… mais, parfois, il y avait de bon côtés à celui-ci. Refuser un poste avec du pouvoir à des harceleurs en faisait partie. Rares étaient ceux qui parvenaient à rester dissimulés assez longtemps pour grimper un minimum les échelons, car dès que Sephiroth les surprenait à abuser de leur pouvoir, il les renvoyait immédiatement.

Il secoua la tête devant certaines requêtes. Les gens semblaient penser qu’il suffisait d’attendre quelques mois pour qu’il oublie leurs actes, mais Sephiroth gardait un calepin dans son bureau, sur lequel il notait les noms de tous ceux  qu’il surprenait à harceler, ainsi que ce qu’ils avaient fait pour mériter un renvoi. Il lui suffisait de le feuilleter pour savoir ce qu’ils avaient commis, aussi ces gens n’avaient-ils jamais ce qu’ils voulaient. Il ne l’aurait jamais accepté.

Son esprit repensa brièvement à Fleur. De ce qu’elle lui avait dit, après ce qu’elle avait vécu, elle haïssait également le harcèlement avec passion. Elle lui avait vaguement parlé de son cousin obèse, qui la harcelait avec la bénédiction de ses parents apparemment. Lui et son gang lui avaient pourris la vie jusqu’à ce qu’elle entre dans son école, du peu qu’elle avait accepté de lui dire. Elle n’aimait guère parler de son passé, avait-il remarqué, tout comme lui-même. Quand il lui en avait fait la remarque en passant, elle avait répondu qu’elle ne voulait pas de pitié de la part des gens. Sephiroth lui avait répondu qu’elle n’aurait jamais droit à ça de sa part, mais qu’il respectait son envie de ne pas en parler. Il comprenait.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres en pensant au surnom que Fleur lui avait donné. Koori, ce qui voulait dire Glace apparemment. Ça l’avait honnêtement amusé, sachant qu’il avait une préférence pour la glace en élément, justement.

Sephiroth se plongea dans la paperasse, essayant d’en finir un maximum  avant de devoir aller se coucher.  Certains jours… il arrivait presque à tout faire avant d’aller dormir.  Par contre, le matin, on aurait dit que les papiers… s’étaient reproduits. Il se demanda brièvement s’il ne devrait pas en parler avec Fleur. Ça la ferait sans doute rire, d’imaginer que la paperasse se reproduisait.  Il n’aimait pas la savoir amère comme ça. De son point de vue… ça ne lui allait vraiment pas.

L’ argenté rentra dans l’appartement qu’il partageait avec Genesis et Angeal (et aussi Zack maintenant), refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui, fatigué. Il détestait son travail par moments, mais personne d’autre n’en voulait.  Angeal faisait son possible pour l’aider  quand il pouvait… mais il avait ses propres responsabilités aussi, et, désormais, il devait s’occuper de Zack aussi.  Et ne parlons pas de Genesis. Ce dernier  haïssait tout autant que lui la paperasse… alors qu’il en avait bien moins que Sephiroth.

C elui-ci se dirigea vers la cuisine, et souleva la cloche qui recouvrait  l’en-cas que Angeal lui laissait toujours pour quand il finissait.  Sephiroth trouvait le côté mère Chocobo d’Angeal  parfois un peu agaçant… mais, dans ces moments-là… il lui en était reconnaissant.  Le magret de Chocobo accompagné de Banora White  caramélisées sentait délicieusement bon, et il savait qu’il serait encore meilleur chaud… mais il était trop fatigué pour le faire réchauffer.

I l mangea rapidement, lavant son assiette avant de la poser dans l’égouttoir, la laissant sécher seule.  Genesis l’avait résumé le mieux, selon lui : « Minerva a inventé l’évaporation, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m’embêterais à essuyer la vaisselle ! ». Sephiroth renifla avec amusement en se rappelant  ça.  Son ami avait peut-être été élevé par des gens riches, avec des serviteurs qui s’occupaient de lui…  mais il n’hésitait pas à faire certaines choses. Il était banni de la cuisine, bien sûr, étant un pyromane invétéré, incapable de cuisiner quoi que ce soit sans mettre le feu à la cuisine,  mais il était parfaitement capable de faire la vaisselle ou le ménage. Sephiroth se demanda brièvement si Fleur savait cuisiner. Peut-être. En tout cas, elle  ne pourrait pas faire pire que Genesis.

S ecouant la tête, il partit en direction de sa chambre, étouffant un bâillement.  Il était quasiment minuit,  et il se levait dans à peine six heures. Par moments… il rêvait de pouvoir dormir plus longtemps que ça, surtout quand il parlait avec Fleur. Le peu qu’elle lui avait dit sur sa vie… l’inquiétait, pour être honnête. Elle  ne parlait jamais de bonnes choses qui lui arrivaient, de plus, et ça le mettait en colère pour elle. La meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée était apparemment le fait de parler avec lui dans leurs rêves.

Sephiroth soupira. Il aimerait _tellement_ pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle. Sa vie… avait trop de parallèles avec la sienne pour qu’il soit content de laisser les choses telles quelles. Surtout ce qui l’attendait cette année, visiblement. Un tournoi mortel, être traitée comme une paria… et pourtant, ça avait l’air d’être la norme pour elle. Mais il n’aimait pas la voir être aussi… blasée pour des questions de vie ou de mort. Si jamais il rencontrait le vieux bouc qui lui servait de Directeur… ce dernier allait fait connaissance de très, _très_ près avec Masamune. Surtout si ses réponses ne lui plaisaient pas, et il sentait furieusement que ça allait être le cas.

M alheureusement, il sentait que cette nuit ferait partie de celles dont il ne rêverait pas de Fleur, mais soit de son passé, soit de paysages de chez elle  (possiblement). Il soupira en se glissant dans le lit.  Tout en laissant le sommeil l’emporter, Sephiroth se demanda, une nouvelle fois, à quoi pouvait ressembler Fleur… et s’il pourrait un jour la rencontrer.

oOo

_ S ephiroth pencha la tête, honnêtement perplexe. C’était quoi cette bestiole ? _

_ Devant lui broutait un petit troupeau de créatures d’un blanc de neige, qui ressemblaient vaguement à la monture de l’invocation Odin, mais avec seulement quatre pattes.  Ça ou alors cette invocation de foudre… comment elle s’appelait, déjà ?  Il laissa échapper un soupir agacé comme le nom continuait à lui échapper.  Les oreilles de l’un des animaux se redressèrent, comme s’il l’avait entendu, et il redressa la tête,  son regard venant dans sa direction .  Les yeux gris de l’animal  se posèrent sur lui… ou, en tout cas, dans la direction générale de l’endroit où il se trouvait. Sephiroth remercia le ciel sur le fait qu’il ne pas réellement là, en tout cas pas physiquement,  car il n’arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la longue corne qui sortait du front de l’animal. Droite et fine, elle donnait l’impression de pouvoir éventrer un homme aisément. _

_ L’animal avança doucement dans sa direc tion, les oreilles dressées, semblant curieux. L’argenté le contempla, à la fois méfiant et émerveillé par la grâce de la créature. Les sabots dorés se posaient presque sans bruit sur le sol alors que l’animal le contournait, ses naseaux s’ouvrant doucement comme il semblait flairer l’air. Sephiroth sentit ses muscles se dénouer, presque sans qu’il s’en rende compte. Comme si… son aura  l’apaisait.  Doucement, il leva la main avec hésitation, la tendant en direction de l’animal. La bête eut un mouvement de recul, émettant un son aigu et inquiet. _

_ L’argenté retira immédiatement sa main, un peu chagriné malgré tout de ne pas pouvoir la toucher ou l’approcher.  Le troupeau avait relevé la tête au son d’alerte d’un des membres de son groupe, et s’agitait désormais nerveusement, prêt à prendre la fuite. Sephiroth  les regarda avec un peu de tristesse. Il n’avait pas envie de les voir partir, et, en même temps, il savait que c’était inévitable.  Finalement,  les animaux se calmèrent suffisamment pour que certains retournent brouter, mais celui qui s’était approché de lui restait nerveux et mal à l’aise. Il était retourné se mélanger au troupeau, comme s’il cherchait la protection de ses compagnons.  Sephiroth cligna des yeux, étonné, en voyant un petit groupe sortir de la lisière de  la forêt. Il y avait clairement ce qui était des petits et des jeunes avec eux, les plus petits d’une magnifique couleur dorée.  Certains étaient plus gros, et argentés à l’exception des sabots, mais n’avaient pas de cornes, contrairement aux adultes.  Quelques-uns avaient un bourgeon de corne sur le front, plus ou moins long suivant les individus. _

_ S ephiroth passa le reste du rêve à  contempler la harde, se sentant plus en paix qu’il ne l’avait été de toute sa vie. _

oOo

S ephiroth grogna lorsque son réveil sonna, ouvrant un œil vitreux et fusillant l’appareil du regard  d’un air torve.  Il parvint à l’arrêter sans le casser cette fois-ci… même si ce n’était pas l’envie qui le démangeait.

M armonnant des insultes dans sa barbe (inexistante évidemment), il se leva,  se préparant pour la journée.  Certains jours… il avait envie de tout d étruire .  Et les douches froides, ça allait un temps. Il soupira, se frottant le visage alors que l’eau coulait sur sa peau, avant de rabattre ses cheveux dans son dos.  Baissant les yeux, il fixa son érection pensivement. La première fois que c’était arrivé… il avait été particulièrement confus et un peu inquiet.  Et voir en plus que ce n’était  _ pas _ de l’urine qui sortait…  Aller aux laboratoires pour savoir  ce qu’il lui arrivait était hors de question, il y passait assez de temps comme ça.  Heureusement, il avait d’autres moyens de s’informer.

Un tour sur le réseau plus tard, il savait que ce n’était rien d’anormal, et que c’était même tout à fait naturel.  Tout le problème avait été de s’occuper de ça. Il n’avait pas mit longtemps à comprendre que les vidéos pornographiques qu’il trouvait sur le réseau étaient très loin de la réalité (il n’était pas stupide à ce point, ou handicapé socialement), mais trouver des vidéos uniquement sur la masturbation n’avait pas été facile (et heureusement qu’il savait comment effacer son historique, il n’avait vraiment pas envie qu’on voit sur quels sites il avait été).  Heureusement, il avait put trouver ce qu’il cherchait, même s’il se demandait toujours  _ pourquoi _ ils faisaient certaines choses dans ces vidéos. L’idée d’être restreint pendant l’acte lui donnait des frissons, il avait assez donné avec Hojo (et Minerva soit louée sur le fait que Hojo n’était pas sexuellement attiré par lui), et ça ne l’intéressait pas du tout.

Avec un léger soupir, il se résolut à s’occuper de son érection. L’ignorer ou la calmer avec une douche froide ne ferait qu’empirer les choses, il le savait d’expérience.  I l commença doucement à se caresser, effleurant à peine la peau sensible  de son sexe au début. Il laissa échapper un léger grognement en sentant le plaisir commencer à monter, et s’appuya d’une main contre le mur.

Sephiroth prenait rarement le temps de se masturber longtemps, ses devoirs l’occupant la plus grande partie de la journée, mais, parfois, il avait envie de faire durer la chose, comme aujourd’hui.  Doucement, il frôla son gland, frissonnant en sentant la pointe de plaisir qui passait. Il continua ainsi pendant une minute ou deux, avant de décider qu’il voulait plus.  Refermant sa main plus fermement sur sa longueur, il laissa échapper un gémissement à la sensation, l’excitation montant. Caressant plus fermement, il continua les mouvements de va-et-vient sur son pénis, effleurant doucement ses testicules, frissonnant à la sensation,  et sentant la peau se contracter sous ses doigts.

Sephiroth sentait le plaisir commencer à réellement monter maintenant, et il accéléra ses gestes, haletant. Sa main gauche caressant son sexe et la droite, jouant avec ses testicules, il sentait que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que l’orgasme n’arrive.  Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de pénétrer son anus avec ses doigts aujourd’hui, comme ça lui arrivait parfois, et il préférait réserver ça pour une prochaine fois.

D oucement, il passa délibérément sur son gland, effleurant ses contours. Il n’eut besoin que de quelques secondes de cette stimulation pour jouir, et il ferma les yeux, gémissant de plaisir,  sentant l’orgasme le traverser.

Finalement, le plaisir retomba, et il rouvrit les yeux, haletant. Il laissa échapper un soupir, pas réellement satisfait (il ne l’était jamais totalement, hélas), mais suffisamment pour que son érection soit retombée.  S’emparant de la pomme de douche, il rinça rapidement le mur ainsi que son bas-ventre.  Au moins, il avait finit de se laver lorsqu’il avait décidé de se masturber.

S ortant de la douche, il s’empara de sa serviette pour ses cheveux, avant de s’enrouler dans une autre pour son corps.  Son corps de nouveau sous contrôle, il pouvait maintenant penser à la journée qui l’attendait… toujours aussi chargée hélas.

A rrivé dans son bureau, il secoua la tête avec désespoir en voyant les piles de papiers qui envahissaient la surface.  Non, sérieusement, c’était à croire que la paperasse se  _ reproduisait  _ !  Grognant de frustration, il se mit au travail, essayant de s’occuper d’un maximum de documents avant la pause déjeuner.

oOo

S ephiroth accueillit la pause avec gratitude, il avait l’impression que son cerveau allait fondre devant la stupidité humaine. Entre les requêtes absurdes ( _ qui _ commandait du papier toilette  parfumé  à la lavande pour l’infanterie ??) ou juste en retard de six  mois (comme cette demande de renouveler les uniformes, ça avait été fait il y a au moins 5 mois, facilement).

S e massant les tempes, il sortit  de son bureau. Décidément… il ne savait pas qui étaient les pires. Les gens de Gaïa, ou ceux que Fleur devaient supporter ?  Il soupira. Ça devait être une constante, l’administration  était d’une stupidité crasse, peu importe l’endroit.  Marchant rapidement, il décida de manger le plus vite possible, voulant  retourner s’occuper des papiers  _ avant _ de se faire submerger.

Sephiroth était perdu dans ses pensées, mais il s’arrêta quand même en entrant dans la cafétéria, fronçant les sourcils. Il pouvait voir un attroupement dans un coin, et, s’il se fiait à son expérience avec les harceleurs, signifiait qu’il y avait une agression en cours.

Quelque peu agacé, il avança à grands pas dans cette direction. Il pouvait voir plusieurs cadets essayer apparemment de calmer le jeu, s’il se fiait à leur attitude,  mais sans effet apparent. Certains changèrent de couleur en le voyant approcher, agrippant leur compagnons qui semblait ne pas être d’accord avec les harceleurs, les tirant hors de son chemin. Les autres, visiblement concentrés sur leur victime, ne prêtaient  pas attention  à leur environnement, pour leur plus grand malheur. Sephiroth fronça les sourcils, en revanche, en voyant que la victime n’était autre que Kunzel. Apparemment, son orientation sexuelle semblait leur poser problème,  en plus de ses origines. Personnellement, Sephiroth s’en contrefichait. Tant qu’il faisait correctement son travail, l’un comme l’autre lui étaient de peu d’importance. De plus, il semblait être une source d’informations fiables, et Sephiroth ne voulait pas perdre ça.

Le  grondement sourd qui lui échappa fit se figer tout le monde, et il vit que Kunzel semblait partagé entre l’inquiétude et le soulagement de voir que quelqu’un se décidait finalement à intervenir.  Les harceleurs le regardèrent  avec de grands yeux, soudain nerveux. Sephiroth les pointa du doigt, glacial.

–Vous trois…  _ dans mon bureau. Maintenant ! _ Feula-t-il, ses yeux polaires. Et restez-y jusqu’à ce que j’arrive.  Compris ?

Les trois concernés  déglutirent nerveusement, hochant frénétiquement la tête, et lâchèrent Kunzel, fuyant littéralement la cafétéria dans leur hâte à obéir. Sephiroth  porta son regard sur ceux qui avaient tenté de calmer le jeu, légèrement plus calme.

–Vous, allez chercher les affaires de ces idiots. Ils seront plus vite dehors de cette façon.  Prenez le temps de manger malgré tout, si ce n’est pas déjà fait, ordonna-t-il.

Il n’allait quand même pas sacrifier sa pause déjeuner pour ces idiots !  Enfin, si on pouvait l’appeler ainsi.  Considérant la qualité de la « cuisine » qu’ils servaient… Sephiroth préférait de loin la cuisine d’Angeal, mais ce dernier était parti en mission avec Genesis le matin même.  Donc ses choix se limitaient à de la nourriture à emporter (ou à faire livrer), ou la cafétéria. Mais la nourriture à emporter voulait aussi dire qu’il mangerait dans son bureau. Autant prendre la cafétéria. Au moins il changeait de décor.

U ne fois sa pause repas finie, il retourna à contrecœur dans son bureau. L’idée de s’occuper de la paperasse le répugnait, mais il avait  des harceleurs à renvoyer. Manifestement, soit ils n’étaient pas au courant  de son dégoût de ces pratiques, soit ils avaient pensé s’en tirer. Après tout, sa répugnance concernant les foules était bien connue au sein de la compagnie.  Le voir dans la cafétéria était une exception qui devait arriver une à deux fois par mois. Et malheureusement pour ces idiots,  ils avaient choisi précisément le jour où Sephiroth avait décidé qu’il avait besoin d’un changement de décors pour manger pour s’en prendre à Kunzel.

R etournant  à son bureau, il ouvrit la porte pour trouver les trois agresseurs debout dans un coin, l’air extrêmement nerveux. Il alla s’asseoir à son bureau sans un mot, avant de les contempler  avec mépris.

– Je pensais pourtant que ma position sur le harcèlement était pourtant claire. Alors vous pouvez m’expliquer  _ pourquoi _ vous avez cru bon de vous en prendre au cadet Kunzel ? Questionna-t-il, glacial.

I l les écouta babiller des excuses absolument ridicules (et pourtant il pensait en avoir entendu des âneries de la part des harceleurs) quelques instants, les laissant s’enfoncer encore plus, avant de les couper sèchement.

– Laissez-moi clarifier les choses. Parce que le Cadet Kunzel est d’origine Wutaïenne, et qu’il est apparemment homosexuel, vous pensiez qu’il n’a rien à faire dans le SOLDAT, c’est ça ?

Le leader déglutit, avant de hocher la tête pour confirmer. Sephiroth secoua la sienne, dégoûté.

–À  ce que je vois, je vous rends service en vous renvoyant du programme, dit-il, les faisant taire d’un  regard comme ils semblaient vouloir protester.  Comme vous n’avez visiblement pas prêté attention aux rumeurs et explications, je vais vous expliquer  deux ou trois choses sur le SOLDAT. Premièrement,  le programme est ouvert à tous les habitants du pays, peu importe que leurs ancêtres soient d’un pays avec lequel nous sommes  actuellement en guerre. Deuxièmement… je suppose que vous n’êtes pas au courant  des effets des injections… ou alors vous n’avez pas voulu le croire ? Demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil.

En  les voyant  remuer nerveusement, il comprit qu’ils avaient effectivement eut cette explication,  mais qu’ils avaient choisit de ne pas le croire. Il renifla avec mépris. Oui, il leur rendait un fier service en les renvoyant. Sephiroth reprit  la parole, son ton toujours aussi froid.

–Les injections développent votre  force de manière importante, dès la toute première. J’ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il a fallut remplacer les poignées des portes dans les baraquements des Troisièmes Classes,  et ce  _ malgré _ le fait qu’elles soient spécialement renforcées. Vous imaginez ce qu’il se passerait  avec une femme ordinaire ? Demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil à nouveau.

Il les vit échanger des regards mal à l’aise,  semblant  commencer à comprendre où il voulait en venir.  Mais il était loin d’avoir fini.

–De plus… les injections provoquent un accroissement de votre libido en parallèle de votre force. En gros, vous allez _vouloir_ et avoir _besoin_ de relations sexuelles régulièrement, et _très_ régulièrement de plus. Vous pensez pouvoir maîtriser votre nouvelle force en moins d’une semaine ? Demanda-t-il froidement, les fixant sans ciller. Laissez-moi vous apprendre quelque chose… Il faut au minimum _six mois_ pour ça. Croyez-moi, le maximum que quelqu’un ait put tenir sans sexe est un mois, et il était à bout à la fin de cette période. Comment croyez-vous qu’il ait fait ?

I l les regarda échanger des regards, appréciant de les voir se tortiller, mal à l’aise,  avant de délivrer le coup de grâce.

–Il a finit par avoir des relations sexuelles avec les autres membre de son groupe. Pas parce qu’il était homosexuel, ou même partiellement attiré par les hommes, mais juste parce qu’il avait  _ besoin _ de sexe,  et que la masturbation ne lui suffisait plus . De plus, même votre  endurance augmente. Même quand vous êtes capables de contrôler votre force… une femme normale n’aura juste  _ pas _ votre endurance. Si vous voulez vraiment  être satisfait, vous serez obligés de vous tourner vers d’autres hommes, car d’après ce que j’ai pu constater, il vous faudra au minimum 4 à 5 orgasmes pour ressentir de la satisfaction. Et j’ai bien dit au  _ minimum _ , car je ne parle que  des Troisièmes Classe. Combien croyez-vous qu’il en faut pour ceux au-dessus ?

L es trois harceleurs avaient pris une intéressante teinte verdâtre sur les bords, et aucun d’eux ne bougeait plus d’un poil,  trop terrifiés par son regard, si similaire à celui d’un grand prédateur .  Sephiroth, satisfait de voir qu’il avait eut gain de cause, décida d’arrêter leur supplice.

– Le fait que vous pensiez que les relations sexuelles entre homme soient contre nature est, franchement, une vue dépassée de la sexualité de mon point de vue.  Il y a des  _ millénaires _ que la nature uniquement reproductive du sexe a perdu de son sens. Le plaisir a prit le pas dessus, et nous ne sommes désormais plus obligés  d’avoir du sexe uniquement pour concevoir des enfants. Si vous êtes assez stupides pour continuer à penser ça, libre à vous, mais vous  n’avez pas votre place ici.  Vos affaires devraient arriver d’une minute à l’autre, aussi vous allez me faire le plaisir de les prendre et de sortir du bâtiment.  Et prenez ceci avec vous, dit-il tout en leur tendant les papiers informant qu’ils avaient été renvoyés  de l’armée pour harcèlement. Maintenant, dehors.  Et je ne veux pas vous revoir dans l’armée.

Les trois harceleurs prirent leurs papiers sans un mot, et sortirent de son bureau la tête baissée, vaincus. Sephiroth laissa échapper un soupir en se laissant aller contre son dossier, se frottant les yeux avec un brin de lassitude. Il préférait encore tuer le problème dans  l’œuf , car  s ’ils arrivaient à passer Troisième Classes,  il était impossible de les renvoyer,  le Président Shinra refusant de « gaspiller » les SOLDATS. Et rectifier leur comportement à ce stade était long et difficile.  De plus… ils gardaient toujours une part d’arrogance  en eux, mais ils évitaient au maximum de la laisser apparaître, sachant qu’il était en charge de l’assignation des missions, et que s’ils en faisaient trop, il pouvait les envoyer  sur les missions les plus stupides ou ennuyeuses possibles.  Ou bien en-dessous de leurs capacités.

S ecouant la tête, il reprit son travail, signant les papiers qui en avaient besoin ou détruisant certains documents (il n’allait certainement  _ pas _ envoyer des Troisième Classes contre un Béhémoth, il ne fallait pas abuser !), passant sur l’ordinateur de temps  à autres  pour chercher les  informations dont il avait besoin.  Sephiroth travailla encore plusieurs heures, changeant de position sur son fauteuil de temps à autre, ennuyé parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à trouver une position confortable.

Au bout d’un moment, agacé, il finit par se lever pour vérifier qu’il n’y avait rien sur l’assise. Il n’aurait pas été surpris qu’un des Turks avait placé quelque chose sur  sa chaise en gui s e de blague, comme ça arrivait parfois, mais non.  En se levant, cependant, il réalisa qu’il avait une  _ nouvelle _ érection, et il soupira avec agacement. Il s’en était pourtant  _ déjà _ occupé ce matin ! Apparemment, aujourd’hui était un de ces jours où il en avait plusieurs dans la journée… et s’il ne s’en occupait pas  rapidement ,  il n’allait pas arriver à se concentrer, pensa-t-il avec frustration,  sentant  son sexe douloureusement restreint par  son pantalon.  Sephiroth se frotta le visage avec un grognement de frustration. Il ne voulait  _ vraiment pas _ quitter son bureau, mais  prendre le risque de s’y masturber était hors de question. Surtout avec tous les gens qui risquaient d’y entrer, parfois sans prévenir.

F ortement agacé, il sortit de son bureau, se contrôlant juste assez pour ne pas exploser la porte dans son cadre en la fermant, comme ça lui était parfois arrivé.  Fusillant du regard tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, il put rentrer  dans l’appartement qu’il partageait avec ses amis sans encombre.  Avec un soupir, il se dirigea directement vers la salle de bains, sachant qu’il était au moins plus facile de la nettoyer après. Il avait tenté une fois dans son lit… et la sensation après-coup dans les draps l’avait dégoûté de recommencer là.

R etirant ses vêtements, il soupira  presque de soulagement à la disparition de la sensation de constriction. Ça faisait du bien, franchement.  Entrant dans la douche, il décida de faire couler l’eau quand même. Parfois, il  faisait sans, surtout le soir, mais il appréciait la sensation de l’eau  coulant sur sa virilité. Et tant pis s’il avait encore les cheveux mouillés.  Sephiroth laissa couler  l’eau un moment, frissonnant presque comme elle cascadait sur son sexe érigé,  faisant monter des frissons de plaisir le long de son dos. Ce n’était cependant pas suffisant,  et il sentit la frustration revenir très rapidement. C’était agréable, oui, mais il avait besoin de  _ plus _ .  Avec un grognement presque prédateur, il referma sa main sur son pénis gorgé, soupirant presque d’aise en sentant monter le plaisir à chaque caresse de sa main.  De l’autre, il  ma ssait ses testicules, gémissant de plaisir en les touchant plus ou moins fermement, en rythme avec ses caresses sur son sexe.  Au bout d’un certain temps, il décida qu’il voulait un peu de changement, et  l es doigts  de sa main droite voyagèrent jusque dans son dos, et plus précisément ses fesses.  Il réalisa distraitement que c’était probablement la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de faire couler l’eau, afin qu’elle serve de lubrifiant.

Fermant les yeux, il respira doucement, essayant de se détendre, avant de glisser doucement un doigt dans son intimité. Il frissonna à la sensation d’un corps étranger dans son anus, mais ne s’arrêta pas.  C’était seulement inconfortable  pour l’instant, et il savait que ça ne durerait pas.  Agitant doucement son doigt, il détendit assez les muscles pour pouvoir en ajouter un deuxième. Haletant, il tâtonna pour trouver le point qui lui procurait du plaisir,  et laissa échapper un gémissement plus fort que les autres quand il le trouva finalement. La position n’était pas vraiment confortable pour son bras, mais, à cet instant, ce fait lui importait peu. Tout ce qu’il voulait… c’était atteindre l’orgasme.  Accélérant ses caresses et insistant sur son point de plaisir, il sentit les vagues de plaisir monter de plus en plus, menaçant de déborder.

Finalement, après avoir caressé son gland et appuyé simultanément  sur sa prostate, il laissa échapper un cri étranglé comme il se répandait sur le mur de la douche. Sephiroth continua à se caresser et stimul er son point de plaisir pendant encore quelques instants, jusqu’à ce que le sperme cesse de jaillir.  Avec un soupir haletant, il retira ses doigts, frissonnant légèrement à la vague sensation de vide qui prenait place.  S’emparant de son savon, il se nettoya rapidement la main droite, avant de rincer le mur et d’arrêter l’eau.

Décidément… il donnerait tout pour arriver à se sentir satisfait après s’être masturbé, pensa-t-il en sortant de la douche pour se sécher. Parce que même s’il arrivait à s’occuper de son érection… elle revenait toujours trop vite à son goût.

Son corps calmé, au moins pour le moment, il se remit à penser à ce qu’il avait à faire. Ce qu’il se passait du côté de Fleur… l’inquiétait, pour être honnête.  Et il partageait malheureusement son pessimisme concernant le fait qu’elle serait entrée dans le tournoi contre son gré.  Sérieusement, c’était à croire que les gens étaient trop lâches (il était d’accord sur ce point) pour vouloir se défendre contre leurs ennemis.  Et quel directeur d’école mettait en danger ses propres élèves ?!?

oOo

Les semaines passèrent atrocement lentement, jusqu’au jour où le juge (soit-disant impartial) du tournoi devait sélectionner les représentants des écoles pour la « compétition ».

Sans surprise, Fleur fut sélectionnée.  Il avait parlé avec elle la nuit suivant la sélection, et elle lui avait tout raconté, particulièrement  comment le vieux bouc avait tenté de la stopper quand elle avait juré qu’elle n’avait pas  entré son nom dans cette foutue compétition.  Au moins, elle était à peu près sûre que les écoles la croyaient, même si elle avait aussi juré devant les vrais champions.

Maintenant, le problème serait de survivre aux trois Tâches qui l’attendaient… et celle qu’elle appréhendait le plus était la première, avec des  _ dragons  _ !  Mais quel  _ abruti fini _ envoyait des  _ enfants _ face à un putain de dragon ! Même  _ Hojo _ n’était pas aussi taré ! Et ils avaient seulement leur  baguette pour lancer des sorts !  Fleur avait bien ricané en l’entendant insulter les idiots qui dirigeaient le tournoi, avant de lui dire que l’un d’entre eux avait prit un peu trop de coups à la tête dans sa carrière sportive. Il devait avoir quelques dégâts au cerveau. Sephiroth n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de répliquer, sarcastique  _ « un peu beaucoup même ! » _ à ça. Fleur avait acquiescé, avant de lui expliquer qu’elle avait un plan… qui, elle l’espérait, fonctionnerait. Elle avait cependant ajoutée, gênée, qu’avec sa chance, le plan risquait fort de finir à la poubelle dans les cinq premières minutes de la Tâche.

S ephiroth s’était rongé les sangs pendant toute la durée de la supposée Tâche, surtout sachant que les rêves se déroulaient selon un schéma précis, et qu’il ne contrôlait pas  _ quand _ il parlait avec Fleur.  Son soulagement quand il put  _ enfin _ lui reparler fut certainement palpable par Fleur, car elle le remercia de s’être inquiété pour lui dans le rêve suivant.

E lle sonnait complètement claquée et stressée, et il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de s’inquiéter pour elle. Avec un long et l ourd soupir, elle lui avait expliqué que, pour une raison qui lui échapp ait , les boules de feu qu’elle avait utilisées contre le dragon avaient tourné d’une couleur inhabituelle, un vert clair  comme le sortilège qui lui avait coûté ses parents. Bien sûr, certains avaient décidé s qu’elle tournait Noire,  juste à cause du fait que c’était la couleur du Feu de Nécromancien, une branche obscure  et interdite de la magie.  Convenablement, ils préféraient ignorer que  l’un de leur plus célèbres sorciers pouvait l’utiliser, d’après son amie  la  génie.  Elle avait dut  _ encore _ jurer sur sa vie et sa magie qu’elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qui c’était passé. Parce que, vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas.  Lorsqu’elle s’était entraînée, ses boules de feu avaient eut une couleur orangée classique, qui tournait parfois au bleu, tant elles étaient chaudes.  Pas cette fois. Et l a mère dragon n’avait prit que trois boules de feu avant de se soumettre, gémissant de  terreur, à la surprise générale. Sans compter qu’elle lui avait  _ donné _ l’œuf d’or dont elle était supposée s’emparer pour remporter la Tâche !

Fleur ne s’était pas plainte, en tout cas. Elle s’en était sortie sans une égratignure, et elle avait eut ce qu’elle était supposée prendre.  Elle se contrefichait des points donnés, par contre. Elle avait d’autres problèmes. La bonne nouvelle, lui avait-elle dit, c’était que la prochaine se déroulerait sous l’eau. Et normalement, tout devrait bien se passer.

N ormalement. Ni Sephiroth ni Fleur ne voulaient tenter le diable en disant quoi que ce soit. L’argenté laissa échapper un soupir en pensant à ça. La prochaine « épreuve » à laquelle elle devait faire face était un bal.  Sephiroth haïssait les bals avec passion, le Président Shinra se servant de lui comme un Poster Boy, l’exhibant contre son gré dans ces événements, ignorant  joyeusement le fait que Sephiroth était  déjà submergé de travail en  temps normal, il nageait quasi littéralement dans la paperasse après ces événements.  Sans compter sa frustration sexuelle qui faisait également des siennes, le forçant à se masturber plusieurs fois après les bals de la compagnie, jusqu’à ce qu’il se calme.  Il ne  le réalisait pas consciemment, cependant, mais son subconscient  se languissait de la présence de son âme sœur. Sephiroth  aurait probablement reniflé avec mépris si on lui avait dit ça. Mais il aurait été  incapable de nier la sensation qu’il lui manquait quelque chose. Elle était moins importante auprès de ses amis et Zack, mais il  _ sentait _ qu’il manquait quelque chose. Comme un puzzle dont il manquerait une pièce centrale.  Et vitale.

S ephiroth laissa échapper un soupir en allant se coucher. Fleur lui avait expliqué qu’elle avait fini par trouver un cavalier pour aller au bal, ou plutôt deux. Il ricana en pensant à ça. Des jumeaux, les frère d’un de ses amis, avaient proposé de l’accompagner au bal en apprenant qu’elle cherchait toujours quelqu’un, après que le capitaine de leur équipe de sport ait décliné. Et elle avait accepté, à moitié pour faire un doigt d’honneur au tournoi (elle était après tout une participante non  volontaire), à moitié  parce qu’ils étaient  probablement les seuls qui ne se vanteraient pas d’avoir été avec elle au bal, ou prétendre qu’elle avait eut des relations sexuelles avec eux.

S ephiroth fronça les sourcils en se rappelant de sa réaction à ce moment-là. Il y avait eut… comme un assombrissement de la plaine.  Comme si la mention du sexe avait fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs. Il n’avait cependant pas insisté sur le sujet, sentant que c’était quelque chose de sensible et douloureux pour elle. Fleur lui avait  ensuite vaguement parlé des jumeaux, lui expliquant qu’ils étaient des farceurs invétérés, et il avait grogné en entendant ça. Reno dédoublé, un enfer sur terre. Elle avait rit en entendant sa réaction, malgré le nom bloqué, avant de lui expliquer qu’elle avait passé un accord avec eux : ils se comportaient sérieusement et comme des gentlemen toute la soirée, et elle leur donnerait de l’argent  _ plus _ toute une collection de livres sur les farces et attrapes qu’ils n’avaient pas.

Sephiroth renifla avec amusement en repensant à ça. Au moins, elle savait comment les contrôler. Reno… le seul qui arrivait à le contrôler était Tseng. Et, parfois, Veld. Sinon, Rude parvenait parfois à l’empêcher de faire des conneries, mais le plus souvent (surtout si des explosions étaient impliquées), il participait.

Gloussant doucement en secouant la tête, il éteignit la lumière, s’allongeant sous les couvertures. Fermant les yeux, Sephiroth se laissa glisser dans le sommeil, se demandant ce qu’il verrait cette nuit, car il savait que ce n’était pas une des nuits où il parlerait avec Fleur.

oOo

_ L’argenté pencha la tête sur le côté, étonné et assez perplexe. _

_ La salle dans laquelle il se trouvait était immense, suffisante pour accueillir une bonne partie du SOLDAT et avoir encore de la place. De nombreuses décorations se trouvaient un peu partout, surtout des guirlandes de gui et de lierre, et les murs étaient recouverts de givre argenté. Sephiroth se demanda comment il faisait pour ne pas fondre, avant de hausser mentalement les épaules. Magie, comme aurait dit Fleur. Il y avait une bonne centaine de tables dans la salle, chacune comprenant une douzaine de places, de ce qu’il pouvait voir. _

_ Des personnes se trouvaient de chaque côté de lui, mais il n’arrivait pas à voir de qui il s’agissait. Cependant, il se doutait qu’il devait s’agir des jumeaux, comme Fleur le lui avait dit. Le fait de ne pas contrôler où il regardait était un peu agaçant à son goût, mais comme il visionnait apparemment un souvenir, ça ne le surprenait pas plus que ça. Fleur regardait de toute façon autour d’elle, visiblement fascinée par les décorations, et il l’entendit dire à ses cavaliers : _

–_C’est dommage qu’ils ne fassent ça tous les ans, dit-elle doucement. C’est vraiment joli. Je me passerais bien de danser par contre, ajouta-t-elle avec agacement._

_ Le garçon à sa droite renifla avec amusement. _

–_Tu oublie que ********** essaie de réduire les dépenses au minimum, ****. Je me demande ce qu’il fait de l’argent qu’il économise, par contre._

_ De l’autre côté, son jumeau ricana. _

–_Oublie pas non plus qu’il y a un prof qui est un fantôme. Ça fait un salaire entier qu’il n’a pas à verser._

_ Fleur renifla avec ironie. _

–_Argent qu’il fout probablement dans ses robes hideuses. Sérieusement, j’ai limite besoin d’une potion contre la migraine chaque fois que je le croise._

_ Ses cavaliers éclatèrent de rire alors qu’ils s’approchaient de l’une des tables rondes, à laquelle était également assise un rouquin. Il tira une chaise à côté de lui, regardant Fleur d’un air appuyé, et Sephiroth la sentit hocher la tête en réponse, comprenant le message informulé. Son cavalier de droite ajouta, sonnant plus sérieux : _

–_Au passage, ****, merci d’avoir sauvé *****. Tu n’étais pas obligée de nous donner autant d’argent, par contre._

_ Fleur ricana avec une certaine amertume. _

–_Vous saviez que le vieux bouc a essayé de clamer la carcasse pour lui-même ? Je suis sûre que vous n’auriez jamais vu un sous de la vente. J’ai tué cette saloperie, j’ai le droit de décider de ce que je fais de la carcasse ! Surtout qu’elle a bien faillit me tuer, ronchonna-t-elle. Par le droit de conquête, vu que je l’ait butée, c’est _moi_ qui décide quoi faire du corps ! Personne d’autre !_

–_Tu es rancunière, remarqua son cavalier de gauche._

–_J’ai le droit de l’être, répondit-elle sombrement. Si je vous racontais tout… vous comprendriez pourquoi._

_ La conversation s’interrompit comme ils arrivaient à la table, qui comportait mystérieusement 14 sièges au lieu des douze des autres tables, à la grande perplexité de Sephiroth. Fleur s’assit à côté du rouquin, qui jeta un regard désapprobateur en direction de ses partenaires. L’argenté remarqua alors que la plupart des gens faisaient de même, plus ou moins ouvertement d’ailleurs, comme le vieil homme assit un peu plus loin ou celui avec un bouc à côté d’un adolescent au visage grincheux, accompagné d’une très jolie fille, au moins aussi belle que celle aux longs cheveux blonds argentés, qui était elle accompagnée d’un garçon qui semblait avoir déconnecté son cerveau, s’il en jugeait par l’expression crétine qu’il arborait. Sephiroth pouvait admettre qu’elle était belle, ça rien à dire. Mais personnellement, elle ne l’attirait pas. Le rouquin prit la parole, attirant de nouveau son attention : _

–_****, ******, j’espère que vous vous tiendrez bien durant cette soirée. ****, pourquoi est-ce que tu les as invités _tous les deux _? Un seul ne te suffisait pas ?_

_ Fleur renifla avec ironie. _

–_Premièrement, *****, c’est eux qui m’ont proposé d’être mes cavaliers, pas le contraire. Deuxièmement, j’avais le choix entre eux et des abrutis qui voulaient profiter de ma « réputation ». Sincèrement, si _le Faucheur_ en personne s’était pointé pour m’emmener au bal, j’aurais accepté. Et eux au moins ne se vanteront pas d’avoir couché avec moi, comme à peu près 50 % des mecs de l’école l’auraient fait. Je suis au courant des rumeurs, *****. 90 % de ce qui circule sur moi dans l’école est faux… et les 10 % restants sont déformés. De plus, s’ils se tiennent bien, ils auront droit à une collection de livres de farce et attrapes Moldus… hu ? Mais que…_

_ Il sentit quelque chose passer sur lui, comme une aura réconfortante, avant de se concentrer sur sa tête, comme pour former quelque chose, alors que le corps de Fleur se raidissait sous l’effet de la surprise. Il entendit les murmures surpris de ses cavaliers alors même qu’elle levait la main, la passant dans ses cheveux et trouvant quelque chose accroché à ses mèches. Elle ramena sa main devant ses yeux… tenant une simple fleur d’une beauté délicate. Sephiroth sentit son souffle se bloquer en la voyant… parce qu’il s’agissait de la fleur dont il rêvait depuis son enfance… sauf que celle-ci était en parfaite santé. Les pétales étaient d’un noir de jais, brillant doucement sous la lueur des chandelles. La tige lisse était habillée d’un argent brillant, comme Sephiroth n’en avait jamais vu auparavant, formant une broche délicate en forme de feuilles. Il pouvait presque  _ sentir _ la perplexité de Fleur devant l’apparition de la fleur, et il sentit ses cavaliers se pencher sur son épaule, manifestement tout aussi perplexe qu’elle._

–_****, elle sort d’où cette fleur ?_

–_Bonne question, parce que je suis sûre que j’ai rien mis dans mes cheveux avant de venir, marmonna-t-elle. ****, ******… je vous préviens tout de suite, si c’est une de vos blagues… vous pourrez dire adieu à votre collection de livres._

–_Jamais on ne ferait ça ! Protesta le jumeau de gauche._

–_On t’as donné notre parole qu’on se comporterait comme des gentlemen, on le fera ! Confirma le second._

_ Le garçon assit à la table secoua la tête, son air officiel commençant déjà à porter sur les nerfs de Sephiroth. Il lui faisait penser à certains des membres de la compagnie, ceux qui se vantaient d’être dans les échelons supérieurs. _

–_Tu ne devrais pas les encourager, ****, dit-il alors que cette dernière s’asseyait, remettant la fleur dans ses cheveux._

–_Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici, cher frérot ? Demanda le jumeau qui s’assit juste à côté de Fleur._

– _Je suis maintenant l’assistant personnel de Mr ****** et il m’a chargé de le représenter._

–_Pourquoi il n’est pas venu lui-même ? Demanda Fleur, son ton ennuyé._

_ Sephiroth pouvait parfaitement la comprendre .  Il détestait ce genre de personnes qui se donnait de grands airs alors qu’ils étaient à peine compétents, voire incompétents.  Ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir, mettant les nerfs de Sephiroth à vif avec son air officieux. _

–_Je suis navré d’avoir à le dire mais, depuis la Coupe du Monde, Mr ****** ne se sent pas bien, pas bien du tout. Ce qui n’a rien de surprenant – le surmenage. Il n’est plus si jeune – bien que toujours brillant, cela va sans dire. Son esprit n’a rien perdu de sa profondeur, mais la Coupe du Monde a été un fiasco pour l’ensemble du ministère et…_

_ Sephiroth  fit rapidement la sourde oreille aux propos du garçon, son discours sonnant comme étant particulièrement inintéressant,  et son évaluation rapide du garçon s’était avérée juste. Il devait avoir à peine quelques années de plus que Fleur ou ses frères (qui devaient eux-même n’être guère plus âgés qu’elle), mais on sentait déjà qu’il était ambitieux et prêt à tout pour grimper dans la hiérarchie. Sephiroth connaissait son genre, et il ne les supportait  pas.  À l’entendre, on aurait pu croire qu’il avait été élu chef suprême de l’univers. S ephiroth se serait fait un plaisir de lui remettre les idées en place s’il avait été là, mais, malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire. _

_ Devant Fleur se trouvait une assiette en or, et Sephiroth se demanda si les organisateurs du tournoi les avaient apportés eux-mêmes, ou si elles appartenaient à l’école. Il doutait de ce second point, par contre, car il ne souvenait pas d’avoir vu ces assiettes dans les souvenirs de Fleur.  Il aperçut le vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche s’emparer d’un menu, et l’examiner avec attention, avant de s’adresser à voix haute à son assiette : _

–_Côtes de porc !_

_ E t, à la plus grande surprise de Sephiroth, une viande apparut instantanément dans son assiette. Suivant son exemple, les autres convives s’emparèrent de leur menus et commencèrent à passer commande.  Le regard de Fleur se posa brièvement sur les autres champions, et Sephiroth cligna mentalement des yeux, éberlué, en réalisant que la fille qui accompagnait le garçon au visage grincheux n’était autre que l’amie de Fleur,  celle qui était une génie. Par la Déesse, elle avait beaucoup changé.  Sephiroth savait que tout comme Fleur, elle ne s’intéressait pas du tout aux produits de beauté ou aux vêtements en temps normal. Manifestement, elle avait fait un effort pour le bal, mais Sephiroth pouvait comprendre qu’elle ne le fasse pas en temps normal, ça avait dû lui demander beaucoup de temps et d’énergie pour lisser sa crinière. Il se demanda, cependant, à quoi pouvait ressembler Fleur dans sa robe.  Quelque chose lui disait… qu’elle devait vraiment être jolie. _

_ Il ignora rapidement ce que disaient les autres champions  (le garçon étranger vantant apparemment les mérites de son école) , plus intéressé par ce que Fleur allait commander.  Il l’entendit murmurer quelque chose au sujet de cuisses de grenouille s,  et il ne put retenir une grimace dégoûtée dans son esprit. Rien que les Touche-moi étaient assez répugnants comme ça, mais il savait, d’après ce que Zack avait dit, que dans les petites villes, les gens n’hésitaient pas forcément à manger du monstre s’il n’y avait pas le choix  (même si Zack évitait autant que possible les Touche-moi, trop de mauvaises expériences). Et il devait avouer qu’au bout d’un moment sur le terrain, les soldats étaient prêts à manger du monstre ou tout ce qui ne sortait pas d’un sac de rations.  Et il y en avait toujours au moins un ou deux dans l’unité qui savait comment préparer du monstre de façon sûre. _

_ A u bout d’un moment, Fleur se décida pour un plat dont il ne put comprendre le nom.  Alors même que le plat en question (une sorte de soupe) apparaissait, l’assiette elle-même changea de forme pour ressembler à une assiette à soupe,  surprenant Sephiroth .  Par contre, pourquoi le vieux bouc parlait de  _ pot de chambres _ au dîner, bon sang ? Ça n’avait pas du tout sa place dans ce genre de discussions, enfin ! Même  _ lui _ le savait !  Il sentit Fleur étouffer un ricanement  dans son assiette, surtout en voyant la tête outré de l’homme au bouc.  La blonde, par contre, ne cessait de se plaindre. Et ceci sur les décorations, et ceci sur les fantômes.  _ Mais faites-l a taire ! _ Pensa l’argenté, exaspéré. Son cavalier semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité, trop occupé à la reluquer apparemment, au point qu’il n’arrivait visiblement pas à trouver sa bouche avec sa fourchette. Ça amusait à moitié Sephiroth, tout en l’exaspérant.  Il y avait quand même des limites à la décence, même pour lui. _

_ Fleur jeta un regard autour d’elle, tout  aussi peu intéressée que lui par le discours des autres, et son regard tomba sur une autre table un peu plus loin… où se trouvait assi s l’homme le plus grand qu’il ait jamais vu, au moins aussi grand que la femme  assise à leur table, réalisa brusquement Sephiroth comme le regard de Fleur revenait sur celle-ci, alors qu’elle répondait au signe de la main qu’il avait fait.  Ils étaient même plus grands qu’Angeal ! Et pourtant, il approchait  déjà des deux mètres ! Eux… devaient faire plus de trois mètres !  De l’autre côté, l’amie de Fleur semblait apprendre à prononcer quelque chose à son cavalier (peut-être son nom ?), et ce dernier semblait faire de son mieux, mais pas y arriver totalement, s’il se fiait au «  pas mal » qu’elle prononçait en direction de Rose, avec un petit sourire. _

_ F inalement,  le repas se termina, et le vieil homme à la barbe blanche (il décida de l’appeler Vieux Bouc dans sa tête), se leva,  et demanda aux élèves d’en faire autant. Ce qu’il fit ensuite surpris l’argenté, car d’un simple geste de la main,  il fit se ranger les tables sur le côté de la salle.  Un autre geste fit apparaître une estrade avec des instruments de musique, et un groupe de personnes (probablement le groupe assurant la musique) se précipita sur la scène, s’emparant des instruments et commençant à jouer.  Sephiroth remarqua rapidement que les lanternes autour s’étaient éteintes, et que les autres champions s’étaient levés, accompagnés de leurs partenaires. Il sentit Fleur soupirer avec lassitude, visiblement pas enthousiaste à l’idée de danser, mais se levant malgré tout à contrecœur.  Il pouvait la comprendre. _

_ Secouant mentalement la tête, il regarda  les cavaliers de Fleur. Comme elle l’avait dit, il s’agissait de vrais jumeaux, mais il arrivait quand même à voir de petites différences dans leurs visages, l’aidant à les différencier.  Tous les deux étaient désormais plutôt sérieux, et visiblement avec de très bonnes manières, s’inclinant devant Fleur pour la saluer. L’un d’entre eux l’emmena ensuite sur la piste de danse, la guidant manifestement  pour les pas.  La musique était actuellement assez lente et mélancolique, mais pas déplaisante, trouva Sephiroth. Le groupe était plutôt bon, même si pas vraiment dans ses goûts.  Il remarqua malgré tout que Fleur semblait éviter au maximum de regarder autour d’elle, préférant plutôt contempler le plafond… ou l’absence de plafond ? Pensa l’argenté,  perplexe et pensif, en voyant le ciel nuageux à la place d’une voûte en pierres. Il finit par se rappeler qu’elle lui avait dit que le plafond de la Grande Salle, là où les élèves et les professeurs prenaient les repas, était enchanté pour imiter le ciel extérieur. _

_ I l sentit le corps de Fleur se détendre progressivement comme son partenaire la faisait tourner doucement, respectueux de son espace malgré la position nécessaire pour valser, changeant avec son jumeau à un moment, la surprenant légèrement s’il se fiait au tressaillement surpris de son corps. Son frère resta cependant tout aussi respectueux d’elle, veillant à ne pas la rendre plus inconfortable qu’elle ne l’était déjà.  Elle continua à regarder le plafond jusqu’à ce que la piste de danse improvisée soit remplie par les autres élèves, et qu’elle puisse se détendre complètement. Sephiroth profitait de chaque occasion  où elle regardait autour d’elle pour mémoriser les visages, même s’il savait que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose.  Il aperçut une rouquine ressemblant aux jumeaux à un moment, grimaçant régulièrement en dansant avec son partenaire, un garçon légèrement joufflu (peut-être parce qu’il devait lui écraser les pieds). Un peu après, il vit le Vieux Bouc danser avec la femme immense, et ô combien Sephiroth eut envie de ricaner en les voyant, il était tellement petit par rapport à elle que la pointe de son chapeau atteignait tout juste son menton ! _

_ P ar contre, l’homme qui passa près de Fleur fit se hérisser les fins cheveux de la nuque de Sephiroth. Par tant à cause de la jambe en bois ou de l’œil d’un bleu vif qui tournait dans l’orbite de l’homme au visage couturé de cicatrices, comme si  u n Béhémoth l’avait mâchouillé av ant de le recracher. Mais quelque chose dans son attitude le mettait à cran.  Quoi, il ne savait pas, mais il sentit Fleur se raidir aussi, malgré le fait qu’elle réponde aimablement à son commentaire sur ses chaussettes.  Elle répondit à la question inquiète de son cavalier du moment (le premier jumeau) par quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à une platitude (le fait que son œil la mette mal à l’aise), même pour Sephiroth. _

_Finalement, le morceau de musique se termina, et le jumeau avec qui elle était l’emmena gentiment en direction des chaises, sur laquelle elle s’assit avec un soupir de soulagement. Son frère arriva quelques instants plus tard, une boisson en main, et elle l’accepta avec gratitude. Peu après, deux jeune filles arrivèrent, et, après avoir échangé quelques mots amicaux avec Fleur, prirent les jumeaux avec elles pour aller danser._

_Sephiroth réalisa que, tout comme lui, Fleur était tout à fait contente de rester à observer les danseurs. De plus, les origines différentes des élèves ajoutaient une certaine diversité à la population étudiante, qui fascinait Sephiroth. Il serait volontiers resté à les observer toute la nuit, mais le rêve toucha alors à sa fin._

oOo

Sephiroth ouvrit un œil vitreux, et grogna en réalisant qu’il devait se lever. Il détestait les bals avec passion… mais pourtant… il aurait presque aimé participer à celui-ci, ne serait-ce que pour accompagner Fleur. Malgré tout, les jumeaux avaient été très corrects avec elle, pensa-t-il avec une certaine appréciation en se levant, suivant sa routine habituelle. Ils l’avaient traitée avec respect et politesse, respectant son désir de ne pas faire plus d’une danse. Fleur… ne méritait pas de subir tout ça, pensa-t-il avec colère. Sa vie… lui faisait beaucoup penser à la sienne. Ils étaient utilisés et exhibés comme des objets, sans considération pour leur bien-être, et jetés sur le champ de bataille bien trop jeune.

Il soupira, se servant sa première tasse de café. Pourquoi est-ce que des salopards sans scrupules envoyaient des enfants au combat ? Se demanda-t-il tout en faisant rouler sa tasse chaude entre ses mains, pensif. Il en avait un peu parlé avec Fleur, et elle lui avait parlé des enfants-soldats, et des conséquences émotionnelles et psychologiques que ça engendrait sur eux. Et il devait avouer… que ça correspondait à un certain nombre de ses traits de caractère. Sephiroth secoua lentement la tête, ses longs cheveux ondoyant doucement dans son dos sous l’effet du mouvement. En être conscient ne voulait pas forcément dire être capable de s’en défaire du jour au lendemain, se dit-il en se resservant une tasse, avant de se diriger vers son bureau secondaire. Avec le travail qu’il avait, il était régulièrement obligé de ramener des dossiers dans l’appartement, et travailler dessus tôt le matin en se levant.

Fleur n’avait peut-être pas autant de travail que lui, pensa-t-il dans un coin de son esprit entre deux dossiers, étant encore à l’école, mais d’après ce qu’elle avait dit, les « aventures » qu’elle avait à l’école compensaient amplement. Sa première année en était un bon exemple, se rappela-t-il en pinçant les lèvres. Il se rappelait encore le rêve qu’il avait fait, montrant la fin de l’année, dont elle avait vaguement parlé.

Ça avait été tellement réel, de le vivre par ses yeux… et ça lui avait atrocement rappelé ses propres expériences. Il était à peine plus vieux qu’elle lorsqu’il avait tué pour la première fois… et, là encore, il n’avait pas reçu d’aide. Pas plus qu’elle. Pourtant elle en aurait bien eut besoin également.

oOo

_ Le chien géant à trois têtes avait faillit lui coller une crise cardiaque, avant de le laisser bouche bée (mentalement bien sûr) quand il s’était endormit aux premières notes de flûtes (horriblement mal jouées, mais ça importait peu apparemment), les trois enfants en profitant pour ouvrir la trappe et sauter dans le trou, atterrissant sur quelque chose de mou, qui s’était révélé être une plante. Mais le fait qu’elle avait faillit étouffer Fleur avec ses amis ne l’avait pas rassuré (on aurait presque dit le cousin du Malboro, avait-il pensé en se réveillant, secoué), et ce qu’il s’était passé ensuite n’avait pas arrangé les choses. Les clés volantes avec le balai l’avaient presque amusé… jusqu’à ce qu’elles deviennent folles lorsque Fleur s’était apparemment emparée de la bonne… sur le dos d’un balai volant. _

_ Il avait secoué la tête à ça. C’était tellement cliché que ça en devenait ridicule… mais, visiblement, c’était efficace. La salle suivante comportait un échiquier géant. Le rouquin avait touché une des pièces, provoquant son activation, et, après lui avoir demander s’il fallait jouer pour traverser, avait placé lui-même, Fleur et leur amie à la place de trois des pièces, avant de commencer à jouer. Sephiroth avait admiré le jeu avec intérêt. Le rouquin était vraiment, vraiment bon. Oh, il aurait put jouer certains coups différemment, et il était à peu près sûr qu’il aurait pu trouver un autre moyen que de se sacrifier pour permettre à Fleur de faire échec et mat, mais il s’était bien débrouillé. _

_ La salle suivante en revanche… l’odeur lui avait donné envie de vomir tant elle était horrible, et même en se réveillant il avait encore la nausée. La… chose étendue au sol était hideuse, mais, heureusement, la créature était complètement inconsciente, une bosse sanglante ornant sa tête. Fleur et son amie avaient relevées leurs robes pour essayer d’étouffer l’odeur, et Sephiroth était bien content de ne pas avoir été présent, il se serait probablement évanoui à cause de la puanteur. Même Fleur avait la nausée, il avait pu le sentir. _

_ La salle suivante… paraissait presque banale par rapport aux précédentes… jusqu’à ce que des flammes colorées surgissent devant et derrière, bloquant les issues. Devant elles se trouvaient un feu noir, et derrière, les flammes étaient violettes. Dans la salle se trouvait une table, sur laquelle était posée sept bouteilles de formes différentes et un rouleau de parchemin. Sephiroth avait haussé un sourcil devant le poème, assez impressionné devant la logique. Et de ricaner devant les mots de la génie. Les sorciers, manquant de logique ? Il devait avouer qu’elle avait raison. De plus, maintenant qu’il repensait à ce que Fleur lui avait dit… c’était tout à fait ça. Il se rappelait avoir hoché la tête, impressionné devant l’intelligence de l’amie de Fleur, qui avait trouvé la solution au poème en même temps que lui. _

_ Malheureusement pour Fleur, seule une d’entre elles pouvait avancer, la quantité de potion restant dans la bouteille tout juste suffisante pour une personne. Après avoir encouragée Fleur, son amie prit la potion lui permettant de revenir en arrière, et Fleur celle permettant d’avancer. Malgré le fait qu’il la sentait trembler sous le stress, elle avança sans hésiter. Sa surprise en voyant l’homme devant elle lui apprit qu’elle s’attendait visiblement à trouver quelqu’un d’autre que lui. L’homme claqua rapidement des doigts, la ligotant sans un mot, profitant visiblement du fait qu’elle était distraite par leur discussion. _

_ Sephiroth fronça les sourcils en l’entendant discourir sur ce qu’il avait fait. Impossible de comprendre le nom de la créature dans l’autre salle, mais il en aurait fait entrer une dans une école remplie d’enfants sans défenses ?!? C’était quoi le problème de ce type ? Le concerné se retourna à ce moment-là, étudiant le miroir avidement. L’objet était immense, au moins aussi grand qu’Angeal, et arborait des symboles (une écriture?) à son sommet. Et de quelle pierre il parlait ? Sephiroth pouvait entendre la majuscule dans le nom, comme s’il s’agissait d’un objet particulièrement important, même s’il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ce n’était pas comme s’il s’agissait d’une Matéria ! _

_ Fleur essaya de le distraire de son mieux, sans effet. L’argenté était particulièrement frustré, parce qu’il n’avait qu’une petite partie du contexte, et manquait donc de la plupart des éléments nécessaires pour analyser efficacement la conversation.  Et les noms bloqués n’aidaient pas en plus. Fleur finit par tomber au sol avec un grognement, ayant visiblement essayé de bouger (pour regarder dans le miroir ? Mais pourquoi ?), complètement ignorée de l’homme au turban. Finalement, l’homme s’exclama avec frustration : _

– _Comment fonctionne ce miroir ? Quel est son secret ? Aidez-moi, maître !_

_Sephiroth, horrifié, entendit alors une voix lui répondre et la voix semblait venir de l’homme lui-même. Mais qu’est-ce que…_

–_Sers-toi de la fille… Sers-toi de la fille…_

_L’homme se tourna vers Fleur._

–_Bien. ******, venez ici._

_Il frappa dans ses mains et les cordes qui ligotaient Fleur tombèrent aussitôt sur le sol, la fillette se relevant lentement._

–_Venez ici, répéta-t-il. Regardez dans le miroir et dites-moi ce que vous y voyez._

_Fleur s’approcha de lui. Sephiroth pouvait la sentir trembler sous l’effet de la peur et du stress, mais elle avançait bravement. Finalement, elle se retrouva à côté de lui, et s’il avait été dans son propre corps, l’argenté se serait raidit. L’odeur qui émanait de l’homme ressemblait atrocement à un corps en décomposition. Mais ses mouvements étaient trop fluides pour qu’il souffre de gangrène… sans compter qu’il semblait physiquement en bonne santé. Fleur prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux, luttant contre un réflexe nauséeux, avant de faire un pas en avant et de rouvrir les paupières._

_Sephiroth sentit la frustration monter en réalisant qu’il ne pouvait toujours pas voir à quoi elle ressemblait… même si elle avait certainement beaucoup changé depuis. Le reflet du miroir… lui donnait l’impression de regarder à travers une vitre en verre dépoli. Il pouvait distinguer la forme générale du corps de Fleur, ainsi que les couleurs, mais pas les détails. Ou, du moins, pas tous. Une crinière de cheveux en batailles lui faisant penser à ceux de Fair, et des yeux verts brillants étaient les seules choses qu’il pouvait à peu près distinguer. Il fronça les sourcils, voyant que le reflet de Fleur semblait… lui sourire ? Avant de mettre sa main dans sa poche, sortant un objet de taille moyenne, d’un rouge vif. Son reflet lui fit un clin d’œil, avant de remettre la main dans la poche. Sephiroth resta stupéfait en sentant quelque chose de lourd apparaître dans la poche de Fleur, comme si, d’une façon ou d’une autre, l’objet était sortit du miroir et était devenu réel !_

–_Alors ? Dit l’homme avec impatience. Qu’est-ce que vous voyez ?_

_Fleur donna l’impression à Sephiroth de rassembler tout son courage._

–_Je me vois en train de serrer la main de **********, prétendit-elle. J’ai… j’ai fait gagner la coupe à **********._

_L’homme poussa à nouveau un juron._

–_Poussez-vous, dit-il._

_En s’éloignant du miroir, Sephiroth sentit la Pierre cogner contre la jambe de Fleur. Allait-elle tenter de prendre la fuite ? Mais Fleur avait à peine fait quelques pas qu’une voix aiguë s’exprima alors que l’homme n’avait pas ouvert la bouche._

–_Elle ment… Elle ment… dit la voix._

–_******, revenez ici, cria-t-il. Et dites-moi la vérité ! Qu’est-ce que vous avez vu ?_

_La voix aiguë s’éleva à nouveau._

–_Laisse-moi lui parler face à face._

–_Maître, vous n’avez pas assez de forces, dit le professeur au turban._

–_J’en ai assez pour ça…_

_Sephiroth aurait voulu emporter Fleur loin de lui à ce moment-là. Elle était clairement pétrifiée de terreur, et, s’il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait… il sentait que quelque chose de grave arriver. Après tout… elle avait dit que le meurtrier de ses parents avait possédé un de ses professeurs lors de sa première année. Est-ce que… il s’agissait de lui ? Il sentait en tout cas qu’elle ne parvenait plus à remuer le moindre muscle. Pétrifiée, elle regarda le professeur lever les bras et commencer à défaire son turban. Bientôt, le turban tomba et la tête de l’homme parut soudain étrangement petite. Puis il pivota sur ses talons._

_Et là, Sephiroth aurait aimé pouvoir hurler son dégoût. Derrière la tête de l’homme, au lieu de son crâne, il y avait un visage, le visage le plus répugnant que Sephiroth eût jamais vu. Il était d’une blancheur de craie avec des yeux rouges flamboyants et des fentes en guise de narines, comme sur la tête d’un serpent._

–_**** ******… murmura le visage._

_Sephiroth sentit Fleur essayer de faire un pas en arrière, mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir._

–_Tu vois ce que je suis devenu ? Dit le visage. Ombre et vapeur… Je ne prends forme qu’en partageant le corps de quelqu’un d’autre… Heureusement, il en reste toujours qui sont prêts à m’accueillir dans leur cœur et leur tête… Le sang de ******* m’a redonné des forces, ces dernières semaines… Dans la forêt, tu as vu le fidèle ******** s’en abreuver pour moi… Et lorsque j’aurai l’élixir de longue vie, je pourrai recréer un corps qui sera bien à moi… Maintenant… Donne-moi cette Pierre qui se trouve dans ta poche._

_Il savait donc. Sephiroth sentit soudain les jambes de Fleur revenir à la vie. Elle fit un pas en arrière._

–_Ne sois pas stupide, dit le visage avec colère. Tu ferais mieux de sauver ta vie et de me rejoindre… Ou alors, tu connaîtras le même sort que tes parents… Ils sont morts en me suppliant de leur faire grâce…_

–_MENTEUR ! S’écria Fleur._

_L’argenté pouvait sentir que Fleur avait les larmes aux yeux, de chagrin, de colère ou de terreur, il aurait été incapable de le dire. Peut-être les trois à la fois, il n’en aurait pas été surpris. L’homme reculait vers elle pour que le visage ne la perde pas de vue. Le visage maléfique souriait, à présent._

–_Comme c’est émouvant… siffla-t-il. J’apprécie toujours le courage… Oui, ma fille, tes parents ont été courageux… J’ai d’abord tué ton père et il m’a résisté avec une grande bravoure… Quant à ta mère, je n’avais pas prévu qu’elle meure… mais elle essayait de te protéger… Alors, donne-moi la Pierre. Sinon, elle sera morte en vain._

–_JAMAIS !_

_Fleur bondit vers la porte enflammée, tentant de fuir. Sephiroth avait la nausée devant la scène. Quel malade pouvait se réjouir de tuer des parents devant leur enfant ? Un enfant si jeune qu’il était incapable de se défendre ?_

–_Attrape-la donc ! cria alors le visage._

_D’un geste, l’homme saisit le poignet de Fleur. Celle-ci ressentit aussitôt une douleur aiguë à l’endroit de sa cicatrice. La pauvre avait sans aucun doute l’impression que sa tête allait se fendre en deux, et Sephiroth ressentait cette douleur comme si elle était la sienne. La fillette se mit à hurler en se débattant de toutes ses forces, et, à la grande surprise de Sephiroth, son assaillant la lâcha. Elle eut soudain beaucoup moins mal à la tête, mais l’homme, en revanche, était plié en deux par la douleur, le regard fixé sur ses doigts qui se couvraient d’ampoules à vue d’œil, comme brûlés par une flamme._

–_Attrape-la ! ATTRAPE-LA ! Répéta la voix aiguë du parasite._

_À nouveau, l’homme possédé plongea sur Fleur. Il la fit tomber à terre et l’immobilisa en l’écrasant sous lui, les deux mains serrées autour de son cou. La cicatrice devint si douloureuse que Sephiroth pouvait voir que Fleur en était presque aveuglée. Elle parvenait cependant à distinguer le visage de l’homme qui poussait des hurlements. Il semblait en proie à une effroyable souffrance. S’il avait été là… Sephiroth l’aurait étripé sans hésiter. Quel salopard s’en prenait à une enfant ? Il ressentait presque un plaisir vengeur à le voir souffrir ainsi chaque fois qu’il essayait de toucher Fleur._

_La lutte était tellement déséquilibrée malgré tout qu’elle le rendait malade pour Fleur. Une enfant de 11 ans, avec à peine un an d’instruction derrière elle, contre un sorcier adulte ? La seule chose qui semblait la sauver était le fait que son assaillant ne pouvait pas la toucher sans souffrir d’atroces brûlures. Sephiroth avait pu le constater quand il l’avait lâchée, la maintenant au sol uniquement avec ses genoux. Il avait regardé ses mains avec incrédulité, celles-ci brûlées au moins au troisième degré, la chair à vif. Le parasite lui ordonna alors de tuer Fleur de sa voix suraiguë, et celle-ci, comme par réflexe, plaqua ses mains sur le visage de l’homme, lui arrachant un hurlement de souffrance et le faisant tomber au sol, se roulant par terre de douleur._

_Fleur semblait avoir également compris qu’il ne pouvait pas la toucher sans subir d’atroces souffrances, car elle se releva d’un bond et attrapa son bras sans hésiter, lui arrachant de nouveau hurlements. Sephiroth avait maintenant du mal à distinguer ce qui se passait, tant la douleur était violente, l’aveuglant. Tout ce qu’il pouvait percevoir, c’était la douleur, les cris de l’homme et du parasite, et une voix qui semblait appeler Fleur._

_Il sentit soudain que Fleur lâchait prise, ou que le bras auquel elle se cramponnait lui était arraché, et tombait dans l’inconscience._

oOo

Sephiroth laissa échapper un juron lorsqu’il brisa accidentellement sa tasse. Il était tellement en colère à cause du souvenir qu’il en avait oublié de contrôler sa force. Soupirant d’agacement, il se leva et alla chercher de quoi ramasser les morceaux. Au moins, il avait fini son café _avant_ de casser le mug. Après avoir jeté les morceaux à la poubelle et s’être resservit une tasse de café, il retourna à ses papiers, une partie de son esprit continuant à repenser au rêve/souvenir.

Fleur… était apparemment restée inconsciente pendant trois jours. Et quand elle s’était réveillée… le Vieux Bouc ne lui avait guère offert de réponses. Tout juste lui avait-il expliqué que la protection de sa mère empêchait le terroriste qui avait assassiné ses parents de la toucher. Par contre… pour lui dire _pourquoi_ il lui en voulait… rien du tout. Et pourtant, elle avait demandé. Mais il avait refusé de lui dire, prétendant qu’elle était trop jeune pour savoir. _Mes fesses !_ Pensa Sephiroth avec colère. Quand quelqu’un voulait votre peau à un âge aussi jeune, vous aviez le _droit_ de savoir ! Le reste de la conversation lui avait apporté quelques éléments de réponses, même si les noms bloqués l’avaient empêché de totalement appréhender la situation.

Avec un soupir, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, agacé, surtout quand il vit l’heure. Il allait bientôt devoir aller dans son bureau, et il avait déjà perdu du temps de son petit déjeuner. Sephiroth se résolut à devoir emporter les pancakes d’Angeal au bureau s’il voulait pouvoir finir son petit déjeuner… car vu les quantités qu’ils devaient ingérer, il ne pourrait pas finir à temps.

Il se leva, son esprit continuant à penser à ce qu’il était arrivé à Fleur. La pauvre… n’avait même pas eut quelqu’un à qui parler du fait qu’elle avait apparemment été obligée de tuer un homme. Non, à la place, elle avait été renvoyée chez les gens avec qui elle vivait. Et il se rappelait qu’elle avait presque supplié de ne pas être renvoyée là-bas, sans effet.

_ Pourquoi _ insistait-il pour qu’elle vive là-bas d’ailleurs ? Se demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils tout en s’asseyant à la table, saluant les autres. L’accueil du Chiot fut aussi enthousiaste que d’habitude, lui arrachant un sourire presque invisible. Le caractère joyeux et amical du garçon lui remontait souvent le moral, surtout quand il pensait à ce genre de choses. Sephiroth soupira très doucement.

S i seulement il pouvait faire quelque chose pour Fleur…

oOo

L’argenté se passa la main dans les cheveux avec frustration. Il avait prit l’habitude de manger plus régulièrement dans la cafétéria pour tuer dans l’œuf les situations de harcèlement, au moins là-bas. Tout le problème était que la nourriture y était immonde, et avec les quantités nécessaires pour son métabolisme… disons que même la nourriture servie à l’école de Fleur lui paraissait appétissante, et pourtant, il la trouvait beaucoup trop grasse à son goût, de ce qu’il voyait.

Sephiroth s’appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre avec un soupir las. Son regard se perdit sur Midgar… ou, du moins, le peu qu’il pouvait en voir avec le brouillard de pollution. Fleur… avait au moins pu résoudre l’énigme de l’œuf d’or, de ce qu’elle lui avait dit. Les organisateurs du tournoi lui prendraient quelqu’un de précieux, et elle aurait une heure pour le récupérer. Heureusement, lui avait-elle dit, elle savait comment les atteindre, et aussi, de ce qu’elle savait, ils ne couraient aucun danger… en tout cas, trois d’entre eux du moins. D’après ce que Fleur savait… une des participantes n’était pas complètement humaine, et le problème, c’était que si ce sang non-humain lui avait donné un certain avantage dans la première Tâche face aux dragons, la protégeant du feu, ce même avantage se transformait en handicap une fois sous l’eau. Et c’était sans compter le fait que la sœur de cette même participante serait utilisée comme otage. Le problème, c’était que la fillette serait sérieusement en danger de mort à cause de la température glaciale de l’eau, plus le fait que ce soit l’hiver.

Sephiroth était de plus en plus en colère contre les organisateurs de ce « tournoi ». Non content de forcer une mineure à participer, ils mettaient en danger la vie d’une petite fille ! Alors même qu’ils _savaient_ qu’à cause de ses ancêtres, l’eau glaciale représentait une menace pour elle ! Secouant la tête avec colère, il s’éloigna de la fenêtre. Vraiment, s’il trouvait le moyen de rencontrer Fleur un jour… il aurait deux mots à dire aux organisateurs de ce truc.

S’éloignant à  grands pas, il ignorait que ses propos avaient fait monter un frisson glacial dans le dos de certaines personnes, notamment Dumbledore et Barty Crouch Jr, qui se faisait passer pour Alastor « Mad-Eye » Moody. Comme si quelqu’un avait marché sur leur tombe.

_À suivre…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premier chapitre fini o/ Cependant, il devenait d’une telle longueur que j’ai préféré le couper en deux XD Il avait atteint les 70 pages et était loin d’être fini. D’où le « Partie 1 ».  
Pour ce qui est des scènes sous la douche… merci d’être indulgents, c’est la première fois que je fais ça.  
Le prochain chapitre ? La Deuxième et Troisième Tâche bien sûr ! Ainsi que quelques aperçus du côté de Sephiroth


	3. Chapitre 2 : Fragments de Glace – Partie 2

Chapitre 2 : Fragments de Glace – Partie 2

_ Sephiroth fronça les sourcils devant le rêve. C’était encore une fois un souvenir… et il concernait manifestement la Deuxième Tâche. _ _ Fleur se trouvait devant une étendue d’eau lisse, frissonnant dans le froid glacial du mois de Février. Les autres champions se trouvaient à côté d’elle, et il pouvait entendre les voix enthousiastes des élèves résonner sur la surface de l’eau. Il regarda l’homme habillé d’une ridicule robe rayée jaune et noire, son ventre tendant sérieusement le tissu, le faisant renifler avec mépris. On voyait bien qu’il s’était plus que laissé aller, se dit-il. Ce dernier disposa les champions à environ trois mètres les uns des autres, prêtant une attention spéciale à Fleur, qui répondit d’un ton pincé qu’elle savait très bien ce qu’elle avait à faire. _

_ Ignorant les autres champions, qui s’étaient précipités dans l’eau au coup de sifflet, Fleur retira rapidement ses chaussures et chaussettes, avant de placer une boule d’herbes visqueuses (et Sephiroth ne put retenir un hoquet dégoûté, elles ressemblaient à des queues de rats enchevêtrées) dans sa bouche et de commencer à mâcher, avançant en même temps dans l’eau glacée. _ _ Le lac était si froid qu’il avait l’impression qu’on brûlait la peau des jambes _ _ de Fleur__. À mesure qu’__elle _ _ s’enfonçait, sa robe mouillée pesait de plus en plus lourd. L’eau lui arrivait à présent au-dessus du genou et ses pieds engourdis glissaient sur des pierres plates, recouvertes de vase et de limon. _ _ Fleur continuait à _ _ mâch__er _ _ la _ _ plante _ _ qui avait une consistance visqueuse, caoutchouteuse, comme des tentacules de pieuvre. _ _ Sephiroth était au moins soulagé de sentir que la plante n’avait quasiment aucun goût. _ _ Enfoncée jusqu’à la taille dans l’eau glacée, _ _ elle _ _ s’arrêta, avala, et attendit _ _ manifestement _ _ que quelque chose se passe. _

_Sephiroth aurait volontiers étranglé l’idiot qui avait décidé qu’une Tâche se déroulerait_ en plein hiver dans un lac _! C’était un coup à ce que l’un d’entre eux attrape une pneumonie ! __Il pouvait entendre les élèves rire alors que Fleur tremblait de froid dans l’eau glacée. Oui, décidément, il avait deux mots à dire à celui qui avait organisé ça ! __À moitié immergé, une brise cruellement glacée ébouriffant ses cheveux, __Fleur__ tremblait de la tête aux pieds. __Elle__ évita__it__ de regarder en direction des tribunes. Les rires étaient de plus en plus bruyants, __certains la__ sifflaient et se moquaient d’e__lle__…_

_Puis, brusquement, il eut l’impression qu’on lui plaquait un oreiller invisible sur la bouche et sur le nez. Fleur essaya de reprendre sa respiration, mais ses efforts lui donnèrent le tournis. Ses poumons étaient vides et elle éprouva soudain une douleur fulgurante de chaque côté du cou._

_Fleur porta ses mains à sa gorge et Sephiroth sentit sous ses oreilles deux larges fentes dont les bords palpitaient dans la brise froide… Elle avait à présent des… branchies ?!? Sans hésiter une seconde, elle se jeta dans le lac. Pendant une minute, Sephiroth paniqua totalement. Il ne savait pas nager lui-même, et il ignorait totalement si c’était le cas de Fleur. S’agitant dans tous les sens mentalement à cause de la panique, il mit un certain temps avant de réaliser que Fleur _ savait _ nager._

_La première gorgée d’eau glacée lui sembla comme un souffle de vie. La tête cessa de lui tourner. Elle avala à nouveau une longue gorgée d’eau qu’il sentit ressortir doucement par ses branchies en envoyant au passage de l’oxygène dans son cerveau. Lorsqu’elle tendit les mains devant elle, il s’aperçut qu’elles avaient pris une teinte verdâtre, fantomatique, et que ses doigts étaient palmés. En tournant la tête, il vit que ses pieds s’étaient allongés et que ses orteils, eux aussi, étaient palmés. On aurait dit que des nageoires lui étaient poussées._

_ L’eau avait cessé d’être glacée… Elle semblait au contraire agréablement fraîche et légère… Fleur continua d’avancer, et Sephiroth s’émerveilla presque de la vitesse à laquelle ses pieds en forme de nageoire l a propulsaient dans l’eau. Il remarqua aussi qu’elle arrivait à voir clairement autour d’ elle sans avoir besoin de cligner des yeux. Bientôt, elle eut nagé si loin qu’il ne distinguait plus le fond du lac. Fleur bascula alors verticalement et s’enfonça dans les profondeurs. _

_Le silence devenait de plus en plus épais tandis qu’il découvrait un étrange et sombre paysage nimbé de brume. À présent, sa visibilité était réduite et à mesure que Fleur avançait, de nouveaux contours se dessinaient dans les ténèbres : de véritables forêts de plantes aquatiques ondulaient lentement, de larges étendues de boue qui étaient jonchées de pierres miroitant faiblement dans la pénombre. Elle descendit de plus en plus loin vers le cœur du lac, scrutant ses profondeurs grises et inquiétantes, essayant clairement de percer le mystère de ses ombres, là où l’eau devenait opaque. Manifestement, si elle avait visiblement une idée de la direction générale dans laquelle aller, elle n’était pas totalement certaine non plus._

_De petits poissons frétillaient autour de Fleur, comme des fléchettes d’argent. Par deux fois, il crut voir quelque chose de plus grand bouger un peu plus loin mais, lorsque Fleur s’en approcha, il ne découvrit qu’un gros morceau de bois noirci et un enchevêtrement particulièrement dense de plantes aquatiques. Il n’y avait pas trace d’autres champions, ni d’homme-poisson, ni de son ami. Rien que le silence des profondeurs, qui commençait honnêtement à le stresser._

_Des herbes d’un vert pâle, d’une cinquantaine de centimètres de hauteur, s’étendaient devant lui, aussi loin que portait son regard, comme une prairie luxuriante. Les yeux grands ouverts, Fleur essayait clairement de distinguer des formes dans l’obscurité, s’il en jugeait par la manière dont elle regardait autour d’elle… mais soudain, il sentit quelque chose lui saisir la cheville._

_ Fleur se retourna et Sephiroth vit un être qu’il n’avait encore jamais vu avant, une sorte de petit démon des eaux doté de petites cornes, qui venait de surgir d’entre les herbes. Ses longs doigts étaient étroitement serrés autour de sa jambe, et il montrait ses dents pointues. Fleur glissa sa main palmée dans sa poche, à la recherche de sa baguette magique. Lorsqu’elle eut enfin réussi à la saisir, deux autres démons des eaux avaient jailli des herbes et s’étaient accrochés à sa robe, essayant de l’attirer vers le fond. _

_Une grosse bulle s’échappa d’entre ses lèvres à l’incantation, que Sephiroth ne put entendre, et la baguette magique projeta sur les démons quelque chose qui ressemblait à un jet d’eau bouillante, car des taches rouges apparurent sur leur peau verte, comme des marques de fureur. Fleur arracha sans hésiter sa cheville à l’étreinte de la créature et se mit à nager aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait, envoyant régulièrement d’autres jets d’eau bouillante par-dessus son épaule, sans prendre la peine de viser. De temps à autre, il sentait un démon lui attraper à nouveau la cheville et elle donnait de grands coups de pieds en réponse pour s’en débarrasser. Finalement, il sentit son pied toucher une tête cornue ; Fleur se retourna brièvement et Sephiroth put voir un petit démon étourdi dériver en zigzag, le regard brouillé, tandis que ses congénères menaçaient Fleur du poing avant de disparaître à nouveau parmi les herbes._

_Fleur ralentit un peu l’allure, remit sa baguette dans sa poche et regarda autour d’elle, l’oreille aux aguets, en décrivant un cercle complet dans l’eau. Cherchant clairement à s’orienter. Un silence pesant oppressait ses tympans engourdis. Il savait qu’elle devait se trouver à une profondeur encore plus grande mais rien ne bougeait, à part les herbes aquatiques qui ondulaient lentement. Il aurait tellement aimé la guider et la protéger sous l’eau… même si l’eau était différente de la glace, Sephiroth se sentait dans son élément._

–_Alors, ça marche ?_

_ Sephiroth crut qu’il allait avoir une crise cardiaque. D’où venait cette voix ? Fleur était sous l’eau ! À au moins une trentaine de mètres de profondeur, si ce n’est plus ! Fleur pivota brusquement et se retrouva face à face avec la silhouette floue d’un… fantôme ? qui flottait devant elle en la regardant à travers ses épaisses lunettes, brillantes comme des perles. Mais que… qu’est-ce qu’elle faisait là ? Sephiroth sentit Fleur essayer de parler, mais, cette fois encore, seule une très grosse bulle sortit de sa bouche. _

_Le fantôme, en revanche, parvint à pouffer de rire. Évidemment, vu qu’elle n’était qu’un esprit, elle n’était plus liée par les lois de la physique._

–_Tu devrais essayer là-bas ! Dit-elle en pointant le doigt. Je préfère ne pas venir avec toi, je ne les aime pas beaucoup. Ils me nagent toujours après quand je m’approche…_

_ Fleur leva le pouce pour la remercier et suivit la direction indiquée, en prenant clairement soin de nager plus haut au-dessus des herbes afin d’éviter les démons qui s’y cachaient. Sephiroth avait juste des envies de meurtre de plus en plus violentes. C’était quoi cette idée, franchement ? _

_F__inalement, _ _une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard,_ _ Sephiroth commença à entendre des voix qui chantaient, et il sentit Fleur soupirer de soulagement. _ _Elle approchait enfin de son but, _ _comme le prouvait le gros rocher couvert de gravures d’hommes-poissons… et est-ce que c’était une _ pieuvre géante _ qui était gravée à côté ?_ _ Des bâtiments grossiers _ _en pierres brutes_ _ commencèrent à apparaître _ _de tous les côtés dans la pénombre, leurs murs couverts d’algues. Sephiroth cligna des yeux, surpris, maudissant à moitié la vision de Fleur, inférieur à la sienne malgré l’effet de la plante qu’elle avait avalée. Parce que soit il rêvait… littéralement dans ce cas… soit il voyait _ _des visages dans l’encadrement sombre des fenêtres. _ _Ces êtres avaient la peau grise et de longs cheveux hirsutes d’une couleur vert sombre. Leurs yeux étaient jaunes, tout comme leurs dents cassées, et ils portaient autour du cou de grosses cordes fabriquées avec des cailloux. Ils lancèrent à _ _Fleur_ _ des regards mauvais _ _comme elle passait,_ _ et un ou deux d’entre eux sortirent de leurs repaires pour l’observer de plus près, une lance à la main, leurs puissantes queues de poisson argentées battant l’eau avec force._

_Fleur_ _ nagea encore plus vite _ _en réaction,_ _ et, bientôt, les abris de pierre devinrent de plus en plus nombreux. Certains étaient entourés de jardins de plantes aquatiques et il vit même un _ _petit démon_ _ apprivoisé, attaché à un piquet, _ _comme un chien _ _devant une porte. Les êtres de l’eau sortaient de tous les côtés, à présent. Ils l_ _a_ _ regardaient avec avidité, montraient ses mains palmées et ses branchies, échangeaient des remarques sur son passage, la main devant la bouche. _ _Fleur_ _ accéléra l’allure, _ _les ignorant,_ _ et un très étrange spectacle s’offrit alors à ses yeux _ _et à ceux de Sephiroth par procuration_ _._

_Une véritable foule était rassemblée devant les bâtisses qui délimitaient une sorte de place de village aquatique. Un chœur composé d’êtres de l’eau chantait au milieu de la place, invitant les champions à s’approcher. Derrière le chœur, grossièrement taillée dans un bloc de rocher, s’élevait une gigantesque statue qui représentait une de ces créatures. Quatre personnes étaient solidement attachées à la queue de poisson de la statue._

_ Sephiroth étrécit les yeux en voyant le spectacle. Décidément… on sentait qu’ils avaient décidé d’y aller pour le côté spectaculaire, sans aucune considération pour la santé des otages. Enfin, spectacle pour les champions, se dit-il. D’après Fleur, les spectateurs se gelaient le cul à la surface à contempler le lac, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui se passait dessous. Décidément, Fleur avait raison. Les sorciers avaient échangé le sens commun pour avoir la magie. Il en avait la preuve sous les yeux. _

_ L’ami rouquin de Fleur était ligoté entre la génie (peut-être devrait-il l’appeler Érudite ?) et une autre fille, celle qui avait accompagné un des champions au bal (peut-être sa petite amie?). La dernière personne était une enfant, et il pouvait voir la ressemblance avec la championne hautaine au bal. Ses longs cheveux d’un blond argenté flottaient autour d’elle, et, tout comme les autres, un mince filet de bulles s’échappait de ses lèvres. Ils ne semblaient pas se noyer, et Sephiroth eut l’impression que c’était dû au sortilège qui leur permettait de dormir sous l’eau. _

_ Fleur sortit sa baguette de nouveau, et il vit la pointe de cette dernière décrire des mouvements (lançant probablement un sort s’il se fiait aux bulles sortant de la bouche de Fleur), dirigée sur la fillette. Sa vue fut brièvement masquée par des bulles comme elle semblait jurer furieusement aux résultats affichés, et que Sephiroth ne put comprendre, à sa plus grande frustration. Mais il n’y avait pas besoin de savoir lire la langue pour savoir que le rouge n’était pas bon du tout. L’adolescente remit sa baguette dans sa poche, sortant à la place un couteau à lames multiples. Sélectionnant une lame en particulier, elle se mit à scier les algues tressées en corde qui retenaient les otages. Ces dernières étaient assez épaisses et visqueuses, et Sephiroth pouvait imaginer son dégoût à la sensation. Lui-même en avait des frissons au contact. _

_ Elle mit de longues minutes avant de parvenir à trancher la corde d’algues, et il la sentit soupirer de soulagement comme son ami se mettait à flotter, dérivant légèrement dans l’eau. Sephiroth remarqua qu’elle regardait ensuite autour d’elle, cherchant manifestement des traces des autres champions. Ceux-ci n’étaient pas encore arrivés, ce qui commençait à inquiéter l’argenté. Qu’est-ce qu’ils faisaient ? D’autres bulles sortirent de la bouche de Fleur, donnant l’impression qu’elle jurait. Elle nagea ensuite en direction des autres otages, et particulièrement de la fillette, qui était clairement la plus en danger. Sephiroth pouvait voir que sa peau était anormalement pâle, beaucoup plus que ce qu’elle aurait dû. _

_ Fleur venait à peine de s’attaquer aux liens retenant la fillette lorsque des mains solides à la peau grise s’emparèrent d’elle, l’éloignant des otages. Ils riaient au éclats devant Fleur qui se débattait, visiblement en colère, secouant la tête. _

–_Tu prends ton propre prisonnier, dit l’un d’eux, et tu laisses les autres…_

–_Certainement pas ! Répliqua Fleur avec fureur, mais seules deux grosses bulles sortirent de sa bouche._

_Sephiroth pouvait plus ou moins entendre ce qu’elle disait cependant, et il se demandait comment c’était possible. Enfin, il rêvait de ce qu’elle avait vécu, donc il n’y avait plus grand-chose qui l’étonnait à ce stade… même pas la stupidité crasse des sorciers._

–_Tu as pour mission de délivrer ton ami… Les autres, tu les laisses…_

_ Fleur émit comme un grognement, qui se traduisit par une suite de bulles. _

–_Cette enfant est en danger de mort, insista Fleur avec colère, désignant la fillette. L’eau n’est _PAS_ son élément !_

_ Ses mots avaient beau sortir de sa bouche sous forme de grosses bulles, mais, visiblement, ils n’avaient aucune peine à la comprendre, car ils continuèrent à rire pour la plupart, l’un reniflant avec mépris. _

–_En quoi la mort d’une fille du feu peut nous importer ? Demanda-t-il, exposant ses dents jaunâtres et cassées._

_ Il sentit Fleur étrécir les yeux, certainement aussi furieuse que lui. Elle baissa les yeux en direction de sa montre, sans doute pour voir le temps qu’il lui restait, mais celle-ci s’était arrêtée. Une nouvelle bulle sortit de la bouche de Fleur, contenant certainement un juron, mais Sephiroth ne le compris pas. _

_ Soudain, les êtres de l’eau pointèrent le doigt au-dessus d’elle, l’air surexcité. Fleur leva les yeux, et Sephiroth vit un garçon qui nageait vers eux. Il avait autour de la tête une énorme bulle qui élargissait étrangement son visage en déformant ses traits. Il cligna des yeux en voyant ça. Décidément… il allait de surprises en surprises avec la magie de chez Fleur. Il commençait même à s’attendre à tout, désormais. _

–_Me suis perdu !_

_Aucun son n’était sorti de sa bouche, mais Sephiroth avait put lire sur ses lèvres. Le garçon avait l’air paniqué._

–_***** et **** arrivent !_

_Sephiroth pouvait imaginer l’immense soulagement de Fleur en voyant ça. Il regarda le garçon à la bulle sortir un couteau de sa poche, trancher la corde qui retenait sa petite amie prisonnière, puis l’emmener et disparaître dans l’obscurité du lac._

_Où étaient les deux autres ? Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps et, si l’on en croyait les paroles de la chanson, au bout d’une heure, les prisonniers seraient perdus…_

_Brusquement, les êtres de l’eau se mirent à pousser des cris perçants. Ceux qui tenaient Fleur relâchèrent leur étreinte en regardant par-dessus leur épaule. Celle-ci se retourna et vit une créature monstrueuse foncer droit sur eux : elle avait un corps humain vêtu d’un maillot de bain et une tête de requin… C’était sans doute le garçon grincheux qu’il avait aperçut au bal. Apparemment, il avait essayé de se métamorphoser mais n’avait pas très bien réussi. Sephiroth préférait encore se faire toucher par Grenouille. Au moins il n’avait pas l’air aussi ridicule… même si c’était apparemment efficace._

_L’homme-requin nagea droit sur Érudite, et commença à ronger la corde qui l’attachait à la statue. Mais les nouvelles dents du garçon n’étaient pas très pratiques pour mordre quelque chose de plus petit qu’un dauphin et Sephiroth se demanda s’il n’allait pas finir par couper la pauvre fille en eux. Fleur se précipita vers eux, et donna un grand coup sur l’épaule de du garçon, lui tendant le couteau. Le garçon le saisit et entreprit de sectionner la corde. Il y parvint en quelques secondes, attrapa Érudite par la taille, lâchant le couteau que Fleur récupéra de justesse, et, sans un regard en arrière, la remonta rapidement en direction de la surface._

_Et maintenant ? Se demanda Sephiroth. Où était la sœur de la fillette ? Il n’y avait toujours aucun signe d’elle. Il fallait faire quelque chose, et vite, car plus le temps passait… plus elle avait l’air mal. Heureusement, Fleur était de son avis, car elle se dirigea en direction de la fillette, mais les êtres de l’eau s’avancèrent vers elle et entourèrent son ami et la fillette en secouant la tête._

_Fleur brandit sa baguette magique avec colère. Pas besoin de savoir ses pensées pour savoir ça._

–_Fichez le camp !_

_Cette fois encore, il ne sortit que des bulles de sa bouche, mais Sephiroth eut la très nette impression que les êtres de l’eau l’avaient comprise, car ils cessèrent soudain de rire. Leurs yeux jaunâtres fixés sur sa baguette, ils semblaient avoir peur. Ils étaient sans nul doute beaucoup plus nombreux qu’elle mais Sephiroth devinait, d’après l’expression de leurs visages, qu’ils n’en savaient pas plus en matière de magie que la pieuvre géante._

–_Je compte jusqu’à trois ! Cria Fleur._

_ Seules de grosses bulles sortirent de sa bouche, mais ça attira l’attention des hommes-poissons, qui fixèrent soudain quelque chose derrière elle, paraissant terrifiés désormais. Fleur cligna des yeux, et jeta un regard derrière elle, manifestement perplexe. Il n’y avait absolument rien dans son dos, mais à en juger par la vitesse à laquelle ils s’éloignèrent d’elle, c’était comme si le Faucheur en personne s’était trouvé dans son dos. Fleur ne se posa visiblement pas de questions, et repartit à scier la corde retenant la fillette, les hommes-poissons se tenant le plus loin possible d’elle. _

_ Une fois la gamine libérée, Fleur plongea de nouveau la main dans sa poche, en sortant un objet étrange, ressemblant presque à une espèce de petit boudin jaune et gris. Le touchant de sa baguette, l’objet gonfla instantanément pour atteindre une taille d’environ 70 centimètres. Elle remit sa baguette dans sa poche, et sortit une corde, s’en servant pour attacher son ami et la fillette à elle. Fleur attrapa ensuite une petite corde du côté gris (Sephiroth réalisant à cet instant qu’il s’agissait d’un cylindre de gaz) et tira d’un coup sec dessus. Un sifflement étouffé par l’eau s’éleva instantanément, et elle se cramponna à une corde courant sur le côté de l’objet. _

_ Sephiroth ne mit pas très longtemps à comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait ça : le gaz était en train de gonfler un canot de sauvetage, et, par l’effet de flottaison, les faisait remonter à la surface beaucoup plus rapidement que si elle avait dû nager en les traînant derrière elle. Fleur aidait le phénomène en agitant les jambes, accélérant leur remontée. Elle ignorait les hommes et femmes-poissons qui tournaient autour d’eau, nageant craintivement à distance, mais avec une grâce qu’elle ne pourrait jamais espérer égaler. _

_ Sephiroth réalisa brusquement qu’elle commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, et un coup d’œil à ses mains palmées lui apprit que la palmure avait commencé à se réduire, ce qui indiquait que l’effet de la plante touchait à sa fin. Malgré le fait qu’il savait que ce n’était qu’un souvenir, il ne put s’empêcher de l’encourager. L’argenté pouvait voir que l’eau devenait de plus en plus claire, et il ressentit un profond soulagement en réalisant que la surface était proche. _

_ Finalement, la tête de Fleur creva la surface juste à côté du canot gonflable, et elle respira profondément, son soulagement palpable. Sur la fin de la remontée, elle s’était débrouillée pour retourner le canot, de sorte à ce qu’il soit dans le bon sens. Avec un grognement d’effort, elle tira la fillette hors de l’eau, cette dernière se réveillant en sursaut et commençant immédiatement à paniquer. Fleur la calma gentiment de quelques mots qu’il ne compris pas, avant de l’aider à grimper dans le canot. _

_ Elle s’occupa ensuite de son ami, qui lui passa un savon en réalisant qu’elle était restée en bas pour aider quelqu’un d’autre que lui, insistant sur le fait qu’ils n’étaient pas en danger… avant d’injurier les organisateurs en apprenant que la fillette était en danger de mort à cause de son héritage. Fleur l’aida à grimper dans le canot, et y monta à son tour avec quelques difficultés, aidée par son ami. D’une incantation, elle fit disparaître l’eau qui se trouvait dans le fond, avant de faire en sorte qu’ils soient secs et à peu près chaud. Elle tapa ensuite le boudin à côté d’elle, murmurant quelque chose. Visiblement, c’était pour le faire avancer, car le canot se mit ensuite à glisser à la surface de l’eau, tirant des gloussement de joie à la fillette. Sephiroth avait presque envie de sourire en voyant ça. _

_ Il fronça les sourcils, cependant, en voyant la réaction des élèves sur les stands. Il en émanait un tumulte pas possible, comme s’ils avaient pensés que les deux otages étaient morts sous l’eau. Sephiroth renifla avec mépris. Une heure plus tôt, ils traitaient Fleur comme de la merde. Et maintenant, ils l’acclamaient ? _

_ Sephiroth pouvait voir qu’un véritable comité d’accueil les attendait à la rive. Le Vieux Bouc, la femme géante, la sœur de la fillette ( la géante avait toutes les peines du monde à la retenir, cette dernière était visiblement malade d’inquiétude pour sa sœur, même s’il n’avait quasiment rien compris à ce qu’elle disait), une femme qui était habillée d’un uniforme d’infirmière dépassé depuis un bon demi-siècle, facilement, le rouquin qu’il avait vu au bal, et qui paraissait extrêmement pâle, et enfin l’abruti vêtu de ses robes jaunes et noires. Sephiroth cligna des yeux, essayant de tenir le compte des rouquins. Il y avait la gamine qu’il avait vu au bal, l’ami de Fleur (Chessmaster ? Ça pouvait faire un bon surnom), les jumeaux, et lui. Ça faisait déjà cinq enfants, et c’était s’il n’y en avait pas plus. Il avait pitié pour leur mère, surtout avec les jumeaux. _

_ Le canot gonflable toucha la rive, et Fleur se releva avec lassitude, aidant la fillette à débarquer. Le rouquin se précipita vers son frère, le tirant en direction de l’infirmière, ignorant ses protestations. La sœur parvint finalement à se dégager et se précipita vers sa sœur, la serrant contre elle en pleurant à moitié, et babillant des remerciements envers Fleur, expliquant qu’elle s’était faite attaquer par les démons des eaux, la contraignant à abandonner. _

_ Fleur lui assura que ce n’était rien, balayant ses remerciements d’un geste de la main, avant de se tourner vers les juges, glaciale. Elle entreprit ensuite de les flageller verbalement, furieuse, demandant au nom des anciens dieux _ pourquoi _ ils avaient cru bon de placer une descendant de non-humains (et la frustration que Sephiroth ressentit en ne pouvant pas comprendre le nom de la race en question avait beau devenir une habitude, cela ne la rendait pas moins agaçante) sous l’eau glaciale pendant une période prolongée. Vieux Bouc essaya de prétendre qu’ils avaient pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour qu’il n’arrive rien aux otages, et Fleur le traita de crétin sénile, laissant les personnes autour sans voix._

_ Sephiroth remarqua avec étonnement que les juges étaient devenus très pâles au cours de son discours furieux, reculant instinctivement. Même la championne regardait Fleur avec une expression où se mêlait la gratitude, la peur et l’incompréhension. Chessmaster la regardait aussi avec de grands yeux, de ce qu’il put voir du coin de l’œil. Finalement, après leur avoir rappelé que certains pouvaient avoir du sang non-humain dans les veines, et que celui-ci pouvait constituer un danger pour eux dans certaines circonstances, et que si elle n’avait pas sortit la fillette aussi rapidement, elle aurait probablement été morte ou handicapée à vie le temps que les hommes-poissons la sortent de l’eau (s’ils avaient acceptés) , elle se calma et autorisa l’infirmière à s’occuper d’elle, l’enveloppant d’une couverture particulièrement serrée et lui faisant boire quelque chose d’horriblement pimenté, et Sephiroth manqua éclater de rire (malgré sa propre colère) en voyant qu’il y avait de la vapeur qui lui sortait des oreilles. _

_ Il remarqua que Vieux Bouc était accroupit au bord de l’eau, parlant manifestement avec un des hommes-poissons, s’il se fiait aux cris aigus qu’il émettait. Ce dernier parlait presque frénétiquement, semblant vouloir convaincre Vieux Bouc de quelque chose. Celui-ci ne semblait pas le croire, cependant, ce qui ne surprenait pas Sephiroth. Le vieil homme le frappait comme étant un homme arrogant qui n’écoutait personne, et utilisait les autres comme des pions. De ce que Fleur lui avait raconté, s’il comparait sa vie à une partie d’échec avec elle dans la position de la reine… _ tous _ les mouvements de Vieux Bouc l’avaient laissée exposée et vulnérable, dépendant de quelques personnes soigneusement choisies pour les informations dont elle avait besoin. Elle était comme un appât jeté à l’eau pour attirer un requin. Gardé en vie parce qu’elle l’attirerait plus vite comme ça, mais destinée à être sacrifiée._

_ Fleur échangea quelques mots avec les autres champions et Érudite, avant que le rêve ne s’interrompe, juste après que les notes aient été données. Sephiroth aurait eut deux mots à dire au crétin au bouc, parce qu’il était clairement biaisé, donnant la note maximale à son champion et la minimale à Fleur. Tout ça parce qu’elle s’était servie de moyens non magiques pour remonter à la surface ! Il aurait aimé entendre la réplique cinglante de Fleur, il était sûr qu’il aurait bien rit. _

oOo

Sephiroth ouvrit les yeux, fixant le plafond pensivement. Désormais… il ne restait qu’une seule Tâche dans le Tournoi. Fleur… lui avait fait savoir que le terroriste ayant assassiné ses parents l’attendait au bout de celle-ci, histoire de récupérer son corps. Elle n’avait pas envie de le laisser faire, mais pour pouvoir le tuer, avait-elle expliqué, elle avait besoin qu’il reprenne forme physique et surtout qu’il fasse certaines actions. Le laisser tuer des gens la répugnait, mais elle ne voulait pas qu’il se doute qu’elle en sache trop, et, surtout, qu’il la prenne au sérieux. Il sous-estimait Fleur pour le moment, et il savait qu’elle voulait qu’il continue à en être ainsi. Il soupçonnait probablement qu’elle savait des choses, mais pas autant que ce qu’elle savait réellement.

Avec un soupir, il se leva. Il devait lutter contre l’envie de tout détruire autour de lui, sachant que ça n’aiderait pas Fleur. Pas d’aussi loin. Comment pouvait-il l’aider à distance ?

Il aurait vraiment tout donné pour pouvoir la rejoindre et laisser les laboratoires derrière lui. Même s’il y avait des crétins là-bas aussi, ils n’étaient pas pire qu’ici… enfin, ça dépendait des choses.

Une nouvelles fois, les semaines défilèrent lentement. Deux mois pouvait paraître une courte durée, mais avec tout ce que Fleur subissait, ça lui donnait l’impression que le temps passait beaucoup plus lentement que ce qu’il devrait. De plus, l’un des juges (soit-disant malade apparemment) avait refait une apparition en pleine soirée, paraissant complètement fou, balbutiant qu’il devait aller voir Vieux bouc un instant, et se croyant à son bureau le suivant. Malheureusement, Fleur n’était pas parvenue à le sauver (pas qu’elle l’aimait plus que ça, mais elle voulait perturber le plus possible les plans de son ennemi et de Vieux Bouc), et il avait de nouveau disparut (tué, apparemment, par son propre fils, qui posait comme le professeur actuel de défense). En revanche, elle avait bien rit quand il lui avait donné le surnom qu’il avait choisit pour son directeur. C’était tout à fait adapté, avait-elle dit, surtout sachant que son frère aurait été apparemment surpris en position compromettante… avec des chèvres. Sephiroth n’avait pas voulu en savoir plus, la faisant rire de plus belle.

À part ça, elle avait été en contact avec son parrain, qui s’inquiétait pour elle, mais était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, étant un criminel recherché. Elle s’entraînait dur aussi pour la Troisième Tâche, cherchant à être le plus préparée possible pour affronter son ennemi. Mais les rêves qu’elle faisait sur les actions de son ennemi ne la rassuraient pas. Le voir torturer quelqu’un, même si c’était le traître qui avait vendu ses parents, n’était juste _pas_ agréable. Sephiroth lui avait demandé, inquiet, s’il n’y avait pas moyen de bloquer la connexion. Fleur avait soupiré, avant de lui expliquer que ce n’était pas possible, hélas. L’amulette ne permettait que de protéger des attaques mentales directes, ou des compulsions destinées à altérer le comportement. Cette… connexion qu’elle avait avec l’assassin de ses parents était très différente, et, pour des raisons évidentes, refusait d’en parler, même en rêve. Elle était aussi à sens unique, en tout cas elle en était à peu près sûre, de lui vers elle. Ses banquiers (et ô combien il avait été étonné de savoir que ses banquiers pouvaient faire beaucoup de choses, pourvu qu’elle y mette le prix) étaient toujours à la recherche d’un moyen sûr de rompre la connexion… mais ce n’était pas gagné. Il existait des rituels, bien sûr, mais ils étaient conçus pour des objets, pas des êtres vivants, et ses chances d’y survivre étaient au mieux de 30 %.

Tous les deux avaient convenus que ces rituels seraient utilisés en dernier recours, si elle épuisait toutes les autres solutions. Pour le moment… elle faisait avec. Les procès qu’elle lui avait rapportés, en revanche, l’avaient fait froncer les sourcils. Les sorciers semblaient tellement sortis tout droit du moyen-âge qu’il n’aurait pas été surpris qu’ils croient encore que la torture était un moyen fiable d’obtenir des informations. Il leur aurait volontiers dit que c’était des conneries… mais pas dit qu’ils l’écoutent. Fleur avait lâché un rire amer quand il avait dit ça, avant de lui dire qu’ils avaient facilement un siècle de retard sur les Moldus, ou non-sorciers, tout en étant persuadés d’êtres supérieurs à eux, surtout les plus consanguins. Au moins, sa propre famille avait eut l’intelligence d’ajouter régulièrement du sang neuf à leur lignée.

Fleur était de plus en plus stressée à mesure que la dernière Tâche se rapprochait, malgré le fait que, pour une fois, elle serait à peu près préparée pour ça. Sephiroth faisait de son mieux pour l’aider, mais le fait que les magies soient si différentes n’aidait pas, et ça le rendait presque fou de se sentir aussi inutile. Fleur n’était pas d’accord, cependant. Elle lui expliqua gentiment que rien que sa présence était déjà quelque chose, et ça la réconfortait de pouvoir parler à quelqu’un qui pouvait comprendre ce qu’elle avait vécu. Et se sentir concerné. Ses amis… ne comprenaient pas complètement, hélas. Oh, ils essayaient… mais seul quelqu’un ayant vécu des expériences un tant soit peu similaires pouvait comprendre. Et être jeté en pâture à des monstres était quelque chose qu’il comprenait parfaitement… même si les siens étaient rarement humains.

Il soupira, se massant les tempes tout en jetant un œil à la date. 24 juin. Les niveaux de stress de Fleur crevaient désormais le plafond, et elle peinait à ne serait-ce qu’avaler la moindre chose. Savoir ce qui l’attendait était presque pire que de ne pas savoir, lui avait-elle dit la veille. Parce qu’elle pouvait s’imaginer ce qui allait se passer. Et se retrouver face à face avec son ennemi… était terrifiant. Parce qu’il était plus vieux qu’elle, plus expérimenté… et surtout sans le moindre scrupule.

Il soupira en pensant au stress de Fleur. Le sien n’était guère mieux, parce qu’en plus de son propre travail (déjà horriblement monstrueux), il s’inquiétait aussi pour elle. Il comprenait ce qu’elle voulait dire en disant que, parfois, il ne valait mieux pas savoir. Le stress était tel qu’il en arrivait à devoir se masturber plusieurs fois par jour, encore plus qu’avant, pour essayer de le faire retomber un minimum. Sans grand effet, hélas. Et la frustration le rendait encore plus cassant que d’habitude, terrifiant les cadets. Le seul bon côté de la chose (si on pouvait dire ça), c’était que les harceleurs se tenaient à carreau. Il n’avait eut que trois cas au cours du mois de juin, alors que d’habitude, il en avait au moins une douzaine. Par semaine.

Sephiroth sortit de la douche en se frottant les cheveux, fortement agacé. _Tout_ ce qu’il désirait, c’était être satisfait. Mais impossible d’y arriver. Jetant sa serviette dans le panier de linge sale, il s’allongea sur son lit avec un soupir, entièrement nu. Certains soirs… particulièrement quand il faisait chaud, il préférait dormir nu. La température corporelle plus élevée des SOLDATS était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction. C’était utile en hiver, oui, quand ils étaient dans des environnements froids. Mais en été ? Sous une chaleur étouffante ? Ils étaient généralement très susceptibles aux coups de chaleur. Et ce n’était pas parce que leur corps se remettait plus vite de la plupart des choses que c’était agréable.

Sephiroth se frotta le visage avec un grognement, remerciant le fait que leur appartement ait une salle de bains par chambre. Ça évitait les situations gênantes du genre se retrouver face à face avec les autres quand ils étaient nus (même si c’était parfois arrivé quand une des salles de bains avait un problème, généralement la sienne à cause de ses cheveux si longs), chacun ayant son propre espace pour se laver. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de distraire son esprit. Il voulait éviter de devoir retourner se masturber dans la douche, et penser à ces fois où il était tombé sur Genesis ou Angeal nu était un moyen assuré de se retrouver avec une _nouvelle_ érection dont il devrait s’occuper pour pouvoir dormir. Mais par la Déesse… les deux autres étaient _vraiment_ bien bâtis physiquement… y compris dans leur virilité.

Il réussit cependant à détourner son esprit de ces pensées, préférant plutôt se concentrer sur Fleur. La pauvre… était vraiment en sérieux danger. Tout ce qu’il espérait… c’était qu’elle survivrait à la dernière épreuve qu’on lui avait collé sur le dos.

Sephiroth utilisa des méthodes de méditation Wutaïennes pour se centrer et arriver à se calmer assez pour dormir. Il savait qu’il ne parlerait pas avec Fleur ce coup-ci, ce serait pour la prochaine nuit. Mais il ne savait pas s’il ne verrait pas ce qu’il lui arriverait dans le labyrinthe. Et il n’était pas certain de le vouloir… parce qu’il sentait qu’elle allait encore subir une nouvelle épreuve, probablement aussi horrible que les autres. Et le fait de savoir qu’elle était obligée de le laisser récupérer un corps pour pouvoir le vaincre… ne l’aidait pas à se calmer.

oOo

_Sephiroth _ _étudia ce qui se trouvait devant lui avec attention._

_L__a haie qui formait le labyrinthe devait bien faire six mètres de haut, plus qu’assez pour empêcher les champions de voir par-dessus, ou qui que ce soit d’autre. L’argenté roula des yeux devant tant de stupidité de la part des sorciers. Tout comme la Seconde Tâche, il leur serait impossible de voir quoi que ce soit. _ _L’ouverture dans la haie n’offrait qu’un chemin sombre et inquiétant… surtout sachant ce qui attendait Fleur au bout. Elle lui avait _ _d_ _it qu’elle voulait éviter d’entraîner quelqu’un d’autre avec elle dans cette histoire, mais si le vrai champion de l’école atterrissait avec elle face au terroriste, elle essaierait de le sauver si elle pouvait. _ _De plus, il ferait certainement un bon témoin visuel… s’il n’était pas harcelé au point de renoncer à dire la vérité. Mais sa « Maison » plaçait une importance spéciale sur la loyauté et le travail acharné, même si elle était regardée de haut par les autres._

_Par curiosité, Sephiroth avait demandé des explications à Fleur sur le sujet. Et il avait ricané devant certaines descriptions. Les noirs et jaunes qu’elle avait décrit iraient comme un gant à Angeal, _ _surtout considérant que leur Directrice s’occupait de plantes__. _ _Genesis s’entendrait parfaitement avec les bleus et bronze, vu que cette Maison était considérée comme un repaire d’Érudits (et pourquoi Érudite n’y était pas allée?). _ _Lui-même aurait été à son aise chez les verts et argent. Quant à Zack… il le voyait tout à fait se retrouver dans celle de Fleur. _ _Il adorait d’ailleurs les couleurs rouge et or, et déplorait que les seuls autorisées pour le SOLDAT soient du violet, bleu ou noir. À moins d’être 1_ _ère_ _ Classe._

_S__ecouant la tête, Sephiroth observa les personnes qui approchaient. Le géant, _ _l’imposteur, un… nain ? Une femme à l’allure stricte, et l’idiot aux robes jaunes et noires. _ _À part l’idiot, les quatre autres arboraient une grosse étoile rouge brillante sur leur chapeau pointu… sauf le géant, qui la portait dans son dos. _ _La femme stricte leur expliqua qu’ils patrouilleraient autour du labyrinthe, et que _ _si jamais ils étaient en difficulté, ils n’avaient qu’à envoyer des étincelles rouges dans le ciel pour être secourus. Cependant, ils seraient disqualifiés si c’était le cas._

_L’__idiot fit ensuite quelque chose pour amplifier sa voix (et Sephiroth était très intéressé de savoir comment, _ _ça lui éviterait tellement de s’égosiller envers les cadets qui faisaient les idiots), _ _avant d’annoncer joyeusement (beaucoup trop à son goût) que la dernière Tâche allait commencer. _ _Il fit ensuite un rapide récapitulatif des points des champions, _ _avant de lancer un bref coup de sifflet, envoyant Fleur et son condisciple dans le labyrinthe._

_Presque instantanément, ce fut comme si Fleur était retournée sous l’eau. _ _Probablement un sortilège, estima Sephiroth. _ _Le silence était _ _presque troublant, mais il pouvait dire que Fleur était soulagée d’être à l’abri des regards de la foule, s’il se fiait à la manière dont ses muscles _ _s_ _e détendirent. Imitée par son condisciple, elle sortit sa baguette, allumant l’extrémité d’un mot. Ils se séparèrent assez rapidement, le premier embranchement _ _n’étant pas très loin de l’entrée, après s’être mutuellement souhaités bonne chance._

_S__ephiroth n’aimait pas du tout cet endroit. _ _Ça lui rappelait furieusement les embuscades lors de la guerre de Wutaï. Enfin, de ce qu’elle lui avait expliqué, elle marchait _ volontairement _ dans une embuscade. _ _Ça ne le rendait pas moins inquiet. _ _Il prêta à peine attention aux deux autres coups de sifflet indiquant que les autres champions étaient _ _tous entrés dans le labyrinthe. L’argenté remarqua qu’elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d’œil derrière elle, se sentant visiblement observée, s’il en jugeait par la manière dont il sentait les fins cheveux de sa nuque se hérisser._

_ L__e labyrinthe continuait à s’assombrir, la nuit affermissant son emprise, et Fleur dépendait désormais presque entièrement de sa baguette pour s’éclairer. Finalement, elle arriva à une intersection, et la posa à plat sur sa main, murmurant quelque chose _ _ ressemblant à « pointe au nord » _ _ . La baguette tourna sur elle-même sur sa paume, avant de pointer sur sa _ _ droite, vers la haie. _ _ Elle grogna avec agacement, lui montrant qu’elle avait besoin d’aller dans cette direction pour atteindre le centre. Avec un soupir, elle reprit sa baguette en main pour avancer. _ _ Pour le moment, elle ne pouvait aller que sur sa gauche, en attendant de pouvoir tourner à droite dès que possible. _ _Ce chemin-là était également désert. _

_Bientôt, __Fleur__ atteignit une autre bifurcation qui lui permit d’aller à droite. Là encore, la voie était libre. __Sephiroth_ _était rendu très nerveux par__ cette absence d’obstacles, __qui__ le mettait mal à l’aise. Normalement, quelque chose aurait dû lui barrer le chemin. __Cependant… même s’il__ avait l’impression que le labyrinthe essayait de lui donner un faux sentiment de sécurité, __il savait la vraie raison pour __laquelle__ Fleur ne rencontrait aucun obstacle. Elle lui avait dit que l’imposteur ferait de son mieux pour s’assurer que le chemin qu’elle empruntait serait libre. En un sens, cela arrangeait Fleur, car ça lui permettait d’économiser ses forces__. Il entendit alors un mouvement derrière __elle__. __Fleur__ brandit sa baguette __par précaution__, prêt__e__ à attaquer, mais ce fut __le garçon de son école__ qui apparut dans le rayon lumineux. Il venait de surgir du chemin de droite. Il avait l’air sérieusement secoué et de la fumée s’élevait de sa manche._

–_Les ******** à ****** de ****** ! Dit-il d’une voix sifflante. Ils sont énormes ! Je viens de leur échapper !_

_Il hocha la tête et disparut le long d’un autre chemin. Sephiroth sentit Fleur frissonner à ses propos. Manifestement, elle savait de quoi il parlait, et n’avait clairement pas envie de s’attarder, car elle repartit d’un pas précipité. Quoi que soit, elle savait visiblement ce que c’était, et n’avait pas envie de se retrouver face à face avec._

_ Soudain, au détour d’un virage, il vit… un homme ? Sephiroth fronça les sourcils, perplexe, devant la réaction de Fleur. La manière dont son corps s’était raidit sous l’effet de la terreur… et ses tremblements… tout pointait vers la conclusion qu’elle connaissait cet homme… et qu’elle le craignait. Il n’était pas très impressionnant du point de vue du guerrier ; même Palmer était plus impressionnant ! L’homme était plus qu’obèse, et arborait une épaisse moustache blonde, tout comme ses cheveux. Sephiroth se demanda distraitement comment il faisait pour ne pas être mort d’une crise cardiaque, surtout avec la couleur violacée de son visage. Ses yeux étincelèrent de colère, cependant, en le voyant défaire sa ceinture, une lueur mauvaise dans ses yeux. Il n’avait pas l’intention de faire ce qu’il pensait ? Se demanda l’argenté, furieux. _

_Sauf que s’il se fiait à la manière dont Fleur tremblait, il l’avait déjà fait. Et plusieurs fois, sans doute. Sephiroth aurait volontiers étranglé l’homme qui faisait face à Fleur, avançant d’un air menaçant, même s’il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour atterrir dans le labyrinthe. Cette dernière murmurait doucement « il n’est pas réel, il n’est pas réel… » d’une voix tremblante, essayant visiblement de se convaincre de ce fait et de se débarrasser de lui… du moins il l’espérait. Soudain, l’homme se figea, son visage perdant sa couleur violacée pour devenir d’un blanc de craie. Il se mit brusquement à reculer, tombant sur son arrière-train et se mettant à rétrécir, à la plus grande surprise de Sephiroth et, sans doute de Fleur. Continuant à reculer à quatre pattes et rétrécir, il finit par se retrouver acculé contre la haie… ne ressemblant plus à rien de connu._

_ Sephiroth aurait presque comparé la créature tremblant de terreur contre la haie à un Goblin, mais à part la taille, il n’y avait rien en commun. La peau de la créature était grisâtre, des symboles blancs peints sur son visage et ses membres, du peu qu’il pouvait voir. Ses longues oreilles pointues avaient des boucles d’oreilles bleues claires, deux pour chaque oreilles, et un chapeau pointu, dans les mêmes tons bruns clairs que le reste de ses habits. Des feuilles mortes et d’autres plus vertes étaient attachées à sa ceinture en alternance, et d’autres insérées dans le bandeau de son chapeau pointu. L’argenté fut surpris d’entendre Fleur murmurer , totalement perplexe : _

–_Mais…__ attendez une minute, les ***********… ce serait des ******** ?_

_I_ _l la sentit soupirer, se passant la main sur la figure, marmonnant :_

–_Oh et puis merde, je veux pas savoir. __Dégage de là, toi, soupira-t-elle en direction de la créature, qui continuait à trembler de peur. Et ne reviens jamais ici, compris ?_

_Le petit être tremblant, à peine de la taille d’une poupée, hocha frénétiquement la tête, avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de feuilles mortes, faisant secouer la tête à Fleur. _ _Manifestement, elle avait reconnu la créature, quoi qu’elle fut en réalité, et la craignait visiblement moins que l’obèse dont il avait prit la forme. _ _Sephiroth prit mentalement note de l’homme en question, gravant son visage dans sa mémoire. _ _Il la sentit respirer à fond, sans doute pour se remettre de ses émotions, avant de repartir. _ _Tenant sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête pour s’éclairer, elle avançait aussi rapidement et silencieusement que possible._

_À gauche… à droite… encore à gauche… Par deux fois, elle se retrouva dans un cul-de-sac. Fleur utilisa une nouvelle fois sa baguette comme boussole, et Sephiroth réalisa qu’elle était apparemment allée trop loin vers l’est, puisqu’elle disait toujours « au nord » quand elle la posait. Fleur grogna avec frustration, avant de revenir sur ses pas, prenant un chemin sur sa droite, et tomba alors sur une étrange brume dorée qui flottait à quelques mètres devant elle._

_ Fleur s’en approcha avec prudence en l’éclairant de son faisceau lumineux. Il s’agissait sûrement d’un piège et il se demanda si elle allait pouvoir le faire disparaître. Il la sentit soupirer avec un grognement exaspéré. _

–_J’ai pas le temps de m’occuper de ces conneries… grommela-t-elle._

_ Un hurlement féminin déchira soudain le silence, la faisant sursauter et jurer. Sephiroth la comprenait. S’il se fiait à la voix, il s’agissait de la championne de l’une des écoles rivales, celle dont la directrice était une géante. Il entendit Fleur crier quelque chose, probablement le nom de la fille en question étant donné qu’il était bloqué, mais sans résultat. Le cri n’avait pas résonné très loin, de plus, mais la brume dorée était sur son passage. Murmurant une nouvelle grossièreté, elle se mit à agiter sa baguette, ses gestes fluides mais manquant d’assurance, comme si elle pratiquait ce sort pour la première fois en conditions réelles. Sephiroth ne put entendre l’incantation, à sa plus grande frustration, mais il put en voir l’effet immédiatement. La brume dorée se dissipa en quelques secondes, et Fleur reprit sa route, courant presque. Finalement, elle arriva à un autre croisement, dont la branche de droite menait dans la direction où elle allait. _

_ Elle s’arrêta quelques secondes, haletante, étudiant les embranchements. Sephiroth pouvait la sentir hésiter. Est-ce que la championne allait bien ? Il était de plus en plus frustré de voir les événements par ses yeux, car cela voulait dire qu’il n’avait accès que à ce qu’elle pouvait elle-même voir. Au bout de quelques instants, elle finit par reprendre son chemin, regardant de tous les côtés, peut-être dans l’espoir de voir la championne. _

_ Pendant presque dix minutes, tout ce que Sephiroth vit fut les murs végétaux l’entourant. Les seuls obstacles sur le chemin étaient les embranchements, et Fleur utilisait à chaque fois sa baguette pour déterminer la bonne direction. Malgré ça, elle se trompa encore deux fois, avant de finalement tomber sur un chemin menant droit au nord-ouest. Avec un murmure victorieux, elle se précipita dans cette direction, tournant un angle … avant de freiner en catastrophe, lâchant ce qui devait être un juron devant la chose qui lui faisait face. Et il la comprenait. _

_ La… chose qui lui faisait face devait aisément dépasser les trois mètres. Elle ressemblait vaguement à un Ongle Gelé (s’il se fiait aux documents qu’il avait consultés) ou à ce monstre baptisé Gardien de Matéria , mais qui aurait eut des pattes sortant un peu sous tous les angles… et une queue de scorpion à l’avant comme à l’arrière. La carapace d’un noir de jais brillait sous la lumière de la lune, le rendant encore plus inquiétant. Sephiroth cligna des yeux avec surprise quand la chose émit un jet de feu, se propulsant en avant et en direction de Fleur. Cette dernière se jeta en arrière sans hésiter, atterrissant sur le dos. Elle pointa ensuite sa baguette sur le ventre du monstre (Sephiroth réalisant à cet instant que le dessous de la chose n’avait pas la même couleur que le reste de la carapace, et paraissait plus mou), criant une incantation. _

_ Le scorpion géant s’immobilisa, et Fleur en profita pour ramper en sécurité, avant de faire demi-tour et de continuer à courir. Sephiroth laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement dans son esprit, la félicitant d’avoir su garder la tête froide malgré le stress de se retrouver face à une chose pareille. Savoir ce sur quoi on allait tomber était une chose, se retrouver face à face avec un monstre pareil, même en sachant à quoi s’attendre, et réussir à garder son calme malgré tout, en était une autre. _

_ Arrivée au croisement précédent, elle reprit son souffle, avant de choisir un chemin partant sur sa gauche cette fois-ci. Elle jura en se retrouvant dans un cul-de-sac, faisant demi-tour. Le chemin suivant s’avéra être lui aussi un cul-de-sac, et elle grogna de frustration. Pour sa troisième tentative, elle revint plus en arrière, et trouva enfin un chemin allant vers le nord-ouest. _

_ Sephiroth avait l’impression que ses nerfs allaient le lâcher sous l’effet de la tension. L’absence d’obstacles était presque pire que d’en rencontrer tout le temps, car il ne fallait pas être un génie pour se rendre compte qu’il s’agissait d’un piège. Et à en juger par la manière dont Fleur regardait régulièrement autour d’elle, elle le savait aussi. _

_Il ne se passa rien pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Sephiroth entendit une voix de l’autre côté de la haie. C’était celle du champion officiel de l’école, son ton sonnant à la voix perplexe, nerveux et inquiet._

–_Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? S’écriait celui-ci. Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es fou ?_

_ La voix du champion masculin de l’autre école s’éleva alors, prononçant un mot (une incantation ?) de sa voix accentuée. Les hurlements du garçon s’élevèrent alors dans l’air nocturne, et Fleur jura à mi-voix. Pointant sa baguette en direction de la haie, elle gronda une incantation, brûlant la haie. Elle dû s’y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour arriver à brûler un trou assez grand pour pouvoir passer (et pourtant elle n’était pas grande), mais pas sans s’écorcher au passages sur les branches. Elle tomba sur le champion de son école, qui se tordait de douleur au sol, le champion de l’autre école se tenant au-dessus de lui. Sans hésiter, Fleur utilisa un sortilège envoyant un jet de lumière rouge, et le champion adverse s’écroula au sol, inconscient. _

_ Elle se précipita ensuite vers son condisciple, manifestement inquiète. _

–_Ça va ****** ?_

_ Il hocha la tête, son corps toujours saisit de tremblements, alors qu’elle l’aidait à se redresser . _

–_Oui, répondit-il, le souffle court. Oui… Je n’arrive pas à y croire… Il s’est approché de moi par-derrière… je l’ai entendu, je me suis retourné et il a pointé sa baguette sur moi…_

_ Fleur secoua la tête. _

–_Même si je n’ai pas eut l’occasion de beaucoup lui parler, je doute qu’il l’ait fait de son plein gré._

–_À cause de ce que tu as dis avant le tournoi ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant._

_ Elle opina. _

–_Si *********… arrête de sauter à ce nom stupide, dit-elle sur un ton ennuyé, n’est pas derrière mon entrée dans cette farce, ma mère était une *****, répondit-elle avec sarcasme._

_ Il renifla avec une certaine ironie en réponse. _

–_ Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? On le laisse ici ? Demanda-t-il. _

–_Non, je crois qu’on devrait envoyer des étincelles rouges. Quelqu’un viendra le chercher… Sinon, il risque de se faire dévorer par un *******._

–_Il ne mérite pas mieux, marmonna le garçon, mais il leva malgré tout sa baguette et projeta dans les airs une gerbe d’étincelles rouges qui restèrent suspendues en l’air pour indiquer l’endroit où se trouvait leur opposant._

_Ils restèrent encore un instant côte à côte dans l’obscurité, jetant des regards autour d’eux._

–_On ferait peut-être bien d’y aller, dit enfin son compagnon._

–_Quoi ? Fit Fleur, manifestement tirée de ses pensées. Ah, oui… tu as raison…_

_ Sephiroth pouvait sentir qu’elle voulait attendre que quelqu’un arrive, mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus s’attarder trop longtemps. Ils reprirent leur chemin, avant de se séparer à la première intersection. Fleur avait prit le chemin de gauche, et, très rapidement, il n’entendit plus les pas de l’autre garçon. Fleur utilisa de nouveau sa baguette pour s’orienter, accélérant le pas. Au moins, s’il se fiait à l’obscurité grandissante, elle approchait du cœur du labyrinthe. Malgré les quelques culs-de-cas dans lesquels elle se trouva, elle avançait manifestement. _

_ Sephiroth cligna des yeux avec surprise devant l’obstacle suivant sur sa route. Une… créature qui ressemblait à ce que Hojo aurait pu créer : un corps félin (ou ressemblant à celui d’un Goût de Sang) immense avec une tête humaine, arborant une espèce de… coiffe sur la tête. La créature tourna ses grands yeux en amandes en direction de Fleur, qui laissa échapper un soupir. _

_ Elle bloquait le passage en marchant d’un bord à l’autre du chemin mais ne semblait pas avoir d’intentions agressives. _

–_Tu es tout près de ton but, dit alors la créature d’une voix grave et rauque. Le moyen le plus rapide d’y arriver, c’est de passer devant moi._

–_Dans ce cas… vous voulez bien me laisser passer, s’il vous plaît ? Demanda Fleur, mais son ton montrait clairement qu’elle savait très bien ce que serait la réponse._

–_Non, répondit la créature en continuant de faire les cent pas. À moins que tu saches résoudre mon énigme. Si tu donnes la bonne réponse, je te laisserai passer, si ta réponse est mauvaise, je t’attaquerai férocement. Enfin, si tu ne dis rien, tu pourras repartir sans dommage dans la direction opposée._

–_Je hais les énigmes autant que les labyrinthes, maugréa Fleur, agacée, avant de soupirer. D’accord. Est-ce que je peux l’entendre ? _

_ Sephiroth comprenait son raisonnement. Si elle ne disait rien, elle pourrait faire demi-tour sans danger. Tout le problème était que ça lui ferait perdre du temps. Mais c’était toujours préférable au fait de se faire attaquer par ces griffes, se dit-il en contemplant les imposantes pattes de la créature. Cette dernière s’assit au centre du passage, et commença à réciter… des vers ? _

  
  


_ On m’a donné beaucoup de noms _

_ Mais tous signifient la même chose. _

_Je manie le plus tranchant de ce qui jadis coupait les céréales et l’herbe._

_Je vis, bien que je n’ai pas de chair._

_Enfin qu’est-ce qui est toujours là _

_Mais pas toujours vu_

_Et qui vous prendra tout à la fin?_

_Qui suis je ?_

  
  


_ Sephiroth sentit Fleur cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises, visiblement surprise. Elle murmura « j’aurais dû m’y attendre que l’énigme serait différente », avant de soupirer. Elle se mit à faire les cents pas en marmonnant, avertissant la créature qu’elle réfléchissait à voix haute. Finalement, elle s’immobilisa et la regarda avec hésitation. _

–_La mort ? Dit-elle d’un ton incertain. _

_ Le sourire de la créature fit se détendre les muscles de Fleur, et Sephiroth réalisa qu’elle devait avoir la bonne réponse, surtout quand elle s’étira et se décala pour laisser passer l’adolescente , déclarant : _

–_Correct, tu p eux passer indemne. _

_ Fleur laissa échapper un soupir, et reprit son chemin, courant presque pour passer la créature, laquelle laissa échapper un soudain hurlement aigu, comme un chat qui se noierait, faisant faire un bond de surprise effrayée à Fleur, laquelle entendit à peine la créature murmurer, apparemment terrifiée : _

–_Oui, toujours présent. _

_ Fleur décida probablement de ne pas se poser de questions, et continua à courir. Sephiroth espérait vraiment qu’elle approchait du cœur du labyrinthe, cette attente le tuait. Arrivée à une nouvelles intersection, elle se servit de sa baguette pour déterminer la direction. Cette dernière pointa vers le chemin de droite, et Fleur se précipita dans cette direction. L’argenté ne tarda pas à repérer une lueur dorée droit devant, et, peu de temps après, il aperçut une grande coupe en or posée sur un piédestal. _

_ Fleur se mit à courir dès qu’elle l’eut repérée, et Sephiroth put voir son condisciple surgir d’un chemin sur le côté, se précipitant également vers la coupe. Il entendit Fleur jurer en réalisant qu’elle ne pourrait pas arriver à temps, le garçon était plus grand et avec des jambes plus longues. Sephiroth aperçut soudain quelque chose qui bougeait dans un chemin parallèle, dépassant de la haie. Il n’osait guère imaginer la taille de la chose, ou son apparence, mais si le garçon continuait ainsi, il allait la percuter de plein fouet. Et son regard étant fixé sur le trophée, il n’avait rien vu. _

–_Attention, à gauche ! S’exclama Fleur, le souffle court. _

_ Le garçon tourna la tête juste à temps pour se jeter en avant et passer de justesse devant la chose en évitant la collision mais, dans sa précipitation, il trébucha. Sa baguette magique lui échappa des mains tandis qu’une araignée géante surgissait sur le chemin et fonçait sur lui. Sephiroth n’avait pas peur des araignées, pas plus qu’elles ne le dégoûtaient… à une taille normale. Là, elle devait faire celle d’un camion ! Fleur utilisa un sortilège, probable ment dans l’espoir de la distraire de son condisciple, étant donné que vu sa taille, elle serait probablement insensible aux sorts. Et en effet, malgré plusieurs sortilèges lancés par Fleur, l’araignée géante se précipita sur elle. _

_Sephiroth eut tout juste le temps d’apercevoir ses huit yeux noirs étincelants et ses pinces tranchantes comme des rasoirs avant qu’elle soit sur Fleur. Il la sentit être soulevée en l’air par les deux pattes avant de l’araignée, et l’adolescente se débattit comme une folle, manifestement paniquée, en essayant de lui donner des coups de pied. Sa jambe heurta alors une des pinces et il ressentit une terrible douleur. Il entendit le garçon crier à son tour un sortilège, mais, cette fois encore, le sortilège resta sans effets. Fleur leva sa baguette magique au moment où l’araignée ouvrait à nouveau ses pinces et cria quelque chose. Sephiroth ressentit un intense soulagement en voyant que celui-ci se révélait efficace, et l’araignée la lâcha, mais Fleur fit une chute de près de quatre mètres et tomba sur sa jambe déjà blessée qu’il sentit céder sous elle. Et sans avoir l’air de prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle pointa sa baguette magique sur le ventre de la créature, comme elle l’avait fait pour le scorpion, et hurla un sort au moment précis où le garçon lançait le même cri._

_ Les deux sortilèges combinés eurent enfin l’effet escompté : l’araignée s’effondra sur le côté, écrasant une haie proche, dans un enchevêtrement de pattes velues qui s’étendirent en travers du chemin. _

–_**** ! S’écria le garçon. Ça va ? Elle n’est pas tombée sur toi ?_

–_Non, répondit Fleur, la respiration haletante, son regard se portant sur sa blessure._

_Sephiroth grimaça en voyant sa jambe. Elle saignait abondamment et il vit sur l’étoffe de sa robe une sorte de sécrétion épaisse et gluante qui provenait très certainement des pinces de l’araignée. Fleur essaya de se relever mais sa jambe tremblait et refusait de supporter son poids. Elle s’appuya contre la haie, essayant de reprendre sa respiration, et se tourna vers l’adolescent avec elle._

_Celui-ci n’était plus qu’à un ou deux mètres du trophée qui scintillait derrière lui. L’argenté pouvait imaginer le désespoir de Fleur. Arriver aussi loin, presque sans fautes, et échouer aussi près du but. Il savait que Fleur voulait lui sauver la vie, sachant que ce qui les attendait s’ils trouvaient le trophée était une embuscade avec l’assassin de ses parents. Si jamais il prenait seul le trophée… c’était la mort assurée pour lui. Cependant… si ce que Fleur avait dit était juste… son sens du fair-play refuserait de le laisser prendre seul le trophée, malgré le fait qu’il soit à porté de mains._

_ Son regard alternait entre Fleur et le trophée, montrant clairement son dilemme intérieur. Le désir de le prendre et de clamer la victoire pour sa Maison était littéralement inscrit sur son visage. Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration, et s’adressa à Fleur. _

–_Si je prend le trophée, il va m’arriver quelque chose c’est ça ? Demanda-t-il, mi-résigné mi-désespéré._

_ Fleur laissa échapper un reniflement ironique. _

–_Cet enfoiré qui a assassiné mes parents m’attends à l’autre bout. Il veut récupérer son corps, et il n’a besoin que de mon sang pour ça. Si tu te pointes… il te tuera sans hésiter. _

–_Mais pas toi ? Demanda-t-il, reculant d’un pas, comme pour ne pas céder à la tentation._

_ Elle soupira, secouant la tête. _

–_Pas dans l’immédiat, en tout cas. _ _ Il va faire un rituel, puis un grand discours grandiloquent devant ses esclaves, même s’il ne leur a pas dit ça quand il les a asservit. Après il va vouloir m’affronter, et c’est là que j’aurais une chance de m’enfuir. _

_ L’adolescent la regarda avec incrédulité. _

–_Et tu crois que je vais te laisser affronter Tu-Sais-Qui toute seule, **** ? Ça va pas la tête ?_

–_******, tu vas te faire _ tuer _ si tu viens, répondit-elle avec colère en essayant de faire un pas. _

_Sa jambe faillit s’effondrer sous elle, tremblant sous son poids, et elle se rattrapa de justesse à la haie, jurant à mi-voix. Sephiroth estima qu’elle avait sans doute dû se fouler la cheville en tombant, s’il se fiait à l’intensité de la douleur. Heureusement, elle n’avait pas l’air cassée. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas avancer seule, et Sephiroth ressentit une intense envie de découper l’araignée en rondelles. Le combat contre l’araignée avait laissée Fleur pantelante, endolorie des pieds à la tête, et sa jambe la faisait atrocement souffrir._

_ Dans l’état où elle était, elle était atrocement vulnérable. L’adolescent s’approcha d’elle, contournant prudemment l’araignée, et grimaça en voyant la plaie sanglante. _

–_Faut faire quelque chose pour ça, murmura-t-il, avant de dire doucement quelque chose._

_ Des bandages surgirent de sa baguette, s’enveloppant autour de la jambe de Fleur tout en faisant apparaître une attelle, stabilisant sa jambe. L’adolescente put enfin se tenir debout seule, l’attelle apparemment suffisante pour l’aider. Elle leva les yeux en direction de l’adolescent, visiblement sceptique. _

–_Tu as vraiment l’intention de jouer les chevaliers nobles et généreux, c’est ça ? Demanda-t-elle, non sans dérision. _

_ Il renifla, rangeant sa baguette. _

–_Tu connais le moto des **********, ****. Loyauté et travail dur sont au cœur de nos valeurs. Et pas question que je laisse une élève plus jeune que moi face à un monstre pareil._

_ Fleur soupira avec lassitude. Visiblement, il n’y avait pas moyen de le convaincre de renoncer. Sephiroth se demanda si elle allait l’assommer lui aussi, avant de réaliser que, si elle parvenait à le cacher, il pourrait peut-être survivre. Peut-être servir de témoin ? _

–_Crétin suicidaire de ********, murmura-t-elle. _ _ Ensemble, alors ? Demanda-t-elle, levant les yeux dans sa direction. _

_ Il cligna des yeux, visiblement surpris de la voir capituler aussi facilement. _

–_Tu renonce aussi facilement que ça ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement sceptique. _

_ Sephiroth la sentit hausser les épaules. _

–_Le seul moyen pour t’arrêter c’est de t’assommer, pointa-t-elle avec ironie. Et c’est pas comme si je pouvait t’en empêcher physiquement. _ _ De plus… si on fait ça, ça restera techniquement une victoire de ********, non ? De cette façon, tu garderas quand même la gloire. Moi j’en veux pas de cette foutue gloire, maugréa-t-elle. J’en ai jamais voulu. _

_ I__l parut mal à l’aise, mais l’aida à avancer _ _ en boitillant _ _ jusqu’au trophée, _ _ la soutenant sous un bras. Tous deux tendirent alors la main vers chacune des anses de la coupe qui scintillait sous leurs yeux. _

–_À trois, d’accord ? Dit doucement Fleur. Un… Deux… Trois…_

_D’un même geste, ils saisirent chacun une anse du trophée._

_À cet instant, Sephiroth ressentit une secousse quelque part au niveau du nombril. Ses pieds avaient quitté le sol et Fleur n’arrivait clairement plus à lâcher le Trophée, qui l’entraînait comme une tornade dans un tourbillon de couleurs, son condisciple toujours à côté d’elle._

_ Sephiroth sentit les pieds de Fleur toucher brutalement le sol, sa jambe blessée s’effondrant sous son poids, envoyant une onde de douleur dans tout son corps, et elle laissa échapper un grognement de douleur. _

–_Où est-ce qu’on est ? Demanda son compagnon, l’aidant à se relever. _

_ Fleur murmura quelque chose en réponse, probablement le nom de l’endroit s’il se fiait au « où ça ? » prononcé sur un ton perplexe par l’adolescent. Elle ajouta ensuite : _

–_Désolée, ******._

_ Suivit de ce qui devait probablement être un sort pour l’immobiliser et l’appuyer sur une pierre tombale, avant de murmurer quelque chose d’autre, le faisant progressivement disparaître de sa vue. L’argenté approuvait en partie ses actions, sachant que si elle n’avait rien fait, il aurait probablement été tué dès qu’ils auraient été repérés. Elle venait juste de murmurer un dernier sort lorsque ses oreilles captèrent un son. _

_ S__ephiroth ne distinguait pas grand-chose autour de lui, mais assez pour savoir qu’ils étaient maintenant très loin de l’école. _ _ De toute évidence, ils avaient parcouru des kilomètres – peut-être même des centaines de kilomètres, car les montagnes qui entouraient le château avaient disparu _ _ es _ _ . Ils se trouvaient à présent dans un cimetière obscur, envahi par la végétation. À leur droite, derrière un grand if, se dessinaient les contours d’une petite église. À leur gauche s’élevait une colline et Harry distingua la silhouette d’une belle maison ancienne qui se dressait à son sommet. _

_ Scrutant l’obscurité, elle finit par distinguer la silhouette d’un homme qui s’approchait d’elle et du garçon dissimulé en marchant parmi les tombes d’un pas assuré. Sephiroth n’arrivait pas à apercevoir son visage mais, à en juger par sa démarche et la manière dont il tenait les bras, il portait visiblement quelque chose devant lui. De petite taille, il était vêtu d’une cape avec un capuchon rabattu sur la tête pour cacher son visage. Lorsqu’il se fut approché davantage, l’argenté eut l’impression que c’était un bébé qu’il portait dans les bras… Ou peut-être s’agissait-il d’une simple robe de sorcier roulée en boule ? _

_L’homme s’arrêta à côté d’une haute pierre tombale en marbre qui n’était qu’à deux mètres d’eux. Pendant un instant, Fleur resta parfaitement immobile face à la silhouette encapuchonnée qui la regardait. Elle semblait hésiter sur la marche à suivre, comme si elle réfléchissait à ce qu’elle devait faire. Ou comment le faire._

_Puis, sans le moindre signe avant-coureur, Sephiroth ressentit brusquement une douleur si insoutenable qu’il eut l’impression que la cicatrice de Fleur explosait. De sa vie, il n’avait éprouvé une telle souffrance. Même les expériences de Hojo ne s’en approchaient pas. Fleur laissa tomber sa baguette, couvrant son visage de ses mains. Ses genoux fléchirent et elle se retrouva à terre, incapable de voir quoi que ce soit. C’était comme si sa tête était sur le point de se fendre en deux._

_ Une main la saisit brusquement par le bras, la tirant avant qu’elle ait eut le temps de se remettre, avant de la plaquer contre une pierre tombale. Sephiroth n’eut pas le temps de lire le nom inscrit dessus, la personne malmenant Fleur ayant fait apparaître des cordes pour la ligoter des pieds à la tête. Sephiroth pouvait entendre la respiration haletante de la personne sous le capuchon, et il espérait presque voir son visage, pour le graver dans sa mémoire, dans l’opportunité improbable où il le croiserait un jour. Fleur se débattit brièvement, et l’homme la frappa du revers de la main. L’argenté nota avec intérêt qu’il manquait un doigt à cette main. Un moyen de l’identifier, donc. _

–_Vous, gronda Fleur avec colère._

_Il se rendit compte qu’elle le connaissait manifestement, et il se demanda s’il ne s’agissait pas du fameux traître qui avait vendu ses parents. _ _L’homme ne répondit pas, _ _ occupé à vérifier la solidité des liens, ses doigts saisis de tremblements incontrôlables tripotant maladroitement les nœuds. Lorsqu’il fut certain que _ _ Fleur _ _ ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement, _ _ il _ _ tira de sa cape un morceau d’étoffe noire qu’il lui fourra dans la bouche en guise de bâillon. Puis, sans un mot, il s’éloigna. _ _ Sephiroth lutta contre l’envie de jurer. Elle _ _ n’entend _ _ a _ _ it plus rien, _ _ et ne pouvait rien voir _ _ . Il ne savait pas où _ _ l’homme _ _ était allé et _ _ elle _ _ n’arrivait même pas à tourner la tête pour regarder derrière la pierre tombale. _ _ Fleur _ _ ne pouvait voir que droit devant _ _ elle _ _ . _

_ La robe de sorcier roulée en boule qu’il avait tout d’abord prise pour un bébé se trouvait près de la tombe. À l’intérieur, quelque chose semblait s’agiter et _ _ Sephiroth _ _ sentit _ _ l _ _ a cicatrice _ _ Fleur _ _ lui faire à nouveau mal… Il sut alors qu’il ne voulait surtout pas voir ce qui se cachait dans cette robe… Il ne voulait pas qu’on la déplie devant _ _ elle _ _ … _ _ il ignorait ce qu’elle contenait… et, presque étrangement, _ _ il ne voulait _ pas _ savoir. _

_Il y eut soudain un bruit à ses pieds, faisant baisser les yeux à Fleur, qui vit un gigantesque serpent qui ondulait dans l’herbe, autour de la pierre tombale à laquelle elle était attachée. Sephiroth savait qu’elle n’avait pas peur des serpents, pouvant leur parler, mais il la sentit frissonner quand même. Lui faisant comprendre qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un serpent ordinaire. Il entendit la respiration sifflante et saccadée de l’homme encapuchonné s’approcher à nouveau, accompagné d’un raclement. On aurait dit qu’il traînait derrière lui quelque chose de très lourd. Il revint alors dans le champ de vision de Fleur, qui le vit pousser un chaudron de pierre contre la tombe. L’argenté cligna des yeux avec incrédulité, il n’avait jamais vu un chaudron aussi grand. C’était un énorme récipient de pierre, arrondi comme un ventre, dans lequel un homme adulte aurait eu la place de s’asseoir. Apparemment, il était rempli d’eau – Fleur pouvait l’entendre clapoter._

_ La chose qu’enveloppait la robe roulée en boule s’agitait avec de plus en plus d’insistance, comme si elle essayait de se libérer. À présent, l’homme au capuchon , une baguette magique à la main, s’affairait autour du chaudron. Soudain, des flammes crépitèrent sous l’énorme récipient et le grand serpent s’éloigna en ondulant dans l’obscurité. _

_Le liquide qui remplissait le chaudron semblait chauffer très vite. Il se mit à bouillonner en projetant des étincelles enflammées comme s’il avait pris feu. Il s’en échappait une épaisse vapeur, estompant la silhouette de celui qui entretenait les flammes. Le ballot d’étoffe parut s’agiter de plus en plus et Sephiroth entendit une voix aiguë et glacée, atrocement familière :_

–Dépêche-toi_, dit-elle._

_ L’argenté serra les dents. La dernière fois qu’il avait entendue cette voix dans un souvenir de Fleur… elle avait faillit y laisser la vie. Il pressentait qu’encore une fois, ce serait le cas. À présent, toute la surface du liquide projetait des étincelles, comme si elle était incrustée de diamants. _

–_C’est prêt, Maître, dit une voix tremblante et aiguë, appartenant à l’homme._

–Maintenant_…, dit la voix glacée._

_L’homme au capuchon_ _ déplia alors la robe, révélant son contenu, et _ _Sephiroth_ _ laissa échapper un hurlement _ _dégoûté dans son esprit, celui de Fleur_ _ étouffé par le morceau de tissu qui l_ _a_ _ bâillonnait._

_C’était comme si l’homme avait soudain renversé une pierre sous laquelle se cachait une chose repoussante, visqueuse, aveugle – mais ce que Sephiroth voyait à travers les yeux de Fleur était pire encore, cent fois pire. La chose avait la forme d’un enfant accroupi et pourtant, rien n’aurait pu paraître plus éloigné d’un enfant. C’était un être entièrement chauve, recouvert d’écailles grossières, d’un noir rougeâtre. Il avait des bras et des jambes frêles, graciles, et un visage plat, semblable à une tête de serpent, avec des yeux rouges et flamboyants – jamais un enfant n’aurait pu avoir un tel visage._

_La créature semblait tout juste capable de faire quelques gestes. Elle leva ses bras minces et les passa autour du cou de l’homme, qui la souleva. Dans le mouvement, son capuchon glissa en arrière et Sephiroth put voir à la lueur des flammes le visage blafard et souffreteux de l’homme exprimer sa révulsion tandis qu’il transportait la chose auprès du chaudron. Pendant un instant, la tête aplatie, maléfique, fut éclairée par les étincelles qui dansaient à la surface du liquide, puis il déposa alors la créature dans le chaudron. Il y eut un sifflement et elle disparut sous la surface. Sephiroth put entendre son corps frêle heurter avec un bruit sourd le fond du récipient de pierre._

_Une partie de lui priait de toutes ses forces pour que cette… chose se noie dans le chaudron. Une abomination pareille… ne devrait pas exister. La cicatrice de Fleur… était plus douloureuse que jamais. Mais il savait que la pauvre ne serait pas aussi chanceuse. Sa chance… était généralement atroce. Elle s’en sortait toujours en vie, oui, mais jamais indemne. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de l’homme, tremblante et sonnant terrifiée. Il prêta à peine attention à ses mots, plus intéressé par le déroulement des événements. Une fine poudre s’éleva de sous les pieds de Fleur, atterrissant dans le chaudron. Le guerrier ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût, cependant, en réalisant que l’homme s’était _ tranché _ la main droite, avant de la laisser tomber dans la potion, s’il se fiait au bruit d’éclaboussure qui suivit. La lumière qui traversait les paupières de Fleur (qui avait fermé les yeux juste avant qu’il ne se coupe la main) était désormais d’un rouge vif. _

_ Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux, cependant, lorsque la respiration haletante et douloureuse de son tortionnaire (Sephiroth n’arrivait pas à penser à lui d’une façon différente) se rapprocha d’elle. Fleur se débattit malgré les liens, refusant de se laisser faire, mais c’était à peine si elle pouvait se tortiller. L’argenté sentit l’envie de meurtre monter de nouveau lorsqu’il se servit du couteau qu’il avait en main pour entailler le bras de l’adolescente, sans avoir l’air de prêter attention à ses tortillements. Il put sentir le couteau s’enfoncer dans sa chair, et le sang couler le long de son bras. L’homme encapuchonné, haletant de douleur, fouilla ses poches de sa main valide, avant de sortir une petite fiole et d’en appuyer le goulot contre la blessure. _

_ A près avoir récolté assez de sang, il tituba en direction du chaudron, versant le liquide écarlate à l’intérieur, avant de s’écrouler au sol, sanglotant. Sephiroth n’éprouvait aucune pitié pour lui, cependant. Il avait vendu les parents de Fleur à un monstre, s’était dissimulé sous l’apparence d’un rat pendant des années, et avait fuit à la première occasion. Une petite partie de son esprit se demanda s’il devrait demander à Fleur comment c’était possible. Ça serait un avantage tactique indéniable, surtout si la forme était de taille à combattre. _

_ Le liquide devint d’un blanc aveuglant, n’aidant pas la douleur qu’éprouvait Fleur, et que Sephiroth ressentait en écho. Le chaudron bouillonnait, projetant des étincelles dans tous les sens, semblables à des diamants et si brillantes que tout le reste paraissait noir par comparaison. Pendant un long moment, rien ne se passa… _

_ Puis les étincelles disparurent soudain, plongeant la zone dans une obscurité presque totale, aggravée par l’épaisse fumée qui se répandit du chaudron. _ _ Mais bientôt, une vague _ _ de frissons secoua Fleur _ _ des pieds à la tête : à travers le nuage de vapeur, _ _ elle _ _ venait d’apercevoir la silhouette sombre d’un homme grand et squelettique qui s’élevait lentement du chaudron. _

–_Habille-moi, dit la voix aiguë et glacée au milieu du panache de vapeur._

_Secoué de sanglots, l’homme, tenant toujours contre lui son bras mutilé, ramassa la robe noire étalée par terre. Il se releva et, de sa main unique, passa la robe sur la tête de son maître._

_L’homme squelettique sortit alors du chaudron. Il regarda Fleur… et elle regarda en face le visage qui avait certainement hanté ses cauchemars pendant trois ans. Plus livide qu’une tête de mort, les yeux écarlates et grands ouverts, le nez plat, avec deux fentes en guise de narines, à la manière des serpents…_

_ L’assassin des parents de Fleur et de tant d’autres venait de retrouver son corps. _

_ Dans un recoin de son esprit, Sephiroth ne put s’empêcher de trouver tout le processus atrocement cliché. La seule bonne nouvelle, c’était que le garçon qui avait accompagné Fleur était plus ou moins à l’abri, paralysé et invisible. Mais il n’osait pas imaginer ce qu’il devait ressentir. Il était probablement terrifié, surtout sachant qu’il était en plus incapable de se défendre à cet instant. _

_ L’ _ _ homme pâle comme un mort détourna rapidement le regard, ignorant Fleur. _ _ Cette dernière profita de sa distraction pour recracher le tissu que le traître lui avait fourré dans la bouche, avant d’essayer d’humecter sa bouche asséchée. Pendant ce temps, le terroriste commença à examiner son propre corps. Il contempla ses mains, semblables à de grandes araignées blafardes, puis caressa de ses longs doigts blanchâtres sa poitrine, ses bras, son visage. Ses yeux rouges, aux pupilles verticales comme celles d’un chat, paraissaient encore plus brillants dans l’obscurité. Il tendit les mains devant lui, plia et déplia les doigts avec une expression de ravissement. Il n’accorda pas le moindre regard à _ _ l’homme _ _ qui se tortillait sur le sol, le bras ruisselant de sang, ni au serpent qui était revenu et sifflait en décrivant des cercles autour de _ _ Fleur__. Voldemort glissa dans une poche de sa robe une de ses mains aux doigts d’une longueur surnaturelle et en sortit une baguette magique. Il la caressa doucement, la leva et la pointa sur _ _ la loque sanglotant au sol, _ _ qui fut soulevé du sol et projeté contre la pierre tombale à laquelle _ _ l’adolescente _ _ était attaché__e__. Il s’effondra par terre et resta là, recroquevillé, gémissant. Voldemort tourna alors ses yeux écarlates vers _ _ Fleur _ _ et éclata d’un rire aigu, glacial, sans joie. _

_ S__ephiroth avait de plus en plus envie de le découper en morceaux. Ce mégalomane lui rappelait furieusement Hojo, en pire, car il avait du pouvoir, et savait s’en servir, là où le scientifique n’avait guère de force physique et le peu de pouvoir que lui accordait le Président. Mais au sein de son domaine, il était plus ou moins tout-puissant, comme avait pu le constater Sephiroth à ses dépends quand il était enfant. Désormais… un seul faux pas du scientifique se prétendant être son père… ou la révélation qu’il ne _ _ l’était _ _ pas… et le guerrier se ferait un plaisir de le jeter en pâture à ses créations. _

_ Il contempla la scène qui suivait, ses yeux étrécis en arrière-plan, attentif et enregistrant tout ce qu’il voyait. Le guerrier le regarda remonter la manche du couard (Wormtail sonnait malheureusement plus comme un surnom que comme un nom, mais il savait au moins comment l’appeler désormais), dévoilant un tatouage hideux, qui formait une tête de mort de laquelle sortirait un serpent, d’une couleur rouge vif sur la peau blafarde. L’argenté fulmina de rage impuissante lorsque la cicatrice de Fleur se remit à la faire souffrir atrocement quand il posa le doigt sur le tatouage, le faisant tourner au noir de jais, accentuant le contraste avec la peau. _ _ L’expression cruelle et satisfaite du terroriste fit grincer des dents de colère à Sephiroth, surtout quand il se mit à monologuer, parlant de ses parents et de ceux de Fleur. _

_ I__l renifla avec mépris en l’entendant parler de sa « vraie famille ». Les hommes qui étaient apparus les uns après les autres dans le cimetière n’étaient certainement pas une famille pour lui. Tout juste de la chair à canon. _ _ Certains plus utiles que d’autres, mais c’est tout. _ _ Les bruissements d’étoffes s’interrompirent assez rapidement, et le silence retomba très vite. Sephiroth ressentit un profond dégoût en les voyant approcher le… monstre, qui se tenait devant eux, rampant jusqu’à l’atteindre et embrassant le bas de sa robe, avant de se relever et de rejoindre les autres, formant un cercle lâche. Il y avait des espaces dans ce cercle, comme s’il manquait des personnes, et l’argenté rangea ce renseignement dans un coin de son esprit. _

_ Il regarda ensuite, impassible, le monstre à forme humaine parader dans le cercle, ôtant les masques et appelant certains de ses esclaves par _ _ leurs _ _ nom__s _ _ … bloqué__s__, à sa plus grande frustration. _ _ Le terroriste tortura quelques-uns de ses subordonnés, interrompant à peine son discours. La main d’argent qu’il offrit à Wormtail le surprit, honnêtement. Cependant… l’argenté n’était pas assez stupide pour ne pas se douter qu’il y avait une arrière-pensée derrière. Une sécurité pouvant coûter la vie du lâche. _ _ Il le contempla raconter ce qu’il s’était passé. Comment il était revenu dans le pays, utilisant Wormtail, et l’appelant un médiocre sorcier. Sephiroth ne pouvait qu’être d’accord. C’était à se demander comment il avait pu maîtriser la transformation en animal. _ _ Finalement, il se tourna vers Fleur, une lueur sadique dans le regard, et l’argenté eut un mauvais pressentiment, qui fut confirmé quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu’il leva sa baguette en direction de l’adolescente, avant de prononcer un mot, une incantation. _

_ Instantanément, il eut l’impression qu’il venait de plonger Fleur dans de la Mako pure. _ _ Ses cris de douleur résonnèrent dans le cimetière, et jamais Sephiroth ne s’était sentit aussi impuissant. _ _ C’était comme si son système nerveux était en feu, un volcan de souffrance en éruption dans chaque nerf. _ _ Finalement, la souffrance s’arrêta, et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement mental. Fleur… ne méritait pas ça, se dit-il avec colère. _ Personne _ ne méritait ça ! _

_ I__l prêta à peine attention à l’aura qui avait commencé à envahir le cimetière quand le monstre avait commencé à torturer Fleur. _ _ Froide, glaciale _ _ même, _ _ et implacable, elle fit remuer nerveusement les suivants du monstre, qui regardèrent autour d’eux, méfiants et inquiets. Mais aucun d’eux ne fit un geste. _ _ Fleur sanglotait à moitié à cause de la souffrance, et les cordes étaient désormais la seule chose qui la tenaient debout. _ _ Elle peinait à respirer, le souffle court et la gorge cassée à cause de ses cris. _

_ E__t le monstre… riait ! Il riait de ce rire aigu et glacial, semblant trouver _ amusant _ de torturer une enfant immobilisée, blessée, qui ne pouvait pas se défendre ! Dans l’esprit de Sephiroth, cela ne faisait que renforcer la ressemblance avec Hojo. _ _ Même ses suivants riaient devant la souffrance de Fleur. _ _ Il s’approcha ensuite doucement, parlant du sacrifice de la mère de cette dernière, et comment il l’avait protégée, faisant rebondir le sort sur lui. La seule chose à laquelle Sephiroth arrivait à penser, à cet instant, comme sa présence aggravait la souffrance dans la tête de Fleur, c’était que s’il levait la main sur elle, il se ferait un plaisir de lui apprendre ce que c’était que souffrir… et qu’il y avait bien pire que la mort. _

_ Alors même qu’il pensait ça, le monstre leva un long doigt pâle, s’apprêtant à toucher la joue de Fleur… avant de devoir faire un bond en arrière, son expression choquée, lorsque quelque chose frôla sa tête, le manquant de peu. _ _ Sephiroth vit Fleur cligner des yeux, essayant visiblement de chasser le brouillard qui semblait s’être installé, relevant la tête. Pour cligner de nouveau des yeux, comme pour vérifier qu’elle ne rêvait pas. Le guerrier comprenait pourquoi. _

_ À côté d’elle se tenait une grande statue, représentant probablement la Faucheuse s’il se fiait à la faux qu’elle tenait entre ses mains osseuses, la capuche rabattue sur son crâne, dans les orbites duquel brûlaient deux flammes vertes pâles à la place des yeux. _ _ La statue fit un nouveau geste de sa faux, tranchant les cordes retenant Fleur, et la rattrapant délicatement lorsqu’elle s’effondra, l’aidant à s’asseoir au sol. _ _ Une faible lueur verte l’enveloppait, les plis sculptés dans la pierre donnant presque l’impression d’être un véritable tissu quand elle bougeait. Sephiroth ne put s’empêcher de frissonner en sentant l’aura de la statue. _ _ Une c__olère _ _ glaciale__. Pure et simple, et d’une telle intensité que tous les suivants du monstre reculèrent en même temps, apparemment terrifiés. _ _ Même le monstre ne semblait pas à son aise, surtout quand la statue bondit dans sa direction, abattant sa faux sur lui pour essayer de le détruire. _

_ Sephiroth sentit Fleur émettre un reniflement presque amusé en le voyant esquiver les attaques de la statue. _ _ Lui-même même ressentait un certain amusement, c’était presque le karma à ce niveau-là. _ _ Malheureusement, la statue étant faite de pierre, et de grande taille qui plus est, elle était plus lente que sa cible, agile et mobile. Finalement, le monstre parvint à la détruire d’un sortilège, mais il ressentit une certaine satisfaction à le voir ainsi hors d’haleine. Le monstre se tourna ensuite vers Fleur, qui avait suffisamment récupéré pour se remettre debout, la fixant en fronçant les sourcils. _

–_Dis-moi, **** ******, pourquoi n’es-tu pas plus surprise par _ _ le fait que cette statue ait bougée d’elle-même _ _ ? _

_ Sephiroth pu presque la _ sentir _ rouler des yeux._

–_Sincèrement, ***, cette connerie ne vaut même pas un 8/10 sur mon bizarromètre personnel, répondit-elle d’un ton pince-sans-rire._

_ Un reniflement amusé lui échappa malgré lui, surtout en voyant l’expression furieuse de son opposant. Malgré tout, il avait l’impression que Fleur était soit suicidaire, soit n’avait aucun instinct de survie. _ _ Peut-être un peu des deux, se dit-il avec une certaine exaspération comme elle faisait un doigt d’honneur insolent à son adversaire, avant de se jeter sur le côté pour esquiver un sortilège. _ _ Elle n’eut _ _ malheureusement _ _ pas le temps de se redresser avant de se prendre de nouveau un sortilège la faisant souffrir, et ses cris s’élevèrent de nouveau dans la nuit, sous les ricanements des suivants. Ils ne valaient vraiment pas mieux que leur maître, se dit Sephiroth, écœuré. _

_ Finalement, la douleur cessa, et Fleur put reprendre son souffle. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, mais à part ça, elle ne montrait aucun signe que ce qui venait de se passer l’avait atteinte. Elle se remit debout de nouveau, handicapée par sa jambe, et il fronça les sourcils, réalisant qu’elle semblait trop bien savoir _ _ comment éviter d’aggraver sa blessure, faisant porter le plus gros de son poids sur sa jambe valide. _ _ Quelque chose lui disait que s’il croisait _ _ les gens chez qui elle vivait__… il y aurait du sang et des morceaux de corps sur les murs. Et Sephiroth doutait que Fleur l’arrête. _ _ Il n’y avait aucune chaleur dans sa voix quand elle parlait d’eux. _

_ L__e monstre rit doucement, avant de déclarer qu’il allait affronter Fleur, ici et maintenant, et renvoyer son corps à l’école. _ _ Une démonstration _ _ de pouvoir ? Sephiroth renifla avec mépris. Ce n’était pas une démonstration de pouvoir, mais de cruauté gratuite, se dit-il avec colère. Affronter une enfant en duel, alors qu’il avait des décennies de savoir en plus par rapport à elle… c’était un massacre programmé. _ _ Il lui aurait volontiers montré ce que c’était d’affronter un _ vrai _ guerrier. Quelqu’un _ _ entraîné au combat depuis son plus jeune âge. _

_ S_ _ephiroth sourit légèrement à la réponse de Fleur à sa question de savoir si elle avait apprit à se battre en duel : _

–_Me battre en duel ou combattre ? Y a une différence, sachant que grâce à ce vieux bouc, j’ai dû me battre _ _ depuis quatre ans contre toi. Quant au duel… _ _ le seul cours de duel que j’ai eut était fait par un abruti incompétent, qui a trouvé le moyen d’effacer sa propre mémoire _ _ à la fin de l’année _ _ . _ _ Donc pas appris grand-chose, ***. _

_ El__le ignora _ _ Wormtail qui lui mettait sa baguette dans la main, _ _ avant de rejoindre le cercle _ _ des serviteurs, qui s’était resserré. _ _ Fleur restait à peu près calme malgré tout, se baissant juste pour esquiver _ _ un sortilège. _ _ Son ennemi plissa les yeux, visiblement frustré devant _ _ ses actions. _ _ Il insista pour respecter les formes, et se saluer avant le duel, avant de se montrer frustré devant _ _ son refus. Il pointa sa baguette dans sa direction, insistant, et ce fut comme si une main géante appuyait dans son dos, la forçant à courber l’échine, sous les rires des « spectateurs ». Fleur renifla avec mépris quand il la laissa se redresser. _

–_Toujours aussi mauvais perdant, *** ? Je te signale que vu le peu de respect que tu m’as montré jusqu’ici, je ne vois pas pourquoi _ _ je t’en témoignerais. Tu es un lâche capable de t’en prendre à un bébé sans défense, _ _ alors pourquoi je te respecterais ? _

_ Sephiroth hésitait sincèrement entre l’applaudir pour ses tripes, et l’attraper pour la mettre à l’abri derrière lui, surtout quand _ _ son ennemi utilisa de nouveau le sortilège de douleur. _ _ Fleur se tordit de douleur au sol, _ _ la douleur encore pire qu’avant. Finalement, la souffrance s’arrêta, et elle parvint à se relever, tremblant de tout son corps. _

–_On va faire une petite pause, dit _ _ le sadique__, ses narines de serpent dilatées par l’excitation. _ _ Ça t’a fait mal, n’est-ce pas, _ _ **** _ _ ? Tu n’aimerais pas que je recommence, je crois ? _

_Fleur ne répondit pas. Sephiroth pouvait presque entendre ce qu’elle pensait. Elle allait mourir comme ses parents, il le voyait dans ces yeux rouges au regard impitoyable… Elle allait mourir et ne pourrait rien faire pour échapper à son sort… mais elle n’avait clairement pas l’intention de laisser Voldemort jouer avec elle. Elle ne comptait pas lui obéir… Elle n’allait pas le supplier, et Sephiroth respectait son courage pour ça._

–_Je t’ai demandé si tu aimerais que je recommence ? Reprit-il. Réponds-moi ! ******* !_

_Et, à la plus grande surprise de Sephiroth, il entendit une petite voix murmurer dans ses oreilles. _Réponds « non »… Un simple « non »… Réponds simplement « non »…

_La voix était à peine audible par-dessus un bruit de statique, comme une radio mal réglée._

Réponds simplement « non »…

_Sephiroth avait la nette impression qu’elle était supposée obéir à ce qu’elle entendait, mais, manifestement, le murmure n’avait pas le pouvoir qu’il aurait dû avoir. Il pouvait également voir qu’elle étudiait attentivement ses alentours, cherchant clairement une porte de sortie. Sur sa gauche, le cercle était plus lâche, et, si elle se débrouillait bien, elle pourrait peut-être s’échapper._

Réponds simplement « non »…

–_JE NE RÉPONDRAI RIEN DU TOUT ! Cria-t-elle brusquement, brisant immédiatement le sortilège utilisé._

_Ces mots avaient brusquement jailli de sa bouche. Ils se répercutèrent en écho dans tout le cimetière et ce fut comme si on lui avait versé de l’eau glacée sur la tête. Sephiroth ressentait à nouveau les courbatures qu’avait laissées dans tout son corps le sortilège douloureux… Quoi qu’il ait fait, ça avait provisoirement bloqué la douleur. Un répit bien trop bref, aux yeux de l’argenté. Surtout considérant ce qu’elle fit ensuite._

–_C’est le mieux que tu puisse faire ? Même le Professeur Fol Œil peut faire mieux ! Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant un doigt d’honneur insolent._

–_Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Reprit le terroriste d’une voix très calme. Tu ne veux pas répondre « non » ? ****, l’obéissance est une vertu que je vais devoir t’enseigner avant de te tuer… Encore une petite dose de douleur ?_

_Il leva sa baguette mais, cette fois, Fleur se tenait prête. Avec une rapidité de réflexe qui lui venait de la pratique de son sport, elle se jeta de côté sur le sol, roula derrière la pierre tombale et entendit le sortilège fendre le marbre sans l’atteindre._

–_On ne joue pas à cache-cache, ****, dit la voix calme et glacée du terroriste qui se rapprochait._

_Les « spectateurs » avaient recommencé à rire._

–_Tu ne vas quand même pas te cacher ? Cela voudrait-il dire que tu en as déjà assez de notre duel ? Tu préfères peut-être que j’en finisse dès maintenant avec toi ? Allez, sors de là, ****… Sors de là et joue le jeu… Ce ne sera pas long… Peut-être même que tu ne souffriras pas… Je n’en sais rien… Je ne suis jamais mort…_

_ Sephiroth l’aurait volontiers étranglé à cet instant. Il jouait clairement avec elle, comme un chat joue avec une souris. Fleur n’était pas stupide, il le savait, mais contre un adversaire aussi expérimenté… elle ne faisait que retarder l’inévitable. Et il avait conscience qu’elle le savait aussi. _

_ Elle bondit soudain en avant, ignorant la douleur de sa jambe, prenant les serviteurs de son ennemi par surprise en passant entre deux d’entre eux, s’éloignant dans la nuit. Elle ne pouvait pas aller très loin, Sephiroth le savait, mais ne plus être encerclée par les ennemis était déjà un plus. Elle courait en zigzag, essayant d’esquiver les sorts qui fusaient dans sa direction, sans parvenir à tout éviter, même si elle en lançait quelques-uns de son côté. Au bout de quelques minutes, hors d’haleine, elle s’arrêta brusquement, et se retourna, faisant face à son ennemi, qui l’avait suivie. Remettant sa baguette dans sa poche, elle fit soudain quelque chose que seul Genesis avait réussis jusque-là, à la plus grande surprise de l’argenté. _

_ Ramenant sa main droite par-dessus son épaule, elle envoya des boules de feu d’un vert clair en direction de son ennemi, le prenant clairement par surprise, s’il en jugeait par la façon dont ses yeux s’agrandirent de façon presque comique, avant qu’il ne soit forcé de plonger sur le côté à son tour pour esquiver, les boules de feu n’étant apparemment pas bloquées par le sortilège quelconque qu’il avait utilisé. _

_ Sephiroth ne put s’empêcher de frissonner, cependant, en sentant l’aura des boules de feu. Similaire à celle de la statue… en bien, bien pire. La colère qui en émanait était presque suffocante… sans compter l’impression de mort imminente qu’elles dégageaient. Il entendit Fleur murmurer « encore ? », son ton agacé et exaspéré… et plus qu’un peu perplexe. Donc, c’était le même feu qu’elle avait utilisé contre le dragon… en plus puissant, remarqua l’argenté, voyant les traces qu’il laissait sur la pierre. _

_ Son adversaire se redressa prudemment, la regardant en fronçant ses sourcils quasi inexistant. _

–_Tiens tien__s… la Sauveuse du monde sorcier qui utilise du feu de Nécromancien ? Que dirait les masses en apprenant que tu utilise une magie interdite, **** ? La nargua-t-il. _

_ Fleur émit un soupir exaspéré. _

–_Pour la dernière fois, ***… JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUI SE PASSE ! Aboya-t-elle, lui faisant hausser un sourcil surpris. Mon but c’était de te cramer la gueule ! Pas d’utiliser une magie soit-disant interdite _ _ parce que ces abrutis du Ministère veulent abrutir les foules pour mieux les contrôler ! Je sais _ même pas _ comment je fais ! _

_ Il la regarda quelques secondes, avant de se mettre à rire, de ce rire aigu et glacial qui mettait les nerfs de Sephiroth à vif. Il finit par se calmer, la regardant d’un air malsain. _

–_Très bien, si tu le dis. Assez joué, cependant. _ _ Il est temps de conclure ce duel… ***** ******* ! Aboya-t-il sans prévenir, pointant sa baguette devant lui, en direction de Fleur. _

–_************ _ _ ! Cria Fleur au même moment. _

_ S__ephiroth observa les deux jets de lumière _ _ s foncer l’un vers l’autre, _ _ le premier du même vert pâle que l’aura de la statue ou les boules de feu lancées par Fleur, et le sortilège provenant de sa propre baguette d’un rouge écarlate. Cependant… leur rencontre créa, à sa grande surprise, un long fil de lumière dorée, reliant leurs deux baguettes, malgré le fait que les jets de lumières aient depuis longtemps _ _ quitté les focus. _ _ Ces derniers vibraient comme s’ils avaient été parcourus d’un violent courant électrique, et la main de Fleur était comme _ collée _ au bois, l’empêchant de la lâcher. _

_ S__oudain, à la plus grande surprise de Sephiroth, les deux combattants _ _ furent littéralement _ soulevés _ du sol, flottant dans les airs comme si une plaque de verre invisible s’était trouvée sous leurs pieds et _ _ s’était élevée dans les airs. Ils s’envolèrent lentement au-dessus de la pierre tombale et atterrirent sur un carré d’herbe nue, dépourvu de tombes… Les _ _ serviteurs du monstre _ _ s’étaient mis à crier, _ _ lui _ _ demandant ce qu’ils devaient faire. Ils se rapprochèrent, reformant le cercle autour de _ _ Fleur _ _ et de leur maître, le serpent se tortillant à leurs pieds. Certains d’entre eux avaient sorti leur baguette magique. _

_Le fil d’or qui unissait Fleur et le terroriste se morcela soudain. Leurs baguettes restèrent liées l’une à l’autre, mais des milliers d’autres traits de lumière furent projetés dans les airs, dessinant une multitude d’arcs entrecroisés au-dessus de leurs têtes. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent enfermés sous un dôme d’or, semblable à une immense toile d’araignée lumineuse, au-delà duquel les spectateurs resserraient leur cercle, tels des chacals, leurs cris étrangement assourdis…_

–_Ne faites rien ! S’écria le terroriste d’une voix perçante._

_ Sephiroth voyait ses yeux rouges s’écarquiller de stupéfaction devant ce phénomène. Il le vit s’efforcer de rompre le fil de lumière qui reliait toujours les deux baguettes magiques mais Fleur serra sa baguette de plus en plus fort, des deux mains à la fois, et le fil d’or resta intact. Sephiroth avait la vague impression qu’elle savait à quoi s’attendre, et refusait de renoncer. _

–_Ne faites rien tant que je ne vous en aurai pas donné l’ordre ! Cria son ennemi à ses fidèles._

_Alors, un son magnifique et surnaturel s’éleva dans les airs… Il émanait de chaque fil de la toile lumineuse qui vibrait autour d’eux. Sephiroth ne l’avait encore jamais entendu, mais Fleur si, s’il se fiait à la manière dont il la sentit soupirer légèrement, presque de soulagement ? La mélodie était étrange, presque effrayante, provoquant des frissons dans son dos, et pourtant… contenait quelque chose comme… de l’espoir ? Dans tous les cas, c’était le plus beau son que l’argenté ait jamais entendu._

Ne brise pas le lien. _Sembla __alors__ chuchoter une voix à son oreille._

_ « Je sais, » répondit fleur à voix basse, comme si elle s’adressait à la musique, « je sais que je ne dois pas le briser…» Mais à peine avait- elle murmuré ça qu’il lui devint de plus en plus difficile d’y parvenir. Sa baguette se mit à vibrer avec plus de force que jamais… et le rayon lumineux qui l’unissait à celle de son adversaire se transforma lui aussi… On aurait dit que de grosses perles de lumière glissaient dans les deux sens le long du fil d’or. Sephiroth sentit l a baguette de Fleur trépider entre ses mains tandis que les perles avançaient lentement dans sa direction… Peu à peu, les perles ne glissèrent plus que dans un seul sens, de son ennemi vers elle, et sa baguette se mit à trembler avec fureur… _

_ À mesure que la plus proche des perles de lumière avançait vers _ _ Fleur__, il sentait le bois de sa baguette magique devenir si brûlant qu’il eut peur de la voir s’enflammer. _ _ Il la sentit inspirer profondément, avant de fixer intensément les perles de lumière. _ _Lentement, très lentement, les perles de lumière s’immobilisèrent dans un frémissement, puis, tout aussi lentement, commencèrent à glisser dans l’autre sens… à présent, c’était la baguette de _ _son adversaire_ _ qui vibrait avec une incroyable intensité… _ _celui-ci_ _ sembla__it_ _ abasourdi, presque apeuré, en voyant l’une des perles de lumière trembloter à quelques centimètres de sa baguette magique…_

_Sephiroth ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, il ne savait pas à quoi cela pourrait bien aboutir… mais il voyait bien qu’elle se concentrait comme jamais pour forcer cette perle à retourner dans la baguette de son ennemi… Toujours avec la même lenteur… elle avança peu à peu le long du fil d’or… trembla pendant un moment, puis toucha enfin la baguette…_

_Aussitôt, la baguette magique de son ennemi émit des hurlements de douleur… Un instant plus tard – les yeux rouges du monstre s’écarquillèrent devant cette vision –, une épaisse fumée en forme de main jaillit à l’extrémité de la baguette et disparut… c’était comme un fantôme de la main qu’il avait offerte à Wormtail… il y eut à nouveau des cris de douleur… Puis quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand s’éleva de la baguette, comme une fumée grise d’une telle densité qu’elle paraissait solide… Une tête se dessina… puis un torse, des bras…_

_ Sephiroth cligna des yeux avec ahurissement en voyant la silhouette se poser au sol. Donnant l’impression de s’extraire d’un tunnel très étroit. Le… fantôme ? Paraissait presque solide, et pourtant, donnait l’impression d’être fait de fumée. Appuyé sur une canne, il regardait la scène avec attention, visiblement déconcerté, avant de porter son regard sur Fleur. _

–_Il était donc vraiment sorcier ? Dit le vieil homme en regardant le monstre à visage de serpent. C’est lui qui m’a tué… À toi de le combattre, mon enfant…_

_ Sephiroth cligna des yeux, cependant, voyant qu’une autre forme sortait déjà de la baguette. Il s’agissait d’une femme cette fois, dont la voix résonnait en écho elle aussi. Elle encouragea Fleur, tout comme le vieil homme, alors même que l’homme à face de serpent paraissait presque terrifié. L’argenté cligna des yeux, cependant, remarquant ce qui semblait être une marque suspecte sur la robe de son ennemi. Est-ce… qu’il s’était pissé dessus ? Se demanda-t-il avec amusement. De son point de vue, c’était amplement mérité. _

_ Les « fantômes » tournaient autour des deux combattants, lançant des encouragements à Fleur, et sifflant des propos incompréhensibles à son ennemi, peut-être des menaces. Une nouvelle silhouette commença à sortir de la baguette de ce dernier, une autre femme. Ses longs cheveux ondulés cascadaient sur ses épaules, et il ne put qu’admirer sa beauté. Le « maman… » murmuré par Fleur le surpris. Il s’agissait de sa mère ? Une partie de lui espérait pouvoir rencontrer un jour Fleur. Si elle tenait autant de sa mère qu’il en avait l’impression… elle devait être belle. La voix de la mère de Fleur résonna en écho dans le dôme, alors qu’elle s’adressait à sa fille. Lui disant que son père arrivait bientôt. Il la sentit hocher la tête, luttant pour tenir la baguette à peu près immobile. _

_ Quelques secondes plus tard, une autre silhouette se forma. Grand, les cheveux en batailles, un homme déploya sa silhouette immatérielle, se posant délicatement au sol. Le père de Fleur s’approcha d’elle, lui parlant à voix basse, ignorant presque son ennemi, dont la pâleur devait désormais être due plus à la peur qu’à son nouveau corps. _

–_Lorsque le lien sera rompu, dit-il, nous ne resterons que quelques instants… Mais nous te donnerons le temps… Il faut que tu retournes auprès du *********, il te ramènera à ********… Tu as compris, **** ?_

_ Fleur hocha la tête, transpirant sous l’effort requis pour garder les baguettes alignées. Sa mère reprit doucement la parole, ses propos étrangement inquiétants de son point de vue. _

–_N’oublie jamais une chose, ****, ton Familier est toujours à tes côtés… il te protégera de son mieux._

_ Il la sentit cligner des yeux, visiblement déconcertée, mais elle hocha la tête sans répondre, conservant son énergie. Son père ajouta quelque chose, et Sephiroth eut l’impression qu’elle retenait un violent désir de se frapper. _

–_Surtout, n’oublie pas ce garçon qui est venu avec toi, dit-il doucement. Tes sorts ne le cacheront pas éternellement._

–_D’accord, dit Fleur, sur un ton crispé._

_ Sephiroth pouvait cependant comprendre qu’elle l’ait oublié, avec tout ce qui s’était passé. Lutter pour sa vie avait cet effet, avait-il remarqué. _

–_Vas-y maintenant, murmura la voix de son père. Tiens-toi prêt à t’enfuir… Maintenant… _

–_MAINTENANT ! S’écria Fleur._

_Elle leva brutalement sa baguette, de toutes ses forces, et le fil d’or se brisa. Le dôme de lumière s’évanouit aussitôt, le chant s’interrompit – mais les silhouettes fantomatiques des victimes de son ennemi étaient toujours présentes et entouraient leur assassin, dérobant Fleur à son regard…_

_Fleur courut alors comme elle n’avait jamais couru dans sa vie, renversant au passage deux suivants abasourdis. Elle courut en zigzag parmi les tombes, sentant derrière elle les sortilèges qu’ils lui lançaient et qui s’écrasaient contre les pierres tombales. Elle se précipitait vers l’endroit où elle avait caché le garçon, tellement concentrée sur son but qu’elle ne ressentait même plus aucune douleur à sa jambe._

–_**********-la ! Cria la voix du terroriste derrière elle._

_ Parvenue à trois mètres de son condisciple , Fleur dû plonger derrière un angelot de marbre pour éviter les jets de lumière rouge et Sephiroth vit une aile de la statue se fracasser sous le choc des sortilèges. La main serrée sur sa baguette, Fleur se rua en avant, lançant un sortilège à l’aveuglette derrière elle. Un cri étouffé leur apprit qu’au moins un de ses adversaires avait été touché, mais elle ne s’arrêta même pas pour vérifier. _

_ Elle plongea en avant par-dessus le trophée, effectuant une roulade pour se relever. Elle dû cependant se plaquer à terre pour esquiver des sortilèges, et répliqua avec quelques-uns des siens, envoyant même une ou deux boules de feu vert pour les calmer. _

_ Fleur s’empara du bras du garçon, avant de pointer sa baguette en direction du trophée, criant quelque chose. Ce dernier vola dans les airs, comme si elle avait tiré sur une corde pour l’attirer dans sa direction. Elle l’attrapa par l’anse, et la dernière chose qu’elle vit fut l’expression enragée de son ennemi, alors même qu’elle était emportée par un tourbillon de couleurs, comme un crochet donnant l’impression de s’être planté derrière son nombril. _

_ Elle atterrit le visage dans l’herbe, avec l’impression d’être placée sur une toupie, s’il se fiait à la manière dont le monde donnait l’impression de tourner follement autour d’elle. Fleur gardait les yeux fermés, comme pour essayer de diminuer le vertige. Elle finit par lever la main tenant sa baguette, la pointant en direction du garçon, dont elle tenait toujours le bras, et murmura quelque chose, dont l’effet devait être similaire à AntiSort, car il sentit immédiatement l’autre réagir. _

_ Sephiroth était au moins soulagé de voir qu’il était toujours en vie, et qu’il n’avait rien, même s’il se serait passé du fait qu’il secouait Fleur d’un air paniqué. La pauvre avait déjà la tête qui tournait assez comme ça ! Encore heureux qu’il reste respectueux d’elle, mais Sephiroth aurait aimé être là. Pour la tenir contre lui, et la réconforter. Surtout que sa cicatrice continuait à la brûler douloureusement. _

_ Soudain, ce fut comme si quelqu’un avait remis le son du monde… et l’avait réglé à fond. Il sentit Fleur se crisper, surtout quand quelqu’un la retourna sur le dos. Elle se força visiblement à ouvrir les yeux, et cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises pour clarifier sa vue, et fit le point sur le visage de la dernière personne que Sephiroth aurait voulu la voir approcher. Le vieux bouc avait une expression étrange, quelque chose entre l’inquiétude et la satisfaction, mais trop bien cachée pour que Fleur s’en rendre compte. Sans compter que l’inquiétude sonnait faux à ses yeux. _

_ L’argenté remarqua la manière dont Fleur regardait autour d’elle, semblant chercher quelqu’un du regard. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de protestation quand le vieux bouc la releva soudain, et vacilla, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il la sentit lever la main devant sa bouche, luttant contre la nausée, une sensation bien trop familière pour le survivant des laboratoires qu’il était. Certaines injections… le mettaient dans cet état pendant des jours, surtout plus jeune, ce qui était un exploit considérant sa constitution. Par contre… depuis que les rêves avaient commencé… il n’entendait plus ce vague murmure en arrière-plan. Cette étrange voix qui essayait de le convaincre qu’elle était sa mère. _

_ Il fut distrait de ses pensées par le garçon, qui argumentait particulièrement bruyamment avec un homme vêtu de vert, et qui secouait furieusement sa tête coiffée… d’un chapeau rond ? En réponse à ce qu’il disait. Comme quoi le terroriste qui avait tué les parents de Fleur ne pouvait pas être revenu. Il était mort. Sephiroth renifla mentalement avec mépris. Et ses cheveux étaient d’un noir de jais, pensa-t-il, sarcastique. Le condisciple (et concurrent de Fleur) refusait de se laisser intimider, cependant. Sephiroth l’appréciait pour ça… et il n’avait guère de doutes sur le fait qu’Angeal l’aurait également apprécié, ne serait-ce que pour la loyauté qu’il montrait. _

_L__a voix de Fleur s’éleva dans l’air, toujours tremblante mais clairement déterminée à se faire entendre, appuyée contre le vieux bouc qui l’aidait à tenir debout, demandant si quelqu’un avait vu un professeur… Fol Œil ? __Le même dont elle avait parlé dans le cimetière ?_ _En étant questionnée sur la raison pour laquelle elle demandait ça, elle révéla que le Fol Œil en question l’avait aidée tout au long de l’année au sujet des Tâches, malgré le fait que personne n’était supposé l’aider (en tout cas, aucun des professeurs) et qu’elle se demandait s’il n’était pas derrière tout ça. Après qu’on lui ait dit que c’était impossible, elle demanda sur un ton __impassible si quelqu’un aurait put prendre sa place, __utilisant une potion__… et n’avait pas tenté de s’enfuir._

_L__e vieux bouc envoya des personnes à la recherche du fameux professeur, avant de l’emmener avec lui, ignorant ses protestations épuisées, et le fait qu’elle voulait aller à l’infirmerie soigner sa jambe. _ _Malheureusement, elle était clairement trop faible pour résister, et elle était incapable de tenir debout sans aide. Le pic d’adrénaline passé, sa jambe s’était remise à la faire souffrir, et elle voyait les choses comme à travers un brouillard. _ _Il la mena à travers tout le château, Sephiroth s’efforçant de mémoriser le chemin… mais comment les escaliers pouvaient-ils bouger ? Se demanda-t-il distraitement, alors que Fleur et Vieux Bouc attendaient patiemment qu’ils s’arrêtent, l’adolescente appuyée contre la rambarde, ayant arrêté de protester en voyant que ça ne servait à rien._

_F_i_nalement, ils arrivèrent devant une gargouille de pierre, et Sephiroth cligna des yeux, _ _surpris et dégoûté devant le mot de passe. Nid de cafard ? S’il se souvenait bien, Fleur lui avait _ _dit que le mot de passe pour le bureau du directeur de l’école (l’actuel en tout cas) était des noms de sucrerie. _ _Mais une sucrerie appelée Nid de Cafard ? Beuârk. _ _Au moins, Fleur n’eut pas à monter les escaliers avec sa jambe douloureuse, ceux-ci bougeant tous seuls. _ _En entrant dans le bureau, la première chose que Sephiroth remarqua, avant même l’oiseau rouge et or sur sa perche, ce fut l’homme émacié qui se tenait dans la pièce, et se précipita vers Fleur, visiblement dévoré d’inquiétude. _ _Les mains tremblantes, il l’aida à s’asseoir sur la chaise, gardant une main sur son épaule._

_Sephiroth ignorait qui il était, mais l’adolescente lui faisait clairement confiance, s’il en jugeait par la manière dont elle restait détendue en sa présence. _ _L’inspiration le frappa, ou plutôt la réalisation qu’il s’agissait _ _probablement du fameux parrain qui s’était évadé de prison pour elle. _ _De plus, l’inquiétude qu’il manifestait envers Fleur était à elle seule un gros indice. Il demanda ce qui s’était passé, et Fleur soupira avec lassitude. _ _Elle commença lentement à résumer _ _ce qu’il s’était passé, grimaçant de douleur _ _quand le vieil homme commença à défaire le bandage, mais ne s’interrompit pas. Elle montra _ _la plaie sur son bras, là où le rat (et Sephiroth aimait ce surnom pour lui) lui avait prit du sang, _ _tressaillant à peine lorsque l’oiseau rouge et or vint se percher sur ses genoux, dégageant une chaleur agréable._

_Il sentit ses lèvres s’étirer sur un sou_ _rire, et elle salua doucement l’oiseau, commençant à le caresser distraitement. _ _Son parrain protesta de nouveau sur le fait de lui faire tout revivre, mais Sephiroth pouvait comprendre le raisonnement du vieil homme, à défaut de l’accepter lui aussi. Raconter les événements maintenant serait dur, émotionnellement parlant, mais comme ils étaient encore _ _frais dans sa mémoire, les risques qu’elle oublie un détail étaient moins importants. _ _L’oiseau laissa échapper une note douce, et ce fut comme si Fleur avait avalé une gorgée d’un liquide tiède, lui redonnant des forces. _ _L’argenté se demanda s’il ne s’agissait _ _pas d’un Phénix, vu la coloration enflammée et le chant revigorant._

_F__leur laissa échapper un soupir devant la lueur triomphante dans le regard du Vieux Bouc _ _quand il apprit pour le sang qui lui avait été prit__, avant que celle-ci ne soit remplacée par une expression où se mêlaient choc et panique quand elle décrivit la statue qui s’était animée, venant à sa défense. _ _À part quelques questions ici et là, le vieux _ _schnock_ _ n’interrompit pas Fleur, après son examen de la plaie sur son bras. _ _Son récit du filament de lumière fut accueillit avec choc par son parrain, mais pas le vieil homme. Les mots prononcés par l’ancêtre furent bloqués, à la plus grande frustration de l’argenté, mais pas l’explication sur le phénomène. _ _Le fait que la baguette de son ennemi ait été forcée de se soumettre à celle de Fleur était une information intéressante, que Sephiroth rangea soigneusement dans un coin de son esprit._

_L_ _es informations sur les… « échos », comme il les appelaient, étaient également intéressantes, même si un peu inutiles de toute façon. Fleur raconta ce qu’ils avaient fait, passant sous silence son nouvel usage du Feu de Nécromancien. Elle n’avait pas besoin de ça, et Sephiroth approuvait. _ _Elle passa également sous silence les mots de sa mère, rapportant juste ce que son père lui avait dit, de ne pas oublier le garçon._

_U_ _n mouvement du côté de sa jambe attira son attention, et elle baissa les yeux, pour voir que le Phénix avait quitté ses genoux, et s’était posé au sol, sa tête appuyée contre la plaie. L’argenté pouvait voir les grosses larmes gris perle tomber _ _sur la blessure, et celle-ci se referma en quelques instants sans laisser de cicatrice. Fleur laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement _ _à la disparition de la douleur_ _ alors que l’oiseau reprenait son envol, retournant sur son perchoir._

_Elle __renifla discrètement quand il loua son courage _ _et sa détermination, et il approuvait. Le Vieux Bouc lui refusait tout entraînement sous prétexte qu’elle devait « _ _apprécier son enfance » et l’envoyait littéralement à la mort. _ _Il roula des yeux quand, _ finalement_, le vieux schnock décida que Fleur devait aller à l’infirmerie… avant de cligner des yeux, incrédule, _ _comme son parrain changeait soudain de forme pour devenir un gros chien noir hirsute. _ _Il soupira mentalement, secouant la tête. Après tout… Fleur avait dit que le traître se changeait en rat, alors pourquoi un autre sorcier ne pouvait pas se changer en chien ?_

_Cependant…_ _ s’il se fiait à la symbolique des deux animaux… ça donnait de sérieux indices sur les caractères respectifs des deux personnes. La lâcheté du rat… et la loyauté du chien, jusqu’à la mort. Sephiroth se souvenait que Fleur lui avait expliqué, quand il lui avait demandé des précisions sur l’évasion de son parrain, que celui-ci avait nagé pendant des heures dans l’eau glaciale. Même s’il s’était évadé en été… la mer restait très froide à la latitude où se trouvait la prison. Et quand on pensait qu’il n’était qu’un humain sans aucune amélioration… ou un chien à ce moment-là… Sephiroth ne pouvait que respecter son courage et sa détermination. Certes, il avait commis des erreurs… mais de ce qu’elle lui avait dit… le chagrin et la colère poussaient la plupart des gens à commettre des erreurs de jugement… comme partir à la poursuite d’un traître à la mort de la personne qu’il considérait comme un frère. _ _Le fait qu’il l’avait prit par surprise n’était pas honteux non plus, du point de vue de l’argenté. Même s’il le connaissait bien… il n’était pas à l’abri d’une surprise._

_P__erdu dans ses réflexions, Sephiroth ne réalisa qu’ils avaient bougé que lorsqu’une porte s’ouvrit et que la voix stridente d’une harpie s’éleva dans les airs, prononçant le nom de Fleur. _ _Elle voulut se précipiter vers elle, mais Vieux Bouc leva la main, lui demandant de se calmer et lui expliquant que l’adolescente avait eut une nuit particulièrement pénible, et qu’elle avait besoin de se reposer. Il sentit Fleur se détendre, sans doute soulagée. Il fronça les sourcils, cependant, en observant les regards discrets mais calculateurs de la femme envers Fleur et Chessmaster, probablement son fils s’il se fiait à la ressemblance._

_I__l renifla, cependant, en la voyant siffler envers son fils et Érudite, comme si elle était la maîtresse de l’endroit, et il secoua la tête, dégoûté. _ _Cette femme… annonçait des problèmes, il en aurait parié Masamune. _ _Il sourit avec amusement, cependant, en voyant l’infirmière s’inquiéter de la présence du chien. Une bonne infirmière, se dit-il avec approbation, avant de ricaner quand Vieux Bouc lui assura que l’animal était très propre. _ _Il détourna son attention, cependant, lorsque Fleur se changea, se mettant en pyjama avec lassitude, les événements de la soirée commençant à la rattraper. Il n’était pas un voyeur, et la respectait trop pour l’espionner dans ce genre de moments._

_S__on parrain sous forme canine vint s’asseoir à côté d’elle quand elle eut fini, posant sa tête sur le bord du matelas, à portée de la main de Fleur, qui le caressa avec un sourire las et reconnaissant. Ses autres amis s’assirent sur les côtés aussi, juste avant que l’infirmière ne revienne avec un gobelet de potion violette non identifiable, _ _mais apparemment_ _ pour dormir _ _d’un sommeil_ _ sans rêve__s. Sephiroth n’était pas certain qu’il s’agisse d’une bonne idée, surtout sur le long terme, mais là tout de suite il s’agissait probablement de ce dont elle avait besoin._

_I_ _l la contempla avaler la potion en quelques gorgées, pour s’endormir comme une masse avant même d’avoir fini d’avaler._

oOo

Sephiroth ouvrit les yeux avec un grondement sourd en se réveillant. Sa mauvaise humeur déjà conséquente fut encore aggravée par son alarme qui sonna au même moment, et son regard se focalisa dessus. Il avait le choix entre détruire son réveil ou la petite statuette de chat qui levait la patte, mais ce n’était pas réellement un choix à faire.

Sans hésiter une seconde, il invoqua Masamune, tranchant le réveil en deux, avant de le _lan__cer_ en direction du mur, le regardant éclater en morceaux avec une certaine satisfaction furieuse. Mais ce n’était pas suffisant pour le défouler, et il se leva, continuant à gronder sourdement dans le fond de sa gorge. Prenant à peine le temps de s’habiller, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la salle de Réalité Virtuelle la plus proche, fulminant de colère impuissante. Il ne prêta aucune attention au personnel de ménage et autres vigiles, les seules personnes déjà debout à une heure aussi matinale, qui se plaquèrent contre les murs en le croisant pour libérer son chemin, terrifiés par son aura furieuse, et voyant qu’il laissait du _givre_ sur la moquette derrière lui, là où ses pieds s’étaient posés.

Hojo eut la malchance d’apercevoir Sephiroth dans cet état de fureur, et la chance que celui-ci ne l’ai pas remarqué avant d’entrer dans la salle de Réalité Virtuelle. Le scientifique se demanda brièvement ce qui avait put mettre son SOLDAT parfait dans un tel état de fureur, avant de décider qu’il tenait trop à la vie pour poser la question. La dernière fois que son sujet d’expérimentation « préféré » avait été dans un état similaire, il avait _démoli_ une salle de Réalité Virtuelle… et il voyait bien celle-ci subir le même sort. Il fit discrètement demi-tour pour retourner dans son laboratoire, histoire de se changer. Les traces de sang sur la blouse étaient acceptable. Le pantalon portant une tâche suspecte à l’entrejambe ? Beaucoup moins.

Il faillit faire une attaque cependant, lorsque le Commandant Rhapsodos passa près de lui, fulminant littéralement de colère (Hojo pouvait _voir_ et sentir les vagues de chaleur qui émanaient de son corps), sans paraître le voir non plus. Le scientifique était déjà sérieusement perturbé par ces deux rencontres (le phénomène était rare, mais pouvait arriver de temps à autres), quand il croisa le Commandant Hewley.

Alors, normalement, il n’éprouvait que mépris pour les sujets d’expérimentation ratés de Hollander. Mais là… Rhapsodos était encore plus… enflammé (sans mauvais jeux de mots) que d’habitude, comme pouvaient en témoigner les morceaux de moquette carbonisés en forme d’empreintes de pas, formant littéralement une piste derrière le Commandant Écarlate. Et Hewley ? En temps normal, il était considéré comme un gentil géant, calme et posé. Pas ce matin-là. Les plantes en pots des couloirs frémissaient littéralement à son passage, et s’il aurait aimé étudier le phénomène de plus près, ses instincts (aussi atrophiés qu’ils soient, Hojo avait tout de même un instinct de survie correct) lui hurlaient de se tenir le plus loin possible de la Sainte Trinité, comme les trois 1 ères  Classes étaient surnommés.

Et c’était sans compter le gamin.

Le gosse hyperactif était passé en courant presque à côté d’Hojo, et le scientifique avait sentit ses sphincters se relâcher complètement. Il avait seulement prévu de changer de pantalon à la base, mais l’expression du visage du gamin l’avait terrifié au point qu’il s’était chié dessus. Il savait vaguement que Fair, que Hewley avait prit sous son aile, avait apparemment beaucoup de potentiel… si on passait le côté jeune chiot foufou. Mais là, il n’y avait eut aucune trace du gamin en permanence joyeux et amical. Non, là, ça avait été un Loup de Nibel enragé (malgré le fait qu’il soit originaire de Gongaga). Et qui n’avait pas de cible pour relâcher sa colère.

Hojo était peut-être cinglé, mais pas idiot. Heureusement pour lui, son laboratoire avait des douches et une pièce dans laquelle il pouvait dormir entre deux expériences (alias tortures). Avec un frigo, qu’il espérait être plein. Parce qu’il était hors de question qu’il mette le nez dehors avant que la Sainte Trinité et le Chiot se soient calmés.

oOo

Reno avait les yeux qui piquaient, et il grommelait à moitié dans sa barbe absente, mal réveillé. Tseng était vraiment un enfoiré pour l’avoir fait prendre le premier tour de garde dans le QG des Turks, à surveiller les caméras de sécurités. D’accord, il avait été la victime de la blague prévue pour Balto, mais c’était pas une raison ! Quoique voir Tseng avec les cheveux verts pétants valait le coup d’œil, pensa-t-il avec un certain amusement, luttant contre l’envie d’aller prendre une tasse de café pour émerger.

Tseng l’interrogerait à son arrivée sur ce qu’il avait vu, et s’il ne pouvait pas répondre à la satisfaction du Wutaïen… Reno frissonnait rien qu’à imaginer les « entraînements » qu’il subirait.

Le rouquin fut soudain tiré de sa torpeur par un visage familier sur un des écrans… mais l’expression n’était pas _du tout_ familière par contre. Sephiroth avançait à grands pas dans les couloirs, son expression furieuse et absolument terrifiante. Reno ne se souvenait l’avoir vu comme ça qu’une seule fois… et il avait fallu réparer la salle de Réalité Virtuelle qu’il avait utilisé ce jour-là, ce qui avait prit plusieurs jours s’il se rappelait bien. Presque deux semaines même.

Son regard se promena sur les autres écrans de surveillance… et il déglutit nerveusement en voyant les deux autres membres de la Sainte Trinité… qui avaient l’air tout aussi enragés que l’argenté. Genesis ? Les gens avaient l’habitude de son caractère explosif, aussi se tenaient-ils généralement à carreau quand il avait l’air un tant soit peu de mauvaise humeur. Mais Angeal ? Son expression rivalisait avec celle de ses amis, et c’était juste _terrifiant_ à contempler. Parce que même les pires idiots de cadets n’avaient jamais provoqué une telle expression de fureur. Il était connu pour garder son calme en toutes circonstances, comme Sephiroth, alors le voir en colère…

_ Pas normal, pas normal du tout _, pensait le rouquin en frissonnant. L’impression de fin du monde imminente se retrouva confirmée quand il vit Zack par accident sur un autre écran. Le Chiot avait juste l’air d’avoir évolué en Loup de Nibel enragé… et, s’il ne se trompait pas, Dr Creepy venait de se chier dessus.

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour Reno, qui sortit son PHS et se lit à pianoter frénétiquement dessus, envoyant un texto à tous les Turks qui devaient travailler (et même ceux qui ne travaillaient pas aujourd’hui).

_ Mayday, mayday, planquez-vous, on a une Trinité enragée et un Chiot prêt à arracher la tête de tous ceux qui le contrarient ! _

Reno espérait juste qu’il serait prit au sérieux, il ne voulait pas qu’un autre Turk se fasse arracher la tête par un membre enragé de la Trinité ou un Chiot qui voulait se défouler sur quelqu’un. Le souvenir du SOLDAT qui avait fini à l’infirmerie pour cause de boules de feu traînait encore dans la mémoire du rouquin.

Une notification sur son PHS le fit sursauter, et il le sortit, pour voir que Cissnei avait envoyé un autre texto en réponse au sien.

_ Reno ne plaisante pas, je viens de croiser Zack dans le couloir… et je pense que je vais aller changer mes sous-vêtements. Restez loin de la Tour si vous le pouvez… et si vous ne pouvez pas, évitez les salles de Réalité Virtuelle. À mon avis, on ne va pas en avoir qu’une seule HS cette fois-ci. _

Tseng envoya ensuite un message, confirmant les informations, et ordonnant à tous les Turks de faire profil bas. Un SOLDAT pouvait survivre aux boules de feu de Genesis, pas un Turk. Presque comme une arrière-pensée, il envoya ensuite un message à Balto, occupé à garder un œil sur Rufus, lui ordonnant de garder le jeune héritier _ loin _ de la Tour pour les prochains jours.

Tour qui se vida en quelques minutes de manière suspecte, les rumeurs fonctionnant à plein régime.

_À suivre…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième chapitre fini o/  
Et voici la conclusion de la dernière Tâche. Les premières vaguelettes du changement ont commencé à se former, dans les deux mondes.  
Le prochain chapitre ? Notre pyromane préféré bien sûr !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Fragments de Feu – Partie 1

Chapitre 3 : Fragments de Feu – Partie 1

Genesis émergea en clignant des yeux, avant de jeter un regard noir à son réveil. Il _détestait_ se lever aussi tôt, étant donné qu’il n’était vraiment pas du matin. Angeal le traitait parfois de Cœurl, plaisantant sur le fait qu’il se comportait comme un chat… souffrant de pyromanie. Généralement, la seule réaction du rouquin était de lui faire un doigt d’honneur. Il appréciait trop son ami d’enfance pour lui balancer des boules de feu à la tronche comme il le faisait aux autres.

Avec un grognement agacé, il se leva, passant la main dans ses cheveux pour les dompter un minimum. Le geste restait cependant distrait, alors même qu’il entrait dans sa salle de bain, son esprit continuant à dériver en direction de la gamine avec qui il avait parlé dans son rêve. Est-ce qu’il y avait un rapport avec le fait qu’il ne rêvait plus de la fleur comme d’habitude ? Enfin, plus rêvé de la fleur… il avait bien rêvé d’un buisson de fleurs la nuit suivante. Dans un château. _Tu parles d’un __cliché,_ pensa-t-il avec ironie. Par contre… c’était quoi ce bouc qui essayait de s’en prendre aux fleurs ? Se demanda-t-il avec frustration. Parce que les buissons… avaient l’air malades, et en piteux état. Il avait sortit sa Rapière, furieux, et avait fait son possible pour découper en rondelles le bouc, mais ce dernier était suffisamment rapide et malin pour l’esquiver, à sa plus grande frustration.

Sérieusement, il ne pouvait pas rester en place cinq secondes, qu’il se charge de son cas ? Pensa-t-il distraitement tout en s’habillant. Ça lui faisait penser au Chiot. Genesis ne pouvait empêcher la pointe de jalousie qui traversait son cœur à chaque fois qu’il pensait au gamin hyperactif. Le gosse était malgré tout… assez adorable, avait-il remarqué. Une disposition rayonnante, et un caractère enjoué, qui prenait plaisir à aider ceux dans le besoin. Il rêvait aussi d’être un héros, comme Genesis, et ce dernier ne pouvait que l’admirer pour son courage.

Ces pensées l’amenèrent à repenser à la gamine dont il avait rêvé. Son… pessimisme et cynisme au sujet du statut de héros, maintenant qu’il avait eut un peu de temps pour y réfléchir… l’inquiétaient, pour être honnête. Qu’est-ce qu’elle avait pu vivre pour être aussi cynique ? Certes… elle lui avait dit qu’elle était orpheline, comme lui… et que quelqu’un en voulait à sa vie, tandis qu’un autre refusait de l’aider. Quand à la jalousie de son ami dont elle avait parlé… pourquoi ça touchait une corde en lui ?

Il entra dans la cuisine, pensif, s’asseyant à sa place habituelle. Le Chiot était calme pour une fois, respectant le fait que Genesis ne soit pas du matin. Il tenait à peine en place, bien sûr, mais il montrait clairement qu’il était intelligent et suffisamment empathique pour réaliser que certains n’étaient pas capables de fonctionner avant une certaine heure. Et ça faisait monter l’estime du rouquin pour le gosse. Même s’il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être jaloux du fait qu’il prenait une grande partie du temps libre d’Angeal.

Sephiroth avait au moins eut raison sur un point, à part l’épée (et il voyait bien le gamin utiliser le même genre que celle d’Angeal dans le futur), Zackary Fair n’avait pas encore montré de réelles préférences pour la magie ou l’épée. Il semblait correct (pas extraordinaire, mais pas mauvais comme Angeal non plus) avec les Matérias, et avait un certain potentiel. Genesis avait vu des recrues avec plus de potentiel, mais très peu. Et une bonne partie de ces dernières avaient finies renvoyées pour des faits de harcèlement.

Le rouquin secoua la tête, dégoûté. Il détestait lui-même le harcèlement, en ayant été victime quand il était enfant. Son côté rat de bibliothèque lui avait attiré nombre de moqueries de la part des autres enfants de Banora, jusqu’à ce qu’Angeal vienne à son secours. Et pas parce qu’il voulait faire copain-copain avec le fils du maire de la ville, avec accès à ses finances ou autres (comme certains qui avaient voulus qu’il leur paie des choses… ces derniers avaient vite dégagés, et rejoint les rangs des harceleurs par dépit), non. Juste parce que c’était la chose à faire. Genesis ne le connaissait pas avant, ou à peine de vue, mais il savait qu’il était l’un des plus pauvres de la ville. Et pourtant… Angeal n’avait rien demandé en échange, _Genesis_ avait été celui qui lui avait offert des Banora White.

Il laissa échapper un soupir, son esprit continuant à penser à ce que la fille avait dit dans leur discussion. Pourquoi était-elle aussi pessimiste sur le statut de héros ? Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu’elle soit aussi cynique ? Se demandait-il, incapable de détourner son esprit de cette discussion les jours suivants.

Ses réflexions lui prenaient tellement son attention, parfois, qu’il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Et même Sephiroth, qui semblait totalement déconnecté socialement, s’en était rendu compte, apparemment. Même si Angeal avait été celui qui lui avait demandé à quoi il pensait parfois, sans pour autant savoir quoi répondre à sa question de savoir si c’était mal de vouloir être un héros. Il n’avait pas réellement été capable de donner une réponse claire, cependant. Mais… il lui avait dit quelque chose d’intéressant… et de similaire à ce que _elle_ avait dit. Qu’on ne pouvait pas être le héros de tout le monde… et qu’on ne pouvait pas mettre tout le monde d’accord avec ses actions.

Il n’avait pas osé dire que c’était quelqu’un avec qui il parlait dans ses rêves qui lui avait dit ça, par contre. Plutôt prétendre que c’était quelqu’un avec qui il correspondait, même si c’était peu probable. Et il espérait que ses fans-clubs n’entendraient jamais parler de ça. Il aimait l’adoration de la foule, oui, mais certaines étaient vraiment trop folles à son goût. Comme celles qui envoyaient des culottes usagées… de tout types. Rien que le souvenir le faisait frissonner, même s’il se rappelait avoir rit légèrement jaune quand c’était arrivé à Sephiroth au début. Et il avait encore plus rit quand ce dernier avait trouvé la solution parfaite pour punir certains SOLDATS. Leur faire ouvrir leur courrier de fan et trier les lettres. Tout ce qui était inutile ou franchement au-delà du raisonnable finissait au feu… et ça incluait les culottes sales. Et comme ça ils n’avaient pas à subir ça.

Genesis avait quand même hâte de voir arriver ça au Chiot, juste pour avoir l’occasion de se foutre de sa gueule. Mais s’il connaissait Sephiroth comme il le pensait, le jour où le gosse aurait son propre fan-club comme eux, l’argenté l’ajouterait au planning des dépouilleurs du courrier. Les SOLDATS qui se retrouvaient dans ces équipes faisaient en général de leur mieux pour éviter de subir cette punition de nouveau.

Ses lèvres tressaillirent avec amusement comme son crayon courait sur la feuille, ajoutant des détails ici et là. Lire Loveless n’était pas son seul moyen de détente, c’était juste le plus facile à transporter et ranger rapidement. Il aimait aussi dessiner, même si beaucoup l’auraient regardé avec ahurissement en voyant que oui, il _avait_ la patience nécessaire pour dessiner. Angeal était probablement le seul à savoir qu’il savait dessiner, et bien en plus de ça. Genesis pencha la tête sur le côté, fronçant les sourcils comme il s’emparait de la gomme pour enlever un trait mal fait sur un bord du dessin.

Il avait plusieurs gommes, chacune avec leur degré de dureté et des tailles différentes pour chaque type. Certaines étaient larges et très abrasives, d’autres plus fines mais tout aussi abrasives, d’autres encore larges et assez molles quand il avait besoin d’effacer une zone importante, ou bien de créer des ombres en étalant le crayon. Même chose concernant le matériel de dessin, d’ailleurs. Il avait de tout, différents types de feuilles, des crayons de papiers de différents types aux stylos, et mêmes aux peintures (gouache ou à l’huile), ou crayons de couleur. Tout était soigneusement rangé dans un des tiroirs de sa commode, et il prenait toujours grand soin de bien les remettre en place. Pas qu’il ait honte de son hobby, mais il aimait pouvoir dessiner en paix.

Ricanant comme un Béhémoth, il ajouta la touche finale à son dessin. Le Chiot, avec des oreilles de chien et une queue qui s’agitait une centaine de fois par minute… ou qui en donnait en tout cas l’impression, avec les multiples images de queues derrière lui, des traits les reliant pour donner une impression de mouvement. Il posa le crayon à côté du dessin, le fixant avec amusement. Oui, c’était juste parfait. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu’à l’encrer et ajouter un peu de couleur au niveau de la peau et des yeux…

Genesis fronça les sourcils, cependant, en réalisant qu’il n’avait plus d’encre de Wutaï dans la bouteille. Il jura doucement à mi-voix, surtout en réalisant qu’il n’avait presque plus de gouache de certaines couleurs, notamment le bleu et le rouge. Et s’il voulait pouvoir colorer les yeux du chiot de la bonne couleur, il devrait faire des expériences en mélangeant ces deux couleurs pour obtenir la bonne nuance.

Avec un soupir agacé, il rangea son dessin dans son carton à dessin qu’il réservait pour ceux qui étaient encore inachevés. Il en avait un bon paquet, pour chaque taille ou presque, et en deux exemplaires : un pour ceux qui étaient finis, et l’autre pour ceux qui ne l’étaient pas. Que ce soit parce qu’il n’avait pas d’encre/crayons/peinture de la bonne couleur, ou parce qu’il leur manquait un détail, ou qu’il n’en était pas satisfait. Parfois… il lui arrivait de recommencer un dessin une bonne dizaine de fois, jusqu’à trouver le bon coup de crayon.

En parlant de ça… Genesis sortit son exemplaire de Loveless, celui qu’il avait toujours sur lui, et qui était devenu aussi iconique de son personnage que son épée et son manteau écarlate. Ça le faisait presque rire de savoir que cette édition, à la base décriée à cause de sa couleur rose pâle, valait désormais une fortune parce que ses fans se l’arrachaient… et tout ça parce qu’il la gardait toujours sur sa personne. Alors que c’était l’édition la moins chère, et que Angeal lui avait offerte pour un de ses anniversaires, après avoir travaillé dur dans les plantations pour être en mesure de lui offrir.

Ouvrant le livre, il regarda le dessin glissé à l’intérieur, protégé par un film de plastique. La fleur était magnifique, mais il n’avait jamais réussi à savoir ce que c’était. Avec un soupir, il rangea son matériel, et remit le livre dans la poche de son manteau, se déshabillant.

Ses rêves… avaient changés. Désormais… ce n’était plus juste la fleur qu’il voyait. Maintenant… soit il parlait avec cette fille (il devait l’admettre, Fleur était un surnom qui lui allait bien, même s’il aurait aimé qu’elle trouve autre chose que Mr Tarte aux Pommes ou Mr Pommes et Fumée comme surnom pour lui), soit il rêvait de ce château ou de ce qui était apparemment la région où elle vivait (avec les bestioles locales), voire ses souvenirs à elle. Et par la Déesse… il aurait tellement aimé _étrangler_ la personne qui l’avait apparemment _enfermée dehors_ en plein hiver ! Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec la fleur couverte de neige dont il avait rêvé une fois ?

Genesis se passa la main dans les cheveux avec frustration. Tant de questions… et si peu de réponses.

Le rouquin secoua la tête avec agacement, se glissant sous les couvertures avec un soupir. Son côté érudit le rendait parfois fou, surtout quand il y avait des énigmes insolubles comme celle-ci. Et surtout… _comment_ était-il possible de parler avec quelqu’un dans ses rêves ? Parce que ces rêves et les détails qu’ils avaient étaient bien trop complexes, détaillés et surtout _logiques_ pour n’être _que_ des rêves.

Fermant les yeux, il se laissa aller, glissant doucement dans le sommeil. Pourquoi… Fleur subissait tout ça ? Se demanda-t-il tout en s’endormant. _Personne_ ne méritait de vivre ça !

oOo

_Genesis haussa un sourcil devant le rêve. C’était quoi cet endroit ? Se demanda-t-il, assez intrigué._

_La pièce était assez sombre, et il y avait des… aquariums ? dans les murs. Il mit un certain temps avant de réaliser qu’il s’agissait en fait de vivariums, dans lesquels se trouvaient des reptiles. Probablement un zoo quelconque, se dit-il en voyant toutes les personnes autour de Fleur. Il n’y en avait que très peu sur Gaïa, et la plupart étaient réservés aux nobles (CAD les riches), ou alors au SOLDATS, afin que les nouveau 3èmes Classes puissent observer les monstres en toute sécurité, en même temps que leurs instructeurs leurs expliquaient les points faibles des différents monstres, où trancher et/ou transpercer ces derniers pour les tuer le plus vite possible et avec un minimum de risques pour sa personne._

_Genesis avait religieusement assisté à toutes les classes obligatoires pour les 3èmes Classes, et même celles non obligatoires, afin d’avoir un maximum de connaissances sur les monstres. Le rouquin avait pertinemment conscience qu’en savoir le plus possible sur les points faibles des monstres pouvait sauver la vie de quelqu’un, ou des subordonnés si la personne montait en grade. Et Genesis avait eut toutes les intentions d’être un bon supérieur. Pyromanie ou pas. Et maintenant qu’il était un Commandant… il prenait son devoir très sérieusement, et ça incluait protéger ses subordonnés. Oh, s’ils faisaient les idiots et ne prêtaient pas attention aux leçons, il les laissait se faire un peu taper dessus par les monstres avant d’intervenir. Jamais de quoi mettre leur vie en danger, mais assez pour faire passer le message. Généralement, ils recommençaient rarement, et la plupart demandaient même à refaire les cours où ils n’avaient pas prêté attention._

_Cependant… les zoos avec uniquement des animaux ordinaires étaient très rares. Surtout parce qu’ils rapportaient moins d’argent que les autres, et pouvaient être qualifiés de « collections privées ». Chez Fleur… les choses étaient différentes, visiblement. Il n’avait toujours pas vu de monstres, et peut-être n’y en avait-il pas ?_

_Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un garçon obèse, qui insistait pour qu’un serpent fasse quelque chose. Même son… père, s’il se fiait à la ressemblance, tenta de faire réagir le reptile. C’était apparemment le plus gros de la pièce, mais il semblait préférer dormir plutôt que de réagir à cet idiot ou son ami. Genesis renifla avec mépris. S’il avait été là… il leur aurait volontiers balancé une boule de feu dans les cheveux pour leur apprendre les bonnes manières. Pyromane ou pas… il avait été éduqué correctement, et surtout, on lui avait inculqué de _ bonnes _ manières. Pas comme ces deux idiots._

_Ses sourcils grimpèrent, disparaissant presque dans sa frange, cependant, lorsque Fleur se mit à _ parler _ avec le serpent. Et le reptile… semblait la… comprendre ? La discussion le fit ricaner… jusqu’à ce qu’un hurlement la fasse sursauter. Genesis aurait volontiers attrapé le gamin pour lui coller une fessée s’il avait été là (chose dont le gamin avait clairement manqué en grandissant), parce que _ frapper _ sa propre cousine (et Fleur avait été plutôt douce en le traitant de boule de graisse dans ses descriptions) pour l’écarter de la vitre n’était _ pas _ correct._

_Par contre, la vitre qui disparaissait toute seule… c’était bizarre, impossible de le nier. Mais au point de se mettre en colère contre elle, alors qu’elle n’avait clairement aucune idée de ce qui s’était passé ? Et cette voix qui s’était élevée lorsque le serpent était passé à côté de Fleur ? Ce n’était quand même pas lui qui avait parlé, non ? Et ça voulait dire quoi « _ menina _ » ?_

_Et surtout… envoyer une _ enfant _ dans un placard (qui avait tout d’une chambre) ? Genesis avait la folle envie de _ carboniser _ la maison… avant de pisser sur les cendres après-coup. Et il lui importait honnêtement peu que les occupants (à l’exception de Fleur) soient là ou pas. Tout ça juste parce qu’elle aurait parlé au serpent ? C’était inhabituel, d’accord, mais à ce point-là ? Et la manière dont elle était allée dans le placard… il y avait eut une telle sensation de… _ résignation _ que Genesis avait eut envie de la prendre contre lui pour la réconforter… surtout quand son… pas oncle, mais tortionnaire, lui avait dit d’aller se coucher sans manger._

oOo

Genesis se réveilla en grondant de colère. Il n’était pas aussi furieux que le jour où il avait vu la fleur saigner, mais il était malgré tout de _très_ mauvaise humeur. Quel… sadique privait un enfant de nourriture ?!? De plus… s’il se fiait à ce qu’il avait sentit… Fleur était anormalement petite pour son âge.

Lorsqu’il lui avait demandé quel âge elle avait… il avait été choqué d’apprendre qu’elle allait avoir 14 ans cet été. Sauf qu’elle ne devait même pas lui arriver à l’épaule s’il se fiait à la hauteur à laquelle sa tête touchait son dos ! Elle devait à peine arriver à ses omoplates ! Et pour couronner le tout, il n’avait pas encore tout à fait fini de grandir, même s’il estimait qu’il atteindrait un bon mètre quatre-vingt à quatre-vingt-cinq environ. Peut-être un peu plus.

Fronçant les sourcils, Genesis se leva, se préparant pour la journée. Son esprit avait beau retourner la situation de Fleur dans tous les sens… la seule conclusion à laquelle il arrivait était qu’elle était sérieusement maltraitée chez ces gens. Et ça, c’était le meilleur scénario. Il comprenait en tout cas pourquoi elle ne les considérait pas comme étant de sa famille, si les brides de souvenirs qu’il avait vues jusque-là étaient un tant soit peu représentatives de ce qu’elle subissait là-bas. Et pourquoi elle ne les abandonnait pas ? Se demanda-t-il tout en prenant son petit déjeuner, perdu dans ses pensées. Même si un vieux schnock voulait contrôler sa vie… il y avait quelque chose de louche là-derrière. Il faudrait qu’il lui pose la question.

Avec un soupir, Genesis se dirigea vers son office. Il avait du travail à faire, même s’il détestait la paperasse… et encore, il en avait bien moins que Sephiroth. Il évitait soigneusement de penser à ce que la fleur en sang pouvait bien signifier, si elle était bel et bien en rapport avec Fleur. Parce que les images qui lui venaient à l’esprit… était du genre à lui redonner envie de tout carboniser sur son passage.

Lazard avait moyennement apprécié de devoir faire réparer la salle de Réalité Virtuelle pour la deuxième fois en un an. Les rumeurs disaient également que _Angeal_ avait défoncé la _même_ salle quelques mois plus tard… et Sephiroth aurait été le premier à la mettre hors service. Genesis n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de lui demander s’il préférait plutôt qu’ils mettent chacune une salle de Réalité Virtuelle hors service, ou qu’ils s’acharnent sur la même. La tête de Lazard avait valu son pesant d’or, et même s’il avait été coincé pendant un mois à apprendre aux Cadets les bases de l’usage des Matérias à la place de Sephiroth, Genesis continuait à maintenir que ça valait le coup.

Il ricana de nouveau en se rappelant de l’expression du blond. Non, vraiment, il regrettait de ne pas avoir eut d’appareil photo sous la main.

S’installant à son bureau avec une grimace devant les piles de papiers, il attaqua la longue tâche de tenter de se débarrasser de la paperasse. Heureusement, sa réputation de pyromane explosif empêchait la plupart des gens de venir lui coller plus de documents toutes les cinq minutes, à moins qu’ils ne soient _réellement_ importants. C’était Sephiroth qui subissait le plus gros de la paperasse administrative en relation avec les demandes pour le SOLDATS, surtout concernant les missions. Lazard gérait le reste.

Genesis fronça les sourcils, tapotant pensivement du stylo sur le bureau. Il avait fait des recherches, mais même avec l’autorité dont il disposait, il n’avait pas pu trouver d’indice sur Fleur. À croire qu’elle n’existait pas… et qu’il avait tout inventé. Le problème avec cette théorie… c’était que ça ne collait pas avec ce qu’il avait observé. Trop de détails, et surtout c’était bien trop logique. Pas comme ces voix qu’il se rappelait avoir entendu après certaines injections.

Il frissonna à ce souvenir. Les douleurs dans son épaule gauche restaient présentes après certaines des « injections spéciales » de Hollander, mais les hallucinations semblaient avoir… disparues, faute d’un autre terme, depuis qu’il parlait avec Fleur… ou voyait sa vie/son pays. Plus de murmures d’une voix féminine tentant de se faire passer pour sa mère. Il pinça ses lèvres en pensant à ça.

Il n’avait jamais connu ses parents biologiques… et même ses parents adoptifs ne savaient rien sur eux. Tout au plus que sa mère serait apparemment morte en lui donnant naissance. Et qu’ils l’avaient adopté alors qu’il n’avait que quelques semaines. Genesis ferma les yeux en repensant à son enfance. Jusqu’à « rencontrer » Fleur, il ne l’aurait jamais qualifiée d’idyllique. Oh, il avait été traité correctement, oui, et avait reçu la meilleur éducation que l’argent pouvait offrir. Mais durant sa petite enfance… il avait été fortement négligé émotionnellement par ses parents adoptifs. Ils l’avaient presque totalement ignoré, confiant son éducation aux serviteurs, et ce n’était que parce que ces derniers insistaient que les Rhapsodos étaient ses parents qu’il avait un tant soit peu intégré cette notion. Pour lui… jusqu’à ses 10/12 ans environ, ils avaient été des personnes avec qui il vivait. Presque des étrangers. Même maintenant… leurs relations restaient extrêmement distantes.

Et pourtant… après avoir commencé à parler avec Fleur… il réalisait que si son enfance n’avait pas forcément pu être qualifiée de « sympa »… elle était idyllique par rapport à la sienne, s’il se fiait aux indices qu’elle avait laissé échapper… et aux brides de souvenirs qu’il avait pu entrapercevoir. Lui, au moins, n’avait pas été frappé ou affamé, ni enfermé dehors parce qu’elle avait fait brûler le petit déjeuner… _à l’âge de six ans _!

Genesis jura brusquement lorsque le stylo prit feu dans sa main, et le jeta précipitamment dans la poubelle, vidant une bouteille d’eau dessus pour arrêter le départ de feu le plus vite possible. Il préférait éviter de déclencher l’alarme incendie ou le système anti-incendie, parce que ça voulait dire _refaire_ les papiers qu’il venait juste de faire. Il laissa échapper une quinte de toux en allant ouvrir la fenêtre, l’odeur de plastique brûlée était atroce. Celle de pollution venant de l’extérieur n’était pas mieux, se dit-il avec une grimace, mais c’était le meilleur moyen pour faire disparaître l’odeur de brûlé à l’intérieur. Il enclencha le ventilateur pour faire partir la fumée, et, pas pour la première fois, fut mi-content mi-agacé par les précautions prises dans son bureau contre les incendies.

Sa pyromanie était tellement connue des services de la Shinra que lorsqu’il avait été promu commandant, son bureau avait été spécialement conçu pour résister aux incendies, s’il se fiait aux commères de la compagnie (_les secrétaires devraient vraiment faire autre chose de leur temps que de cancaner_, se dit-il avec un amusement exaspéré). Le sol était carrelé, les murs couverts de peinture résistante au feu (jusqu’à un certain point), il y avait toujours une bouteille d’eau à portée de main au cas où, sa corbeille à papiers était en métal et non en plastique comme celle de Sephiroth ou Angeal, les étagères de la bibliothèque étaient _couvertes_ de runes anti-feu… et le système anti-incendie ne se déclenchait _que_ si des flammes étaient détectées sur les capteurs. Ce qui arrivait rarement. En général, les boules de feu restaient à hauteur d’homme.

Le ventilateur était plus là pour aider à dissiper les odeurs de fumée rapidement. Le reste du temps… il ne s’en servait pas. À moins que l’air conditionné soit en panne, ce qui arrivait très rarement. Genesis referma la fenêtre dès que ce fut possible, mais ne retourna pas immédiatement à son bureau. À la place, il resta appuyé contre le bord de la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Fleur y occupait une place proéminente, il n’avait pas honte de se l’avouer. Le peu qu’elle lui avait dit de sa vie… l’inquiétait. Il était peut-être un connard arrogant et pyromane (comme le surnommaient certains dans son dos, sans que ça le dérange), mais il avait des manières, et il n’était pas un salopard. Les autres SOLDATS s’accordaient tout de même sur ce point. Tant que l’on éviter d’insulter certains sujets (Loveless et des remarques sur la fleur qui saignait), il ne balançait pas des boules de feu sans _vraie_ raison. Ou qu’on ne harcelait pas des Cadets, se dit-il, en fronçant les sourcils, repensant à Kunzel.

Une chose que lui, Angeal et Sephiroth avaient en commun, c’était leur haine du harcèlement. Lui et son ami d’enfance n’avaient peut-être pas l’autorité de renvoyer un élève de l’armée en cas de harcèlement avéré, mais Sephiroth leur avait donné avec joie celle de suspendre les idiots s’en prenant à plus faible qu’eux (en tout cas Genesis pensait que c’était avec joie, Sephiroth montrant rarement ses émotions). Certains avaient craint que Genesis n’en profite pour abuser de son autorité, mais il leur avait montré qu’il savait être sérieux. Et Sephiroth interrogeait toujours de manière poussée ceux que Genesis ou Angeal mettaient à pieds, montrant qu’il allait au fond des choses avant de prendre la moindre décision.

Et le rouquin était au moins fier de pouvoir dire qu’il n’avait jamais mit à pied un cadet sans raison. Il avait refusé l’aide de ses parents adoptifs pour avoir un poste plus haut placé dans la compagnie d’entrée de jeu, voulant _mériter_ son rang. Surtout en sachant qu’ils n’auraient pas aidé Angeal, qui n’en aurait de toute façon pas voulu. Son ami était peut-être pauvre, mais il avait sa fierté, et travaillait dur. Et juste pour lui… Genesis avait toujours voulu faire de son mieux, sans aide si c’était possible.

Repassant certains événements de son enfance dans son esprit, il réalisa que c’était à peu près au moment où il avait formé son amitié avec le gentil géant (même enfant, Angeal avait dépassé de plusieurs centimètres tous les autres garçons de leur âge) que ses parents avaient commencé à lui prêter attention. Il renifla. Comme s’ils avaient eut peur qu’il soit « corrompu » par le gamin le plus pauvre de la ville. C’était plutôt le contraire, les valeurs du brun avaient déteintes sur lui, offrant le goût du travail dur effectué par soi-même. Genesis regrettait surtout qu’Angeal n’ait pas eut la possibilité de partager le crédit du Jus de Banora White qu’il avait créé enfant. Il avait été le seul à recevoir le prix, malgré ses protestations. Le rouquin se demanda si ses parents étaient derrière ça, avant de secouer la tête avec lassitude.

Même si c’était le cas… trop d’eau avait coulé sous les ponts, désormais. Inutile de s’attarder là-dessus. Et il avait tenu bon dans son amitié avec Angeal, refusant de se laisser séparer de lui. Le contraire avait été tout aussi vrai, le brun ayant refusé de se laisser séparer de son premier vrai ami. Il y avait eut des hauts et des bas, bien sûr, et des disputes parfois violentes, mais ils s’étaient toujours réconciliés, parfois en ayant laissé passer quelques jours pour que le tempérament du roux se calme. Mais ils avaient toujours été là l’un pour l’autre, Angeal quand les parents de Genesis ne lui prêtaient pas attention, et lui-même pour son ami quand son père s’était littéralement tué à la tâche pour rembourser le prêt qu’il avait contracté afin de payer l’énorme épée de son fils lorsque celui-ci était entré dans le SOLDAT.

Malgré les protestations de son ami, Genesis avait insisté pour finir de payer la dette. Gillian et son époux… avaient plus prit soin de lui lorsqu’il était enfant que ses propres parents, et il ne voulait pas qu’il lui arrive quelque chose parce qu’elle avait travaillé trop dur pour finir de payer l’épée. Sans compter les funérailles de son mari. Il n’était pas totalement certain que Mr Hewley ait été le père biologique d’Angeal, mais n’avait jamais fait la remarque. Il pouvait très bien tenir plus de sa mère que de son père. Et il avait vraiment été un père pour son ami.

Secouant la tête, il retourna s’asseoir à son bureau. La paperasse était un flot sans fin, se dit-il avec exaspération en contemplant les piles avec dégoût.

Genesis continua à travailler comme à son habitude pendant les semaines qui suivait, mais il gardait tout de même une oreille attentive pour les ragots, ricanant avec un peu d’amusement en entendant les gens spéculer sur la raison pour lesquelles il semblait avoir souvent la tête ailleurs, mais aussi pourquoi il avait cessé de flirter avec tout ce qui bougeait. Il ne pouvait empêcher les coins de sa bouche de tirer vers le bas quand il entendait celle-ci, par contre. Et ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait donnait une explication.

Il avait toujours aimé sortir avec toutes les femmes (ou hommes d’ailleurs) qu’il pouvait séduire, mais depuis quelques mois… il avait quasiment arrêté. Voire même totalement, se dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, ignorant les secrétaires qui murmuraient à son passage, essayant d’attirer son attention. Il avait toujours détesté les flagorneurs, et tenter de le flatter de façon éhontée était un des moyens les plus sûrs de s’attirer une boule de feu dans la figure. Il pouvait bien voir que les gens étaient nerveux autour de lui, craignant visiblement qu’il explose d’un instant à l’autre à cause de la frustration sexuelle, mais il n’arrivait pas à se convaincre de coucher avec le ou la première venue comme avant.

Avant, il pouvait coucher avec des femmes (ou des hommes, il était ouvertement bisexuel, même si ce n’était pas réellement affiché par la compagnie) pour un coup d’un soir sans problème (même s’il devait souvent aller voir Angeal ou un des autres 1èresClasses après-coup pour être réellement satisfait). Depuis quelques mois… il avait toujours un sentiment de malaise, même s’il s’entendait bien avec le SOLDAT, à l’exception de quand il avait des relations sexuelles avec Angeal. Et ça gâchait tellement l’acte qu’il avait quasiment totalement arrêté. Il n’y avait guère qu’avec Angeal qu’il pouvait atteindre une certaine satisfaction sans avoir l’impression de tromper quelqu’un. Et c’était ça qui le rendait le plus fou. Il avait toujours aimé le sexe sans attachement ou conséquence, alors _pourquoi_ est-ce qu’il ressentait ça ?

Et c’était sans compter l’inquiétude qu’il ressentait pour Fleur. Même s’ils continuaient à s’envoyer des piques dans leurs discussions/rêves… ils avaient au moins conclu une trêve, et évitaient de parler du statut de héros le plus possible. Genesis commençait même à se demander si son rêve ne devrait pas subir une petite révision… avec l’aide de Fleur. Du moins, si elle parvenait à survivre à son année, se dit-il, pinçant les lèvres. _Comment_ avait-ils pu décider de faire revivre cette compétition (apparemment annulée à cause du trop grand nombre de morts), sachant que l’assassin de ses parents était encore dans la nature ? Mais apparemment, tout le monde le pensait mort. Seul le directeur de l’école de Fleur était persuadé du contraire, mais les autres préféraient jouer les Chocobos et refusaient de faire quoi que ce soit contre les serviteurs de ce dernier. Soit-disant qu’ils étaient des membre exemplaires de la communauté ! Genesis avait envie de renifler avec mépris. Juste parce qu’ils avaient de l’argent, ils se pensaient au-dessus des lois… un peu comme le Président Shinra, réalisa-t-il brusquement.

Et il partageait le pessimisme de Fleur concernant le fait qu’elle serait entrée dans ce tournoi contre son gré. Vu la chance qu’elle avait… c’était une certitude absolue, apparemment. Elle avait fait des recherches, et espérait que ça ferait l’affaire pour éviter d’être traitée comme une paria, comme lors de sa deuxième année. Secouant la tête, il passa une dernière couche de peinture sur le dessin qu’il faisait. Encore Fair, mais cette fois, en train d’essayer de monter un Chocobo sans l’avoir dompté au préalable. Angeal avait eut l’air tellement désespéré ce jour-là que Genesis en avait rit jusqu’à avoir mal aux côtes. Il en avait bien eut besoin, honnêtement, surtout après le rêve où il avait vu/vécu le morse qui _balançait_ littéralement Fleur dans le placard qui lui servait de « chambre ». Le rouquin soupçonnait parfois Fair de faire l’andouille exprès quand il n’avait pas le moral, juste pour le faire rire. Et si ce n’était pas le cas… il avait un sacré sens du timing pour faire ses bêtises au moment où il les faisait.

Secouant la tête, il rangea son matériel, laissant le dessin sécher sur son bureau. Il le rangerait quand la peinture aurait séché… et en parlant de ça, il allait encore falloir qu’il en recommande, se dit-il en vérifiant les tubes de couleur. Il avait eut toutes les peines du monde à atteindre la nuance précise de violet des yeux du gosse, une couleur améthyste très claire, et il en avait utilisé plus de la moitié des tubes de rouge et bleu.

Avec un soupir, il se leva, ôtant ses vêtements et les pliant soigneusement. Il aimait que les choses soient un minimum ordonnées dans sa chambre et sa salle de bain (et combien il avait été surprit de découvrir que l’appartement avait une salle de bain pour chaque chambre, même si vu la fréquence à laquelle la douche de Sephiroth se bouchait ce n’était pas plus mal), sans pour autant être au niveau de l’argenté. Ce dernier rangeait tout au millimètre près, ou presque, le rouquin aurait pu le jurer. L’une des règles tacites entre eux était que chacun gérait sa chambre comme il le souhaitait, et que les espaces communs se faisaient à tour de rôle.

Genesis se doucha rapidement, et se coucha sans prendre la peine d’enfiler un sous-vêtement. Le plus souvent, il dormait en caleçon, mais il n’en sentait pas l’envie ce soir-là. Genesis était aussi un dormeur léger, ce qui le gênait quand il partait en mission avec l’infanterie… même si ces derniers avaient rapidement apprit qu’il valait mieux éviter de faire trop de bruit quand le Commandant Écarlate dormait. C’était un coup à se faire bombarder de boules de feu.

Genesis s’enfonça rapidement dans le sommeil, pensant à ce que Fleur lui avait dit sur sa deuxième année d’école. _Comment_ un Zolom de Midgar avait-il donc pu se promener dans une école sans que personne ne s’en rende compte ?

oOo

_Genesis cligna des yeux avec incrédulité devant le spectacle qui s’offrait à lui._

_Une demi-douzaine d’enfants se trouvait dans la pièce, et s’il se fiait au décor, il s’agissait probablement d’une infirmerie assez vieillotte. Les enfants étaient tous allongés sur un lit, mais Genesis avait du mal à comprendre ce qu’il n’allait pas avec eux. Ils n’avaient pourtant pas l’air blessés. Et pourquoi ils restaient dans ces positions étranges ? Ça devait être tellement inconfortable pour eux ! Il avait presque l’impression d’être dans un mauvais film d’horreur, et il détestait ce genre._

_Il remarqua qu’il était assit à côté d’une fille aux cheveux broussailleux, et il se demanda pourquoi elle était si familière, avant de réaliser qu’il s’agissait de l’amie de Fleur, la petite érudite en herbe. Elle était aussi rigide que les autres, et le rouquin réalisa en entendant l’infirmière qu’elle était pétrifiée, mais que la potion à base de… Mandragores ? Était apparemment bientôt prête. Genesis aurait adoré en savoir plus, mais, apparemment, ni Fleur ni son ami roux n’avaient plus de détails._

_Il remarqua avant Fleur la feuille de papier serrée dans le poing de la gamine, et l’encouragea silencieusement quand elle se mit à essayer de la dégager, grimaçant à de nombreuses reprises quand il crut qu’elle allait déchirer la page. Finalement, elle parvint à la dégager, et se mit à la lire à mi-voix, au soulagement de Genesis. Il était incapable de lire ce qui était écrit sur la feuille visiblement arrachée à un livre, et ça le rendait fou. Le nom de la bestiole bloqué aussi, mais rien que la description lui donnait des frissons. Un serpent capable de tuer du regard ? On aurait dit une création de Hojo._

_Il écouta la discussion avec attention, fronçant tout de même les sourcils. Un monstre pareil qui se baladait dans l’école depuis un millénaire, et personne qui ne remarquait rien ? Même alors qu’il avait tué quelqu’un un demi-siècle plus tôt ? Il avait de sérieux soupçons envers le directeur de l’école. Et les professeurs étaient de vrais incapables, se dit-il avec colère un moment après, en assistant à la discussion dans la salle des professeurs. Surtout le crétin blond. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Fleur ne l’aimait pas. Plus incompétent que ça… il n’y avait guère que Palmer. Et encore. Même Palmer n’était pas aussi incompétent._

_Il ne put empêcher le rire sadique qui lui échappa lorsque les autres professeurs firent en sorte de ne lui laisser aucun autre choix que d’aller affronter la bête lui-même. Même s’il savait, d’après Fleur, qu’il avait essayé de fuir._

_Un froncement de sourcil furieux lui échappa devant l’atmosphère funèbre de la tour, quand Fleur et son ami y retournèrent. Surtout de la part des autres rouquins. Par contre, c’était quoi cette connerie de sang pur ? Genesis prit mentalement note de lui en parler un jour, s’il arrivait à trouver comment amener ça dans la discussion sans lui révéler qu’il avait assisté à certains de ses souvenirs de son point de vue._

_Genesis leur aurait volontiers fait savoir le fond de sa pensée, cependant, quand ils décidèrent de ressortir pour aller voir leur professeur… qui lui donnait toutes les impressions d’être un couard. Impression qui s’avéra plus que juste devant leur discussion, et il pinça les lèvres. Les excuses de ce lâche lui donnaient envie de lui faire faire connaissance avec Rapière… de très, très près. Et de savoir qu’il _ effaçait _ la mémoire des gens pour s’attribuer leurs exploits… il comprenait que Fleur ne l’ait pas supporté. Genesis pouvait au moins être fier du fait que sa célébrité était due presque entièrement à ses propres actions, et qu’il n’était pas un lâche prêt à fuir quand il était confronté au vrai danger comme lui._

_Il ne put s’empêcher d’applaudir mentalement Fleur et son ami quand ils désarmèrent l’idiot du village, malgré sa frustration devant le fait qu’il ne pouvait pas comprendre l’incantation. Un fait de magie à la fois admirable et apparemment assez banal pour que des enfants puissent l’apprendre. Il ne put retenir le rire sadique une nouvelle fois, en voyant que les deux enfants avaient décidé de se servir de lui comme d’un bouclier humain. C’était tout ce à quoi il était bon, visiblement._

_Le fantôme, par contre, lui donna la chair de Chocobo. Pourquoi… est-ce qu’une âme pouvait refuser de retourner dans la Rivière de la Vie ? Les raisons du spectre, par contre, le firent désespérer. _ Juste _ parce que cette fille s’était moquée d’elle, elle était incapable de continuer ? La mention des yeux jaunes, par contre, le surprit et l’inquiéta. Tout comme le fait qu’elle soit apparemment morte en les voyant. Est-ce qu’il s’agissait du fameux serpent capable de tuer d’un regard ?_

_Il regarda la scène qui suivit avec une certaine perplexité. En quoi le serpent sur le tuyau était important ? Et pourquoi le rouquin disait à Fleur qu’elle avait parlé normalement ? Genesis frissonna en voyant le serpent donner l’impression de bouger à la lueur des torches… avant de rester bouche bée lorsque le lavabo pivota sur lui-même dans une lueur blanche, dévoilant un passage assez grand pour laisser passer un adulte. Il ricana de nouveau devant les actions des deux enfants. L’idée d’utiliser ce lâche comme un canari contre le danger était une revanche bien méritée._

_Il gémit de dégoût mentalement, en revanche, devant l’état du tuyau dans lequel ils sautèrent sans hésiter à la suite de l’idiot. Ewww… depuis combien de temps il n’avait pas été nettoyé ??? Genesis n’était pas forcément un obsédé du nettoyage, mais certaines choses ne changeaient pas chez la plupart des gens. Et un degré de saleté pareil donnerait envie à n’importe qui de se laver immédiatement après ! Quoique là, ça semblait difficile._

_L’odeur était certes horrible, mais il pouvait comprendre qu’ils aient autre chose en tête, et que ce soit le cadet de leurs soucis. Le tunnel était sombre et humide, faisant se demander au rouquin à quelle profondeur ils pouvaient bien être. Loin, en tout cas. Probablement entre deux et trois cent mètres de profondeur peut-être… et certainement loin du château aussi. La faible lueur créée par les baguettes rendait l’atmosphère encore plus angoissante que ce qu’elle était déjà, surtout en déformant leurs ombres. Les bruits étaient également amplifiés, et le bruit d’eau qui gouttait dans un coin accentuait l’atmosphère de film d’horreur… magnifiée par les squelettes d’animaux morts gisant au sol. Genesis commençait vraiment à avoir les jetons avec cette histoire, surtout quand ils tombèrent sur une peau de serpent géant au détour d’une courbe._

_La bestiole devait déjà dépasser les vingt mètres quand elle avait muée, facilement, se dit-il en comparant la taille de la mue avec les compagnons de Fleur. Avant d’insulter l’andouille blonde qui avait attaqué le rouquin, s’emparant de sa baguette. Et de vouloir le brûler vif quand il le vit fanfaronner, se vantant qu’il écrirait son prochain best-seller sur la _ mort _ d’enfants !_

_Il ne comprit pas l’incantation utilisé par l’idiot, mais sentit son cœur rater un battement quand la baguette du garçon _ explosa _ littéralement entre ses mains, provoquant l’effondrement du tunnel. Heureusement, Fleur avait de bons réflexes, et partit en courant dans la direction opposée à la seconde où elle explosait. Une fois que l’effondrement se fut arrêté, il l’entendit prendre des nouvelles de son ami, et soupirer de soulagement quand ce dernier lui répondit, sonnant secoué mais indemne. Il laissa échapper un rire sadique au cri de douleur de l’idiot, comme si le rouquin lui avait donné un coup de pied dans le tibia pour vérifier qu’il était toujours en vie. Fleur échangea quelques mots avec son ami, décidant de partir devant pendant que lui dégageait l’éboulement. Genesis la sentit hésiter quelques secondes, voulant probablement rester pour attendre son ami, malgré le fait qu’il soit désormais désarmé, avant de partir en avant._

_Le rouquin qui contemplait la scène par ses yeux pouvait comprendre son raisonnement. Si la fillette qui avait été enlevée était en danger de mort, chaque seconde perdue réduisait ses chances de survie. Il pouvait imaginer, cependant, son état dans le tunnel, maintenant qu’elle était seule. La porte devant laquelle elle finit par arriver lui arracha un sifflement légèrement admiratif, surtout devant le détail des serpents gravés dessus. Les émeraudes serties à la places de leurs yeux devaient probablement valoir une fortune, se dit-il distraitement, chaque pierre devant faire la taille du poing d’Angeal, facile._

_Il aurait parié sa solde que la lueur des yeux d’émeraudes avait vacillé quand Fleur s’était éclaircie la gorge, et si jamais il la rencontrait, il lui adresserait ses félicitations les plus respectueuses devant son courage. Dans un coin de son esprit, il se demanda distraitement s’il ne devrait pas faire changer sa boucle d’oreille pour de l’or, afin de rendre hommage aux couleurs de sa Maison de l’école. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos quand les serpents se séparèrent à son commandement, ouvrant la porte sans un bruit._

_La pièce dans laquelle elle entra, tremblant comme une feuille, était encore plus inquiétante que le tunnel dans lequel Fleur était jusque-là. Les colonnes autour desquelles s’enroulaient d’autres serpents se perdaient dans un plafond rendu invisible par la semi-obscurité de la pièce, tout juste éclairée par des torches brûlant d’un feu vert, à sa plus grande perplexité. Comment ces torches pouvaient toujours brûler, si elles dataient d’un millénaire ? Il finit par décider que c’était sans doute grâce à la magie, et surtout que ça n’avait aucun rapport avec sa situation actuelle._

_La statue au fond était absolument hideuse, le faisant renifler avec mépris… avant d’étouffer un juron devant la gamine étendue au sol aux pieds de ladite statue. Il lui aurait bien dit deux mots sur le fait de lâcher son arme, mais il savait que Fleur n’était encore qu’une enfant, et une qui n’avait pas été formée à l’art de la guerre. Alors il n’était pas surprenant qu’elle réagisse comme n’importe quel enfant dans ce genre de situations, surtout quand une amie (possiblement?) était allongée inconsciente au sol._

_L’adolescent plus âgé qui se manifesta soudain de nulle part le fit sursauter de surprise, avant de froncer les sourcils devant son apparence. Comme s’il le regardait à travers de la vapeur d’eau dans une salle de bain embrumée, ou quelque chose du même genre. Dans tous les cas, son apparition et son allure étaient déjà inquiétantes, mais son discours l’était encore plus. Et surtout… comment pouvait-il en savoir autant sur Fleur ? Les noms bloqués le rendaient à moitié fou de frustration, surtout parce qu’ils le privaient d’une bonne partie du contexte dont il avait besoin pour comprendre totalement la conversation. Et ce qu’il disait au sujet de la gamine inconsciente… Genesis l’aurait volontiers étranglé. Manipuler une enfant ? Se servir d’elle pour commettre des crimes ? Tout ça pour quoi ?_

_Ses yeux s’étrécirent quand il se mit à discourir sur les parents de Fleur, entre autre choses. Et ce qu’il avait fait… pas juste à ses parents, mais à d’autres personnes. La cruauté gratuite et mauvaise dont il faisait preuve… Il pensait que seuls Hojo et Hollander étaient comme ça… ou, en tout cas, aussi mauvais. Même si, d’après les rumeurs, Hojo était le pire, et de loin. Et la manière dont il se vantait de _ drainer _ l’énergie de la rousse… comme si, pour lui, sa vie n’avait aucune importance. Et pourquoi était-il autant obsédé par Fleur ? _ Pourquoi _ voulait-il savoir comment elle aurait apparemment vaincu le meurtrier de ses parents ?_

_Il jura copieusement au fond de son esprit quand l’adolescent écrivit quelque chose en lettres de feu, avant de les réorganiser. _ Pourquoi _ est-ce qu’il n’arrivait pas à lire leur écriture, alors même qu’ils parlaient apparemment la même langue ?!? Et c’était quoi le problème de ce gamin avec ses parents ? Pourquoi il en avait autant après son père, même s’il aurait apparemment abandonné sa mère avant sa naissance ? Genesis n’aurait pas été surpris d’apprendre qu’il avait assassiné son propre père, honnêtement, ou même ses grands-parents._

_Il ne pouvait qu’applaudir le courage et la loyauté de Fleur, cependant, quand elle refusa de courber l’échine devant ce sadique. Le visage repoussant qu’il exhiba à ses mots lui donnèrent un mauvais pressentiment, mais le chant qui s’éleva quelques secondes plus tard le laissèrent sans voix._

_Le regard de Fleur s’éleva, cherchant visiblement la source du chant. Le souffle de Genesis se bloqua dans sa gorge en voyant l’oiseau de bonne taille qui surgit de derrière un pilier, tel une gerbe de flammes. De la taille d’un cygne environ, de couleur principalement écarlate avec les rémiges et sa longue queue, semblable à celle d’un paon, de couleur or, l’oiseau lui faisait furieusement penser à Phénix, l’invocation de type feu qui pouvait ressusciter ceux qui étaient morts depuis peu de temps. Était-il apparenté ? Le chant, en tout cas, résonnait dans la poitrine de Fleur, tant il était puissant, et Genesis avait l’impression que ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête._

_L’oiseau piqua soudainement pour venir se percher sur l’épaule de la fillette, étonnamment léger malgré sa taille, lâchant une boule de chiffons à ses pieds. Le rouquin laissa échapper un sifflement devant la taille du bec doré de l’animal, et ses serres de la même couleur n’étaient pas en reste, remarqua-t-il dans un coin de son esprit. Il grogna lorsque le nom de l’oiseau (phénix?) fut bloqué, frustré. _ Pourquoi _ les noms étaient-ils bloqués ? Quel but est-ce que ça servait ?_

_Il faillit manquer la suite de l’action, prêtant à peine attention à leur échange suivant, mais sortit heureusement de ses pensées à temps. Il aurait volontiers fait un facepalm devant le côté théâtral de l’apparition du serpent… s’il n’avait pas été occupé à ne pas se pisser dessus de trouille quand il put enfin apercevoir le serpent en question. La bestiole était effectivement de la taille d’un Zolom de Midgar… la collerette en moins. Les crocs compensaient largement, cependant, se dit-il en voyant le reptile tenter de s’en prendre au Phénix. Ses mâchoires hérissées de crochets affûtés comme des lames de rasoirs ne faisaient que frôler l’oiseau, qui plongea brusquement. Le sifflement de douleur du serpent lui apprit que le Phénix avait réussi à blesser son adversaire, ce qui fut prouvé un instant plus tard quand il se tourna en direction de Fleur._

_Les orbites ensanglantées le firent presque grimacer de sympathie pour l’animal… s’il n’avait pas été en train de tenter de tuer son amie. Car oui, il avait fini par considérer Fleur comme une amie. Caustique, amère et méfiante, mais une amie loyale malgré tout. Et la voir lutter ainsi pour sa vie… Genesis aurait eut deux mots à dire au directeur de son école. Comment ça se faisait que des _ enfants _ se retrouvaient ainsi en danger TOUTES les putains d’années ?!?_

_Elle parvint à esquiver la queue du serpent, plongeant derrière un pilier quand il plongea dans sa direction, aveuglé mais toujours mortel. L’oiseau continuait à chanter, le son à la fois angoissant et encourageant. Genesis le voyait continuer à essayer de distraire le monstre, voletant autour de sa tête et lui donnant des coups de becs par moment._

_Fleur venait juste d’esquiver un nouveau coup de queue du serpent quand elle prit une boule de tissu dans la figue, et le rouquin réalisa qu’il s’agissait de l’espèce de chapeau de sorcière que le Phénix lui avait apporté un peu plus tôt. Il la regarda s’en emparer avec un certain étonnement, et encore plus quand elle se l’enfonça sur la tête, suppliant quelqu’un de l’aider. Mais rien à voir avec la surprise qu’il éprouva quand le chapeau se _ contracta _, comme si une main géante l’avait serré, laissant tomber quelque chose de lourd sur la tête de Fleur, manquant l’assommer. Il la sentit arracher le chapeau, probablement sonnée, et cligna des yeux, incrédule, en voyant dépasser le _ pommeau _ d’une épée de l’ouverture du chapeau._

_Elle s’en empara sans hésiter une seconde, et Genesis ne put retenir une grimace devant la façon dont elle tenait l’arme. Son côté perfectionniste avait envie de hurler devant la médiocrité avec laquelle elle la maniait, tandis que le côté réaliste était assez impressionné devant le fait qu’elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal pour quelqu’un n’ayant jamais touché à une épée auparavant. Et son courage en face du serpent géant… Genesis ne pouvait que la respecter. Elle savait clairement que ses chances de victoires étaient presque infimes, et pourtant… elle était prête à se battre._

_Il ne put retenir le cri horrifié, cependant, quand le serpent fonça droit dans sa direction, seul le fait de savoir que Fleur avait survécu le retenant de paniquer. Il eut une très bonne vue de la gueule emplie emplie de dents fines et tranchantes comme des sabres du serpent, ainsi que des bras maigrichons de Fleur qui tenait l’épée, beaucoup trop tape-à-l’œil et de mauvais goût pour lui. Oh, elle avait une certaine élégance, certes, mais… vraiment pas à son goût. Rapière était bien, bien mieux de son point de vue._

_ Fleur parvint à l’esquiver une première fois, la tête du serpent aveugle venant cogner le mur avec un sifflement de frustration.  _ _ Elle esquiva une seconde fois, la langue fourchue du reptile la cinglant au passage, comme un fouet humide. Elle s’empara alors de l’épée, la tenant fermement à deux mains au-dessus de sa tête. Le serpent attaqua une nouvelle fois… et visa juste ce coup-ci. Genesis sentit Fleur enfoncer l’épée de toutes ses forces dans le palais du serpent, transperçant son cerveau au passage…  _ _ la sensation  _ _ accompagné _ _ e _ _ d’une fontaine de sang et d’une douleur fulgurante, juste au-dessus du coude.  _ _Un des longs crochets venimeux était enfoncé profondément dans sa chair et se cassa net lorsque le serpent vacilla et tomba sur le côté, le corps agité de convulsions._

_Genesis vit Fleur s’effondrer contre le mur, la contemplant arracher le crochet venimeux de son bras, provoquant une gerbe de sang. _ _Mais il pouvait sentir qu’il était déjà trop tard pour ça, _ _une douleur brûlante se répandant dans le corps de la pauvre enfant. _ _Elle laissa tomber le crochet au sol, _ _son regard continuant à fixer la tâche de sang qu’il pouvait vaguement voir s’étendre sur sa robe. _ _Sa vision, déjà médiocre, se dégrada encore plus, _ _la caverne se brouillant de plus en plus. _ _Un bruissement d’ailes attira son attention, et il la sentit lever la tête avec effort, ses yeux tombant sur le Phénix, _ _qui avait plus ou moins l’aspect d’une grosse tâche rouge à cet instant._

_Genesis aurait aimé avoir une Matéria avec Esuna sur lui à cet instant, même en sachant que cet événement s’était passé _ _un an auparavant_ _. _ _L’entendre sonner si faible _ _quand elle remercia le Phénix_ _… le rendait fou. Il regarda l’oiseau poser sa tête sur sa plaie, les grosses larmes gris perles tombant des yeux, _ _roulant sur les plumes écarlates _ _luisantes_ _ avant de toucher la blessure_ _. _ _Genesis avait déjà perdu la vie une ou deux fois lors de la guerre de Wutaï, et n’avait dû sa survie qu’à sa Matéria Ranimer. _ _L’expérience n’en avait pas été agréable pour autant, même si son obsession avec les orbes cristallins le poussait à les amener au rang Maître dès que possible. Mais voir Fleur mourir ? Alors qu’elle était si jeune ? Matéria Ranimer ou pas… ça restait horrible._

_Le rouquin n’avait guère prêté _ _attention aux propos de l’ennemi de Fleur, trop inquiet pour elle… jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise que cette dernière allait mieux, et qu’il fasse fuir l’oiseau avec colère. Genesis ressentit un immense soulagement _ _en apprenant que son intuition était juste, et que l’oiseau écarlate était bien un Phénix. Il avait entendu les légendes au sujet de ces majestueuses créatures mythiques, et pas seulement au sujet de l’invocation du même nom. _ _La plaie était maintenant recouverte d’une fine couche brillante… enfin, l’emplacement où c’était trouvé la plaie jusqu’à maintenant. Il pouvait voir la cicatrice qui s’y trouvait désormais, mais la blessure en elle-même s’était refermée._

_S_ _oudain, un bruissement d’ailes s’éleva juste au-dessus de Fleur… avant qu’un petit journal ne tombe sur ses genoux. Genesis remarqua la manière dont les yeux du garçon plus âgé s’écarquillèrent dans un mélange de choc et de panique… juste avant que Fleur ne s’empare du crochet qui avait transpercé son bras et ne l’enfonce dans le journal d’un mouvement sec, sans hésiter une seconde, à son plus grand étonnement. _ _Il y eut un long hurlement perçant, un hurlement terrifiant. Un flot d’encre jaillit du livre à gros bouillons et ruissela sur les mains de _ _Fleur, surprenant le rouquin_ _. _ _L’adolescent _ _se tordait à présent sur le sol, agitant vainement les bras, criant de toutes ses dernières forces. Et soudain…_

_Il avait disparu. La baguette magique de Fleur tomba sur le sol, puis ce fut le silence. On n’entendait plus que le bruit faible et régulier de l’encre qui continuait de couler goutte à goutte du journal. Le venin du serpent géant avait fait un trou dans le petit livre noir, brûlant les pages de part en part. Apparemment, le venin du serpent était encore plus puissant que ce qu’il pensait, réalisa Genesis. Et c’était rien de le dire._

_Tremblant de tout son corps, Fleur se releva. Son premier réflexe fut d’empocher les objets proches d’elle, à savoir sa baguette, le crochet qu’elle avait toujours en main, et le petit livre noir. Puis récupérer l’épée utilisée pour avoir tué le serpent, bien sûr. Le suivant fut de s’approcher de la fillette qui devait plus ou moins avoir son âge, et Genesis espérait qu’elle était encore en vie._

_ H eureusement, c’était le cas, la rouquine remuant alors qu’elle approchait. Fondant en larme dès qu’elle fut assez cohérente. Babillant sur ce qu’elle avait fait, et craignant d’être expulsée de l’école.  Fleur fit de son mieux pour la calmer, mais il pouvait voir qu’elle était elle-même épuisée, et ne désirait qu’une seule chose, dormir. Longtemps, si possible.  Finalement, elle se calma assez pour que Fleur l’aide à se remettre debout et faire demi-tour, quittant la pièce absolument flippante du point de vue du Commandant Écarlate et laissant le fameux cadavre du serpent géant dont elle  lui avait parlé lors de leur première conversation. _

_ Le Phénix  les attendait à l’entrée de la caverne,  ajoutant la lumière qu’il produisait à celle de la baguette de Fleur, et les accompagna dans le tunnel, sa présence rassurante et réconfortante. Finalement, les deux filles arrivèrent à l’éboulis, et Fleur appela son ami, assurant que sa sœur (du moins, il supposait que c’était sa sœur, ils se ressemblaient assez comme ça pour confirmer la suspicion de relation familiale) était en vie et qu’elle allait bien. Le cri de soulagement du garçon confirma ses soupçons, surtout quand son visage soulagé apparut dans l’ouverture qu’il avait creusé dans l’éboulement. Il tendit les bras et aida sa sœur à passer, tentant de l’étreindre ensuite, visiblement heureux qu’elle soit toujours en vie. _

_ Cette  dernière le repoussa cependant,  sanglotant violemment , et Genesis pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Elle venait de vivre une expérience particulièrement traumatisante, et il espérait qu’elle avait reçu une aide psychologique. Vraiment. Il hurla mentalement de rire, cependant, en réalisant que l’idiot  qui gagnait sa vie en s’appropriant les exploits des autres après leur avoir effacé la mémoire… était désormais une loque amnésique qui avait eut beaucoup de chance de se rappeler des choses nécessaires pour vivre… comme respirer par exemple. _

_ Genesis continua à ricaner devant ce retour de karma, ayant bien besoin de rire après les événements stressants qui venaient de se produire, tandis que les trois enfants et l’adulte inutile refaisaient le chemin inverse jusqu’à atteindre l’espèce de toboggan gluant qu’ils avaient dévalés à l’aller.  Après avoir discuté pendant quelques instants de la manière dont ils allaient  pouvoir sortir, Fleur remarqua que le Phénix voletait devant eux, agitant les plumes de sa queue, comme pour les inciter à s’y agripper. Elle prit les choses en main, les faisant s’accrocher les uns aux autres avant de s’emparer des longues plumes dorées. _

_Genesis resta sans voix comme le Phénix prenait son envol, les emportant dans le tuyau puant jusqu’à arriver finalement dans la salle de bains par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir le lavabo se remettre en place avant que le rêve ne se termine, à sa plus grande frustration._

oOo

Genesis se redressa brusquement dans le lit, tel un diable sortant de sa boîte, haletant et couvert de sueur froide.  Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser qu’il était réveillé, et se passa la main sur la figure, laissant échapper un soupir tremblant. Il pensait savoir un certain nombre de choses sur Fleur, entre ce qu’elle lui avait dit et ce qu’il avait put voir par lui-même dans ses rêves/souvenirs… mais là, ça dépassait tout. Et appeler cet épisode qu’il venait de visionner « un petit problème de serpent »… revenait à appeler un Béhémoth un gros chien. Un euphémisme tellement disproportionné qu’il en devenait ridicule, surtout considérant le danger qu’il représentait.

U n regard à son réveil lui arracha un grognement. Trop tôt pour se lever, mais trop  tard pour arriver à se rendormir avant que le réveil ne sonne. Murmurant avec agacement, il se leva tout de même. Les images qui dansaient dans son esprit le rendaient trop nerveux pour vouloir paresser au lit, comme il le faisait généralement quand ça lui arrivait. Son regard tomba sur son bureau et le  dessin qui se trouvait encore dessus, et il sut ce qu’il allait faire en attendant qu’il soit l’heure d’aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

Une fois lavé et habillé (minus son manteau iconique), il s’assit à son bureau, sortant son matériel de dessin. Sélectionnant un crayon après avoir consulté son éventail de choix, il commença doucement à croquer le serpent, le pire. De ce qu’il pouvait évaluer de la taille de Fleur par rapport à lui-même, et considérant la différence entre eux, surtout en comptant le fait qu’elle était plus jeune à l’époque… il évaluait la taille du serpent à tout juste dix mètres de moins que celle d’un Midgar de Zolom adolescent. Soit une bonne trentaine de mètres de long. Largement assez grand pour avaler tout rond une enfant de douze ans. Et ces crochets… Genesis frissonna en les dessinant. Chacun d’eux faisait largement la longueur du bras de Fleur, du bout des doigts à l’épaule. Et les yeux… il était soulagé de ne pas savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient, d’un certain côté. Le côté « tue d’un regard » ajouté au côté terrifiant de l’animal… même si la partie sur le chant du coq qui serait mortel lui paraissait plus relever du folklore qu’autre chose.

Après avoir fini le sketch basique du serpent, Genesis se sentait déjà un peu mieux, ayant couché une partie de l’horreur à laquelle il avait assisté sur le papier. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire  le Phénix aussi, mais un coup  d’œil su r l’heure lui apprit qu’il n’avait pas le temps.  Grognant avec frustration, il termina de dégrossir le dessin, ajoutant quelques détails, avant de le placer dans le carton à dessins réservé aux inachevés.

Il rejoignit ensuite la cuisine, où il rencontra un Sephiroth déjà debout… un dossier à côté de lui. Le rouquin frissonna devant le spectacle. Il éprouvait de la compassion envers l’argenté, dont la masse de travail le forçait à en ramener à l’appartement pour y travailler tôt le matin, voire tard le soir parfois, quand il ne pouvait pas rester dans son bureau principal. Rien que pour ça, Genesis ne voulait pas son poste. Brièvement, il se demanda comment Sephiroth faisait pour tenir le coup. À sa place, Genesis aurait déjà craqué depuis longtemps,  et son ami avait toute sa compassion.

L e reste de la journée… fut honnêtement assez éprouvant de son point de vue. Heureusement, Angeal fut le seul à noter qu’il ne se comportait pas tout à fait comme d’habitude, terrorisant sincèrement des cadets (plus ou moins) innocents au lieu de ceux qui poussaient vraiment les choses trop loin. Il s’était calmé lorsque son ami d’enfance lui avait fait la remarque… avant de recommencer quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu’il était partit  s’occuper du Chiot.  _Sérieusement… il ne pouvait pas rester avec moi ?_ Se demanda Genesis, incapable de retenir un accès de jalousie.  Les cadet du moments furent encore plus durablement traumatisés que la moyenne, mais il n’arrivait pas à se convaincre de s’en faire à leur sujet. Et honnêtement, comme le disaient certains instructeurs, s’ils n’étaient pas traumatisés, alors c’était qu’ils n’avaient rien apprit.

G enesis laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en rentrant enfin à l’appartement.  Il avait beau être sociable… il y avait des jours où sa tolérance était extrêmement basse, et où un rien suffisait à le faire exploser. Et lorsqu’Angeal n’était pas là  pour jouer les tampons… ça finissait mal généralement. C’était presque un miracle qu’aucun cadet n’ait finit à l’infirmerie cette fois-ci. Mais quoi qu’on puisse dire sur lui… il avait tout de même assez de contrôle pour ne pas balancer des boules de feu sur un cadet n’ayant pas reçu d’améliorations… même si ce n’était pas l’envie qui le démangeait, parfois.

Soupirant,  il retira son manteau en entrant dans sa chambre.  Il avait besoin de se détendre…  et le sexe ne ferait pas l’affaire pour le moment, pas tant qu’il ne se serait pas un peu calmé  d’abord . Et surtout… le Chiot était encore là. Tant qu’il ne serait pas couché, Genesis n’avait pas l’intention d’aller voir Angeal pour s’occuper de sa frustration.  Cependant… il avait un dessin inachevé qu’il voulait terminer, et un autre qu’il voulait commencer avant d’oublier la majesté de l’oiseau.

Le Mage Écarlate se perdit rapidement dans les gestes nécessaires pour dessiner, son esprit se détendant malgré le sujet assez terrifiant qu’il couchait sur le papier. Finalement, Genesis reposa le pinceau qu’il avait utilisé pour encrer le dessin du serpent, fronçant les sourcils en jetant un œil sur les couleurs qu’il avait sorti es de la mallette à dessin . Malheureusement, la luminosité dans le rêve (couplé à la mauvaise vue apparente de Fleur) faisait qu’il n’était pas certain de la couleur  exacte des écailles du reptile. Il était à peu près certain qu’elles étaient de couleur verte,  cependant , surtout à cause de la mue que l’adolescente avait rencontrée dans le tunnel. La bestiole elle-même il en était moins certain, surtout à cause de la lumière qu’il y avait dans la caverne où elle l’avait affrontée.  Les yeux, impossible de savoir leur apparence avec certitude, étant donné que les regarder menait apparemment à une mort immédiate. Cependant, d’après le fantôme, ils seraient dorés.

Haussant les épaules, il commença à préparer les couleurs.  Il dû recommencer plusieurs fois, rendant le vert plus ou moins foncé, avant de se décider sur une nuance de vert émeraude. La couleur des yeux fut plus rapide, étant un simple doré, et il prit plus de temps à se décider sur la forme des pupilles. Rondes ou fendues comme celles de Sephiroth ? Il finit par se décider pour fendues, surtout à cause du fait qu’il était venimeux (et apparemment violent).  Il peignit délicatement le serpent, prenant soin de souligner chaque nuance qu’il avait deviné dans les écailles,  même s’il n’avait pas pu clairement les voir, guidé par un instinct qu’il ignorait.

Finalement, il se redressa après un dernier coup de pinceau, contemplant le dessin avec satisfaction. Une ou deux zones nécessitaient peut-être qu’il y repasse, mais pour le moment il allait le laisser sécher.

Rangeant la peinture pour l’instant  afin de gagner de la place , il sortit une feuille vierge et se mit à crayonner.  Chaque trait du crayon faisait se détendre les muscles de ses épaules, sans qu’il sache trop pourquoi, la tension lui donnant l’impression d’être drainée hors de son corps. Délicatement, il esquissa les plumes de l’oiseau écarlate et or, totalement indifférent au monde extérieur.  Il ne prêta même pas attention à Angeal qui l’appelait pour manger, ou qui pointait sa tête dans l’entrebâillement de la porte pour vérifier s’il était là. Le brun secoua la tête devant le spectacle  en se retirant, notant de laisser quelque chose pour Genesis quand il aurait fini.

L’ attention du rouquin était complètement sur ce qu’il dessinait, chaque plume une merveille de détails. Lorsqu’il eut fini le sketch préliminaire, Genesis l’étudia avec attention pour être sûr qu’il ne manquait rien. Il ressortit ensuite les peintures, soulagé que les couleurs soient plutôt unies, sans trop de nuances problématiques. Sa langue pointant dans un coin de sa bouche, il commença délicatement à peindre le corps, d’un rouge profond, gardant les parties dorées pour plus tard.

Avec précaution, il passa de l’encre sur certains traits pour les accentuer, et colorant les yeux en noir. Ensuite, il s’occupa des plumes dorées, penchant la tête sous l’effet de la concentration en peignant les plumes de la queue. Elles étaient vraiment longues, presque autant que le reste du corps.  Peut-être même plus, se dit-il en comparant avec un œil critique.

Finalement, Genesis reposa son pinceau, et se replaça contre le dossier de sa chaise, contemplant son dessin avec une certaine satisfaction. Il trouvait qu’il avait été plutôt fidèle dans sa reproduction du Phénix en plein vol, parvenant à capturer sa majesté sur sa feuille. Quelque chose le chiffonnait vaguement, cependant. Pas de manière désagréable, pas vraiment. Mais il ne comprenait pas réellement  _pourquoi_ il ressentait une telle… attraction envers cet oiseau mythique. Pourquoi il avait une telle importance dans son esprit.

Son train de pensées fut brutalement coupé  lorsque son estomac gargouilla bruyamment, le surprenant. Levant la tête, il réalisa avec une certaine surprise que la nuit était tombée…  et que la lumière était allumée, alors qu’il ne se rappelait même pas s’être levé pour actionner l’interrupteur.  Soupçonnant que Angeal avait dû passer au moment du dîner pour voir pourquoi il ne venait pas, Genesis se leva, faisant craquer ses articulations avec une grimace. Rester ainsi penché sur une feuille pendant si longtemps  n’était pas vraiment bon pour son dos, se dit-il tout en se dirigeant silencieusement vers la cuisine. Angeal et Zack devaient être couchés depuis  longtemps, il le savait au vu de l’heure. Et lui aussi aurait dû se coucher il y a un bon moment, se dit-il avec une grimace, sortant les sandwichs que son ami lui avait laissé. Il aurait vraiment préféré quelque chose de chaud, mais le bruit du micro-ondes réveillerait Sephiroth, qui venait certainement juste de se coucher, se dit-il tout en contemplant la vaisselle en train de sécher sur l’égouttoir.

Avec un soupir silencieux, il mangea rapidement, nettoyant l’assiette au passage. Genesis se prépara rapidement pour aller se coucher, comptant les jours dans sa tête, et réalisant que cette nuit faisait partie de celles où il parlerait avec Fleur. Et s’il ne se trompait pas, c’était le soir où, justement, le soit-disant juge impartial allait choisir les champions dans ce foutu tournoi.

Il gronda avec colère en pensant à ça. Quel idiot tentait de faire revivre un tournoi mortel où des  _enfants_ étaient déjà morts ? On n’était plus au temps des gladiateurs ! Grommelant à mi-voix avec contrariété, il se tourna sur le côté, tentant de s’endormir. Si seulement il pouvait protéger Fleur…

oOo

_Genesis fronça les sourcils devant l’atmosphère du rêve. Sombre et venteuse, presque orageuse, elle s’accordait parfaitement à l’état d’esprit de Fleur, de ce qu’il pouvait sentir. Elle était appuyée contre son dos, à la fois tendue et les épaules affaissées, comme si elle était désabusée. Et ça le mettait en colère._

–_Ça va ? Demanda-t-il quand même._

–_Non, grogna-t-elle en réponse. Ma vie pue la merde._

_Il renifla avec une certaine ironie._

–_Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme tu le souhaitais, pas vrai ?_

_Elle laissa échapper un rire amer._

–_Et l’océan est humide. T’as d’autres euphémismes débiles du même genre ? Demanda-t-elle, quelque peu agressive._

_Genesis ne fit aucun commentaire sur son ton, cependant, comprenant en partie pourquoi elle était ainsi. Se faire entrer contre son gré dans un tournoi mortel avait de quoi stresser la personne la plus calme… et Fleur avait déjà une vie assez stressante comme ça. De plus, elle avait une nature étonnamment douce le reste du temps, malgré l’amertume qu’elle éprouvait. Elle soupira à cet instant, sonnant soudain lasse et usée._

–_Je suis désolée, dit-elle, son ton épuisé. Je sais que je ne devrais pas m’en prendre à toi. C’est juste que…_

–_Tu as eut une soirée horrible, n’est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il gentiment._

_Il la sentit hocher la tête dans son dos, et lever le bras, sans doute pour se frotter les yeux. Vraiment, il aurait aimé l’étreindre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Finalement, après quelques semaines, il était parvenu à la convaincre de l’appeler autre chose que « Mr Pommes et Fumée » ou « Mr Tarte aux Pommes » (même si elle avait blagué en disant qu’il était vraiment tarte parfois). Un nom en rapport avec le feu ou l’incendie lui convenait bien mieux, franchement, peu importe qu’il s’agisse des odeurs qu’elle sentait dans le rêve. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par son soupir las._

–_Je déteste cette date. Comme je m’y attendais, j’ai été choisie pour être la quatrième « championne », répondit-elle avec amertume. Bien sûr, _tout le monde_ était persuadé que je voulais encore plus de gloire et de célébrité. Comme si j’étais pas assez célèbre avec l’assassinat de mes parents ! Déclara-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel, furieuse et amère._

_Il secoua la tête avec chagrin, son esprit dérivant brièvement en direction de Sephiroth. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il voyait des parallèles entre eux ? Se demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils, avant de se forcer à se concentrer de nouveau sur la présence dans son dos. À la fois si petite et fragile… mais avec une volonté d’acier, refusant de céder. Parfois, avait-il vu, elle pliait, mais _ jamais _ elle ne cédait._

–_Et le serment ? Demanda Genesis, se rappelant de ce qu’elle avait dit la dernière fois._

_Elle soupira, se laissant aller dans son dos._

–_J’ai _pu_ jurer que je n’avais pas moi-même entré mon nom dans cette foutue Coupe, mais… le vieux schnock qui dirige mon école a tenté de m’arrêter. Heureusement, j’ai pu finir. Et les gens ont eut l’air de me croire. Par précaution, j’ai quand même juré devant les vrais champions et leurs directeurs aussi._

_Il hocha la tête, légèrement satisfait. C’était déjà ça._

–_Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-il. Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire, Fleur ?_

_Genesis la sentit appuyer sa tête contre son dos, lui donnant l’impression de regarder le ciel gris._

–_M’entraîner à faire face à un dragon, grommela-t-elle._

–_Pardon ? Questionna le rouquin sur un ton incrédule, se demandant s’il avait bien entendu. Tu es en train de me dire que tu vas devoir faire face à _quoi _?!?_

_Il la sentit ricaner, mi-amusée mi-amère._

–_Un putain de dragon, oui. Tu as bien entendu, Kasai._

_Honnêtement, il ne savait pas s’il devait se mettre en colère ou désespérer devant tant de stupidité. Sérieusement, les gens de chez elle étaient complètement débiles ou juste cruels ?!? On avait passé l’époque des gladiateurs faisant face à des monstres avec juste une arme ou une Matéria depuis longtemps ! La diatribe furieuse qui lui échappa fit rire Fleur, surtout devant l’inventivité avec laquelle il les invectiva. Secrètement, il était content de l’entendre rire ainsi, plus amusée qu’amère, ce qui fut la raison pour laquelle il la poursuivit plus longtemps qu’il ne l’aurait fait, usant de toute son créativité pour lui remonter le moral._

_Finalement, il tomba à court de vapeur, et se tut. Le silence s’étira, mais il était cette fois plus amical que malaisant. Il la sentit soupirer après un moment, avant qu’elle ne lui adresse la parole._

–_Je suppose que tu n’as pas une idée pour m’aider à m’en sortir ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton las, sonnant bien plus vieille que les quatorze ans qu’elle était supposée avoir. Parce que le seul plan que je puisse mettre en œuvre implique d’utiliser mon balai pour essayer de convaincre la dragonne de se soulever assez longtemps sur ses pattes arrières pour lui piquer l’œuf d’or placé au milieu de sa couvée. Et aussi spectaculaire que ce soit, je ne suis pas assez tarée pour essayer de défier un superprédateur dans son domaine de prédilection, à savoir le ciel._

_Ses propos le laissèrent brièvement sans voix, choqué par la stupidité pure des sorciers, avant qu’il ne se remette à fulminer envers eux. Sa diatribe dura encore plus longtemps que la précédente, en grande partie parce qu’il était réellement _ fou de rage _ devant ces abrutis. Et cette fois, il n’y eut pas de comédie pour le faire continuer, il était sincèrement furieux contre les abrutis ayant organisé ça. Des mères en train de couver ? Mais même le _ Chiot _ n’était pas assez stupide pour aller les déranger ! N’importe quel idiot sur Gaïa _ savait _ qu’une dragonne en train de couver son nid était la chose la plus dangereuse au monde !_

_Fleur resta silencieuse, attendant patiemment qu’il ait finit, ricanant de temps à autres à une insulte particulièrement bien tournée, jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive à se calmer. Sérieusement, s’il n’avait pas craint de mettre le feu à sa chambre dans son sommeil, il aurait volontiers balancé des boules de feu dans toutes les directions. Histoire de se passer les nerfs sur quelque chose._

_Il prit mentalement note d’aller se défouler dans une salle de Réalité Virtuelle à son réveil, et surtout de la régler sur le niveau de simulation maximum. Il avait bien besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose… et carboniser des Béhémoths sonnait très attirant à cet instant._

_Au bout d’un moment, il parvint à retrouver son calme, bien que difficilement. Une idée lui traversa l’esprit, allumant l’ampoule proverbiale dans son esprit. Pourquoi ne lui apprendrait-il pas sa méthode préférée pour s’occuper des emmerdeurs ?_

–_Fleur, qu’est-ce que tu dirais d’apprendre ma méthode préférée pour s’occuper des gens qui te font chier ? Demanda Genesis, un sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres._

_Il sentit l’adolescente pencher la tête sur le côté, visiblement intriguée._

–_Ça marche aussi avec les dragons ? Demanda-t-elle, son ton curieux et intéressé._

–_Ooooooh oui, répondit-il sans chercher à cacher le sadisme dans sa voix._

–_Dans ce cas, je suis toute ouïe, répondit-elle, son ton reflétant le sien._

_En réponse, Genesis créa une boule de feu, la faisant flotter en cercles autour d’eux. Le « ooooooooh » à la fois admiratif et émerveillé de Fleur lui fit sincèrement plaisir, surtout quand elle reprit la parole :_

–_Okay, je veux savoir faire ça. Ça marche aussi sur les vieux boucs ou les furets albinos ?_

_Genesis ricana doucement, et ô combien ceux qui le connaissaient auraient été terrifiés de savoir qu’il avait contaminé quelqu’un avec sa pyromanie. Son sourire était assoiffé de sang quand il lui répondit :_

–_Bien sûr, c’est très utile pour dissuader les personnes non voulues de te déranger. Personnellement, j’aime beaucoup appeler ce petit jeu « éviter les boules de feu », et il fait des merveilles pour apprendre à esquiver aux cadets. En plus, grâce à ça, les gens ne viennent pas t’emmerder à moins que ça ne soit _vraiment_ important._

–_Comment tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle d’un air fasciné alors même qu’il arrêtait la boule de feu devant elle d’une pensée._

–_Hé bien… il faut que tu fasse… « couler », dirais-je, ta magie jusque dans ta paume, commença-t-il à expliquer._

_Genesis passa le reste du rêve à lui apprendre comment faire des boules de feu, très amusé à l’idée de la voir lancer des sphères enflammées sur ceux qui l’ennuyaient. Il espérait pouvoir assister à ça dans un de ses futurs rêves/souvenirs. Ça le ferait bien rire… tant que ce n’était pas face au dragon._

oOo

Genesis ouvrit un œil lorsque son réveil sonna, suprêmement agacé. Sérieusement… pourquoi fallait-il qu’il soit réglé sur une sonnerie aussi stridente ? Se demanda-t-il avec agacement, coupant le réveil. Ça lui vrillait les oreilles à chaque fois !

Agacé, il se leva et s’habilla rapidement. Au moins, aujourd’hui, il n’avait pas à prendre une douche pour enlever la couche de sueur froide. Il pinça les lèvres avec colère en repensant à ça. La pauvre Fleur… avait bien faillit mourir cette fois-là. Et d’après ce qu’il avait compris, ce n’était pas la première fois que ça arrivait… et ça ne serait certainement pas la dernière, vu ce qu’il allait se passer cette année, se dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux avec frustration.

Incapable de rester en place, il se mit à marcher de long en large dans sa chambre, incapable de rester assit plus de quelques secondes. Un regard sur sa table à dessin le fit secouer la tête avec colère. Dessiner l’apaisait généralement… mais pas aujourd’hui. L’idée qu’une _enfant de même pas quinze ans_ soit forcée de faire face à un dragon en train de couver lui donnait envie de s’arracher les cheveux. _Qui_ était assez fou et cruel pour faire ça ? Même si, d’après elle, les autres participants étaient tous majeurs selon les lois de leur pays… c’était un meurtre programmé. Rien d’autre à dire sur ce point.

Genesis pouvait remercier le fait qu’il n’y ait pas de mission programmée aujourd’hui, il aurait été incapable de se concentrer. À bouts de nerfs, il décida d’employer les grands moyens, et quitta l’appartement, luttant contre l’envie de claquer la porte, ne voulant pas réveiller Angeal. Avançant à grands pas, il ignora les employés qui s’écartaient précipitamment de son chemin, le fixant avec inquiétude devant son expression frustrée. _Tous_ savaient que lorsque Genesis était de mauvaise humeur, il fallait éviter de lui parler et surtout de bloquer son chemin. Les nouveaux employés étaient avertis au sujet de son mauvais caractère dès l’embauche, surtout si leur poste pouvait les amener à le côtoyer. Et s’ils choisissaient d’ignorer les avertissements… ma foi, ça faisait toujours un poste à pourvoir.

Entrant dans la salle de Réalité Virtuelle, il claqua la porte derrière lui, approchant du terminal et martelant les touches à la recherche de la simulation qu’il voulait. Lançant celle-ci, il regarda apparaître un Béhémoth Roi avec un sombre plaisir. La bête d’un brun doré poussa un rugissement de défi, s’apprêtant à attaquer, et le rouquin leva son épée, prêt au combat.

Si quelqu’un avait assisté à la scène à cet instant précis, il aurait éprouvé de la pitié pour la bête, malgré le fait que celle-ci ne soit qu’un amas de pixels particulièrement réaliste. Genesis… ne fit preuve d’aucune pitié, attaquant encore et encore avec autant son épée que la magie, jusqu’à ce que, finalement, la fatigue et la faim ne le forcent à arrêter.

Respirant de manière un peu forcée, la sueur coulant sur son front, le roux désactiva la simulation à contrecœur, sachant qu’il avait besoin de manger… et d’une bonne douche. Rentrant à l’appartement, il se dirigea directement dans sa chambre, se déshabillant presque furieusement avant d’entrer dans la douche. Laissant couler l’eau sur son corps, il s’appuya contre le mur, fermant les yeux et essayant de retrouver son calme. L’idée que Fleur soit en danger… le rendait fou pour être honnête. Surtout à cause du fait qu’il était impuissant, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour l’aider. Genesis lutta contre l’envie de cogner le mur de sa salle de bain, ne réalisant même pas que des larmes de frustration coulaient sur ses joues, emportées par l’eau avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte.

Il finit par reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions au bout d’un moment, et termina de se laver rapidement, plus ou moins calmé. Sortant de sa douche, il jeta rapidement ses affaires au sale, sortant de quoi s’habiller. Une fois décent, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, sachant qu’Angeal était là, et qu’il s’occupait des repas.

Entrant dans la pièce, il salua brièvement Sephiroth, qui avait l’air à bout de nerfs, étrangement. Genesis n’arrivait à le voir que parce qu’il commençait à bien le connaître… et il avait l’impression que l’argenté… baissait sa garde avec eux, faute d’un autre mot. Montrant ses émotions plus clairement qu’avec n’importe qui d’autre.

Le rouquin fut tiré de ses considérations par un dépliant sur la table, et il s’en empara avec un mélange de choc et d’avidité en voyant Loveless inscrit en haut. Le parcourant rapidement, il réalisa qu’il s’agissait d’une publicité pour une nouvelle adaptation de Loveless… dont la première se déroulerait l’après-midi même. Genesis eut toutes les peines du monde à attendre qu’ils aient finis de manger, et _traîna_ littéralement Angeal et Sephiroth avec lui pour assister à la représentation.

L’argenté protesta furieusement, disant qu’il avait beaucoup trop de travail pour s’absenter comme ça, mais le roux fit la sourde oreille, ne le lâchant que lorsqu’ils furent arrivés devant le théâtre. Il informa ensuite Sephiroth, sans le moindre remords, qu’il fallait qu’il apprenne à lâcher prise avec son travail. Le concerné était à deux doigts de l’étrangler lorsque Genesis se détourna et se dirigea vers le guichet, ignorant les gens autour de lui, lesquels s’écartaient respectueusement du Mage Écarlate, connaissant à la fois son caractère flamboyant et son amour pour Loveless.

Sephiroth avait juste envie de s’arracher les cheveux devant sa situation. Pour _une fois_ qu’il avait décidé qu’il voulait profiter de la cuisine d’Angeal au lieu de la cafétéria ou des plats à emporter, il _fallait_ que le rouquin décide d’en profiter pour le kidnapper. Et l’amène assister à une pièce de théâtre, alors qu’il n’avait pas du tout le temps pour ça ! La main du brun se posa sur son épaule, le surprenant. Croisant le regard du gentil géant, il remarqua son expression compatissante.

–Genesis n’est pas réellement de bonne humeur aujourd’hui, dit-il gentiment. Et puis quand il a une idée en tête… difficile de le faire changer d’avis. De plus… je pense que partager sa passion avec toi lui fera plaisir et l’aidera à se calmer.

Sephiroth laissa échapper un long et lourd soupir.

–Très bien, mais je peux t’assurer qu’il m’aidera à m’occuper de la paperasse qui s’est accumulé sur mon bureau pendant mon absence, grommela-t-il. De gré ou de force.

Angeal gloussa doucement, amusé.

–Ne t’inquiète pas, j’y veillerais.

L’argenté se frotta la main sur le visage, fatigué et exaspéré. Pour être honnête… le fait de faire une pause dans la paperasse était bienvenue, surtout qu’il sentait qu’il risquait de craquer si une seule autre requête stupide atterrissait sur son bureau. Ça, plus son inquiétude pour Fleur… il était à deux doigts d’exploser. Par chance, les gens semblaient actuellement plus intéressés par Genesis que par lui, et il était reconnaissant pour la pause. Contemplant la pièce autour de lui, il pouvait voir des personnes de tous les âges et origines, l’aidant à se distraire. Malgré tout, Sephiroth était étonné de voir autant de monde pour du théâtre.

Un reniflement ironique lui échappa en voyant Genesis se pavaner un peu plus loin, apparemment ravi de l’attention qu’on lui portait. Sentant soudain de petites secousses être imprimées à son manteau, il baissa les yeux avec surprise, brusquement tiré de ses pensées. Son regard tomba sur une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans (peut-être même tout juste trois), dont les grands yeux noir le regardaient avec une confiante fascination, le laissant sans voix. Il cligna des yeux, déconcerté, quand la fillette lui sourit joyeusement, babillant avec un léger zozotement :

–Msieur, msieur, vos zolis zyeux z’est des vrais ?

–Mes yeux ? Demanda-t-il, déconcerté, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

La fillette opina joyeusement, sa petite main ne lâchant pas son long manteau noir.

–Voui, vos zyeux ils rezemblent à zeux d’un sat. Z’est des vrais yeux de sat ?

Sephiroth ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Habituellement, les enfants ne l’approchaient pas, ou bien les parents venaient s’emparer de leur progéniture assez courageuse pour venir l’embêter. Mais là, personne ne faisait rien. Il aurait bien pu jurer entendre Genesis ricaner dans son coin dans le soudain silence, mais personne ne venait à son secours. Il tapota maladroitement la fillette sur la tête, craignant de lui faire du mal, tout en lui répondant gentiment.

–Oui, il s’agit de mes vrais yeux.

La fillette gloussa, visiblement amusée, avant de répondre avec une incroyable confiance :

–Zaurais des zyeux de sat un zour moi aussi ! Comme vous !

Sephiroth ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ou dire, le souvenir des expériences horribles qu’il avait subit durant son enfance continuant à le hanter. Mais il pouvait difficilement dire ça à une enfant aussi jeune. À la place, il se contenta de répondre qu’il espérait qu’elle y arriverait un jour, tapotant de nouveau sa tête. La petite fille lui offrit un sourire éclatant, avant de repartir d’où elle était venue, et Sephiroth la suivit du regard malgré lui, ses yeux venant se poser sur une femme qui devait manifestement être sa mère, étant la seule Wutaïenne de la pièce. Laquelle paraissait à la fois terrifiée et déconcertée.

La mère avait été figée par une panique horrifiée en voyant sa petite fille venir _tirer_ le manteau noir du fameux Démon de Wutaï… qui avait l’air, à cet instant, d’un enfant perdu, réalisa-t-elle avec un certain choc. Sa famille lui avait fait parvenir des nouvelles de la guerre qui se déroulait dans son pays d’origine, même si ses parents s’étaient établis à Midgar bien avant qu’elle ne commence. Elle était suffisamment près pour entendre la discussion… et voir le Général tant craint et haït par son peuple… mais aussi respecté pour son sens de l’honneur, refusant de s’en prendre aux civils innocents… tapoter maladroitement la tête de sa fille. Presque comme s’il craignait de lui faire du mal. Sa petite, précieuse enfant revint ensuite vers elle, sautillant joyeusement comme si elle était allée parler à n’importe quelle autre personne. La mère de famille ne pouvait vraiment pas manquer l’expression soulagée du Démon… pas plus que le Mage Écarlate en train de perdre le combat contre son fou rire en arrière-plan. À côté d’eux, leur puissant ami contemplait la scène avec un sourire amusé et indulgent. Secouant la tête, le géant s’empara de son ami roux, le traînant derrière lui comme son rire étranglé commençait à se faire entendre, le Général suivant le mouvement avec un certain soulagement dans son attitude.

Genesis n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de trouver la situation hilarante. Le terrible Général Sephiroth, qui ne savait pas comment se comporter devant une _enfant _! La combinaison de la scène et de la pièce de théâtre le mit de bonne humeur pour le reste de l’après-midi… jusqu’à ce que son supérieur ne l’attrape par le col lorsqu’il s’apprêta à sortir de l’ascenseur, lui arrachant un cri de surprise en se sentant être tiré en arrière. Tournant la tête, il croisa le regard impassible de l’argenté.

–Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais t’en tirer comme ça ? Demanda-t-il calmement, tandis qu’Angeal sortait après avoir appuyé sur un bouton, bloquant la porte de sa masse imposante. Pas question. Tu m’as fait perdre plusieurs _heures_ de travail, alors tu as plutôt intérêt à m’aider pour rattraper tout ça.

Genesis était à deux doigts de protester, voire utiliser Fuite pour s’échapper, avant de réaliser une chose. Faire ça reviendrait à faire ce qui était facile, à la place de faire ce qui était juste, c’est-à-dire aider Sephiroth à rattraper le temps perdu par sa propre faute. Et l’idée de faire ça… pensant à ce que Fleur pourrait dire si jamais elle venait à l’apprendre… le mettait honnêtement mal à l’aise. Aussi ne se débattit-il même pas, suivant docilement son supérieur jusqu’à son bureau. Si ce dernier était surpris de l’absence de protestation du rouquin, il ne le montra pas, et se contenta de diviser les piles de documents pour en donner la moitié au Mage Écarlate, ignorant sa grimace dégoûtée. Le rouquin, cependant, s’attela à la tâche avec assiduité, malgré son dégoût. Vérifiant les papiers et les plaçant sur différentes piles (ou dans le destructeur de documents) selon les instructions de Sephiroth, il fit de son mieux pour aider son ami à se sortir du piège de paperasse dans lequel il s’était retrouvé par sa faute.

Certains documents ne nécessitaient qu’une lecture et un coup de tampon à certains endroits, d’autres avaient besoin de la signature de l’argenté, et certains, enfin, allaient directement à la destruction, car demandant à envoyer des SOLDAT dans des missions pour lesquelles ils n’avaient ni les améliorations ni les capacités. Il fut malgré tout surpris de voir que son supérieur ne le regardait même pas travailler, et réalisa avec un certain choc qu’il lui faisait _confiance_ pour ne pas saboter son travail. La pensée le fit se sentir étrangement humble, et il continua son travail avec méthode, si ce n’est plaisir.

Grâce à son aide, Sephiroth put terminer sa journée de travail à peu près dans les mêmes horaires que d’habitude, ne s’interrompant même pas pour manger les sandwiches qu’Angeal leur avait apporté aux environs du dîner. Finalement, ils s’occupèrent des dernières piles, et Genesis laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, s’étirant avec une grimace. Sans lever les yeux de son propre travail, l’argenté lui adressa la parole :

–Est-ce que tu as retenu la leçon, Genesis ?

Ce dernier roula des yeux en se levant, répondant calmement :

–Ne jamais t’interrompre dans ton travail, compris.

–Bien, fit Sephiroth avec satisfaction en se levant à son tour. Allons-y.

–Je tiens quand même à te dire que ce n’est pas très sain pour toi de travailler tous les jours, remarqua le rouquin alors que son supérieur fermait son bureau derrière eux, une pile de dossiers sous le bras.

Le concerné renifla avec ironie.

–Et à qui tu veux que je confie mon travail ? Pointa-t-il calmement. Toi ? Angeal ?

Genesis grimaça malgré lui.

–Sincèrement, je suis heureux de ne pas être à ton poste. Et Angeal… a suffisamment à faire avec le Chiot.

–Exactement, confirma Sephiroth.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin sans un mot, l’esprit de Genesis tournant et retournant la situation dans sa tête. Quelque chose… ne tournait pas vraiment rond dans toute cette histoire. Pourquoi ne pas appointer quelqu’un à Sephiroth pour soulager un peu sa charge de travail ? C’était à croire… que quelqu’un _voulait_ le voir craquer sous la masse de travail qu’il avait… parce qu’il aurait pu jurer qu’il n’avait pas autant de travail lorsqu’ils s’étaient connus. Certes, certains des documents qu’il avait vus passer étaient extrêmement sensibles… mais pourquoi ne pas former quelqu’un pour l’assister ? Ou faire en sorte que seules les requêtes _vraiment_ importantes se retrouvent sur son bureau ?

Le rouquin continua à ruminer ces pensées durant les semaines qui suivirent, essayant d’utiliser ces réflexions pour éviter de penser à ce qui allait arriver à Fleur lors de ce foutu Tournoi. Préparée ou non (et elle lui avait avoué s’entraîner à lancer des boules de feu à la moindre occasion, gagnant une réputation plus ou moins méritée de pyromane, à son plus grand plaisir mauvais), la pauvre était presque aussi stressée que Sephiroth, qui donnait vaguement l’impression d’être un dragon à deux doigts de faire un carnage général. Le seul bon point dans toute cette histoire était que sa charge de travail avait nettement baissé, les gens commençant à avoir peur de lui amener des documents sans importance, préférant les amener à Angeal.

Le regard du rouquin se posa sur le calendrier accroché au mur, les lèvres pincées en voyant la date. Le 24 novembre. C’était aujourd’hui que Fleur devait faire face au dragon… qu’elle avait qualifié d’extrêmement dangereux, même pour cette espèce. Genesis aurait eut deux mots à dire à l’abruti qui avait trouvé intelligent de leur faire faire face à des _dragonnes en train de couver _! Sérieusement, ils étaient tous totalement débiles ou quoi ?

Allant et venant comme un Cœurl en cage, Genesis finit par se forcer à se coucher, sachant qu’il avait besoin de dormir. Heureusement, il était parvenu à poser un jour de congé le lendemain, ce qui lui laissait le temps de se calmer. Il savait qu’il ne parlerait pas à Fleur cette nuit, mais il y avait toutes les chances qu’il voit ce qu’elle avait vécu. Se retournant sans cesse dans son lit, incapable de s’endormir, il finit par utiliser des techniques de méditations suggérées par Angeal pour essayer de se calmer assez pour glisser dans le sommeil.

oOo

_Genesis étudia l’intérieur de la tente dans laquelle il se trouvait avec attention, déplorant de ne pas pouvoir regarder autour de lui. Malgré tout, il enregistra soigneusement les détails qu’il pouvait voir, les stockant dans un coin de son esprit pour pouvoir les analyser plus tard._

_Avec elle se trouvaient trois autres adolescents, deux garçons et une fille. La fille, un peu plus âgée que Fleur, tout comme les deux autres apparemment, était d’une beauté éthérée qui devait faire tourner la tête de bien des adolescents de son âge, mais, visiblement, les deux présents étaient visiblement trop stressés pour lui accorder le moindre regard. Lui-même était laissé indifférent, trop inquiet pour son amie, qu’il pouvait sentir être presque malade d’angoisse, et c’était aussi valable pour elle, réalisa-t-il en voyant sa teinte légèrement verdâtre. Le noiraud arborait une expression particulièrement renfermée, et le brun, s’il avait l’air stressé, sourit faiblement à Fleur, comme pour l’encourager. Celle-ci lui répondit d’un signe de tête, se mettant à faire les cents pas._

_Le crétin qui entra joyeusement dans la tente lui donna envie de l’étrangler. On parlait d’enfants qui allaient faire face à des _ dragons _, pour l’amour de la Déesse ! Il n’y avait rien de joyeux là-dedans ! Il pouvait sentir que l’adolescente était à moitié malade d’angoisse à cause de la situation, alors ne pouvaient-ils pas accélérer un peu les choses ?_

_Genesis prêta à peine attention au discours de l’abruti, à part le fait qu’ils passeraient les uns après les autres, une fois qu’ils auraient tiré au sort la figurine représentant le dragon auquel ils devraient faire face. Chacun des champions officiel paraissait particulièrement stressé, mais eux, au moins, avaient _ signé _ pour ça. Pas Fleur. Un brouhaha sonore s’éleva en-dehors de la tente, et le rouquin réalisa qu’il s’agissait probablement des spectateurs. Sa lèvre se retroussa avec mépris. Il avait l’impression d’être revenu deux siècles en arrière, au temps des gladiateurs, tant la situation lui paraissait barbare._

_Finalement, le vacarme retomba, et le crétin tendit le sac à la jeune fille plus âgée avec un joyeux « les dames d’abord ! ». Celle-ci tira une petite figurine de dragon de couleur verte, qui parut assez classique au rouquin. Ce dernier remarqua son absence de surprise, et se rappela ce que Fleur lui avait dit quand il s’était inquiété de savoir si les autres participants étaient au courant pour les dragons. Elle avait acquiescé, précisant qu’elle avait prévenu son condisciple, étant donné qu’il n’était pas au courant pour les reptiles, ce qui le mettait à un grave désavantage par rapport aux autres. Le numéro « 2 » accroché autour du cou de la figurine indiquait qu’elle passerait en deuxième, ce qui voulait dire qu’elle n’aurait pas à trop s’inquiéter à cause de l’attente._

_Fleur fut la suivante à tirer son dragon, et laissa échapper un soupir en ressortant une petite figurine représentant un dragon noir, arborant des cornes de couleur bronze, tout comme les piques qui hérissaient son dos et sa queue. Genesis prêta à peine attention aux deux autres tirages, remarquant que la figurine de Fleur arborait un « 4 » à son cou, signifiant qu’elle passerait en dernier. Il la sentit soupirer, avant de se mettre à faire les cents pas, envoyant promener l’idiot en jaune et noir quand celui-ci essaya de l’attirer dehors pour lui parler en privé. Le « vous essayeriez pas de me faire tricher pour rembourser vos dettes par hasard ? » de Fleur le fit ricaner malgré lui, surtout en voyant les bégaiements choqués du blond crétin, qui lui apprirent qu’il s’agissait probablement de la vérité._

_Elle l’ignora ensuite, se remettant à marcher de long en large, ignorant les champions, qui lui rendaient la politesse. De toute façon, tous semblaient à deux doigts d’être malade. Au bout d’un trop long moment, la voix de l’idiot résonna au dehors, chauffant brièvement la foule avant d’appeler pour le premier champion, le garçon aux cheveux bruns. Il ne prêta que très peu d’attention au commentaire, surtout qu’il ne voyait rien. Après un certain temps, les hurlements excités de la foule lui apprirent que le garçon avait réussi à s’emparer de son œuf d’or, et était apparemment à peu près indemne. Quelques instants après, un nouveau coup de sifflet retentit, signalant pour l’autre championne. Une nouvelle fois, Genesis ignora la plus grande partie de ce qu’il se passait en-dehors de la tente, son attention concentrée sur une Fleur nauséeuse, certainement à cause du stress. S’il avait pu… il l’aurait prise dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Parce qu’elle en avait cruellement besoin._

_La fille blonde finit par s’emparer de son œuf d’or, et la foule s’excita de nouveau, avant de se calmer lorsque les scores furent affichés. Le troisième coup de sifflet annonça le tour du garçon aux cheveux noirs et au nez crochu, qui semblait particulièrement constipé à ce stade. Et l’attente reprit pour Fleur, rythmée par les cris et halètements de la foule. Finalement, après ce qui parut être une éternité au rouquin, le rugissement de la foule indiqua que le dernier champion avait réussi à s’emparer de son prix, s’il en jugeait par le hurlement horrible du dragon. Après quelques instants où ils annoncèrent les notes, le dernier coup de sifflet annonçant que c’était au tour de Fleur retentit, et il la sentit soupirer de soulagement, se dirigeant vers l’entrée de la tente. Ses jambes lui donnaient l’impression d’être en guimauve, et il pouvait presque _ sentir _ sa panique monter crescendo, tout comme ses propres niveaux de stress._

_Il cligna des yeux, surpris, en voyant que Fleur entrait dans une espèce d’arène entourée de rochers… qui lui rappelait étrangement le rêve de la nuit précédente. _

_Dans ce rêve… (ou était-ce un souvenir d’elle regardant un film ? il se rappelait vaguement d’une télévision) il avait vu un adolescent aux cheveux noirs en batailles sortant d’un petit tunnel de roches… un œuf en or au premier plan, juste avant qu’il ne se fasse attaquer par une espèce de wyverne brune, au dos hérissé de piquants. Le garçon avait fait son possible pour esquiver les coups de queue de la wyverne en colère, avant de réussir à se mettre à l’abri dans un coin, aidé plus ou moins involontairement par la queue de la wyverne, avant de crier quelque chose, très certainement une incantation s’il en jugeait par le fait que les mots étaient bloqués, à sa plus grande frustration._

_Le gamin esquiva encore plusieurs jets de flammes avant que Genesis ne voit un _ balais volant _, de toutes les choses qui auraient pu apparaître, fusant dans sa direction. Il n’avait pu retenir un facepalm devant la stupidité du gosse, dont l’intention était clairement de _ défier _ un superprédateur dans son domaine de prédilection, à savoir le ciel. Le rouquin était incapable de déterminer si c’était du courage ou de la stupidité en voyant ça. Probablement un peu des deux… et surtout du second. Il regarda l’adolescent _ sauter _ sur le balais comme il passait près de lui, tirant des exclamations enthousiastes à la foule._

_Il avait retenu un grognement en le voyant foncer en direction de l’œuf d’or, manquant son coup à cause d’un jet de flamme de la wyverne, le forçant à dévier de sa trajectoire et reprendre de l’altitude, suivit par le reptile. Ce dernier fut arrêté par la chaîne qui l’attachait au sol… avant qu’il ne la brise avec un rugissement de frustration, et prenne de l’altitude à la suite du garçon, qui avait ouverts de grands yeux effrayés lorsqu’il avait jeté un œil en arrière, assistant à la scène… surtout quand la wyverne décida de cracher du feu… prenant tout l’écran de la télévision._

_ Il fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées par un rugissement, et réalisa que Fleur faisait face au dragon qu’elle était supposée affronter… une brute épaisse  _ _ couvertes d’écailles noires et de piquants couleur bronze _ _ .  _ _ Le dragon  _ _ ( _ _ ou plutôt la dragonne _ _ ) _ _ couvait ses œufs, les ailes à demi refermées, ses yeux jaunes, féroces, fixés sur lui. Tel un monstrueux lézard aux écailles noires, elle agitait sa queue hérissée de pointes qui imprimaient dans le sol dur des marques longues et profondes. La foule s’époumonait dans un grand tumulte,  _ _ pour encourager Fleur ou se moquer d’elle, Genesis l’ignorait et s’en moquait. Il avait l’impression d’être à deux doigts d’une crise cardiaque, surtout lorsque Fleur s’approcha  _ délibérément _ de la dragonne en train de couver, plongeant derrière des rochers pour se mettre à l’abri  _ _ jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit assez près. _

_ Il la sentit reprendre son souffle, sentant la chaleur du rocher soumit aux flammes de la dragonne, attendant certainement qu’elle s’arrête pour continuer. Lorsque le rugissement strident de la dragonne retentit, _ _ signifiant qu’elle avait dû stopper pour reprendre son souffle, Fleur fusa de derrière sa protection, freinant juste devant la dragonne qui eut un mouvement de recul, visiblement surprise. La seconde suivante, Genesis ressentit actuellement de la  _ fierté _ en voyant que son amie avait prit ses enseignements à cœur, et parvenait à lancer une demi-douzaine de boules de flammes d’un geste. Elle s’était vraiment bien entraînée, remarqua-t-il avec satisfaction. Le seul petit… problème était la couleur des flammes. Au lieu d’être jaunes-oranges… elles étaient d’un vert pâle, presque semblable à la Mako. Et, à son plus grand étonnement… une seule volée fut suffisante pour que la dragonne ne s’aplatisse au sol avec un couinement terrifié, tremblant de terreur. _

_Il put entendre Fleur murmurer un « qu’est-ce que... » déconcerté, avant que la mère en train de couver ne _s’empare_ de __l’œuf__ d’or, __le faisant rouler en direction de l’adolescente, qui s’en empara immédiatement, ne voulant visiblement pas discuter sa bonne fortune. __La dragonne s’enroula ensuite autour de son nid avec un gémissement terrifié, tremblant visiblement de peur pour une raison qui lui échappait._ _Fleur__ fila ensuite sans hésiter en direction du tunnel d’où elle était venue, le stade plongé dans un silence choqué. __Genesis était lui-même stupéfait._

_ Les dragons sauvages utilisaient le feu pour affirmer leur dominance les uns par rapport aux autres. Plus un dragon produisait du feu pendant une longue durée, plus il était respecté par les autres.  _ _ Habituellement, une demi-douzaine de boules de feu était loin d’être assez. Les luttes de dominance par le feu pouvaient durer jusqu’à une demi-heure pour les plus puissants et bornés.  _ _ Genesis était l’un des rares humains à pouvoir entrer dans les territoires des dragons et ne pas se faire immédiatement attaquer à vue, ayant battu plusieurs dragons dans des combats avec le feu.  _ _ Ces derniers le laissaient généralement en paix quand il devait passer dans ces zones, même s’il arrivait qu’ils viennent le défier lorsqu’il dirigeait un bataillon dans leurs territoires pour gagner du temps. _

_ M _ _ ais jamais,  _ _ au grand jamais, _ _ il n’avait vu un dragon se soumettre aussi vite, et, surtout,  _ renoncer _ à quelque chose qu’il gardait. Que ce soit un trésor ou un œuf… et pour ce dragon, cet objet représentait les deux. _

_ Fleur  _ _ fut rejointe par une femme à l’air strict qu’elle appela Professeur, lui faisant comprendre qu’elle était un des membres du corps enseignant. Ses questions sur  _ comment _ elle avait pu apprendre à utiliser du feu de Nécromancien fut rencontrées par une franche incrédulité. Elle insista qu’elle n’avait jamais utilisé ce genre de sort,  _ _ assurant que son seul entraînement avait consisté à créer des boules de feu normal.  _ _ Et que c’était bien la première fois que ses boules de feu prenaient cette couleur. Sa professeur semblait hautement sceptique, mais comme le bref examen par l’infirmière révéla qu’elle était indemne, sa professeur la fit revenir dans l’espèce d’arène, plus exactement par les gradins, l’amenant jusqu’à une  _ _ petite loge _ _ qui ressemblait à la tribune officielle des grands stades de sport, où se trouvaient les jurés. _

_ L’ _ _ idiot avait l’air légèrement mal à l’aise devant Fleur, mais gardait son expression crétinement joyeuse…  _ _ et il n’aurait jamais dit ça, mais il préférait encore la joie de vivre de Zack. Le garçon était au moins honnête, alors que l’homme blond était clairement douteux.  _ _ Il annonça ensuite qu’il allait donner les notes pour Fleur (et  _ _ Genesis _ _ gronda de colère lorsque son nom fut bloqué une fois de plus), avant que la femme immense (elle était même plus grand qu’Angeal réalisa-t-il avec choc) ne lève sa baguette, impassible, mais le bout de bois tremblant de manière infime, avant qu’un ruban argenté ne s’en échappe, s’entortillant pour former un six. Un homme à l’air sévère fut le suivant, le ruban formant cette fois un sept, suivit par le vieux schnock aux goûts douteux, qui donna la même note. Un autre homme, encore plus douteux que le blond (et qui ne s’en cachait absolument pas), leva sa baguette à son tour… laissant sortir un deux. Il sentit Fleur renifler avec ironie, murmurant « certaines choses ne changent pas », avant que le vieux bouc ne prenne calmement la parole, sa voix résonnant autour d’eux, probablement amplifié soit par des hauts-parleurs, soit par la magie. _

–_Miss ******, _ _ nous _ _ permettez- _ _ v _ _ ous de vous poser  _ _ quelques _ _ question _ _ s _ _ ? Demanda-t-il calmement. _

_ La concernée renifla avec un certain mépris, avant de répondre. _

–_Allez-y toujours._

_ L’homme douteux aux cheveux noirs, arborant un bouc, prit la parole, son ton et son attitude si méprisants qu’ils donnèrent envie à Genesis de lui faire goûter à Rapière. _

–_Vous avez conscience que vous avez brisé au moins plusieurs lois de votre pays avec votre petite démonstration, Miss ? Demanda-t-il en dévoilant des chicots noircis, dégoûtant le rouquin. Avec une telle manifestation de magie noire, c’est à se demander comment les gens d’ici peuvent vous appeler leur Sauveuse, si vous êtes si prête à utiliser une magie interdite, railla-t-il._

_ Fleur émit un grondement de colère, visiblement exaspérée. _

–_Par tous les… je n’ai _aucune idée_ de quoi vous parlez, espèce de vieux schnock ! De toute façon… vous vous y connaissez en magie noire, non, avec votre passé ? Demanda-t-elle d’un ton railleur, lui adressant un doigt d’honneur. Et de quelle magie vous parlez d’ailleurs ? Je suis certaine que je n’en ai jamais entendu parler !_

–_D_ _ ans tous les cas, c _ _ omment avez-vous fait pour apprendre à utiliser du Feu de Nécromancien ? Demanda  _ _ le vieux bouc _ _ sur un ton sévère, la regardant avec une expression désappointée. Il s’agit de la magie la plus noire qui soit !  _ Qui  _ vous l’a apprise ? _

_ Le rire amer de Fleur les surpris visiblement, s’il en jugea par la manière dont ils remuèrent nerveusement. Elle répondit ensuite, son ton dégoulinant de sarcasme et de mépris. _

– _ Vous croyez que je vais vraiment vous répondre, après l’incompétence dont vous avez fait preuve ? Feula-t-elle en réponse, visiblement  _ _ furieuse. Vous, qui avez  _ permit _ que je sois entrée dans ce tournoi  _ CONTRE MON GRÉ  _ ? Et vous vous figurez que je vais vous répondre ? Et puis quoi encore ?  _ _ J’ai  _ PAS _ signé pour participer à cette farce ! Tout ça juste parce que vous êtes trop  _ lâches _ pour combattre par vous-même, et préférez envoyer une enfant qui a été abusée par sa famille au bûcher !  _ _ En  _ QUOI _ votre opinion devrait-elle m’importer ? Demanda-t-elle, méprisante. _

– _ Vous avez utilisé de la magie noire, jeune fille ! Tonna l’homme au bouc, la fusillant du regard tout en se redressant sur son siège. Une magie si noire qu’elle a été interdite il y a de cela plusieurs siècles ! _

_ Fleur renifla avec mépris une fois de plus, surtout quand le vieux bouc ajouta son grain de sel. _

–_**** a raison, Miss ******. Cette magie a été interdite pour une bonne raison, vous ne devriez pas savoir ce que c’est, ni même vous en servir._

–_Oh, comme _ _ je n’étais pas supposée savoir au sujet du Cerbère enfermé derrière une porte dans le couloir du  _ _ deuxième étage ? Railla-t-elle. Ou le fait qu’il suffisait d’un sortilège apprit  _ moins d’une semaine plus tôt _ pour ouvrir cette putain de porte ? _

–_Miss ****** ! S’exclama la femme qui l’avait accompagnée, visiblement scandalisée par son langage._

_ Mais Fleur était loin d’avoir fini, et commençait même tout juste à s’échauffer. _

–_Ou le fait que les obstacles qu’il protégeait soit assez simples pour qu’un trio de premières années puissent les passer, avec ********* lui-même nous attendant au bout ? _ _ Essayant de me tuer ? _

_ Genesis ne comprit pas le nom qui avait été prononcé, mais le choc qu’il perçut dans les gradins lui fit comprendre qu’il était important, surtout en voyant les personnes devant lui frémir. L’homme au bouc et la femme stricte en particulier.  _ _ La femme immense semblait partagée entre le choc et la colère, mais il pouvait sentir que Fleur était loin d’avoir fini, bien au contraire.  _ _ Sa voix avait progressivement grimpé en volume, et il pouvait presque la sentir résonner dans son corps. _

–_Ou bien le ******* qui s’est promené dans l’école lors de ma deuxième année ? Demanda-t-elle avec colère, faisant ouvrir de grands yeux à l’homme au bouc, le laissant sans voix. Pétrifiant des étudiants sur l’ordre de_ _ ********* ? E _ _ ssayant d’en tuer une ? Et  _ qui _ a dû s’occuper de cette merde ? Pas vous,  _ Professeur _ , alors même que vous aviez eut un demi-siècle pour résoudre l’énigme,  _ _ en comptant le fait qu’une élève ait été tuée cette fois-là _ _ ! Comment vous expliquez qu’une élève de seconde années ait put le faire à votre place ? Et ne parlons pas de l’année dernière ! S’exclama-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel,  _ _ se mettant à marcher de longs en large, trop furieuse pour rester immobile _ _ . Des  _ ***********  _ ! Des foutus  _ *********** _ postés autour de l’école !  _ _ Autour d’enfants sans défense ! J’ai faillit  _ crever _ à cause d’eux ! _

– _ Miss ****** ! S’exclama le vieux bouc, une légère nuance de panique colorant sa voix. Il suffit ! _

_ Fleur se tourna brusquement vers lui, arrêtant de faire les cents pas. Même si Genesis ne pouvait pas voir son expression, il pouvait parfaitement imaginer son regard brûlant de rage contenue. _

–_Il suffit ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, le froid dans sa voix faisant remonter des frissons le long du dos du rouquin. Non, _ Professeur _ , il ne suffit  _ pas. _ Loin de là. J’aimerais  _ _ également _ _ savoir pour quelle  _ raison _ ****** ***** n’a pas reçu de jugement, et a été expédié à ******* sans autre forme de procès. Alors qu’il était mon parrain, et aurait dû s’occuper de moi à la mort de mes parents, et non ma tante haïssant la magie ! _

–_Qui vous a dit cela ? Demanda le vieux bouc, qui transpirait presque, visiblement mal à l’aise._

_ Fleur renifla avec mépris. _

–_Contrairement aux moutons qui constituent la majorité de la population sorcière, railla-t-elle, je ne gobe pas tout rond ce qu’on me raconte. _ _ Quand j’ai apprit que le fugitif qui s’était évadé de prison était mon parrain, à la fin de l’année dernière, j’ai  _ écrit _ au Ministère pour demander des détails sur son procès. Et devinez quoi ?  _ Personne _ n’a été capable de me répondre. Ce qui veut dire que son dossier a soit été… « égaré », dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique, par des gens ayant tout intérêt à ce qu’il reste en prison… soit il n’a  _ jamais _ été jugé. Et vous me demandez de vous faire confiance ? Demanda-t-elle froidement, son ton méprisant. De vous respecter ? Vous êtes idiot ou juste complètement sénile ? _

– _ Miss ****** ! Tonna l’ancêtre, se relevant et laissant échapper quelque chose faisant furieusement penser à l’aura de Sephiroth à Genesis.  _ _ Ce n’est pas de moi ou du Ministère qu’il est question ! Répondez à la question ! _

_ Fleur le regarda longuement, silencieuse, avant de répondre doucement. _

–_Répondre à votre question ? Je vais faire bien mieux que ça, dit-elle en sortant sa baguette, la levant vers le ciel. Moi, **** **** ******, jure solennellement sur ma vie et ma magie que je n’ai jamais utilisé du Feu de Nécromancien, et n’ai jamais voulu le faire. Je jure aussi que je n’ai jamais trouvé aucune information sur le feu de Nécromancien, ainsi soit-il !_

_ Le rouquin frissonna en sentant la magie  _ enfler _ littéralement en elle et autour d’elle, réalisant distraitement que le sol même tremblait sous les pieds, et que l’air lui donnait l’impression de  _ vibrer _ jusqu’au niveau moléculaire.  _ _ Son plan même d’existence frissonnant autour d’eux. La sensation disparut aussi vite qu’elle était venue, et Fleur fit apparaître une nuée d’oiseaux depuis sa baguette, avant de la ranger de nouveau cette dernière dans sa poche. _

–_Maintenant, dit-elle doucement, sa voix basse et dangereuse résonnant dans le soudain silence, allez-vous continuer à me traiter de menteuse, ou allez-vous en finir avec cette farce, et me laisser aller me reposer ?_

_ Le silence régna un long moment, avant que l’idiot en robes jaunes et noire ne se lève, un sourire faussement joyeux sur les lèvres, et ne s’approche d’elle d’un pas bondissant, s’adressant également aux autres champions, certainement arrivés entre-temps, et que Genesis n’avait pas remarqués. _

–_Bravo à toutes et tous ! S’exclama-t-il d’un air _ _aussi réjouie que si c’était lui qui avait réussi à arracher un œuf d’or à un dragon. Et maintenant, quelques petites précisions très rapidement. Vous allez avoir largement le temps de souffler avant la deuxième tâche qui aura lieu le 24 février à neuf heures et demie du matin – mais, entre-temps, on va vous donner de quoi réfléchir un peu ! Si vous regardez bien les œufs d’or qui sont en votre possession, vous constaterez qu’on peut les ouvrir… Vous voyez les charnières, là ? Alors écoutez bien : ces œufs contiennent une énigme que vous devrez élucider pour savoir en quoi consistera la deuxième tâche et comment vous y préparer. Tout est clair ? Vous êtes sûrs ? Très bien, vous pouvez partir !_

–_J’ai juste un dernier mot à vous dire, Mr ******, répondit Fleur calmement, s’approchant de lui._

_Il la regarda sans comprendre, visiblement curieux, et ouvrit la bouche, commençant à parler… avant de se couper dans un couinement étranglé lorsque l’adolescente le _ frappa _ de toutes ses forces à l’entrejambe. Genesis avait beau le haïr… à cet instant il ne put retenir la grimace de compassion. Ça devait faire mal. Le « ooooooooh » qui provenait des gradins avait probablement été émit par la moitié masculine de l’audience, y compris les autres hommes en face de lui. _ _La voix de Rose s’éleva de nouveau dans un silence quasi-total, à peine rompu par les gémissements de douleur de l’idiot prostré au sol devant elle._

–_Ça, c’était pour avoir _insisté_ pour que je participe au tournoi, alors que je suis _mineure_. Et _ça_, dit-elle avec un _coup de pied_ dans ses joyaux déjà malmenés, c’est pour ne pas avoir __suggéré de__ chang__er__ l’épreuve ! Vous êtes totalement débiles ou juste complètement sadiques pou__r__ avoir envoyé une _enfant n’ayant même pas passé ses premiers examens_ face à un putain de dragon ? Feula-t-elle avec colère. Vous êtes répugnant, termina-t-elle sur un ton dégoûté, secouant la tête._

_Elle fit ensuite demi-tour, _ _le dos raidit par la colère, passant à côté des champions officiels sans leur accorder un regard. Genesis put cependant les voir s’écarter craintivement de Fleur, ce qu’il ne pouvait guère leur reprocher, pas plus que son explosion à elle aussi. Mais s’il avait été là, il lui aurait volontiers offert son bras pour l’escorter hors de l’arène… et très certainement _ loin _ de cette école. Il pouvait clairement voir qu’elle en avait plein le dos de toutes leurs conneries, et il compatissait. Elle n’avait pas mérité tout ça._

_Genesis perçut deux voix l’acclamer dans les gradins, résonnant dans le silence quasi-total. Ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire amusé et ironique, alors même qu’il commençait à réaliser que peut-être, juste peut-être, il commençait à craquer pour elle. Fleur… avait cette flamme en elle qu’il recherchait désespérément chez les personnes qu’il séduisait… mais que pratiquement personne ne possédait. _ _Seuls ses amis semblaient posséder cette même flamme qui brûlait en Fleur… même s’il aurait été plus juste de parler d’un brasier infernal à cet instant. Le rouquin aurait prit grand plaisir à carboniser la majorité des gens présents… avant de tourner le dos aux cendres et de prendre Fleur avec lui, loin de ces imbéciles._

_Un trio de rouquins (dont son ami) et une fille aux cheveux bruns broussailleux descendirent précipitamment des gradins, venant l’entourer. Mais pas pour la féliciter, contrairement à l’idiot, plus pour s’assurer qu’elle allait bien. _ _Le rêve commença à se dissiper pour Genesis, alors même qu’il sentait les épaules de Fleur se relâcher, la tension disparaissant lentement de son corps. Il aurait cependant aimé la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter, la frustration d’en être incapable le rendant presque fou._

_À suivre…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici donc le premier chapitre consacré à notre pyromane préféré, sur trois au total, vu la longueur du prochain. Chacun des chapitres des Élites comprendra une tâche différente pour celui qui la voit, avec quelques éléments communs, et des interludes de leur côté.
> 
> Une fois l’année scolaire terminée de leur côté, il y aura un interlude avec le point de vue de Rose, avant de reprendre pour l’année suivante.
> 
> Héhéhéhé, hé oui, le courrier des fans peut être particulièrement glauque, j’espère que vous ne pensiez quand même pas que c’était différent sur Gaïa ? Et encore, je n’ai fait qu’effleurer la surface.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Fragments de Feu – Partie 2

Chapitre 4 : Fragments de Feu – Partie 2

Genesis lutta contre l’envie de balancer une boule de feu sur son réveil lorsque celui-ci se mit à sonner, achevant de le réveiller et n’arrangeant pas son humeur. Luttant contre l’envie de s’arracher les cheveux, ou de jeter son réveil contre le mur, il se leva, s’habillant rapidement avec des gestes furieux. La vie de Fleur… lui faisait de plus en plus penser à celle de Sephiroth… à quelques détails près. Mais tous les deux… avaient eut une vie difficile, qui n’allait pas en s’arrangeant. Isolés le plus souvent, avec des épreuves trop lourdes pour leurs épaules, qui devenaient progressivement de pire en pire. Et personne qui ne faisait rien pour les aider, réalisa-t-il brusquement. Prenant sa décision, il décida d’aider le général plus souvent avec ses papier. Oui, il _haïssait_ la paperasse avec passion… ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de voir l’épuisement de son ami sous sa charge de travail.

Ce n’était pas grand-chose, il le savait, mais même si peu pouvait aider l’argenté, ne serait-ce qu’en lui montrant qu’il n’était pas seul. Et ça l’aiderait peut-être à se sentir moins impuissant, se dit-il en allant déjeuner, se sentant un peu plus calme grâce à sa décision.

Prenant ensuite la direction de son bureau, il jeta un regard dégoûté aux piles de documents se trouvant dessus. Il haïssait la paperasse, mais avec son poste, pas moyen d’y échapper. Le seul bon point était qu’il avait rarement des requêtes idiotes, les gens ayant appris à la dure que sa patience déjà courte était non-existante pour les conneries. Genesis fronça soudain les sourcils en lisant un rapport de mission. Ce groupe avait apparemment été envoyé sur une mission d’extermination de monstres, mais le nombre de blessés dans l’unité était anormalement élevé… surtout en prenant en compte le fait qu’ils auraient aisément dû s’en sortir s’ils avaient travaillés en équipe comme ils l’apprenaient. Lisant plus attentivement, sa colère se remit à brûler en réalisant que l’un des 3èmes Classes était responsable du fait que ses compagnons avaient été blessés. Apparemment, l’idiot se croyait tellement meilleur que les autres qu’il avait ignoré les instructions du 2nd Classe qui était avec eux, se permettant même de contredire les ordres. Par miracle, personne n’était mort, mais il y avait eut plusieurs blessés graves. Et le pire, c’était que cet imbécile rejetait la faute sur les autres.

Genesis reposa délicatement la feuille sur le bureau avant de s’emparer de Rapière, la plaçant dans son dos sans hésiter, et sortit calmement de son bureau. Les gens qu’il croisa dans les couloirs s’écartaient immédiatement de son chemin, le fixant avec une certaine inquiétude. La plupart étaient à deux doigts de prendre la fuite en voyant un Cœurl d’une couleur étrangement foncée avancer dans les couloirs, ses vibrisses crépitant d’électricité statique, avant de cligner des yeux, et voir le Commandant Rhapsodos à sa place. Son expression était étrangement calme, mais il y avait comme une… aura de danger émanant de lui alors qu’il avançait à grands pas dans les corridors.

Arrivant  à la cafétéria, il ignora tout le monde alors qu’il scannait la pièce cherchant sa proie.  Sa voix s’éleva calmement, demandant où se trouvait  le  3 ème  Classe  D irk Garlost.  Les gens s’écartèrent précipitamment de son chemin, dégageant un passage dans la bonne direction.  L e v oy ant dans un coin,  et surtout qu’ il lui tournait le dos, un léger sourire mauvais apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu’il se dirigeait  vers  lui . Il ignora les signes paniqués des SOLDATS 3 èmes  Classes  qui étaient avec sa cible, qui semblait ne s’être rendue compte de rien, alors même que ceux qui étaient assis à côté de lui s’écartaient aussi discrètement que possible… jusqu’à ce que sa main ne s’abatte sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter de surprise.

Le SOLDAT  en question déglutit en voyant le Commandant Écarlate le dominer de sa présence, un sourire dérangeant aux lèvres. Le consensus général dans le SOLDAT, dès l’instant où l’on entrait dans le programme, était  _ d’éviter _ autant que possible d’attirer son attention. Connu pour son tempérament explosif et son habitude de balancer des boules de feu comme des confettis, rares étaient ceux qui voulaient attirer son attention… car elle était rarement positive. Et s’il en jugeait par le sourire qu’il arborait… il était bon pour passer un sale quart d’heure.

Genesis le souleva hors de son siège sans effort, avant d’entreprendre de le  _ traîner _ littéralement hors de la cafétéria, le SOLDAT, pâle comme un mort, n’osant même pas résister ou protester. La rumeur disait que le Commandant Rhapsodos pouvait être encore plus vicieux s’ils essayaient.  Ça ne diminuait pas son mauvais pressentiment, surtout quand le Commandant le traîna jusque dans une salle de Réalité Virtuelle, fermant calmement la porte à clé derrière lui. Le lâchant finalement, il se dirigea vers la console pour lancer la simulation, prenant calmement la parole pendant ce temps.

–Alors comme ça, 3 ème Classe Garlost, vous pensez vraiment en savoir plus qu’un Seconde Classe ? Qui est non seulement plus fort que vous, mais aussi plus expérimenté ? Hé bien… nous allons voir ce que cela donne, dit-il en activant la simulation sans même le regarder.

La demi-heure qui suivit le vit affronter les mêmes monstres que lors de sa dernière mission, le faisant crier de douleur à de nombreuses reprises comme ces derniers le touchaient  à répétition . Entre deux coups, il pouvait voir le Commandant Rhapsodos appuyé contre un rocher, Loveless entre les mains, lisant le livre pour la énième fois.  Ignorant totalement ce qu’il se passait à côté de lui, ne prenant son épée en main que pour tuer ceux qui s’approchaient de lui, sans même lever les yeux du volume.

F inalement, au bout de ce qui lui parut être une éternité, le Commandant Écarlate mit la simulation en pause, le regardant froidement.

–Alors… SOLDAT Garlost… avez-vous quelque chose à dire sur votre comportement ? Ou préférez-vous maintenir vos propos ?

Dirk était malheureusement trop borné pour son propre bien, et continua à blâmer les autres membres de son unité, s’enfonçant encore plus, jusqu’à ce que Genesis ne le coupe en fermant son livre d’un geste sec, le mettant dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Saisissant Rapière, il s’éloigna du rocher sur lequel il était appuyé jusque-là, la faisant tournoyer dans les airs avec un calme surnaturel pour le pyromane explosif qu’il était, et Garlost sentit un frisson de terreur lui parcourir le dos. Il était foutu.

Et le Commandant Rhapsodos se mit à lui botter le cul méthodiquement, veillant à ne pas le blesser plus sérieusement que ce qu’il avait déjà subit, mais l’humiliant complètement avec sa force et sa technique supérieure.  Les coups étaient soigneusement calculés pour lui donner un maximum d’humiliation avec un minimum de blessures.  Chaque fois qu’il se retrouvait à terre, son supérieur lui ordonnait de se relever, et il faisait son possible pour obéir aussi rapidement qu’il le pouvait, ses cheveux brûlés par endroits témoignant des fois où il avait échoué à se remettre debout à temps.

F inalement, au bout d’un temps impossible à définir, il craqua, et se mit à supplier pour que le Commandant Pyromane s’arrête. Jurant qu’il s’excuserait auprès des autres et ne recommencerait jamais. Pas qu’il ait totalement l’intention de le faire, mais il était prêt à abandonner plus ou moins sa fierté pour que le fou furieux qui lui servait de supérieur s’arrête.

Genesis marqua un temps d’arrêt, le regardant longuement, avant de sortir son PHS et d’arrêter la simulation, au grand soulagement de son punching-ball du moment. Lequel déglutit en voyant l’expression impassible du rouquin, surtout quand un sourire diabolique étira ses lèvres.

–Étrangement… je n’ai pas l’impression que vous soyez totalement sincère, SOLDAT. Mais je connais un moyen très simple pour m’assurez que vous teniez parole. Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il en se détournant, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Garlost déglutit de nouveau, avant de s’empresser d’obéir, ne tenant pas à rallumer l’incendie de colère chez le Commandant.  Il avait conscience de la chance qu’il avait eut de s’en sortir à peu près entier, et ne tenait pas à mettre sa bonne fortune en péril.

L es cadets qui attendaient en-dehors de la salle s’écartèrent précipitamment en voyant Genesis sortir de la pièce, les instructeurs secouant la tête en voyant qui le suivait. Ce n’était pas faute de l’avoir prévenu, pourtant. Ignorant les deux hommes qui s’éloignaient,  ils firent entrer les cadets, ayant perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça.

Avançant à grands pas, Genesis se dirigea  vers le bureau de Sephiroth.  Toquant à la porte, il entra dès  que l’argenté lui eut donné la permission. Haussant un sourcil en voyant le 3 ème Classe en piteux état, qui suivait le rouquin d’un air craintif, il regarda son ami, attendant une explication.

–Sephiroth… ce SOLDAT est de corvée de courrier, dit simplement Genesis, sans perdre son sourire diabolique.

L e concerné lutta contre l’envie de se pisser dessus en voyant un sourire similaire apparaître sur les lèvres du Général de Glace, malgré la confusion soulagée qu’il ressentait. Pourquoi cette expression pour une  simple corvée de courrier ? Quoiqu’il se rappelait que ceux qui avaient subis cette punition refusaient d’en parler, tremblant comme des feuilles dès que le simple mot «  _ courrier _ » était  prononcé . Comme s’ils étaient traumatisés.  Sa confusion ne s’arrangea pas lorsque le Général sortit un papier de l’un de ses tiroirs, le signant rapidement après avoir demandé au Commandant Écarlate la durée de la punition. Un mois à ouvrir et trier du courrier ne lui paraissait pas si terrible, se dit-il tout en suivant Genesis jusqu’au centre de tri du courrier.

Ouvrant la porte d’une pièce sur le côté, ce dernier entra, toujours suivit du SOLDAT confus, qui remarqua vaguement les nombreux colis et lettres un peu partout… et les énormes corbeilles situées autour des tables. Scannant la pièce du regard, Genesis éleva la voix, s’adressant à l’une des personnes présentes.

–Wilson ! Votre remplaçant est arrivé, vous pouvez y aller. J’espère que vous avez retenu la leçon ? Demanda-t-il en direction du concerné, qui avait l’air de quelqu’un venant d’apercevoir Minerva en personne.

–Oui mon Commandant ! S’exclama-t-il avec ferveur. J’ai  bien compris la leçon mon Commandant !

Il s’empara ensuite de ses affaires, et  _ fuit _ littéralement la pièce, faisant ouvrir de grands yeux à Garlost. Qu’est-ce qui se passait dans cette pièce ? Se demanda-t-il craintivement, sentant un mauvais pressentiment monter, accentu é par l’expression de résignation désespérée des autres SOLDATS présents. L’ombre de Genesis qui tomba sur lui le sortit immédiatement de ses pensées, et il se mit instinctivement au garde-à-vous, frissonnant de peur devant les yeux bleus qui le fixaient avec froideur.

–Voici votre nouvelle assignation pour le prochain mois,  SOLDAT. Et, juste pour vous avertir… toute tentative de bâcler votre travail vous rajoutera  _ une semaine _ à chaque fois. Est-ce bien compris ?

–Oui Commandant ! Couina Garlost, terrifié.

– Bien, fit Genesis avec satisfaction. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse.

E t il fit exactement ça,  se détournant et repartant, fermant la porte derrière lui. Garlost déglutit en voyant le regard du Turk qui supervisait tout ça, une lueur amusée dans ses yeux, son expression sinon impassible.  Ce dernier pointa la place que Wilson venait de libérer, le sortant de ses pensées.

–Vous devriez vous y mettre, le courrier ne vas pas s’ouvrir tout seul. Wilson travaillait sur le courrier du Commandant Rhapsodos, soit dit en passant. Alors faites bien attention.

G arlost le regarda avec incompréhension, mais s’exécuta, allant se placer à la place vide. Son incompréhension ne dura que le temps d’ouvrir le premier colis. Et là, il regretta sincèrement d’avoir fait le con.

Lorsqu’il rentra ce soir-là dans son dortoir, il était à deux doigts de l’hystérie, désespéré en réalisant qu’il avait encore  _ un mois entier _ à tenir. Ses colocataires le regardèrent avec incompréhension devant son état.

–Mec, il s’est passé quoi  pour que tu sois dans cet état ? Lui demanda un de ses amis.

–Je me suis retrouvé de corvée de courrier. De  _ courrier de fans  _ ! Répondit Garlost, tremblant de dégoût et d’horreur mêlé.

Les autres se regardèrent sans comprendre.

–Ça a quoi de si horrible ? Demanda un autre, fronçant les sourcils. Tu ouvres juste des lettres et des colis, non ?

Garlost trembla de nouveau en réponse.

–Mec, je me suis retrouvé avec les doigts pleins de  _ foutre _ parce que quelqu’un a jugé bon d’envoyer un calendrier coquin usagé au Commandant Rhapsodos ! Répliqua-t-il, incapable d’empêcher sa voix de monter dans les aigus. Sans compter les culottes de divers états de saletés ! Je crois  que je vais être malade, gémit-il piteusement, pâle comme un mort. Sérieusement, les gars, quoi que vous fassiez…  _ ne vous retrouvez pas de corvée de courrier  _ ! Supplia-t-il, le teint verdâtre.

Les autres le regardèrent avec incompréhension, se demandant s’il ne les menait pas en bateau. Mais son expression traumatisée était trop sincère pour ça, et ils échangèrent des regards mal à l’aise.

Pendant ce temps, Genesis était retourné à son bureau, se sentant désormais un peu mieux après ses actions. Certains auraient pu estimer qu’il était trop dur avec ses punitions, mais… le Mage Écarlate  _ détestait _ ceux qui provoquaient des blessures chez les autres à cause de leur propre incompétence ou stupidité… comme cet idiot qui avait soit-disant « enseigné » pendant une année à Fleur. C’était uniquement par  _ chance _ que tout s’était bien terminé pour elle. Il secoua la tête malgré lui avec un certain dégoût. Cet idiot-là avait de la chance d’avoir effacé sa propre mémoire. Dans le cas contraire… Genesis se serait fait un plaisir de lui faire savoir le fond de sa pensée, se dit-il en se rasseyant à son bureau, rangeant le rapport qui l’avait poussé à sortir en premier lieu dans le dossier où il mettait ceux qui attiraient son attention pour justement ce genre de comportement.

Même s’il doutait que l’idiot recommence après un mois à ouvrir son courrier de fan, se dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. Le sien était considéré comme étant la pire punition qui soit, ses fans étant des deux sexes. Il gloussa doucement en reprenant son travail, écoutant distraitement la radio.

oOo

_Genesis regarda l’ordinateur portable avec une certaine surprise. _ Comment _ Fleur pouvait-elle être capable de se permettre quelque chose d’aussi cher ? Il savait qu’elle avait apparemment de l’argent, selon ses propres mots, mais au point de pouvoir se payer ça ? Il ne put retenir une légère grimace, cependant, devant l’état de saleté de l’ordinateur, voyant des tâches sur le clavier ainsi que l’écran, comme si elle avait bu ou mangé devant, sans compter la poussière qui s’était apparemment accumulée dessus. À croire qu’elle pouvait se permettre de le traiter avec autant de légèreté. _ Même lui _ faisait attention à son propre ordinateur portable… tout comme Sephiroth. En prenant particulièrement soin._

_Son attention fut brièvement attirée par ses mains qui écrivaient sur le clavier, remarquant avec une certaine stupeur qu’elles ne semblaient pas appartenir à Fleur… trop grandes, comme celles d’une adulte, et surtout ne possédant pas les cicatrices de celles de l’adolescente, avant qu’il ne soit distrait par ses grommellements au sujets de ses cheveux trop longs sous le casque qu’elle portait, le rajustant, avant de répliquer avec ironie à une voix de femme qui lui disait de se couper les cheveux, amusée, que ce n’était pas encore le moment de sa coupe bisannuelle, le faisant cligner des yeux avec étonnement, et rire cette personne ainsi qu’une autre. Puis Fleur se mit à cliquer rapidement à plusieurs reprises, trop vite pour qu’il puisse avoir le temps de distinguer ce qui était écrit avec certitude, et de lancer… un dessin animé ? Genesis se demanda avec incrédulité quelle gosse de riche pouvait traiter aussi indifféremment quelque chose d’aussi cher… et surtout regarder un dessin animé dessus ?_

_Il cligna cependant des yeux avec surprise en voyant les traits des personnages… et c’était quoi ces bestioles ? L’homme qu’il pouvait voir au début du film ne lui inspirait pas confiance, cependant, surtout en voyant la manière dont il emprisonnait l’oiseau de feu. C’était de la cruauté pure et simple. Et, s’il se fiait à ce qu’il voyait… deux autres de ces oiseaux étaient également ses cibles. Le chant qui résonna juste après cette scène, alors même qu’il distinguait une étrange silhouette sous l’eau… lui faisait étrangement penser au chant d’une baleine, légèrement déformé, mais étrangement beau. Le rouquin pencha la tête sur le côté avec un certain intérêt en voyant les étranges créatures sortir de boules rouges et blanches, à peu près moitié plus grosses qu’une Matéria. Un gloussement lui échappa devant l’espèce de petite souris électrique… même si son air préoccupé l’intriguait. Le fait qu’il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu’ils disaient, à part quelques mots ici et là, la langue ressemblant fortement au Wutaïen, était particulièrement agaçant. Et ce qui était apparemment des sous-titres étaient totalement incompréhensible, la langue ne ressemblant à rien de ce qu’il connaissait… à part ce qui était probablement les noms des personnes ayant apparemment travaillé sur le film._

_Un grognement agacé lui échappa mentalement, alors même qu’il s’efforçait de suivre le film, le visuel suffisamment clair pour qu’il puisse comprendre le plus gros de l’intrigue. Il éclata de rire malgré tout en voyant l’espèce de couple avec leur… chat (?) parlant dans leur sous-marin en forme de poisson géant. Leur expression désespérée en voyant qu’ils se dirigeaient droit sur la falaise était hilarante._

_Le comportement des animaux dans l’histoire, en revanche, l’intrigua énormément. Ces derniers semblaient avoir sentit que quelque chose s’était passé… comme si l’équilibre naturel avait été perturbé par la capture de l’oiseau de feu. Il ricana en voyant le choc chez le vieux scientifique (qui semblait infiniment plus supportable que Hojo ou Hollander) lorsque les créatures se déplaçant dans le sol le soulevèrent avec son vélo, le forçant à l’abandonner pour sauter sur la clôture toute proche, emportant son moyen de transport. Genesis remarqua malgré tout qu’il semblait préoccupé par le phénomène, qui n’était visiblement pas normal dans l’histoire. Sans compter les phénomènes météorologiques clairement extrêmes. Genre neige en été. Ou des aurores boréales à la mauvaise latitude._

_La scène avec les costumes étranges lui colla presque une attaque par sa soudaineté, même s’il réalisa rapidement qu’il s’agissait clairement d’une fête traditionnelle. La petite rebelle le fit rire devant son attitude, qui lui plût assez. Elle avait clairement une sacrée flamme en elle. Il observa avec curiosité la fête, avant de cligner des yeux avec une certaine surprise en entendant la rebelle jouer de son instrument de musique. Un… ocarina s’il ne se trompait pas. Pourquoi est-ce que la musique lui paraissait aussi familière ? Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant saisir des fruits pour les poser devant le garçon à la casquette, se doutant qu’il y avait une signification, mais ne comprenant guère que le mot « trésor ». Quel était le rapport ?_

_Il gloussa, cependant, en voyant « Pikachu » _ chiper _ la casquette de son maître, s’enfuyant avec pour le forcer à le suivre. Le facepalm en le voyant foncer immédiatement dans la nuit, cependant, lui aurait certainement fait mal s’il avait été dans son propre corps. Surtout en voyant la tempête commencer. Mais quelle _ idée _ de faire ça ! Sans compter les autres qui partaient à leur poursuite, le faisant secouer la tête. Il gloussa en voyant le couple et le chat parlant en revanche. Ils avaient tout de même eut de la chance après leur « naufrage » de rejoindre la terre ferme. Par contre… ils étaient obstinés pour s’embarquer tout de suite après sur le second bateau… et sans que le petit groupe d’adolescents ne les voient. Un reniflement légèrement amusé lui échappa devant les petits cris presque mignons de l’œuf parlant que la rousse tenait dans ses bras. Même si ça ressemblait plus à un poussin qu’autre chose._

_Il regarda les scènes suivantes avec attention, remarquant à quel point les perturbations empiraient maintenant que l’oiseau de feu était prisonnier, celui de… foudre ? peut-être ? semblant étendre son influence sur le territoire de son compagnon, s’il se fiait aux carrés jaunes s’étendant sur l’espèce d’échiquier de l’homme du début. Genesis pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué, en voyant l’espèce de courant affiché sur la télévision du dessin animé, réalisant que cela confirmait ses soupçons. Un équilibre existait apparemment entre le feu, la glace et la foudre, et la capture du feu avait tout déstabilisé._

_Il remarqua brusquement que la femme avec le vieux scientifique arborait une ressemblance frappante avec le gamin à la casquette et souris jaune, et le rouquin se demanda s’il ne s’agissait pas de sa mère. Elle semblait en tout cas très inquiète pour son fils, et il ne put retenir une pointe d’envie douloureuse, même en sachant qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un dessin animé, probablement pour enfant s’il se fiait à l’animation. L’appel vidéo sur l’ordinateur du scientifique le fit à moitié ricaner, surtout à cause du garçon paniqué qu’il pouvait voir aller et venir derrière la femme blasée qui parlait, ses mots semblant faire réaliser quelque chose au scientifique, s’il en jugeait par le choc._

_Pendant ce temps, visiblement, le garçon à la casquette continuait son chemin sur la mer déchaînée, la pilote du bateau faisant clairement de son mieux… jusqu’à ce que le gouvernail ne soit arraché par un pilier rocheux lorsqu’il fut propulsé dans les airs par une vague, le rendant incontrôlable. Une autre les propulsa jusque sur la berge, les faisant tomber du poste de commandement, le gamin réussissant malgré tout à rattraper son rongeur au passage, se cramponnant à ce qui ressemblait à une antenne de communication. Étrangement, ils avaient atterri presque au pied d’un long escalier en pierre… que la souris emprunta sans hésiter une seconde lorsque son maître sauta à terre, piaillant pour attirer son attention. Ce dernier parti à sa poursuite sans hésiter, malgré les appels inquiets de la jeune femme qui dirigeait le bateau. Manifestement, il comprenait suffisamment bien son compagnon pour savoir que celui-ci lui disait quelque chose d’important, malgré la barrière de langage._

_Le second navire les talonnait d’assez près, l’adolescente toujours dans sa robe de festival aux commandes, concentrée sur la navigation. Il gloussa malgré lui devant l’expression paniquée du trio embarqué illégalement alors que le bateau _ surfait _ littéralement le long d’un rouleau, pratiquement couché sur le côté, les adolescents semblant se taquiner à moitié, probablement pour garder le contrôle de leurs nerfs. Ils finirent par sortir du rouleau… peu de temps avant qu’une vague ne les propulse en l’air, faisant tourner le bateau sur lui-même… et faisant décoller le trio qui s’était embarqué, cramponnés à une bâche, le faisant rire à moitié, inquiet malgré lui pour les adolescents. Heureusement, le bateau retomba sur l’eau dans le bon sens, continuant en direction de l’île sans aucun problème._

_Il renifla avec un certain amusement en voyant la femme qui avait accompagné le garçon se faire un café avec un petit snack… juste avant que tout ne se mette à trembler pour elle, faisant tomber le réchaud et le pain posé sur une glacière dont le couvercle était tenu à l’horizontale avec le système D. Au moins elle était à l’abri des éléments dans sa cabine, pouvait-il voir, ne pouvant retenir un certain amusement devant la situation. Elle sembla assez surprise de voir le second bateau avec les adolescents, ce dernier coincé au sommet d’un pilier rocheux. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, jusqu’à ce que le second bateau ne commence à glisser, provoquant la panique du brun et de la rousse, leur capitaine restant cependant maître d’elle-même, agissant sans hésiter. Tirant sur une manette située sous le tableau de bord, elle provoqua l’ouverture des bosses qui l’avaient tant intrigué sur la coque du bateau, là où aurait dû se situer le pont._

_Il regarda le mât se déployer avec une certaine surprise admirative devant l’ingéniosité du bateau, surtout quand le vent _ propulsa _ littéralement le navire jusque sur l’escalier, l’adolescente le dirigeant totalement concentrée sur son maniement. Les autres semblaient tout aussi surpris du phénomène, tout en étant également soulagés, surtout quand le vent commença à les faire avancer sur les marches de pierres, le faisant grimacer en imaginant les dégâts sur la coque. Heureusement que c’était un dessin animé pour enfant !_

_Il serra cependant les dents en voyant l’oiseau de feu continuer à se débattre dans sa prison. L’histoire avait intérêt à bien se terminer, ou il allait assigner en justice les producteurs du film ! Il fut distrait de cette pensée futile par l’apparition d’un hologramme… représentant un oiseau ? jaune, dont les ailes avaient une forme étrange. Des éclairs semblaient courir sur son corps, et il se demanda s’il ne s’agissait pas de l’oiseau de foudre._

_Durant ce temps, le garçon continuait à courir derrière sa souris, qui fonçait elle-même sur les escaliers, gardant son avance. Ses appels exaspérés firent comprendre à Genesis que le garçon lui demandait certainement où elle allait, mais la souris faisait manifestement la sourde oreille. Il éclata cependant de rire devant le trio caché derrière un rocher, ces derniers donnant l’impression d’être des vilains stéréotypés. Ils étaient quand même amusant, se dit-il en souriant en les voyant rire._

_Finalement, l’adolescent arriva dans une espèce de… cratère, dans lequel se trouvait une épaisse brume, et où une avancée de pierre était visible, comme la proue d’un navire. Au bout se trouvait une espèce d’autel, vers lequel la souris se dirigea immédiatement, grimpant dessus et attirant l’attention de son maître sur une petite sphère cristalline un peu plus grosse qu’une Matéria. Elle se trouvait dans le… bec ? d’une statue représentant un oiseau, sans doute celui de feu s’il en jugeait par la sculpture. Le garçon s’empara sans hésiter de la sphère, luttant pour la dégager de son support, manquant perdre l’équilibre lorsqu’il y arriva finalement. Il s’éloigna ensuite, regardant soudain la sphère qu’il tenait en main. Celle-ci était orange comme le feu, une flamme dansant à l’intérieur, pour la plus grande fascination de Genesis._

_La souris se remit ensuite à faire des siennes, se dirigeant vers l’escalier, suivie de son maître… jusqu’à ce que le trio d’idiots ne fasse son apparition, à l’exaspération manifeste du garçon. Et il avait raison de penser qu’ils avaient l’air de stéréotypes de vilains, vu leur comportement assez ridicule… avant d’exploser de rire en voyant leur expression paniquée lorsque le bateau à voile surgit en haut des escaliers, prenant la fuite à toute allure pour ne pas finir écrasés. Tout comme le garçon, le faisant ricaner sans pouvoir s’en empêcher. Le navire s’arrêta assez rapidement, les adolescentes sur celui-ci grondant le garçon qui semblait assez déconcerté, avant que la rousse ne se vexe à quelque chose que lui disait l’autre fille… la femme du trio de vilains venant apparemment mettre son grain de sel, à l’amusement de ses compagnons, qu’elle incendia avec colère, les faisant éclater de rire._

_La seconde d’après, des éclairs jaillirent au-dessus du bord du cratère, l’oiseau de foudre surgissant l’instant suivant, émettant des cris rauques tout en faisant tomber la foudre sous lui, forçant les personnes à terre à venir se réfugier sous le bateau. Genesis remarqua avec un certain intérêt la façon dont certains piliers se mirent à… luire, parcourus d’éclairs, lorsque la foudre créée par l’oiseau tomba sur eux. Comme… comme s’il en prenait le contrôle ? L’oiseau décrivit des cercles autour du cratère, comme pour asseoir sa domination sur l’endroit, avant de venir se percher sur l’autel de l’oiseau de feu, tandis que la souris électrique se mettait à… l’attaquer ? Le rouquin secoua la tête devant la scène, surtout en voyant que ses attaques lui étaient renvoyées. La souris ne renonça cependant pas, jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait l’attention de l’oiseau._

_Durant ce temps, une étrange lueur bleutée avait commencé à émaner du sol, donnant presque l’impression que quelqu’un avait trafiqué la gravité, s’il en jugeait par la manière dont les vêtements et cheveux des personnages se soulevaient. Les éclairs continuaient à traverser l’atmosphère, le fascinant, et le faisant regretter de ne rien comprendre à ce qu’il se disait. Finalement, l’oiseau sembla remarquer la présence de la souris, et tourna son attention dans sa direction, déployant ses ailes et émettant un puissant courant électrique dans sa direction. Le chat se mit à parler en rythme avec l’oiseau, comme s’il… traduisait ses propos ? Les éclairs jaillirent ensuite de partout, le faisant cligner des yeux sous le choc. Cet animal… semblait avoir un contrôle quasi parfait sur l’électricité, comme lui sur le feu._

_La panique générale le fit ricaner… jusqu’à ce que son amusement soit coupé net par l’absorption de l’électricité par les nuages, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils. Il jura doucement en voyant la forteresse volante du méchant du film descendre doucement depuis les nuages, absorbant l’électricité de l’oiseau. Il devait le reconnaître, c’était une tactique ingénieuse. Absorber l’énergie de l’animal l’affaiblirait, le rendant plus vulnérable et susceptible à la capture. Ce qui fut prouvé peu de temps après lorsque les mêmes objets qui avaient capturés l’oiseau de feu sortirent de l’excroissance sous le vaisseau volant, fonçant sur la créature. Mentalement, il décida de l’appeler Foudre, et son compagnon Feu._

_Foudre, donc, lutta de son mieux contre la capture, provoquant celle des humains et de leurs compagnons à terre en même temps, capturés avec le bateau. Mais la situation était courue d’avance, et il finit par se retrouver prisonnier lui aussi. La scène passa ensuite sur l’homme, et Genesis fronça les sourcils en voyant l’espèce de… pion ? qui avait la forme d’un oiseau bleu, probablement le dernier du trio. Le second pion qui apparut à côté, cependant, avait une forme très différente, et il aurait put jurer que l’homme avait prononcé le mot « roi ». Était-ce le chef du trio ? Le chant qui résonna juste après ça sembla confirmer cette intuition, surtout en voyant la silhouette sous l’eau, le courant semblant perdre de plus en plus sa forme, incapable de continuer à faire son office._

_De retour dans la forteresse volante, une fois synthétique sembla annoncer quelque chose, probablement la capture du petit groupe de personnes. Ces derniers étaient enfermés dans une cage, entre Feu (qui avait apparemment cessé de se débattre) et Foudre, et avec une espèce de piédestal contenant une tablette de pierre gravée dans une langue incompréhensible, à sa plus grande frustration. La fille en costume lui donna l’impression de lire la tablette, mais ça ne la rendit pas plus compréhensible, le rendant presque fou de ne rien pouvoir comprendre. L’homme descendant du plafond peint d’anges le fit renifler avec mépris. Tout dans l’apparence, rien dans les capacités, même s’il ne semblait pas totalement stupide. La rousse semblait aussi furieuse que Genesis, et se mit à incendier leur geôlier, qui répondit avec un flegme désintéressé. Le Commandant lui aurait volontiers mit son poing dans la figure, surtout en voyant la façon dont il traitait aussi cavalièrement des êtres vivants._

_Il ricana doucement en le voyant commettre l’erreur de relâcher le petit groupe avant qu’un hologramme de Glace n’apparaisse, le faisant remonter sur son trône. S’il s’imaginait que ce petit groupe éclectique n’allait rien faire… il se fourrait le doigt dans l’œil. Il frissonna malgré lui, cependant, en voyant la tempête de neige recouvrir le monde, Glace totalement déchaîné et gelant tout sur son passage. Y compris la mer en colère. Un sifflement lui échappa en voyant l’espèce de reportage dans la télévision, montrant des centaines de créatures nager ou voler dans la même direction, probablement vers l’archipel montré juste avant, qui semblait être l’épicentre de la catastrophe climatique. Et plus encore se massaient apparemment sur le rivage, fixant la direction des îles en questions, immobiles et silencieux._

_La scène passa ensuite à l’intérieur d’un hélicoptère qui survolait tout ça, dans lequel se trouvait les scientifiques qu’il avait vus en vidéoconférence, ainsi que la mère du… héros, probablement. Il regarda avec intérêt les dessins du scientifique, qui confirma ses soupçons. La combinaison des trois éléments, eau + glace + foudre, était ce qui avait donné naissance à ce courant sous-marin qu’il avait aperçu au début… et qui était en train de se déliter parce qu’il n’était plus alimenté. La femme scientifique ajouta son avis, mais ses propos étant incompréhensibles pour le rouquin, il l’ignora plus rapidement. La mère du héros s’exprima elle aussi, mais son ton inquiet permit à Genesis de comprendre ce qui la préoccupait le plus._

_La scène suivante montra le jour qui se levait sur une mer gelée, et sur l’oiseau de glace déchaîné, continuant à cracher des éclairs gelés autour de lui, avant de passer sur l’intérieur de la forteresse volante, et des personnes embarquées à bord contre leur gré. La fille en costume sembla lire avec emphase la pierre, attirant l’attention des autres, lesquels se regroupèrent autour d’elle. La brève discussion le fit froncer les sourcils, avant qu’ils ne grimpent dans sa frange en voyant le héros _ charger _ littéralement la prison de Feu, lequel n’eut aucune réaction, apparemment résigné. Le choc envoya le garçon au sol, sans que cela ne semble le décourager, bien au contraire. Genesis… ne put qu’admirer le personnage pour sa persévérance._

_Pendant ce temps, l’oiseau de glace se retrouva confronté à la forteresse, la tourelle située en dessous descendant et commençant à envoyer des boules de feu dans sa direction. L’oiseau bleu évita habilement toutes les boules de flammes, ajoutant encore plus de glace sur la mer en la survolant. Le rouquin cligna des yeux, cependant, surpris de voir les boules de feu presque solide _ transpercer _ la couche épaisse, avant d’entrapercevoir de nouveau l’oiseau étrange sous la mer, son chant résonnant une nouvelle fois… avant qu’il se sorte du courant et se mette à tourner sur lui-même à toute allure, créant une tornade sous-marine qui remonta lentement vers la surface._

_ La scène revint ensuite sur Feu, toujours prisonnier, avant que des  _ éclairs _ ne viennent frapper sa prison électrique, la souris électrique (Pikachu ?) envoyant des éclairs, probablement pour essayer de le libérer. Sans succès, ce qui poussa son maître à faire sortir son étrange dragon, dont l’extrémité de la queue brûlait avec force, intriguant Genesis. Il joignit sans hésiter ses forces à celles de Pikachu, faisant ouvrir un œil désintéressé à Feu.  _ _ Ce n’était toujours pas suffisant, et la rousse sembla le faire remarquer aussi. Pendant ce temps, le trio de vilains (probablement pas si mauvais que ça, remarqua-t-il avec amusement) sembla décider qu’ils voulaient eux aussi aider… et l’homme envoya une… chose  _ _ violette _ _ immonde ressemblant à deux têtes hideuses collées l’une à l’autre attaquer la prison de Foudre… sans aucun succès. Le félin sembla s’énerver sur la créature, avant que la femme ne fasse sortir quelque chose ressemblant à un bébé  _ _Midgardsormr… _ _capable de cracher des aiguilles comme un Pampa, à sa plus grande surprise._

_Pendant ce temps, l’adolescent, apparemment frustré par le manque de progrès de son côté, fit sortir deux autres créatures de ses boules bicolores. Une espèce de petite tortue crachant de l’eau… et quelque chose ressemblant à une… grenouille ?!? avec un gros bulbe végétal sur le dos. Ils se mirent à attaquer sans aucune hésitation, crachant de l’eau au même endroit que les deux autres attaquaient déjà, les lianes du crapaud venant frapper juste à côté. Genesis remarqua avec intérêt la façon pensive dont le second garçon accompagnant le héros et la rousse se mettait à parler, semblant décrire quelque chose (même si les sous-titres gâchaient un peu tout) avant de crier quelque chose d’un air paniqué… juste avant qu’une explosion ne se produise. Ouvrant carrément un trou dans la paroi extérieure._

_Revenus à l’intérieur, le rouquin remarqua avec satisfaction que Feu était libre… avant de jurer lorsqu’il se mit à cracher un torrent de flammes sur Foudre, qui était en train d’essayer de se libérer de sa propre prison. Apparemment, les flammes portèrent le coup de grâce à cette dernière, le libérant, et les deux oiseaux prirent la fuite sans hésiter, agrandissant le trou dans le mur… _ après  _avoir commencé à se battre entre eux, lui faisant faire un facepalm. Par Minerva… comme si c’était le moment ! Grogna-t-il pour lui-même. Avant de secouer la tête avec désespoir en les voyant s’attaquer à la forteresse volante. Il pouvait comprendre le désir de se venger, après ce que leur geôlier leur avait fait, mais ceux qui les avaient secourus étaient encore _ à l’intérieur  _!_

_Très rapidement, les dégâts furent tels que l’IA contrôlant la forteresse fut contrainte de les faire atterrir en urgence, provoquant des dégâts encore plus graves sur la structure. Il faillit éclater de rire, cependant, en les voyant descendre en roulades une grande plaque métallique provenant de l’anneau externe. C’était assez ridicule, même s’il devait reconnaître avoir été soulagé de les voir s’en sortir sans casse, continuant à courir comme des dératés pour s’éloigner le plus vite possible. Il grogna de nouveau en voyant la forteresse basculer de nouveau, une des hélices encore intacte venant _ détruire _ le petit sanctuaire… qui abritait la seconde des trois sphères que le héros devait récupérer. Celle-ci atterrit directement devant le garçon, qui s’en empara avec quelque surprise, se relevant… avant de devoir prendre précipitamment la fuite avec les autres lorsque les éclairs de Foudre s’abattirent tout près d’eux._

_La tornade sous-marine apparut ensuite, se rapprochant manifestement de la surface, alors même que les oiseaux élémentaires continuaient à se battre entre eux, provoquant toujours plus de dégâts aux alentours. Le trio avec leur chat avait trouvé le moyen de se réfugier dans le bateau de l’adolescente, qui avait miraculeusement atterri dans l’eau, intact, et il gronda devant son incapacité à comprendre ce qu’ils disaient. Le petit groupe dévala la pente menant au bord de l’eau en catastrophe, sautant dans le bateau dès que possible… même si Genesis ne voyait pas vraiment où ils pourraient aller, surtout en voyant les éclairs courir jusqu’au bord du petit lac… _ détruisant _ la glace qui retenait l’eau, l’espèce de petit lac commençant à se vider rapidement, formant une cataracte._

_Le bateau fut très vite entraîné, faisant paniquer les personnages, impuissants à stopper leur glissade. Le navire fut littéralement propulsé par-dessus bord, arrachant des hurlements de terreur au groupe… juste avant que la tornade ne réapparaisse, transperçant la couche de glace et venant rattraper le bateau, à la plus grande surprise du rouquin. Lequel ne voyait pas comment le tourbillon faisait pour ne pas faire également tourner le navire à toute allure, s’il en jugeait par la vitesse avec laquelle l’eau tourbillonnait. Le tourbillon en question avançait sans peine, brisant la glace avec aisance sur son passage, alors même que l’étrange chant résonnait de nouveau, plus net encore qu’avant. Genesis cligna des yeux avec étonnement devant le son, remarquant que la fille semblait tout aussi surprise. Il caqueta avec un certain amusement en voyant la réaction du trio avec le félin, les regardant s’emparer du canot de sauvetage avec une certaine panique, alors même qu’ils ne risquaient techniquement rien… du moins, jusqu’à ce que le tourbillon _ propulse _ le bateau jusque sur la terre ferme… mais trop au bord de la falaise, le faisant glisser, alors même que le canot de sauvetage était propulsé dans les airs avec ses occupants, le faisant renifler. Ils passaient leur temps dans les airs, décidément._

_Le petit groupe évacua le bateau en train de chuter avec panique, soupirant de soulagement lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent sur la terre ferme… près de ce qui ressemblait à une structure mégalithique, au centre de laquelle se trouvait un autel. Le bateau n’éclata pas en morceaux (alors que ça n’aurait pas été surprenant vu la hauteur de laquelle il était tombé), pas plus qu’il ne passa à travers la glace, mais il était clair qu’il ne les emmènerait plus nulle part. Le groupe laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, juste avant que l’étrange créature rose parlante (avec une espèce de… coquillage bizarre sur la tête ?) qu’il avait déjà vu à quelques reprises n’attire l’attention sur elle, pointant d’abord le garçon puis l’autel, semblant lui donner des instructions. Il fallut malgré tout que Pikachu attire l’attention de son maître pour que celui-ci comprenne, avant qu’il ne se relève et aille sur l’autel, examinant celui-ci avec attention. Avant de placer chacune des sphères de façon à ce qu’elles soient en direction de l’île d’où elles provenaient… puis de faire un bond de panique lorsque la créature parlante apparut soudain _ à côté de lui _ sans aucun signe avant-coureur._

_La caméra (ou, du moins, le point de vue) se focalisa ensuite en arrière-plan de l’autel, montrant les oiseaux qui continuaient à se battre, détruisant également ce qu’il se trouvait autour d’eux, se rapprochant rapidement de l’île sur laquelle ils étaient. Le garçon descendit immédiatement de l’autel, s’approchant dangereusement du bord, leur criant clairement d’arrêter. Les oiseaux l’ignorèrent, leurs attaques créant une explosion juste devant lui… qui fut soudain soufflée par le tourbillon marin, surgissant sans crier gare devant lui, les repoussant en même temps et les forçant à reculer. Un silence presque irréel s’abattit sur la scène, surtout lorsqu’une silhouette s’éleva à l’intérieur du tourbillon, visible en transparence, tournant sur elle-même pour s’élever, accompagnée par le chant étrange qu’il avait déjà entendu._

_La créature fit soudain éclater le tourbillon, se dévoilant aux yeux du monde pour la première fois. Et Genesis resta admiratif devant elle. Une espèce d’oiseau immense, presque entièrement d’un blanc lumineux, seul son ventre et quelques excroissances d’un bleu nuit, aux longues ailes faisant presque penser à des mains aplaties, et une longue queue, presque semblable à celle d’un dragon. La créature rose prononça un mot… qui attira l’attention de Genesis plus que tout, car il avait été prononcé par le vilain du film, mais aussi par le héros. Est-ce que… Lugia était son nom ? Il ouvrit la gueule à cet instant, son chant étrange s’élevant dans les oreilles de Fleur, le faisant presque frissonner. Maintenant qu’il l’entendait clairement… oui, il lui faisait bien penser au chant d’une baleine, légèrement déformé, mais toujours magnifique. La fille sortit son ocarina, visiblement surprise, et Genesis réalisa avec un temps de retard que la mélodie de l’instrument ressemblait fortement au chant de Lugia. Y avait-il un lien ?_

_Le point de vue se concentra alors sur le vilain, à la plus grande frustration du rouquin. Manifestement, il avait quelque chose en tête qui allait aggraver les choses. Son obsession avec Lugia… était franchement malsaine. Surtout considérant tous les problèmes causés par sa faute à cause de la capture des oiseaux élémentaires. En parlant de ces derniers… Lugia était littéralement _ harcelé _ par eux, esquivant leurs attaques avec une élégance rare, virevoltant dans les airs en le laissant admiratif. Très rapidement, cependant, il piqua en direction de la mer gelée, les excroissances sur son dos se plaquant contre celui-ci, créant un bouclier translucide, lequel le protégea du choc contre la glace, l’eau jaillissant du trou qu’il forma en plongeant. Et à l’instant où les bulles provoquées par son entrée dans l’élément liquide se dispersèrent… il se mit à tourbillonner sur lui-même pour créer la même tornade où il était apparut, tentant d’attaquer les oiseaux. Ces derniers esquivèrent cependant l’attaque, avant que Glace ne _ gèle _ la tornade aqueuse, piégeant Lugia à l’intérieur._

_Sa silhouette se mit cependant à briller, montrant qu’il était encore très loin d’être vaincu, faisant éclater la glace qui l’emprisonnait, reprenant le combat. Genesis cligna des yeux avec surprise en le voyant créer un bouclier translucide autour de lui, retournant les attaques des oiseaux contre eux. Ce n’était cependant pas suffisant, et ils repartirent immédiatement à l’attaque sans hésiter, sous le regard inquiet du petit groupe qui assistait à la scène sur l’île, parlant doucement entre eux, alors même que le combat continuait à faire rage. Ce dernier se rapprochait d’ailleurs de l’île, les attaques atteignant la falaise juste en dessous de l’autel, remontant progressivement… jusqu’à ce que Lugia s’interpose pour protéger les humains, déployant son bouclier par à-coups (sans doute pour économiser ses forces)… jusqu’à ce qu’une attaque de Foudre ne le touche alors que sa protection était abaissée… le laissant vulnérable aux attaques des deux autres._

_Une brève explosion se produisit, avant que son corps inconscient ne chute dans l’eau, lui faisant serrer les dents, surtout lorsque les oiseaux s’acharnèrent sur le trou créé par son corps, laissant Glace refermer l’ouverture, ne laissant presque aucune trace. Ils reprirent ensuite leur combat destructeur, ignorant ce qu’il se passait autour d’eux. La scène dans l’hélicoptère le fit secouer la tête, se demandant _ pourquoi _, au nom de Minerva, est-ce que le pilote n’avait pas atterri et refusé de continuer, ou même faire demi-tour devant le danger. Même les _ Turks _ ne mettaient pas leur vie en danger de cette façon. Il vit ensuite des créatures qui faisaient _ fondre _ la glace pour avancer, d’autres se contentant de courir sur la couche épaisse, qui supportait apparemment aisément le poids des plus lourdes. D’autres avaient pris la voie des airs, toutes se dirigeant vers l’île sur laquelle se trouvait le petit groupe._

_Lequel parlait entre eux… avant que l’attention ne se concentre sur le garçon ayant récupéré les deux orbes, le faisant manifestement paniquer, avant que l’adolescente en costume ne sorte soudain son ocarina, se mettant à jouer. La mélodie plaintive s’éleva dans les airs, résonnant dans ses oreilles alors qu’il pouvait voir les oiseaux continuer à se battre au loin… avant que le point de vue ne revienne sur Lugia, qui continuait à sombrer dans l’eau. Genesis cligna des yeux avec surprise en voyant une faible lueur arc-en-ciel se mettre à émaner du corps de l’oiseau divin… avant que celui-ci ne rouvre brusquement les yeux. Comme si la mélodie l’avait soigné ?_

_De retour à la surface, il vit le petit groupe contempler la banquise s’étendant devant eux… avant qu’une tornade aqueuse aux couleurs chatoyantes comme un kaléidoscope ne jaillisse de l’eau, éclatant pour révéler un Lugia de nouveau en pleine forme. Une voix s’éleva ensuite, presque androgyne malgré un côté légèrement masculin, s’adressant à eux. Il gronda en ne comprenant presque rien, tout juste que les sphères étaient importantes… comme le garçon, qui semblait à moitié paniqué. Les oiseaux continuaient à se battre pendant ce temps, ne semblant même pas fatiguer, bloquant plus ou moins l’accès à l’île où il devait manifestement se rendre. Genesis avait vraiment l’impression que le garçon allait renoncer, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment l’en blâmer… jusqu’à ce qu’il baisse les yeux, montrant que Pikachu avait tiré sa jambe de pantalon, et le regardait avec confiance. La question hésitante du garçon n’avait même pas besoin de traduction, tout comme le hochement de tête ferme de la souris. Un gloussement échappa au rouquin en voyant ses autres créatures sortir d’elles-mêmes de leurs sphères, comme comme appuyer les dires de la souris. Croyant manifestement en lui. Sa réaction à la fois surprise et… heureuse, aurait-il dit, devant leur confiance, le fit secouer la tête. Il le regarda avec attention baisser la tête, ses épaules tremblant comme s’il se retenait de pleurer… avant de se redresser d’un air confiant, retournant sa casquette._

_Il se mit à caqueter en le voyant peiner à avancer dans la neige épaisse, cette dernière lui arrivant aisément à mi-mollet, et presque jusqu’à la poitrine de la souris, qui était contrainte de sauter pour arriver à avancer. Et Genesis se mit à rire encore plus fort en le voyant s’écraser face la première dans la neige, le faisant grogner avec désespoir. Secouant la tête, il se redressa avec un air désespéré, le faisant renifler avec amusement, avant que la souris n’attire son attention sur le bateau endommagé un peu plus loin à coups de « pika pika ! », lui faisant cligner des yeux. Pourquoi… est-ce que son nom était le même que son cri ? Et, maintenant qu’il y pensait… c’était le cas de la plupart des bestioles qu’il avait vues jusque-là, à quelques exceptions près._

_Il fut distrait de ses pensées par la banquise qui défilait à l’écran, étrangement vite maintenant, avec les cris du crapaud et de la petite tortue s’élevant en rythme… comme s’ils couraient ? Avant de laisser échapper un sifflement admiratif devant l’ingéniosité du garçon. Se servir d’un morceau du bateau comme d’un traîneau, l’attachant à son dragon orange et ses deux bestioles comme des Chocobos… pas bête, pas bête du tout. Leurs pattes étaient très certainement plus larges que ses pieds, répartissant mieux le poids sur la neige épaisse, lui permettant d’aller bien plus vite. Lugia les suivait depuis les airs, clairement là pour les protéger des oiseaux, qui continuaient à se battre au loin._

_Genesis fronça les sourcils lorsque l’attention se reporta sur le couple et leur chat parlant, remarquant qu’ils semblaient désappointés… comme s’ils se sentaient inutiles… avant que l’hélicoptère ne fasse son apparition, clairement hors de contrôle et sur le point de s’écraser. À l’intérieur, les passagers hurlaient de panique, clairement terrifiés… avant que l’appareil ne se crash au sol, laissant échapper un nuage de poudreuse. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque le nuage se dissipa, dévoilant la carcasse de l’hélicoptère, à peu près entière à l’exception de la queue… et il se demanda sincèrement comment ça pouvait être possible. La porte coulissante s’ouvrit, laissant sortir les passagers, qui avaient l’air indemne, si ce n’est secoués. Le couple pointa sa tête au-dessus du creux de terrain sur lequel se trouvait le canot de sauvetage, leur regard passant du rotor de la queue au canot en question, avant qu’ils ne s’exclament à l’unisson, ayant visiblement eut la même idée._

_Le point de vue retourna ensuite vers le garçon, qui continuait son chemin sans faillir… jusqu’à ce que les oiseaux élémentaires ne portent leur attention sur lui et son escorte. Feu et Foudre attaquèrent sans hésiter, mais le dragon et Pikachu ripostèrent sans manifester d’hésitation non plus, parant les attaques avec les leurs. L’explosion qui résultat cacha brièvement la vue… avant que le garçon et Pikachu ne laissent échapper un cri de panique en voyant Glace se diriger droit sur eux, son rayon/éclair glacial en préparation dans son bec. Et il comprenait pourquoi. Parer le feu avec le feu (et ça marchait aussi avec l’électricité), c’était possible, mais ils n’avaient rien pour contrer la glace. Heureusement, Lugia était là, et il se plaça en avant du traîneau improvisé, levant son bouclier pour le protéger, déviant les éclairs de glace autour, avant de partir à la poursuite de Glace, le forçant à s’éloigner du véhicule vulnérable. Foudre et Feu tentèrent d’attaquer par les flancs, mais il revint les contrer, les repoussant grâce à son bouclier. Les contraignant à le poursuivre… jusqu’à ce qu’il passe malencontreusement devant le traîneau, et que les éclairs de Foudre ne détruisent la banquise, faisant se soulever les morceaux sous la force, contraignant le garçon à rappeler précipitamment son dragon, pour lui éviter de finir à l’eau, ce qui lui aurait probablement été fatal._

_Il s’éloigna ensuite avec ses autres créatures, visiblement paniqué, essayant d’éviter l’eau qui jaillissait… avant qu’un éclair de gel de Glace ne vienne figer l’eau… les plaques dressées selon un angle trop aigu pour qu’il puisse désormais les passer aisément. Et même si monter sur le dos de son dragon avait l’air possible, il risquait de ne pas être assez agile pour esquiver les attaques dans les airs. Genesis secoua la tête avec une certaine tristesse. Mais comment allait-il faire maintenant ?_

_Il sentit Fleur ricaner doucement, alors même qu’un bruit de moteur s’élevait dans les airs, montrant… le rotor de la queue de l’hélicoptère ? rapidement accompagné des voix de l’espèce de couple en blanc, lui faisant cligner des yeux avec surprise. Ils foutaient quoi ceux-là maintenant ? Avant de se mettre à ricaner furieusement en les voyant apparaître. Il fallait l’avouer, ces deux-là étaient les maîtres du Système D. Ils avaient de la ressource, impossible de le nier. Leur… « pose », par contre, était particulièrement ridicule. Mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir un mauvais fond, comme le montra la scène suivante, où le garçon se trouvait avec eux dans le canot de sauvetage, propulsé par le rotor alimenté via le moteur d’origine du canot, fusant au-dessus de la barrière de glace. Le garçon semblait réellement confus, Genesis pouvait le sentir à son ton, de voir que ses ennemis apparents semblaient prêts à lui venir en aide. La conversation fut incompréhensible pour lui, contrairement à ce qui se passa ensuite, le couple utilisant les cordages courant autour du canot pour aider à esquiver les attaques des oiseaux, Lugia faisant son possible pour les protéger également. Mais à un contre trois, le rapport de forces était particulièrement déséquilibré. C’était un miracle qu’il n’ait pas encore été touché une seconde fois, se dit le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils._

_Très rapidement, ils arrivèrent sur l’île où le garçon devait se rendre, le canot bondissant littéralement sur le rivage, fonçant à travers la forêt à toute allure, jusqu’à ce que le garçon pointe en direction de l’ouverture d’une grotte d’un ton triomphant, et dans laquelle ils s’engouffrèrent sans hésiter une seconde. Genesis ne put qu’admirer les talents de pilotage du chat (probablement), ce dernier leur faisant traverser le tunnel sans percuter une seule fois les parois. Même si celui-ci semblait relativement droit, c’était quand même assez impressionnant pour être souligné. Il ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un sifflement admiratif devant le pont de glace sur lequel ils passèrent à un moment, se demandant comment les gens pouvaient faire pour le traverser… et surtout comment ils l’avaient sculpté._

_Le canot jaillit hors du tunnel dans un cratère similaire à celui de l’île de Feu… au détail près que celui-ci était couvert de glace. Le héros sauta hors du canot dès que celui-ci stoppa, grimpant les marches jusqu’à l’autel, luttant pour extraire la dernière sphère de son support. Les humains restèrent quelques secondes à admirer la sphère, dans laquelle dansait un éclair bleu, semblable aux attaques de Glace, avant que Pikachu ne les rappelle apparemment à l’ordre avec un « PIKA ! » aigu, sur lequel le chat en rajouta apparemment une couche, faisant immédiatement se mettre en route tout le monde. Ils se précipitèrent sur le bateau, le garçon un peu en retard, les adultes s’installant immédiatement à leurs « postes ». Glace surgit cependant du bord du cratère au moment même où le garçon atteignait le canot, faisant paniquer ses compagnons, qui mirent le moteur en route avant même qu’il soit monté à bord. Il réussit malgré tout à sauter à bord juste à temps, et ils se précipitèrent en direction de la sortie… avant qu’un éclair de Foudre ne tombe juste devant eux, propulsant le canot dans les airs. Feu s’en prit ensuite au canot endommagé, les forçant à s’éloigner précipitamment pour ne pas être blessés, et détruisant totalement l’embarcation. Foudre avait également bloqué la sortie visiblement, des blocs énormes de glace bouchant l’entrée de la grotte. L’homme aux cheveux bleus et le chat s’attaquèrent immédiatement aux blocs, essayant probablement de dégager un passage._

_Les oiseaux continuaient à s’affronter entre eux pendant ce temps, Glace utilisant son attaque de gel sur Feu, le faisant crier de douleur, avant que Foudre ne s’en prenne à lui, le faisant tomber à terre, criant de douleur à son tour, rebondissant sur le sol, jusqu’à ce que le tourbillon de flammes de Feu ne le touche, le propulsant jusqu’à son autel, l’arrêtant net et le mettant manifestement hors combat._

_Il vit ensuite Pikachu grimper en haut de l’éboulement par un autre chemin sans doute, attirant l’attention de tout le monde, le chat le désignant de la patte, sans doute pour pousser les humains à le suivre. Ils grimpèrent immédiatement à sa suite, Feu passant brièvement au-dessus d’eux, sans paraître s’intéresser aux bipèdes cloués au sol. Le couple et le chat trébuchèrent, s’étalant au sol en une pile, le garçon passant à côté d’eux sans s’arrêter, suivant son rongeur électrique et s’enfonçant dans le brouillard en dessous d’eux, rapidement suivit par le trio, qui se releva, les suivant sans hésiter. Lugia apparut soudain à côté du garçon, l’interrogeant sans doute sur la sphère qu’il devait certainement récupérer, car le garçon lui montra d’un air triomphant, faisant hocher la tête à l’oiseau. Ce dernier perdit encore un peu d’altitude, l’invitant clairement à monter sur son cou, ce que fit le garçon après avoir récupéré Pikachu._

_Genesis ferma les yeux avec un grognement en voyant le trio les rattraper, criant d’un air paniqué, ne voulant sans doute pas être abandonnés, avant de se cramponner à la patte de l’oiseau mystique à la dernière seconde, avant qu’il ne reprenne de l’altitude. Sauf que si transporter un gamin avec sa souris ne posait certainement pas de problèmes à Lugia… deux adultes et un chat de bonne taille encore en plus allaient bien trop l’alourdir, surtout en sachant qu’il y avait encore les deux autres oiseaux en état de se battre… et qui voulaient toujours en découdre, soit dit en passant. La preuve en fut faite quelques secondes après avec Foudre, qui envoya un éclair dans leur direction, que Lugia esquiva de justesse. Il perdit ensuite volontairement de l’altitude (sans doute) pour s’éloigner de Foudre… avant d’esquiver un tourbillon de flammes de Feu, et de monter en chandelle, leur disant probablement de s’accrocher, le garçon cramponné à sa nuque comme si sa vie en dépendait… ce qui, vu la situation, était plus que certainement le cas. Les autres étaient toujours cramponnés à la patte de Lugia, lequel faisait manifestement de son mieux pour esquiver les attaques, mais était ralentit par le trio d’idiots qui l’alourdissait._

_Ces derniers semblaient toutefois s’en être rendus compte, s’il se fiait à la dispute en cours entre les trois. Les yeux énormes du chat lorsque Lugia fit soudain une esquive sur le côté manquèrent le faire éclater de rire… ne se retenant que parce qu’il était déjà assez compliqué de suivre le film avec seulement les images. Il cligna des yeux, cependant, plus que choqué, en les voyant _ lâcher _ volontairement la patte de Lugia, au choc du garçon, qui sembla les appeler par leur nom. Se sacrifiant pour leur permettre d’éviter les attaques plus facilement. Genesis ne put qu’admirer leur courage… avant d’exploser de rire en les voyant atterrir dans l’eau, toujours cramponnés les uns aux autres. Continuant à ricaner en voyant leurs expressions choquées lorsqu’ils remontèrent à la surface, entourés par des dizaines d’animaux. On sentait que c’était un dessin animé pour enfants, se dit-il avec amusement, gloussant sans pouvoir s’arrêter._

_Il grogna à la discussion entre le garçon et Lugia, désirant comprendre ce qu’ils disaient… même s’il se doutait que c’était en rapport avec toutes les créatures au niveau du sol. Maintenant que ce dernier était allégé, il avait put distancer les deux autres oiseaux, qui le suivaient malgré tout. Volant à vive allure, il se dirigeait clairement vers l’île de l’autel, sur lequel se trouvaient les autres amis du garçons, lesquels avaient l’air extrêmement inquiets, en particulier l’adolescente à la flûte, le second garçon scrutant clairement l’horizon avec ses jumelles._

_Genesis ne put s’empêcher de jurer copieusement en voyant des cercles de capture surgir du vaisseau, et qui en avaient clairement après Lugia, ce que ce dernier sembla réaliser, tout comme le garçon. Manifestement, l’idiot qui avait déclenché tout ça n’avait pas encore compris la leçon, comme le prouva le passage avec lui, juste après que Lugia se soit protégé tant bien que mal des triangles cherchant à le capturer. Utilisant son bouclier pour les empêcher de s’emparer de lui et du garçon, tentant de continuer à avancer. Son cri étrange résonna dans les airs alors qu’il se débattait, avant de percuter la glace pour se retrouver sous l’eau, essayant manifestement de s’en débarrasser. Sans effet, et il émergea rapidement, heureusement pour le garçon, qui n’était pas capable de respirer sous l’eau comme lui. Son bouclier toujours levé pour maintenir les triangles de captures loin de son corps, il avança comme un brise-glace, avant de reprendre de l’altitude… et de concentrer de l’énergie dans sa gueule, tirant une espèce de rayon doré droit devant lui, tel le Sister Ray._

_La portée du rayon en question était très certainement équivalente au canon en question, allant jusqu’à l’île de Foudre et touchant la forteresse volante de l’autre idiot, lui faisant hocher la tête avec une sombre satisfaction… avant de jurer doucement à la suite des événements. Lugia avait lancé un autre rayon, entouré les triangles électriques apparemment destinés à le capturer, sans paraître viser quoi que ce soit cette fois, bien que contraignant les deux oiseaux élémentaires à s’éloigner… avant de chuter de nouveau dans l’eau, comme vidé de ses forces. Les derniers triangles encore sur son corps se détachèrent d’eux-mêmes, remontant à la surface… tout comme le garçon, qui semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Au moins il ne semblait pas avoir avalé d’eau, observa Genesis avec inquiétude, et Pikachu semblait arriver à garder son visage hors de l’eau… mais il était bien trop petit pour arriver à faire plus._

_Il serra les dents malgré lui en entendant la voix faible de Lugia, qui sembla ensuite perdre connaissance, continuant à sombrer dans l’eau… et le courant continuant à se déliter de plus en plus, les phénomènes météorologiques s’aggravant également. Sur la glace, les créatures contemplaient le spectacle avec impuissance devant les phénomènes. Il pencha la tête sur le côté avec étonnement en voyant la manière dont la fille en costume proposait sa flûte à la rousse, lui parlant en même temps, et il parvint à deviner qu’elle voulait aller aider le garçon, mais la rousse secoua la tête avec un léger sourire, refusant manifestement. Son respect pour les deux monta encore d’un cran en les voyant se serrer la main comme des amies… ou des guerrières, se dit-il avec un certain amusement, se rappelant de l’espèce de rivalité entre elles au début._

_Durant ce temps, Pikachu s’efforçait de garder la tête de son maître hors de l’eau, lançant des « pikapi ! », comme pour appeler au secours. La voix de l’adolescente rousse criant « Satoshi ! » attira l’attention du rongeur, qui vit la fille se diriger vers eux à la nage, impressionnant le Commandant Écarlate, surtout devant l’état de la mer. Il se demanda soudain si « Satoshi » n’était pas le nom du garçon, car les adolescents l’avaient utilisé plusieurs fois en lui parlant. Une fois qu’elle les eut atteints, Pikachu vint se cramponner à elle tandis qu’elle s’emparait du garçon, tirant ensuite sur une corde la reliant au rivage… signalant à leur ami de commencer à tirer. Heureusement, il était apparemment un peu plus âgé et fort qu’eux, et arrivait à les remorquer sans trop de problèmes, sans doute aidé par la rousse qui devait nager également, mais qui se concentrait probablement surtout sur Satoshi, pour lui éviter de boire plus la tasse que ce qu’il avait déjà avalé. Le tirant hors de l’eau, il l’allongea au sol, pendant que la rousse reprenait son souffle, avant de se débarrasser de sa corde et de s’occuper de Satoshi._

_Il ne vit pas si elle lui avait fait du bouche à bouche, mais s’il en jugeait par la manière dont elle le secouait en l’appelant, il respirait par lui-même, ce qui était toujours un plus. Genesis ressentit un certain soulagement en le voyant ouvrir les yeux… avant de lever les siens au ciel en le voyant se redresser comme un ressort, fouillant sa poche pour en sortir la sphère. Au moins, il n’allait pas trop mal. Il lutta contre un facepalm, cependant, en le voyant repousser ses amis qui essayaient de l’aider, visiblement inquiets, alors même qu’il peinait à marcher. Genesis le contempla monter les escaliers, trébuchant à plusieurs reprises, mais se redressant toujours de lui-même, continuant, comme poussé par une force supérieure. Il ne put s’empêcher de glousser avec amusement, cependant, en voyant l’espèce de bestiole/œuf perchée sur la tête du monstre rose avec une fraise autour du cou, pépiant joyeusement en les voyant. Satoshi montra la dernière sphère à la créature qui s’occupait de l’autel, laquelle hocha la tête avant de le laisser grimper sur les escaliers, mettant la sphère cristalline en place._

_À peine le garçon eut-il reculé de quelques pas que les sphères réagirent, des rayons lumineux jaillissant de chacune d’entre elles, emplissant le creux dans lequel elles se trouvaient d’une étrange lumière lui rappelant presque la Rivière de la Vie… en plus foncé, remarqua-t-il. Il resta bouche bée en voyant ce qui se produisait ensuite. Sous la neige se trouvaient dissimulées des écritures, lesquelles se mirent à briller soudainement, faisant également briller brièvement le socle de l’autel… avant de _ souffler _ littéralement la neige, jusqu’aux fleurs qui se trouvaient devant. Une eau de la même couleur que la lumière emplissant l’autel se mit à jaillir de sous lui, comme si l’autel était soudain devenu une fontaine, se répandant dans les rainures entre les écritures comme dans des canaux d’irrigation, jusqu’à atteindre les piliers rocheux autour de l’autel… _ montant _ littéralement sur ces derniers, donnant l’impression de les changer en cristal._

_La rousse encouragea la fille à l’ocarina, la poussant visiblement à se mettre en mouvement, et elle alla rejoindre Satoshi, lequel s’écarta respectueusement pour lui laisser la place. Genesis ne parvint pas à remettre sa mâchoire en place, voyant les _ piliers _ se mettre à briller en rythme avec la mélodie de l’ocarina._

_Il regarda avec fascination les oiseaux élémentaires reprendre lentement leurs esprits, relevant la tête d’un air déconcerté depuis l’endroit où ils s’étaient apparemment écrasés, à bout de force. Le rouquin contempla les phénomènes météorologiques se calmer apparemment d’eux-mêmes, les tornades disparaissant progressivement et le ciel commençant à se dégager. Il cligna des yeux avec étonnement, interloqué, en voyant l’eau verte et lumineuse déborder de ses rainures, venant se répandre jusque dans la mer, la teintant à une vitesse qu’il n’aurait jamais pensée possible. Les oiseaux reprirent leur vol, volant cette fois en harmonie, ayant cessé de se battre. Glace vint les rejoindre assez rapidement, se joignant à leur ballet aérien, virevoltant au-dessus de la mer désormais dégelée, la banquise ayant totalement disparue, comme si l’eau verte l’avait faite fondre en quelques secondes._

_L’instant d’après, la tornade de Lugia creva la surface de l’eau, avant d’exploser, dévoilant ce dernier en pleine forme. Comme si son apparition était ce que le ciel attendait, ce dernier se dégagea totalement, laissant briller le soleil de tout son éclat, au soulagement des adolescents, tandis que l’eau se tarissait, cessant de couler depuis la fontaine. Comme si elle n’était plus nécessaire._

_Lugia effectua quelques cercles avec les oiseaux, avant de venir se poser devant les adolescents, faisant clairement signe à Satoshi de grimper sur son dos. Ce dernier se désigna d’un air interloqué, comme s’il n’arrivait pas à y croire, avant de grimper sur sa nuque avec enthousiasme, accompagné de Pikachu. Il reprit ensuite les airs, Satoshi laissant échapper un rire joyeux, et la fille à la flûte continuant à jouer de son côté._

_Genesis eut un mouvement de surprise, cependant, en voyant une espèce de… tornade d’eau argentée sortir de l’eau, laissant échapper un hoquet de surprise au garçon… avant qu’elle ne se courbe lentement au-dessus d’eux, formant un arc immense dans les airs, en-dessous duquel dansaient presque les oiseaux élémentaires. Un léger sourire méprisant ourla ses lèvres en voyant l’expression déconcertée de l’idiot qui avait tenté de capturer Lugia, toujours dans les débris de sa forteresse. Lugia fut rejoint par les oiseaux, qui donnèrent l’impression de l’escorter pendant un moment, volant au-dessus des créatures qui avaient rejoint les îles, et qui étaient désormais en train de repartir, ceux pouvant nager transportant ceux qui ne le pouvaient pas sur leurs dos._

_Finalement, le tourbillon argenté retomba dans la mer redevenue calme, les créatures finalement toutes reparties pour leurs habitats d’origines. La vague se dissipa rapidement comme les oiseaux retournaient sur leurs îles respectives… et Genesis n’osait même pas imaginer le nettoyage des autels qui attendaient les habitants des îles. Celui de l’île de Foudre allait devoir être complètement reconstruit, depuis le début. Il regarda avec fascination les piliers reprendre leur apparence de rochers après une dernière note de la flûte, l’adolescente cessant finalement de jouer, tombant sur ses genoux, regardant son ocarina avec incrédulité, comme si elle n’arrivait pas à croire qu’elle avait joué pendant si longtemps sans s’arrêter. Les gens commencèrent à sortir des bâtiments, regardant autour d’eux incrédulité, comme n’arrivant pas à croire que tout était désormais réglé. La télévision continuant à montrer des images des créatures rentrant chez elles._

_Le point de vue revint sur Lugia, qui laissa échapper son chant étrange en décollant, le soleil se couchant clairement dans l’histoire. Arrivant à sa fin. Il le regarda parler brièvement à Satoshi, avant de faire demi-tour et de replonger dans les eaux, disparaissant. Il ne put s’empêcher de rire en entendant la voix de la mère du garçon s’élever, cassant quelque peu l’atmosphère solennelle du moment. Avant de commencer à lui passer un savon, clairement inquiète pour lui, semblant le surprendre de sa présence. Il roula des yeux en voyant le scientifique s’exciter sur quelque chose, s’éloignant en courant, suivit par la femme scientifique._

_Il grogna, cependant, en voyant le méchant du film réapparaître brièvement sous la lumière de la lune, récupérant une carte représentant une espèce de… chat (?) différent de celui du trio. Trio qui réapparut soudainement, le surprenant et le faisant rire devant leurs expressions exténuées, même s’il ne comprenait rien à ce qu’il disait… même si à en juger par la manière dont ils se tournèrent vers la… « caméra », il aurait pu jurer qu’ils venaient de briser le quatrième mur. Il continua à glousser en les entendant se disputer jusqu’à ce que le générique de fin ne commence._

_Ce dernier le surprit, cependant, avec la chanson qui était _ enfin _ compréhensible pour lui ! Et les paroles… le touchaient au plus profond de son cœur, étrangement. Au point qu’il ne prêta guère attention aux images qui défilaient… jusqu’à ce qu’il cligne des yeux avec confusion à la chanson suivante… dont le rythme effréné cassa quelque peu l’atmosphère mélancolique qui régnait jusque-là, faisant ricaner Fleur, qui s’amusa à chanter en rythme… horriblement décalé par contre, faisant rire ses amies. La chanson suivante le soulagea presque, beaucoup plus calme que la précédente… même s’il ne put s’empêcher de ricaner devant le garçon paniqué du début derrière la scientifique, qui faisait l’idiot derrière elle, ignoré des deux scientifiques qui devaient parler avec animation._

_Un sourire lui échappa à la fin, voyant Lugia nager avec aisance dans le courant, laissant probablement échapper son chant mystique, avant de reprendre son chemin, le soulageant. Au moins… les choses se terminaient bien, même s’il craignait que l’autre idiot ne refasse des siennes un jour ou l’autre._

oOo

Genesis arrêta son réveil avec un grognement agacé, malgré le fait que le film d’animation se soit apparemment terminé. Il resta allongé un moment dans son lit, pensif, repensant à ce qu’il venait de voir. Le rêve… avait été assez différent des précédents, même s’il avait du mal à définir en quoi… bien que le fait que les mains de Fleur aient été très différentes de ce qu’il voyait d’habitude, sans la moindre cicatrice, et plus claires, comme si elle ne s’était pas autant exposée au soleil. Elles étaient aussi un peu plus grandes, et il se demanda comment c’était possible. Est-ce qu’il s’agissait seulement de Fleur ? Se demanda-t-il en s’asseyant, pensif. Pourtant… jusqu’ici, il n’avait jamais rêvé de qui que ce soit d’autre.

S’emparant de ses cheveux avec un grognement de frustration, il se figea soudain, surpris, en entendant sa voix monter un peu plus dans les aigus que d’habitude.. ressemblant au cri de Pikachu. Mmmmmmmh…. _« Pika ? »_ tenta-t-il, curieux de voir s’il pouvait reproduire le son. C’était déjà plus proche, mais pas encore ça. Sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, il se mit à pratiquer des _« Pika Pika »_ dans sa chambre avec amusement, tentant de se rapprocher des sons qu’il avait entendu dans ses rêves… avant de sursauter lorsque la porte s’ouvrit au moment même où il émettait un _« __Pikachu »_ particulièrement aigu, très proche de celui de son rêve, se figeant comme un Chocobo prit dans les phares, faisant face à un Angeal qui paraissait déconcerté.

–Gen ? Demanda prudemment son ami d’enfance. Est-ce que c’était toi qui fait ce bruit ?

–Moi ? Bien sûr que non, enfin ! Se défendit Genesis, remerciant pour une fois sa nature théâtrale, qui faisait que Angeal le croirait, là où il n’aurait sans doute pas cru quelqu’un d’autre. Tu me vois faire quel genre de bruits exactement ?

Angeal cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, le regardant d’un air déconcerté. Sephiroth se tenait derrière lui, tout aussi perplexe. Chacun d’entre eux aurait pourtant avoir juré entendre Pikachu piailler dans la chambre de Genesis… mais aucun des deux ne voyait vraiment Genesis s’amuser à faire ça. Secouant la tête, Angeal s’excusa d’avoir dérangé Genesis, et referma doucement la porte, repartant en direction de la cuisine pour s’occuper du petit déjeuner.

Le rouquin laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque la porte se referma… avant qu’un sourire diabolique n’étire ses lèvres. Il allait tellement pouvoir _s’amuser_ devant la confusion des gens en entendant ce son, s’il se fiait à la réaction de ses amis. Se levant, il s’habilla rapidement, ne voulant pas être en retard, caquetant mentalement devant les images procurées par son esprit.

Et Genesis passa plusieurs semaines à rire mentalement après les gens, les voyant sursauter en entendant un _« Pika pika ! »_ aigu dans la pièce, regardant autour d’eux avec confusion, cherchant la source du son, l’écartant immédiatement des suspects probables car _personne_ ne pouvait imaginer le fier Commandant Écarlate s’amusant à faire ce genre de bruits. Et ça le faisait _tellement_ marrer intérieurement qu’il s’amusait à se glisser derrière des gens qui l’avaient agacé de façon moyenne pour glapir un « PIKA ! » juste dans leur oreille, leur faisant faire un bond, avant de s’échapper à l’aide de sa Matéria Exit, les faisant regarder autour d’eux avec incompréhension. Lui regardait tout ça en gloussant d’un peu plus loin, amusé.

Faire ça l’aidait à décompresser, il devait bien l’avouer. Avec ce qui arrivait à Fleur cette année… il restait tendu et stressé, plus que d’habitude. Et la pauvre… subissait une compétition dont elle n’avait pas voulue, à laquelle elle n’avait _pas_ voulue participer, mais qu’on lui avait imposée.

Son regard se posa sur son calendrier, ses lèvres se pinçant avec contrariété. Ce soir… était un des soirs que Sephiroth détestait le plus, Shinra Sr adorant faire des bals pour tout et n’importe quoi. Et Noël faisait partie de ces dates. Fleur… n’avait aucun intérêt particulier concernant cette date, en revanche, même s’il s’agissait de la deuxième fois de sa vie qu’elle avait reçu des cadeaux. Ce petit détail, lâché presque comme une arrière-pensée, avait été ajouté par Genesis dans le dossier qu’il avait monté sur elle, dans un effort pour la secourir. Mais rien ne lui permettait de réduire la zone de recherche quelque part… car même Wutaï ne faisait pas l’affaire. La langue qu’elle parlait était presque identique à la Langue Commune, mais l’écrit ne ressemblait à rien de connu. Et ça le rendait fou, parce qu’il désirait désormais une chose par-dessus les autres, c’était de venir en aide à Fleur. Entre ce qu’il voyait de son passé avant qu’elle n’entre à l’école et ce qu’elle vivait dans ladite école… il y avait plus que matière à s’inquiéter.

Mais il se rappelait bien de la morale du film qu’il l’avait vue regarder, quelques semaines avant. Si quelqu’un autorisait ses obsessions à gouverner sa vie… elles pouvaient la lui ruiner. Il désirait toujours être célèbre, oui, tout comme être un héros ou sortir de l’ombre… mais il essayait consciemment de freiner ces désirs. Il ne savait pas s’il rencontrerait réellement Fleur un jour… mais si c’était le cas, il voulait au moins pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux et lui dire qu’il avait fait de son mieux pour soutenir et aider Sephiroth. Ce dernier était visiblement déconcerté par son changement de comportement… mais il semblait avoir accepté l’explication de Genesis comme quoi il avait réfléchit à sa vie, et décidé de changer certaines choses. De plus… c’était la vérité. De temps en temps, l’argenté lui demandait d’ailleurs comment sa « correspondante » allait, le surprenant pour être honnête. Il ne pensait pas que Sephiroth s’intéresserait à ce genre de choses. Ses réponses étaient honnêtes, bien que vague, car il ne désirait pas en dire trop, de crainte que Hojo ou Hollander n’utilise les maigres indices qu’il avait pu réunir pour la traquer et la kidnapper. Eux ou son fan-club, se dit-il en frissonnant. Les gens étaient parfois bien cinglés.

Il avait entendu parler de ces fous qui étaient tellement obsédés par un(e) acteur(actrice) qu’ils étaient persuadés qu’il s’agissait de l’amour de leur vie… allant jusqu’à les espionner chez eux, voire les attaquer ou tenter de les tuer. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient tenté ça avec les SOLDATS, cependant, et plus rares encore avec la Sainte Trinité, comme il était conscient qu’on les surnommait. Un SOLDAT… était, du moment où il entrait dans le programme, entraîné à tuer et à se défendre contre des agressions, souvent contre d’autres soldats (principalement de Wutaï), qui représentaient une bien plus grande menace que le citoyen lambda. Les rares agressions sur un SOLDAT avaient finies avec l’agresseur à l’hôpital, et non l’inverse, même avec les quelques 3èmes Classes à qui c’était arrivé. Car même le peu d’améliorations qu’ils avaient étaient plus que suffisantes pour leur permettre de s’occuper d’un civil. Alors eux ? La Sainte Trinité ? Même les plus fous ne l’étaient pas encore assez pour tenter de s’attaquer à eux, Minerva en soit louée. Les colis immondes étaient déjà bien assez suffisant. Heureusement, le Président Shinra avait pu être convaincu que c’était mieux pour l’image de la compagnie d’investir dans les machines à rayons x pour scanner les éventuels colis piégés… ce qui était arrivé à quelques reprises au début, blessant plusieurs secrétaires qui leur amenaient leur courrier. Heureusement, les blessures étaient restées superficielles, et elles étaient rapidement sorties de l’hôpital, mais il avait quand même fallu insister pour le convaincre d’investir dedans.

Genesis secoua la tête avec lassitude en pensant à ça. Le pervers obèse jetait presque littéralement l’argent par les fenêtres en courant après les femmes… mais à côté de ça, investir pour la sécurité de sa compagnie revenait à arracher des dents à un dragon… ou son trésor. Cette pensée lui rappela la 1ère Tâche que Fleur avait dû effectuer… et le dragon qu’elle avait dû affronter, lui faisant serrer le poing avec colère. Ses envies de meurtre envers les idiots qui avaient trouvé ça intelligents se faisaient de plus en plus fortes… et il n’y avait rien sur quoi il pouvait se défouler.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avec colère, grondant de frustration impuissante. Certes, un bal n’avait rien à voir avec un dragon en colère… mais il pouvait sentir que c’était bien la dernière chose que Fleur voulait faire. Elle était déjà assez dévisagée comme ça, et cet événement allait en rajouter une couche. L’adolescente avait bien demandé si elle ne pouvait pas en être dispensée, montrant clairement sa répugnance à y participer, mais il lui avait été fait comprendre sans équivoques que la participation des champions était obligatoire. Sa réponse sarcastique « les _champions_ qui ont signé pour le tournoi, oui. Mais une participante NON volontaire ? » n’avait pas été particulièrement bien prise, et il avait été signifié assez sèchement qu’elle _devait_ participer.

Quand elle lui avait raconté ça… il avait eut envie d’exploser. _Pourquoi_ lui faire subir ça ? Du coup, elle lui avait dit qu’elle comptait leur faire un petit doigt d’honneur pour se venger. Si elle devait participer… autant faire une impression, s’ils ne lui laissaient pas le choix. Elle avait demandé à une ou deux personnes de l’accompagner, mais elles avaient décliné, jusqu’à ce que des jumeaux, des amis à elle et des farceurs invétérés, lui proposent de l’accompagner, et elle avait accepté, passant un marché avec eux. Ils se comportaient bien tout la soirée, et en échange de quoi elle leur donnerait de l’argent et des livres de farces et attrapes. Ça l’avait fait rire, et il lui avait gentiment dit qu’il aurait aimé pouvoir l’accompagner. La réponse de Fleur l’avait fait sourire… tout en l’attristant, car elle aussi aurait aimé qu’il l’accompagne. Au moins… elle se serait amusée avec lui, même si elle doutait de s’ennuyer avec les jumeaux.

Avec un soupir, Genesis alla se coucher, contemplant le plafond obscurci par la nuit. Sans réellement s’en rendre compte… il adressa une prière à Minerva. Priant pour que Fleur s’en sorte avec son année… et contre les obstacles qui étaient jetés sur son chemin. Fermant les yeux, il essaya de se glisser dans le sommeil.

oOo

_ Genesis avait contemplé avec une certaine admiration la salle décorée pour le bal. Même Shinra Sr aurait eut du mal à l’égaler. La salle dans laquelle il se trouvait était immense, suffisante pour accueillir une bonne partie du SOLDAT et avoir encore de la place. De nombreuses décorations se trouvaient un peu partout, surtout des guirlandes de gui et de lierre, et les murs étaient recouverts de givre argenté. Genesis se demanda brièvement comment il faisait pour ne pas fondre, avant de hausser mentalement les épaules. Magie, comme aurait dit Fleur. Il y avait une bonne centaine de tables dans la salle, chacune comprenant une douzaine de places, de ce qu’il pouvait voir. _

_ Il observa le repas avec un certain intérêt, le rouquin qui parlait à Fleur lui hérissant le poil, il détestait ce genre de personnes. La discussion au sujet de ses cavaliers faillit le mettre en colère, surtout à cause de ce que ça sous-entendait sur sa vie à l’école. La fleur qui apparut soudainement dans les cheveux de son amie le surprit, mais il décida de ne pas se poser de questions. Cependant… la fleur était exactement la même que celle dont il rêvait depuis son enfance. Au détail près que celle-ci était en pleine santé. La tige était enchâssée dans un filigrane en argent délicat, formant comme un feuille. Un sourire amusé lui échappa aux mots de Fleur à ses compagnons, voyant son cœur d’acier faire une brève apparition, même si les deux garçons semblaient droits et honnêtes quand il le fallait. _

_ Et respectueux d’elle aussi, remarqua-t-il en les voyant danser. Ils l’avaient traitée avec respect, comme une amie, sans le moindre geste ou remarque déplacées, et la laissant s’asseoir après la première danse. Il aurait vraiment aimé en savoir plus sur la magie qui faisait fonctionner les assiettes en or, et grogna avec impuissance devant son incapacité à en savoir plus. Par contre, il était resté bouche bée en réalisant que la fille accompagnant le garçon grincheux de la première tâche était Érudite. Il doutait d’être blâmé là-dessus, cependant, la jeune fille ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu’elle était habituellement. _

_ L’absence apparente de plafond l’avait cependant plus fasciné que les autres élèves autour d’eux, et il mourait d’envie d’en apprendre plus à ce sujet également. La discussion entre son ami rouquin et Érudite, cependant, lui donna envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur le plus proche, désespéré. Ses propos étaient à la limite de l’injurieux, insinuant que le champion qui l’avait invitée n’en voulait qu’à ses connaissances et son savoir sur Fleur. Pourquoi autant de jalousie ? Le garçon en question traitait clairement Érudite avec respect et politesse, pourquoi était-il incapable de faire de même ? Cette dernière finit par s’éloigner d’un pas vif, apparemment blessée, et il sentit Fleur soupirer. _

–_Bravo, ***, bien joué, dit-elle sarcastique._

–_Quoi ? Répondit-il d’un ton rogue, clairement hostile… et mal à l’aise à la fois._

–_Sérieusement, j’ai eut l’occasion de lui parler à deux ou trois reprises, et il est honorable… pour quelqu’un venant d’une école dirigée par un Mangemort, remarqua-t-elle calmement. Toi, par contre… tu t’es comporté comme un vrai connard. Tu es jaloux qu’il ait décidé de venir au bal avec ******** plutôt que toi ? Questionna-t-elle avec humour._

_ Son ami se mit à bégayer sous le choc, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, soudain rouge comme une tomate. Manifestement totalement déconcerté, il resta incapable de répondre lorsque le champion ayant invité Érudite arriva à leur table, demandant visiblement où se trouvait cette dernière. Fleur le dirigea aimablement dans la bonne direction, son ami devenant encore plus rouge devant le garçon plus âgé, ajoutant que s’il pouvait avoir la gentillesse de la réconforter un peu pendant qu’elle finissait de s’occuper de leur ami, elle lui en serait reconnaissante. Il haussa un sourcil, visiblement perplexe, avant de hocher la tête, s’éloignant d’une démarche un peu gauche. _

_ Fleur se tourna de nouveau vers son ami, l’attrapant par le col pour l’empêcher de se lever et de prendre la fuite. _

–_Oh non, tu reste là ***, ordonna-t-elle calmement, son ton ferme et sans appel. Je suis très loin d’en avoir fini avec toi, espèce d’andouille sans cervelle. Tu as le potentiel pour devenir un champion d’échec, selon les coachs à qui je t’ai présenté, alors est-ce que tu pourrais m’expliquer _pourquoi_ tu te conduis comme un ***** ? Questionna-t-elle sur un ton sévère. Tu en as autant le tact que l’intelligence là !_

_ Son ami se mit à se défendre faiblement, tentant de se justifier, mais même Sephiroth aurait pu se rendre compte qu’il essayait plus de se convaincre lui-même qu’autre chose. _

oOo

Genesis cligna des yeux en se réveillant, désorienté. Le rêve s’était fini presque abruptement sur Fleur qui traînait son ami dans les jardins pour continuer la discussion loin des oreilles indiscrètes apparemment, visiblement décidée à aller jusqu’au fond du problème.

Il se leva lentement, perdu dans ses pensées. Heureusement, aujourd’hui était une journée calme, sauf urgence du genre attaque de monstres, ce qui voulait dire qu’il pouvait réfléchir en paix sur ce qu’il avait vu. Allan t s’asseoir sur le  rebord de la fenêtre, il laissa son regard se perdre dans la brume de pollution, même si elle était plus fine à cette altitude qu’au niveau du sol. Il avait l’impression… que chaque rêve avait une signification précise. Soit pour Fleur… soit pour lui-même.

E t là… c’était comme si on lui envoyait un message à lui en particulier au sujet de la jalousie. Des dégâts qu’elle pouvait faire sur les proches. Et du mal qu’elle pouvait faire.

Il resta ainsi à contempler l’extérieur pendant ce qui lui parut être une éternité, jusqu’à ce que son estomac ne lui fasse savoir qu’il avait absolument besoin de manger. Avec un long soupir, il se leva et alla s’habiller, continuant à ruminer sur ce sujet. Sa jalousie… était étrangement importante, réalisa-t-il vaguement. Il faisait des efforts pour la contrôler, essayant de comprendre  _ pourquoi _ il était jaloux de Sephiroth par exemple, sachant à quel point ce dernier vivait une vie épouvantable. Et, commençait-il à réaliser, à quel point sa… célébrité ne compensait pas réellement toute la merde qu’il subissait. Célébrité qu’il voyait bien être un fardeau de plus pour l’argenté, qui lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises qu’il lui donnerait volontiers s’il le pouvait. Montrant à quel point elle avait peu d’importance pour lui… comme pour Fleur.

_À suivre…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, notre pyromane préféré commence à se rendre compte que tout n’est pas rose dans la vie de Sephiroth… et que ce serait plutôt de la couleur de la merde, si vous me passez l’expression.  
Les changements commencent désormais à réellement se faire sentir du côté de Genesis surtout. Et ce n’est pas encore fini. Le film était là pour lui montrer à quel point les obsessions étaient dangereuses. Même si le fait qu’il ne comprenne rien le rendait à moitié fou de frustration XD  
Au prochain chapitre… la dernière tâche. Et quelques autres petits événements à côté de ça chez Genesis *rire amusé*

**Author's Note:**

> Étant donné que Renaissance du Cauchemar n’avait pas envie de coopérer, pas plus que le Préquel, j’ai commencé cette histoire, dont le plot bunny refusait de me laisser en paix. Je reviendrais sûrement en direction des deux autres à un moment ou à un autre.  
Tant que j’y pense… si l’histoire ne vous plaît pas (ou le pairing), barrez-vous, et ne revenez pas, merci. Les critiques négatives non constructives finiront au feu virtuel, merci, ça me réchauffera.  
Les prochains chapitres seront chacun consacrés à un personnage, avec des rêves comprenant Rose entre deux.  
À la prochaine, et bonne lecture ! o/


End file.
